


Stare at the Sun

by theQueenofSaviors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P, G!P Kara, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Maggie, Rutting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theQueenofSaviors/pseuds/theQueenofSaviors
Summary: What if Kara grew up on Daxam? What if on her twentieth birthday her mother decided to buy her an Omega as a present? And that Omega just happened to be Lena Luthor. Revelations along the way and future ruts and heats to overcome, Kara and Lena slowly grow closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!

It wasn’t uncommon for the Palace of Daxam to be crowded with a large number of people, or for loud music to be heard coming from the Palace, but today was a special occasion, for it was the twentieth birthday of the Princess of Daxam. 

The royal family of Daxam took great pride in hosting the most extravagant parties, and today, they outdid themselves. Light streams hung from the five gazebos to a large oak tree in the center of the backyard. The oak tree was surrounded by long tables, and on top of each table sat dozens of colored roses. Servants were tasked with spraying an odor which attracted fireflies, coating the night sky with hundreds of small moving light bulbs. It was breathtaking. And true to Daxamite fashion, there was no shortage of food and liquor.

Kara expertly maneuvered from one person to another. The Queen made sure to invite the most elite families with the deepest pockets and biggest egos. Although it was her birthday, Kara still had to make small talk with them and she hated every moment of it, but she also knew it was an essential part of her title. 

After what felt like hours, Kara finally finished making her way through all the elite families and happily eyed her friends from across the room. They had been standing there patiently, waiting for Kara to be done so they can enjoy the birthday party together.

Normally, Kara wasn’t a fan of the parties her family threw, since she wasn’t the type to take joy in spending nights drunk and rolling around the sheets with an Omega, but today, Kara wanted to celebrate her birthday. 

Alex and Lucy waved at her to hurry but before Kara could reach her friends an overly cheerful voice pierced her ears, and Kara flinched. 

“Kara”, she heard Siobhan behind her. “Happy birthday.” 

Kara inwardly groaned. The Princess wasn’t a fan of Siobhan, she was a backstabber and a fake. And she always seemed to carry a lingering smell, a scent which matched Mon-El’s. Making Kara want to gag knowing her brother had been with this woman. 

Nervously adjusting her frames, Kara forced a warm smile on her face. “Siobhan, I’m glad you could join us tonight.” 

Siobhan bowed to Kara, making sure to lean down as far as possible in order to give Kara a full view down her dress. Kara snapped her head upwards, concentrating on an objective in the sky, in order to avoid the Omegas seductive behavior. 

Siobhan, none the wiser, slowly straightened her back with a smirk on her face. “Did you enjoy the view your Highness?” Her tone hide little of her desire for Kara. 

“I – uhm”, Kara tried to form words without much success.

“Lost for words?” Siobhan purred misinterpreting Kara’s flustered behavior. 

Kara staggered backwards, Siobhan’s was pumping out a large amount of Omega pheromones, the type of pheromones meant to entice Alphas to rut into them. Luckily for Kara she was in enough control of her Alpha that pheromones that would normally have an Alpha snarling and pushing their dick into a warm channel only slightly affected her. 

Not wanting to fall prey to her instincts so she pushed her Alpha urges down and cleared her mind from any unwanted thoughts. There were several reasons why Kara wouldn’t touch Siobhan but the real reason was simply because she had no feelings attached to Siobhan. 

While Kara tried to find the right words to turn down the Omega, Siobhan had slowly crossed the gap between them. The Princess was startled when the Omega placed her hand on Kara’s exposed arm and expertly ran her fingers up and down the arm. 

“How about we get out of here?” Siobhan tilted her head slightly, exposing her neck to Kara. Trying to tempt the Alpha by playing the submissive Omega. 

Kara blinked rapidly trying to clear some of the fog. Siobhan pheromones were strong and any weaker Alpha would have surely crumbled to them, but Kara pushed passed the scent and took several steps backward, needing the fresh air. 

“Siobhan. You’re a lovely lady but I am not interested”, Kara gently said. Siobhan might not be the most kindness of Omegas, but even the cruelest still deserved to be treated proper, at least that’s how Kara saw things. 

For a split second, a flash of anger crossed Siobhan eyes, but before Kara could blink, it was gone and replaced by a poor imitation of a smile. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you your Highness, I will let you return to the festivities”, Siobhan curtsy but this time reframed from exposing her cleavage to Kara. 

The Omega gracefully walked away and into the crowd, her movements not showing any of the pent up frustration she held inside. 

Kara sighed out in relief. 

“I’m surprised you made it out alive”, came the voice of her friend Lucy. 

Kara sighed once again, but this time for a different reason. “Boy, am I glad to finally be able to spend time with you guys.” 

“She really laid it on thick, didn’t she?” Alex wriggled her nose. Smelling a faint linger of Siobhan pheromones. “She still wants your knot?” Alex asked with a teasing smile. 

Lucy snorted. “She wants any royal knot.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “My knot and bite, apparently. I’m just glad my brother knows better.” 

Alex scoffed. “Oh please, Mon-El is one rut away from biting Siobhan.” 

Kara made a look of disgust, feeling sick to her stomach thinking of Siobhan mated to her brother. “That won’t happen. Not as long as mother has a say on it.” 

“Speaking of ruts”, Lucy had a wicked grin on her face. “What are you going to do about yours? I know you have that no sex without feelings rule.” 

Kara shot Lucy a glare. “It’s not a rule, I would just prefer it.” 

“When you are in rut, your Alpha won’t care whether you have feelings for the Omega or not”, Lucy said. “Please, just don’t tell me you are not going to lock yourself up in a cell or something, that’s just – “, Lucy paused, trying to find the right word. 

“Barbaric”, Alex added. 

Lucy nodded and high-fived Alex. 

Kara rolled her eyes at her friend’s antics. Honestly, Kara had put a lot of thought into her first rut. Whenever an Alpha turned twenty, they experienced their first rut and the thought of losing control of her Alpha, and wanting nothing more than to rut into an Omega, well it terrified Kara. 

“I say just pick from the litter”, Lucy pointed to a group of Omegas looking over at Kara suggestively. “And roll with it.” 

Alex shook her head beside Lucy. “Don’t listen to Lucy. I say wait for the right one Kara. Honestly, ruts aren’t so bad.” Alex said, unconvincingly. 

“Right”, Lucy looked at Alex disbelievingly while stretching out her words. 

“It’s easy for you guys. You have mates.” 

A dreamy look crossed both her friends face at the mention of their mates. Kara ached inside, wanting to feel what they felt. 

“Kara”, the sound of her mother’s voice startled Kara, as well as Lucy and Alex. 

“Your Majesty”, Lucy and Alex said in unison, then proceeded to curtsy. 

“Ladies, I would like to have a word with my daughter”, the Queen addressed Kara’s friends. 

Kara watched as her friends hastily retreated. 

“Did I see you and Siobhan talking?” 

Kara did her best not to sigh. “Yes.” 

“And may I ask, why is she omitting small amounts of distress pheromones?” 

“I don’t know mother”, Kara lied. 

“You have many talents dear but lying, especially to your mother, isn’t one of them.” There was an edge to her voice, an edge which made Kara think that her mother already knew what had transpired between herself and Siobhan. 

“She wanted to bed me”, Kara said. 

“And why didn’t you?” Rhea’s face hardened and her jaw tensed before her chin moved upwards. Kara had seen that look before and it was normally followed with a lecture, tonight was no different. 

“She’s not to my liking.” 

“She’s an Omega and you are an Alpha. Unless she’s your mate, there is not much you need to like Kara”, her mother scolded. “You need to start acting more like an Alpha.” 

“You mean act like my brother”, Kara scoffed. 

Kara loved Mon-El, but his lifestyle, preoccupied with drinking and fucking, it was not the lifestyle Kara would choose for herself. 

“He’s the perfect example of a royal Alpha.” Rhea said with pride. 

Kara often wished her mother spoke as highly about her, as she did of Mon-El. However, no matter how much her mother’s words stung sometimes, the damager her words did were quickly mended by the warm affection her mother often showed her. 

And it was that same warm affection which now pulled Kara out of the dark hole Rhea’s words had dropped her into. Moving a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, Rhea lovingly cupped her daughters face, while leaning forward and placing a short but sweet kiss on her forehead. 

“I only worry Kara. You have yet to be with an Omega and you just turned twenty, you will hit your first rut soon and I know your values darling, but your Alpha will not understand them and will want to take and claim”

Kara was once again reminded of the inevitable. Some time soon, Kara would hit her rut and all rime and reason would leave her and be replaced with a primal urge to claim, rut, and knot. It frightened the blonde, to think she would have so little control over her urges, when she had spent all her life asserting control over her Alpha. 

“Point me to an eligible Omega that hasn’t been with Mon-El and maybe I will consider”, Kara said using her brother’s conquest as a way to keep her mother off her trail. 

“Maybe that will come a lot sooner than you think”, was all the Queen said before departing. 

In her wake, she left a confused Princess. It was unlike the Queen to give up so easily, and the blonde’s mind began to work overtime trying to decipher her mother’s words but ultimately, Kara took the win for the night as a blessing.

And she set off to find Alex and Lucy, and enjoy the rest of her birthday with her two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments. I hope you guys continue to like it.

“Happy birthday Kara!”

Kara smiled at her friends while they raised their glasses in the air. A warm feeling settled in her chest from being surrounded by those she cared for the most. 

“Thank you”, she clicked her glass against four others while adjusting her glasses. 

“It looks like Mon-El is making the most of his night”, James nodded towards the Prince. 

Kara looked over her shoulder and saw her brother chugging drinks while being surrounded by dozens of Omegas. Kara chuckled amusingly at her brother’s antics. “He’s going to be feeling it in the morning.”

“As will the rest of us”, Lucy added while eyeing her six drink of the night. 

James lovingly rubbed Lucy’s back. “I don’t have Lucy’s tolerance so I’ll be sticking to two.” 

“I don’t think anyone has Lucy’s tolerance”, Kara said while she tapped her chin in contemplation. “Actually, that’s not true. Alex would drink you under the table.” 

James groaned before throwing his head backwards. “Kara don’t start. You know how competitive those two can get.” 

“Ha! Alex just thinks she can out drink me”, Lucy said while straightening her back. Kara could already see the competitive glint in her eye. “Right, Alex?” 

They all turned towards Alex, only to find Maggie and Alex huddled closely together whispering among themselves, not paying attention to the trio’s conversation. 

“Hey! What are you two whispering about?” Kara frowned.

“Yeah”, Lucy chimed in. “There’s no secrets in this group.”

Lucy’s words caused Alex and Maggie to pull apart. Kara couldn’t help but take notice of the two matching grins on on her friends faces. 

“What’s going on?” James asked. 

“Alex has some news to share with you guys”, Maggie said her grin turning into a full blown smile. “Go on, tell them”, Maggie said in a lower voice but Kara was still able to make it out. 

Alex bounced on her spot. “I’ll be an official royal guard next week.” 

Kara couldn’t stop the way her face stretched with happiness. “Alex that’s great!” She rushed her friend and engulfed her in a hug. 

“Thank you Kara”, Alex whispered against her ear while returning the hug. 

Pulling away, Kara let her hands linger on her best friend’s shoulders. “I am so proud of you”, she told her and felt her insides burst with pride. 

Alex’s face softened at Kara’s words. Her eyes glistered with unshed tears. “One day I’ll be taking orders from you.” 

Kara chuckled at the thought and felt a small relief knowing her best friend will be by her side the day she ascends to the throne. 

Ever since Alex lost her father to the war her best friend aspired to be part of the royal guards. She wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps. So right after they graduated, Alex joined the royal guard program and instantly impressed the higher ups with her smarts and strength. It really doesn’t come as a surprise to Kara that Alex was able to finish the grueling program. It was truly amazing to see her best friend accomplish a long-time dream.

“Way to go Alexandra”, Lucy’s voice broke through the moment.

Kara pulled away from Alex right on time to see Lucy raise her hand in the air, awaiting a high-five from Alex. 

“Don’t call me that”, Alex said sternly but nonetheless high-fived Lucy. “Sometimes I’m not sure how I completed the program but I guess kicking your ass all those times was great practice”, the edge of Alex’s mouth slowly moved upwards in order to reveal a sly grin. 

Lucy narrowed her eyes and Kara could see the competitive fire just beneath the surface. She rolled her eyes at them, not being able to remember a time when the two Alphas weren’t in constant competition. 

“And this is where I interject before things get out of hand”, James stepped in front of Lucy. “Congrats Alex. I know I feel safer knowing you are part of our army”, he said while hugging Alex. 

“Thanks James”, Alex told him as they pulled apart.

Maggie took the opportunity to reach forward and clasp her hand with Alex, not hesitating to turn the taller woman around and wrap her arms around the Alpha’s neck. Alex own hands coming to rest on the shorter woman’s hips. 

“Honestly, I am not the least bit surprise you finished the program and got accepted into the royal guards. You are the most resilient and brave woman I have ever met and you are all mine”, Maggie finished by tilting her neck and showcasing her mating bite. 

Alex nuzzled the shorter woman’s neck. “I couldn’t have done it without you. I just wish you were there with me.” 

A look of disappointment crossed Maggie’s face before she cast her head down. “Me too Danvers.”

A small tightness formed around Kara’s heart and she let out a shallow breath in order to release some of the tension. She knew her mother was the reason Maggie couldn’t join the royal guard ranks. The Queen had strict rules of Omegas in her army. Her mother viewed Omegas as weak and not up to royal guard standards. 

“I promise one day you will be”, Kara said with conviction.

She watched Maggie search her eyes and then a glimmer of hope danced in the Omegas eyes before she slowly nodded. 

There was a lot of things about Daxam she didn’t agree with and the restricted liberties Omegas had was one of them. In a few years, she would inherit the crown and Kara vowed to make drastic changes to Daxam. 

“Guess what Kara said earlier?” Lucy asked no one in particular. “She said Alex could out drink me”, Lucy huffed. 

Kara, James, and Maggie groaned when they saw Alex’s eyes shine with mischief. 

“There’s only one way to find out”, Alex said while unwrapping her arms around Maggie and picking up a bottle. 

“Luce maybe this isn’t the best idea”, James remarked. 

“Babe, there’s no competition.” 

“Danvers, I don’t want you passing out.” 

“The only one passing out will be Lucy.” 

Kara chuckled to herself while she watched her friends walk away and go sit in a nearby table, Lucy and Alex already lining up drinks. 

“Sis!” 

Kara turned towards the source of the voice and she laughed loudly at the goofy smile on her brothers face. “I see you are enjoying your night.” 

“Shouldn’t you be as well? Isn’t it your birthday?” Mon-El said with a slight slur. 

“I think you are having enough fun for the both of us”, she said while making sure he stayed upright. 

“I come bearing a gift”, he said and for the first time since they started interacting Kara noticed his hands clasped behind his back.

“Oh?” 

Mon-El held up one finger. “Close your eyes”, he instructed with eagerness.

His enthusiasm seemed to be contagious, because within seconds, Kara felt her body buzzing with excitement. Closing her eyes, Kara held out her hands and felt an object be placed on her palms. When she reopened her eyes, Kara felt her heart swell. 

It was a framed picture of Mon-El, when he was five years old, holding Kara as a baby.  
“Mon-El”, Kara was at a lost for words. Her eyes began to tear up with happiness, and she felt a beautiful tightness around her chest. “It’s wonderful.” 

“I remember you saying you wished there was more pictures of you as a baby so I searched through all the things mother held onto from our childhood and I found it.” 

Kara crossed the distance and wrapped her arms around her brother. “Thank you, it’s amazing.” 

“Happy birthday sis”, he whispered against her ear. “You know how mother is about pictures, she doesn’t like to keep sentimental things around”, he puffed while pulling away from Kara. “I was really surprised I found it.”

Kara starred down at the picture, perfectly incased in a frame. Mon-El held her in his arms, his attention not directed at the camera but instead on Kara. 

When she looked back up, Kara saw Mon-El grabbing a shot glass. “Oh no, I’m cutting you off.” 

“Hey! Give that back”, Mon-El protested while reaching for it. 

Kara kept it away from him and gulped the content. “Too slow brother”, she teased while moving the shot glass back and forth in front of him. 

“I let you have it”, Mon-El defended himself. 

“Please, we both know I am the stronger Alpha”, she ruffled his hair. 

Mon-El swatted her hand away. “Not a day goes by you don’t remind me”, he smiled at her, his face stretching fully letting her know he wasn’t the least bit offended by the fact.

“Your highnesses”, a guard approached them, bowing to the duo. “Your mother and father wish to see you on stage”, he told Kara. 

Kara nodded and the guard left promptly. “No more drinking brother”, Kara called out as she walked away and towards the stage. 

“No promises”, she heard Mon-El say as she left. 

Kara swiftly moved through the sea of intoxicated Daxamites, her own natural strong Alpha scent causing them to partway for the Princess. Making it backstage, Kara quickly spotted her father by the steps. 

“Father”, Kara called out. 

Lar Gand turned to his daughter and his eyes warmed at the sight. “Kara my dear”, he opened his arms and Kara fell into them. “Happy birthday. Are you enjoying your night?” 

Kara nodded against his chest. “Yes father. Thank you, it’s all amazing.” She spoke, her arms still wrapped around her father as she starred up at him with adoration. “Where’s mother?” She pulled away and searched behind his back. 

“She’s on stage waiting for us”, Lar Gand nodded towards the stage. “We have a surprise for you.” 

He waved her over as he ascended the stairs. Kara followed closely behind and once they reached the top, her father parted the curtains and sidestepped to allow Kara to walk through first. Kara’s face easily broke into a smile when she saw her mother waiting for her. 

The Queen extended her hand, an invitation for Kara to take it which Kara willingly did. Kara saw her father stand behind her mother, his Omega role not allowing him to stand next to his wife and daughter. She looked at him longingly, wanting nothing more than for him to be by her side. 

Sighing, Kara turned towards the crowd and waved with a smile, seeing all eyes on them.  
“Thank you all for being here to celebrate my daughter’s birthday”, the Queen spoke using a voice amplifier and the entire crowd became silent. “Let me take a moment to say how proud I am of the woman Kara has become. She’s brave, intelligent, and a strong Alpha more than capable of leading her people.” 

A round of cheers and applause was heard from the crowd and Kara smiled brightly, her mothers grip on her hand tightening, causing Kara to direct her smile towards the Queen. 

“Every year I present my daughter with a gift and this year I must admit I found it quite difficult to find the perfect gift. It made me miss the days when she would ask for simple charms or on her sixteen birthday when she begged us for a pod.” 

The crowd chuckled at the memory of the Princess taking her first pod for a ride and almost flying through a palace wall. 

“Today my daughter is turning twenty. It’s a monumental occasion and I couldn’t possibly get her just anything”, her mother said while signaling to a guard. “This year my daughter will experience her first rut and well, we all remember how painful that can be”, the Queen was met with sounds of agreement from the crowd. 

Kara on her part was beginning to become anxious at her mother’s words. She searched her mother’s face for any sign as to what the Queen might be hinting to, but Kara wasn’t able to read too much into it before a guard appeared on stage with a woman wearing a red dress. The guard roughly pulled the woman forward. As the woman came nearer, Kara was hit by the woman’s Omega scent. 

Kara began to panic, her heart hammering inside her chest. 

“Happy birthday darling”, the Queen pointed at the Omega. 

The entire crowd erupted in cheers. 

It wasn’t unheard of for certain Alphas to own Omegas especially among the royal family. It was a practice Kara never wanted to partake in. She thought about refusing the gift but she was also painfully aware of the crowd of Daxamites awaiting her reaction. She knew showing her displeasure would be met with negative reaction but it made her sick to her stomach seeing the Omega shivering in fear. 

She snapped her head towards her mother. 

There was a burning in her throat, the idea of her mother purchasing an Omega slave for her, to ignore all of Kara’s values and go behind her back and make a decision which she knew Kara would never agree upon. It was too much for Kara to process without feeling extremely upset. 

However, she kept her posture neutral and her anger at bay. She couldn’t defy her mother in front of her subjects. 

“Well, go examine her darling”, her mother told her and Kara could hear the warning in her mother’s voice. 

Rhea was aware Kara wasn’t happy but it was something that needed to be discussed in private, away from prying eyes. 

Slowly, Kara turned around to look at the woman. The Omegas eyes darted around, scared and alert, while her body quivered on the spot. A lump forward in Kara’s throat, a lump she had to force down.

The Princess took tentative steps forward and the Omega’s frightened scent filtered into Kara and her heart ached at the knowledge of being the cause to such anguish. While some Alphas would take pleasure in exerting their dominance and would love to have a quivering Omega standing before them, Kara never took pleasure in such things. Kara wanted to protect and provide, qualities that were slowly fading from most Alphas

Coming to a halt before the Omega, Kara’s breath hitched. The woman was gorgeous. The Omega’s face was perfectly structured, with soft and sharp edges, and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green the Alpha had ever seen, and the way her dark locks cascaded down her shoulders, Kara was simply mesmerized by the beauty in front of her. 

Kara breathed in the woman’s unique scent and felt her Alpha react instantly. Her body warmed in seconds and her heart thumped loudly inside her chest. It was unlike anything the Princess had ever experienced and it had her wanting to take in more of the Omega. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of the woman’s touch, the sound of her voice, and the way she would look as the sun set behind her. 

But before her mind bombarded her with more thoughts of the Omega, Kara snapped back to reality by her mother’s voice. 

“Her name is Lena and she’s yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who commented and clicked on that kudos button! Much appreciated.

Since she was a little girl, Lena knew there was more to her than being an Omega. She always felt she had more to offer the world than just breeding pups. But as she grew, Lena quickly realized people were more interested in what was between her legs than the skills she had to offer. 

So, Lena pushed herself. She took on more classes than anyone thought possible at a very young age and she excelled in each subject, graduating with top marks and years ahead of time. 

Because not only was Lena an Omega, but she was also a Luthor. The first Omega Luthor in over a century. Lena had a lot to prove. 

So when she graduated from Harvard at the age of twenty, top of her class, Lena felt pride that someone such as her, could strive in a society which only viewed Omegas as house wives. 

It had been a joyous occasion and when Lena searched the crowd for her brother, she found him front and center, with a proud smile on his face. It had caused Lena’s insides to soar. And when the ceremony ended and they embraced, Lex held her like Lena remembered her father holding her and it was everything. 

Then he told her how he was stepping down as CEO of Luthor Corp and assigning her CEO, and Lena couldn’t have been happier. She could finally show the world an Omega could take on a role normally appointed to Alphas. It should have been the happiest time of her life, but then that unfaithful night came. 

Lena was hunched over her desk, preparing her notes for the board meeting the next day when she heard a knock at her office door. 

Lena glanced at the clock on her desk. It was after hours and she had sent Jess home hours ago. 

“Who is it?”

“Roulette.” 

Lena’s back straightened. She couldn’t remember having a meeting with the woman, especially not after hours. 

“May I come in?” The Beta asked. 

Instead of answering, Lena glared at the door. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She found it a little more than odd that Roulette was here so late. Although Lena had known Roulette since boarding school, Lena never felt comfortable around the woman. There was something about the Beta that didn’t sit well with Lena. 

“Maxwell sent me”, Roulette called out. “That man is out of his mind. He’s talking about selling his share of L-Corp stock and cutting ties with your company. Men and their silliness.”

Lena frowned at the news. As much as Lena disliked Maxwell Lord, he was a large stock holder and one of their biggest suppliers, she couldn’t risk losing him. Pushing away from her desk, Lena stood up and marched towards her office door. Opening the door, she was met with an unamused Beta. 

“May I come in?” Roulette asked again. 

Lena eyed Roulette cautiously but eventually moved out of the doorway, allowing Roulette to walk in. 

Lena closed the door behind her. “So what is this about Lord wanting to cut ties?” 

Roulette let out an exasperated sigh. “You know how men can be; especially Alpha men. His ego is a bit bruised.”

Lena rolled her eyes while walking around her office table and settling down. “And why is that my problem?” 

“Because you are the one that bruised it.” Roulette said causally while sitting across from Lena. 

“Me?” Lena arched her eyebrow. 

“He said he doesn’t like to take orders from an Omega.” 

Lena laughed bitterly. “Is that so? Well, if that’s the case then maybe he should cut ties with L-Corp.” 

Roulette gave her a side glance. “Don’t be silly. You can’t afford to lose him.”

“I will not let Maxwell or any other Alpha question my position in L-Corp”, Lena told her. 

Roulette snickered. “Alphas too busy exerting their dominance and Omegas either to busy rolling on their bellies or trying to prove something. Both don’t think logically. I came to you because I wanted you to fix the problem not make it worse. Maybe your CEO position should have gone to someone more suitable”, Roulette raised her eyebrow. 

“You mean a Beta.” Lena leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms.

“Why not? We are more suitable to make decisions. We keep Omegas and Alphas balanced. Our pheromones ease yours, making for a better work environment. All those constant Omega and Alpha pheromones around the office must be awfully distracting.”

“We manage”, Lena glared at the Beta. 

“From what? Fucking each other”, Roulette snorted. “Oh that’s right, you’ve never experienced being fucked.” 

Lena uncrossed her arms, her hands coming down to grip the edge of her arm chair. 

“All these years focusing on your career. Trying to prove you are more than your biology. Never bedding an Alpha. I must commend you.” Roulette leaned forward, resting her elbows on the arm chair. “But you turned twenty this year, didn’t you? It’s going to be awful painful to resist during your heat.” The Beta shook her head. “It’s a shame really. You hold all these values with pride, but they will also be your downfall.” 

Then there was a shift in the air, as if the room was no longer covered in a protective bubble, allowing Lena to smell a scent that wasn’t there before and she jumped from her chair in alarm. There were Alphas nearby and her eyes widen when she realized the Beta had been masking their scents. 

“They took out your security and they are probably just across the hallway”, Roulette told her. 

Lena starred at the door with worry. “What are you doing Roulette?”

“Do you have any idea of how much a pure Omega goes for in interstellar slave trading?” The Beta’s lips turned upwards, a sadistic grin forming on her face. 

Then several men rushed her office and Lena couldn’t remember much after that. 

That was six months ago and since that night, Lena had been stuck on Slavers Moon.   
Roulette would often come to her cell to mock and ridicule. Oh how Lena wished she could knock out that grin off the Beta’s face. 

In a short time, Lena noticed the way her and other Omegas kept in the same cell were treated compared to the other slaves. Lena and the rest were always well fed and never beaten. She wasn’t a fool; Lena knew she was being well kept for a particular sell. 

Then the day came when a woman, a very regal looking woman came into her cell. Lena had been stripped naked and she watched as the woman examined every inch of her body, looking for any imperfections. After a few minutes of being scrutinized, the woman let out a pleased sound and told Roulette she would be buying her.   
Lena had been sold.

The entire trip from Maaldoria to the new planet, Lena nervously tapped her foot against the floor of the pod, not knowing what to expect and her mind conjuring the worse case scenarios.

She overheard the woman talking with her husband. They spoke of their planet, Daxam, and of their daughter. From what Lena could make out, the woman and her husband were the Queen and King of Daxam, and they bought her to be an Omega whore to their daughter. 

Lena felt sick at the knowledge. A knot forming at the pit of her stomach which only worsened when they arrived and she was rushed into a room. Lena was instructed to bathe and change into a red dress. She was barely finished when a guard burst into the room and dragged her outside. 

Once outside, Lena could hear cheers and the voice of the Queen stretching to all sides of the backyard. The huge yard was decorated beautifully and by what Lena could make out, it appeared to be a birthday celebration. She was so engrossed with everything else, she failed to notice when they arrived behind a stage. The guards grip on her arm tightened and Lena winced as she was roughly pulled up the stairs and onto the platform. 

The second Lena stepped out behind the curtains a bright light hit her face and her eyes squinted at the intrusion. Slowly the view from below the stage came into focus and Lena gulped at the hundreds of individuals starring at her. 

Lena should be used to the attention. After all, she had given several presentations and speeches but the feeling she felt right now was completely foreign and unwelcomed. Subconsciously, Lena began releasing distress hormones and couldn’t stop her body from quivering. 

“Well, go examine her darling”, Lena heard the Queen’s voice. 

Her eyes darted around. Her mind screamed at her to run but she was surrounded, she knew it would be impossible to get away and irrational to try and escape into a world she was unfamiliar with. In her quest to find an escape route, Lena’s eyes landed on a blonde woman standing several feet away. 

Her entire world stopped. 

Her body became perfectly still while the blonde woman slowly walked towards her with a pained expression on her face. Lena wondered why the woman looked so unhappy, and as her steps brought her closer, Lena realized she was an Alpha. 

She must be the Princess, Lena deduced, and as the Princess grew nearer, Lena fought the urge to bolt. She stood her ground, knowing it would be impossible to outrun her faith. Thoughts of this woman forcing and taking, it made Lena’s heart drum loudly inside her chest. 

The drumming seemed to grow louder as the Alpha invader her personal space but then the sound became a distant sound as Lena stole a glance at the Princess face and was instantly drawn to her eyes. Clear and open blue eyes which made Lena feel like she was swimming in an endless ocean. Inhaling at the thought, Lena was rewarded by the Alphas sweet scent. The Princess scent was comforting like a blanket on winter nights. 

She internally cursed herself for reacting so strongly to the Alpha. Her Omega was drawn to the scent, it excited a part of her she never knew existed. 

The world around her all but disappeared. She was stuck in this moment with the blue eye beauty, until the Queen’s words blinked away the little bubble she was in. 

“Her name is Lena and she’s yours.”

And like hot water on her skin, Lena felt the burning knowledge of the reason why she was here and her stomach dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of distress rolled off of Lena in waves, the scent covered the entire stage making Kara’s skin crawl. The smell was so strong it slowly began to drift onto the crowd. One look below and Kara had to suppress a growl when she saw other Alphas taking joy in Lena’s suffering. 

She knew she needed to get the Omega to a safe location. 

“Thank you mother. I love the gift”, she played the part of a pleased Princess. She knew the people couldn’t see disorder in the royal family. 

“I’m glad darling.” Rhea’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Please everyone”, she addressed the crowd, “there’s plenty of drinks to go around. I think my daughter will be leaving early to enjoy her gift.”

Kara’s stomach turned at her mother’s suggestive tone but she forced herself to play along and smile widely at the crowd. The applause seemed to go on forever but eventually it died down and the guest went back to the celebration, no longer paying attention to the royal family on stage. 

Rhea signaled the guard over and Kara eyes flashed with anger when he roughly handled Lena. 

“Careful”, Kara barked and felt her mother’s burning gaze on the back of her head and added, “I don’t want her bruised for later.” 

Kara eyed the guard until he loosened his hold on Lena then Kara felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder. “Don’t disappoint me darling”, the Queen whispered in her ear before walking off. 

Her father gave her a sympathetic look before disappearing behind the curtain with the Queen. Kara’s eyes landed on Lena, she could see how scared the Omega was and Kara wanted nothing more than to comfort Lena but she was still very aware of all the Daxamites walking and standing below them. She couldn’t be seen being kind to the Omega, not when Daxam viewed Lena as her property and not her mate. 

Kara hurried off stage with the guard and Lena close behind. She was relieved when only a few servants drifted through the corridors, everyone else was preoccupied outside. Taking long strides, Kara signaled to the guard to hurry his steps, passing several guards on patrol in the process. As soon as they arrived at her bedroom door, Kara dismissed the guard and guided Lena inside. 

Once behind closed doors, Kara let out a much needed sigh of relief. Knowing she was no longer under scrutiny was a huge weight off her shoulders but her moment of peace was short lived when Lena picked up a vase and held it over her head with a look of desperation and fright. 

“Stay back!” 

Kara’s eyes widen at the sudden action. 

“No, wait – “, Kara reached forward to grab the vase but Lena took a large step back raising her arms even higher in warning.

“I said stay back!” 

Kara glanced behind her at the door, afraid of the guards in the hallways overhearing Lena’s screams. 

“Please”, Kara whispered, “you need to be quiet.” 

“Your highness is there any trouble”, a worried guard knocked on her door. 

“Go back to your post!” she shouted reframing the guard from entering. Raising her hands in surrender, Kara eyes pleaded with Lena. “Please, just put the vase down. I won’t harm you.” 

But Lena kept the vase high above her head. 

Kara could see how scared the Omega was and began to release calming pheromones, hoping to ease the Omegas fears. 

Lena staggered on her spot, the smell reaching her nose. She began to slowly lower her arms and Kara did the same with her own, only for Lena to shake her head vigorously seconds later and raise her arms once again. 

“Don’t!” Lena said sternly. “I don’t appreciate being manipulated by your pheromones.”

Kara’s head jerked back in surprise. “I was – “, she was cut off. 

“I know what you were trying to do but it won’t work.” Lena starred at her with a deathly look. “I am not someone you can will with your pheromones.” 

Kara shook her head. “No, I wasn’t – I wanted to help.” 

“By forcing me to calm down!” 

Kara blinked in surprise. “I apologize”, Kara said softly. “I would never force anything on you.” 

Lena quickly glanced at the bed and Kara followed her line of vision. 

“I will not be made into a whore.” Lena spat. 

Kara gasped at her words. “Of course not, that’s not my intention.” 

Lena snorted bitterly. “I heard your parents talking. I know why I was bought.” 

Kara sighed loudly, hanging her head in shame. “My mother”, Kara paused shutting her eyes tightly. “She’s set in her ways.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Kara’s head snapped upwards. “Daxam”, Kara twirled her hand around the room. “They have certain views.”

“I have a good idea of what those views are”, Lena spat. 

Kara could tell the more they talked, the tenser the Omega became. Her Alpha wasn’t happy knowing it was making the Omega unsettled. All her instincts screamed at her to protect. 

“I can’t imagine what you must have gone through", Kara said slowly. "I know my mother doesn’t give the best impression of our people but I assure you, you are safe with me.” 

Lena’s eyes softened only a fracture, leaving Kara with the desire to smooth out the rest of the rough edges. So Kara approached the Omega slowly, not wanting to startled her too much. Then she did something, something her mother would surely condemn her for. She fell to her knees and bared her throat. 

It was a sign of submission. It wasn’t something Alphas ever did for Omegas. It showed weakness and vulnerability. 

“I promise to protect you with everything I have and won’t allow any harm befall on you from this day forward”, Kara told Lena while exposing more of her throat to the Omega. 

Kara never could have imagined being in this situation on her birthday. Kneeling before an Omega. Her royal statues meant she kneeled to no one yet Kara willingly kneeled for the Omega, making her alpha roar inside of her not happy with the submissive role. It took all of Kara’s will power to fight her instincts to dominate.

From her angle on the floor, Kara was unable to see Lena’s reaction and it caused an unease feeling in her stomach. She wanted to sneak a glance but forced herself to stay put until Lena made a move. Kara’s anguish came to end when the vase appeared in her line of vision.  
Angling her face towards Lena, Kara inhaled sharply when her eyes locked with green ones. Kara could get lost in those eyes for hours. 

“Well, are you going to take it?” Lena asked sharply, but her tone didn’t hold the same bite it once did. 

“Thank you”, she smiled up at the Omega before taking the vase. Rising to her feet, Kara set the vase down on the table before nervously turning to the Omega. 

“Lena, correct?” She asked and Lena nodded at the question. “I’m Kara of Daxam”, she extended her hand, her teeth coming down to bite on her lower lip. A swirl of nerves moving inside of her. 

Lena gave her hand a quick glance before shaking it. Kara gasped when Lena’s soft hand touched her skin, sending an electric tingle up her arm and down her spine. Kara almost whined when Lena retreated her hand, leaving her fingers tingling from the contact. 

Kara rubbed the back of her neck while she stood there awkwardly. “Would you like to sit?” Kara rushed to the table in the middle of her room before pulling out the chair but when Lena hesitated for a second, Kara found herself taking back her words. “Or you can stand, either works for me”, she smiled sheepishly. “Oh, are you hungry?” She quickly added, her feet bouncing off the floor. 

Lena laughed softly, making her face relax even further and Kara felt her heart melt. 

“I’m a bit hungry”, Lena confessed. 

Kara’s eyes brighten at the request. “I think the servants are all outside attending to the guests but I’ll bring you something”, the Princess was half-way to the door before she paused. “Please make yourself at home.” 

Lena nodded at her words, a small look of gratitude gracing her features. Kara in return shot her a small smile before leaving the room. Once outside her bedroom, Kara  
walked to a guard making his rounds. “Stay here and make sure nobody comes near my room”, she instructed the guard before taking off towards the kitchen. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Kara picked an assortment of food for Lena. She placed all the items on a tray and practically jogged back to her room. 

“You can leave now”, Kara told the guard before entering her room. 

“I’m really sorry I took so long but – “, her words died in her throat as the door slammed behind her.

Lena laid on her bed. Her small frame perfectly placed in the middle of the mattress with her hair sprawled all over the pillow. Her chest rose and fell, deep in slumber. 

Kara’s nostrils flared when the scent of the Omega reached her nose. Her grip on the tray tightened as Lena shifted her body and nestled further into the mattress. Her eyes traced the Omegas exposed pale skin and she noticed the way the dress hugged Lena’s curves. The sight of Lena on her bed, on the same bed Kara slept in, caused all the blood in her veins to rush towards her groin.

Kara gulped when she felt a strain in her pants. Lena’s Omega scent danced all over the room and the sweet smell only served to make Kara feel lightheaded. Shaking herself awake, Kara placed the tray on the table and scurried out of the room, making sure to hold her breath until she made it outside. Quietly closing the door behind her, Kara placed her forehead against the door, letting out the breath she had been holding in. 

She had never experienced anything like that. Never had an Omega had such an effect on her and when she looked down at her state, she groaned at the obvious erection. 

Kara pushed off the door and walked away, deciding it would be best to sleep in one of the spare rooms. She knew if her mother found out she didn’t sleep with Lena, she would be furious, but Kara would gladly take her mother’s wrath than have Lena be further uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much.

Kara woke up to the unpleasant sound of the door slamming close. She perched herself on the bed and held in a groan when she saw her mother standing by the foot of the bed. 

Rhea had her hands on her hips with a furious look to match. Kara had seen that look before, had seen the way guards would trip over their own two feet, or the way others would willingly submit under the intense stare but Kara never thought it would be directed at her. She slowly sat up and avoided eye contact. 

“I was heading to your room when a guard told me you slept in one of the spare rooms”, the Queen’s voice held no remorse, her full anger showing through. “Do you have any idea what this looks like?” 

Kara kept her gaze down, her jaw grinding with irritation. 

“If the news of you not bedding the whore spreads, people will start to question you as an Alpha which will then lead to them questioning your ability as a leader”, Rhea said her voice rising with every word as she paced back and forth. 

“Her name is Lena”, Kara gritted out. 

“Excuse me?” 

Kara finally looked up at her mother. “Her name is Lena and she is not a whore.” 

“I purchased her as one”, Rhea told her. 

Kara threw the covers off her body and swung her legs around, coming to stand next to the bed. Kara shook her head. “Mother, how could you? I don’t want this.” 

“This is really not up for discussion darling and I thought you would be more grateful of your present, your father and I put a lot of thought into this”, Rhea said sounding displeased with Kara. 

“You bought me a – “, Kara closed her eyes, breathing through her mouth and pinching the bridge of her nose. She was seething.

“You are a young Alpha who needs an Omega”, Rhea said matter-of-fact. 

“No”, Kara shook her head, pacing back and forth, needing some form of release for all the anger she felt inside. “This isn’t right mother, I can’t – I don’t want this.” Kara pleaded with her mother, wanting her mother to see reason. To see how much this was affecting Kara. She wasn’t built for this. She couldn’t be the Alpha her mother wanted. 

“It’s been done Kara you have no say on the matter.” 

“But –.”

“Silence! I am your mother and Queen of Daxam, I will not be disobeyed or questioned, is that understood?” Strong dominant Alpha pheromones were unleashed and Kara’s Alpha whimpered at the smell, her neck inching to the side and surrendering to the stronger Alpha. 

“Yes mother”, she found herself saying. 

“Now head back, I don’t want you sleeping anywhere else but your room. Is that understood?” 

Kara clenched her jaw and slowly nodded. 

An uncomfortable silence settled among them, Kara’s own rage boiling inside of her but the Queen’s own must have dwindled down because within seconds, Kara saw remorse appear in her mother’s eyes before her hand reached forward to gently caress Kara’s cheek. 

“I love you and only want what’s best for you.” 

Kara snorted, her own anger still moving inside of her. “You are doing what you think is best for you, not me.” 

The Queen’s hand retracted, stung by Kara’s words. Her eyes full of hurt. “One day you’ll understand.” She told her before swiftly turning around and leaving the spare room. 

Kara glared at the door, her hand clenching and unclenching beside her. She was upset with the situation, but mostly, she was saddened with how little regard her mother had for Kara’s feelings on the matter. The idea of using Lena, it went against all of Kara’s values and her mother held no respect for them. 

It made Kara’s heart ache. 

Looking away from the door, Kara noticed the small rays entering the room and she forced herself to calm down before exiting the room. The last thing she wanted was for Lena to face an angered Alpha. 

==

Lena’s eyes fluttered open. She expected to see bars and the sound of rattling chains to reach her ears, instead Lena was met with the sight of a lavish room. She pushed herself off the mattress with a start, momentarily confused before the memories of last night came back. She remembered being taken from Maaldoria by the Queen and given as a gift to the Princess. 

Wondering where the Princess could be, Lena searched the room but saw no signs of her. There was traces of Kara’s smell on the bed and room but they were faint which meant the Alpha hadn’t stayed last night. 

Getting out of bed, Lena surveyed the room and saw a tray on the table. Lena’s curiosity got the best of her and was happily rewarded when she saw the tray contained food. Picking up what appeared to be some sort of fruit, Lena sniffed it before taking a bite. When the sweet taste hit her tongue, Lena couldn’t have enough. 

Feasting on the food, Lena took in the enormous room but despite it’s size there was something very comforting about the space. Lena felt safe. Unlike how she felt last night. Last night, Lena had been terrified. When the Princess brought her to the room, Lena thought surely the blonde would force herself on her. But then Kara did something, she fell to her knees and bared her throat. 

Lena had never witnessed such a thing, especially from an Alpha with so much power and strength. Sure not all Alpha’s back on Earth were assholes like Maxwell, but never had she witnessed one so freely submitting to an Omega. The act had quelled most of her nerves and fears and the Princess respected her enough to sleep in another room. 

Her musings came to a halt when she heard a whoosh sound outside the bedroom. Lena scrunched her face at the sound and saw a red light flashing next to a wall. Lena pushed the light but nothing happened then she waved her hand over it and the walls disappeared and were replaced with windows. 

Lena’s face lit up at the change.

The view from the Princess’s room was breathtaking. It was a beautiful view of the red sun high above the sky as pods zoomed around the large towering buildings. The view from her office paled in comparison to this. There was a large balcony area outside and Lena made a quick work of finding the balcony door. Stepping outside, Lena breathed in deeply, the fresh air igniting her lungs. 

Walking to the end, her hands came down to grip the ledge. She could see the entire city from up here, it was magnificent. 

“The view was the reason I fought Mon-El for it”, Lena heard Kara’s voice behind her. 

She spun around and eyed the Alpha. 

“Sorry, I knocked but you didn’t answer so I got worried”, Kara explained. “May I?” She asked to join Lena.

A small voice in her head told her to be cautious but a much stronger and vocal one told her she had nothing to fear. After all, the Princess had been nothing but kind to Lena. “Please.” 

Lena couldn’t help but notice the way the Princess face shone. The brightest smile Lena had ever seen. 

Kara came to stand next to her. “It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” 

Lena hummed, her eyes taking in every inch. 

“The view is even more amazing at night. The city lights shine so brightly. And over there”, Kara pointed to a green spot next to a lake. “That’s the garden of ether. At night the grass turns blue and the water turns into a mixture of purple and red. It’s so bright you can see it for miles.” 

“You said you fought Mon-El for this room?”

“Oh, he’s my brother.” Kara answered. 

Lena chuckled “He must be an Alpha too.” 

Kara nodded. “Yeah, how did you know?” 

The edge of Lena’s mouth slowly curled upwards. “Alphas use their muscle instead of their wits”, Lena’s voice held a hint of teasing, making Kara blush. Lena certainly liked that color on the Princess.

“I normally don’t partake in Alpha behavior but I really wanted this room. It has a great view of Daxam”, Kara defended her behavior.

“No, you don’t strict me as the type but it’s nice to know you can hold your own. You did promise to keep me safe”, Lena commented and tried not to smile when the Princess straightened her back and puffed out her chest. 

“I will.” Kara nodded with conviction. 

Lena nodded in return before turning back to look at the city. 

“I know everything must be very overwhelming right now but would you mind leaving my room for a few hours?” Kara asked. 

“Oh?” 

“It’s just”, Kara adjusted her glasses. “You’re still wearing the dress from last night”, Kara looked down at her dress then quickly snapped her gaze away, “I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable.” 

Lena did feel very exposed. “No, it’s not.”

“I can take you to someone who will be able to get your fitting and fashion outwear that will be more comfortable”, Kara explained. 

Lena looked down at her dress. “Lead the way”, Lena told the Princess. 

Lena was certain she was being led to the opposite side of the palace by the way they navigated through endless hallways. Several people stared at them, making Lena feel even more uncomfortable in the revealing dress but one look from Kara and they all scurried away. 

Lena wasn’t immune to Kara’s Alpha scent. She could smell the strength and power behind it and everyone in the palace naturally responded to it as she walked with purpose through her family palace. The Omega couldn’t help but admire the grace and vigor the Princess possessed. 

Kara paused outside a room and Lena curiously watched as the Princess revealed the room behind the door. The room was filled with lines of mannequin dressed in armor. Rows of material, equipment, and armor surrounded the room. 

“Just work Winn to the ground. Winn has no life. Winn doesn’t need sleep. Geez, how many new recruits did they get?” 

Lena saw a brunet man sitting on a chair behind a table muttering to himself with his nose stuck to a piece of paper. 

“Talking to yourself again Winn”, Kara said startling the man. 

He hastily placed the piece of paper on the table and stumbled into an upward position. “Your Highness”, he bowed and came back up with a goofy smile on his face. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“Enough. Sounds like my mother is working you hard.” 

“Look at the list of new recruits”, Winn pushed the piece of paper towards Kara. 

Kara picked it up and scanned the list. “Oh there’s Alex”, she pointed to a name on the paper. 

“Don’t remind me. Her armor needs to be ready today”, he told her while standing up and walking towards a machine. 

“Why today?” 

“Didn’t you hear? The Queen moved up her initiation day. It’s happening today.” 

“Really?” Kara asked sounding surprised. 

He pushed a few buttons on the machine and a new manikin appeared in the room. 

“Is this Alex’s armor?” Kara said astound. 

Lena examined the body armor from her spot. She was fairly impressed with Winn’s skills. The suit covered all the target areas with a thick material and a thin layer covered the rest, in order to allow flexibility while fighting. The hoister wrapped around the waist and Lena chuckled at the leather jacket. 

“What’s with this?” Kara asked while touching the jacket. 

“It’s called a leather jacket”, Winn explained. “It makes badass chicks look cool.” He grinned. 

Kara frowned at his words. “Leather jacket?” she questioned while examining it. “I don’t know Winn. I don’t think Alex will be into this leather jacket.” 

Winn waved off her concerns. “Trust me. She will dig it.” 

Kara frowned again and turned towards Lena. “Most of the time, I really have no clue what he’s talking about.” Kara smiled at her. 

Winn looked up from his machine and blinked in surprise at Lena’s presence. He looked shocked to see her there, as if this was the first time he noticed a third person in the room then he tilted his head and a look of contemplation formed on his face. 

“Oh, where are my manners? Winn this is Lena. Lena this is Winn. He’s our expert when it comes to weapons and armor. He makes all the suits the guards wear.” 

“Nice to meet you Lena”, Winn told her and extended his hand. The man was an Omega, Lena could smell it all over him. It was comforting to finally be around someone that wasn’t constantly omitting Alpha pheromones. 

“Likewise”, Lena shook his hand. 

“So Winn, I know my mother has you working to the ground but I need you to do a favor for me”, Kara said with a pleading look. 

Winn’s gaze snapped away from Lena and onto Kara. “Did you not see the list?” 

“Winn”, Kara whined. “I need you to make Lena a complete wardrobe. She can’t continue to wear that”, Kara pointed at the dress Lena was wearing. “She needs actual clothe.” 

Winn shot her a glance. “I don’t think you’ll mind seeing her in it for a bit longer”, he teased the Princess. 

Lena arched an eyebrow when the Princess adjusted her glasses and looked down with a pink tint on her cheeks. 

“Fine”, Winn told her. “I will do you this favor but you will have to explain to the Queen if I fall behind on my work.” 

Kara beamed at his words. “Thank you.” She turned her attention back to Lena. “You’ll be in good hands Lena.” 

Lena merely nodded. 

“When should I come back?” Kara asked Winn. 

“Two hours.”

“Is that okay?” Kara asked her with concerned eyes. 

Lena smiled warmly. “Yes. I can’t stay in this dress forever.” 

“I’ll be back within two hours”, Kara assured her. 

Lena gave her a short nod with a reassuring smile. Kara gave her one last longing look before leaving and as the door swung close, Lena was barely able to catch Kara telling a guard to protect the room at all cost. 

Once the door closed, Lena turned to a busy Winn working on a machine. She inched forward and looked down his shoulder. He was inputting numbers into the machine and although Lena wasn’t familiar with the programming language, she knew it was a coding. 

“What sort of coding is that?” Lena asked while eyeing the algorithm. 

Winn’s face contorted into disbelief. “You understand coding?” 

Lena chuckled at his words. “I ran an entire business build on this stuff”, she said and Winn’s eyes comically widen, his mouth slightly opening. 

“I knew it!” His face lite up.

Lena gave him a confused look. 

“You are Lena Luthor. I knew I recognized you from somewhere.” His eyes shined at the realization. 

“You know me?” Lena asked. 

“Well not really, but I am a big fan of your work.” When Winn was met with a confused look, he elaborated further. “Oh, I’m from Earth.” 

“You’re from Earth?” It wasn’t a question, mostly Lena just needed to voice it, to hear it come from her own voice. She was overwhelmed with joy at the news, knowing she wasn’t the only one from her planet, it brought her a sense of belonging she hadn’t known she was missing. 

“I’m not from Daxam. I’m a slave like – “, his voice trailed off, his eyes saddening. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” 

Lena sighed. She thought back to her home, her planet, her family, and her work. It all felt like a dream at this point. 

“Rhea she purchased me because of my skills”, Winn explained. “I never thought my smarts would lead me here.” There was so much remorse in his voice, so much longing. Lena wondered how often she sounded like that. 

“For what it’s worth, at least you were picked for your abilities. I was brought here as a gift for Kara”, Lena said with bitterness. 

“I heard”, Winn told her. “If it’s any consolation, Kara, she’s not like most Alphas.” 

And it was comforting. While Winn set up the machine, Lena thought of the Princess. She remembered how caring and thoughtful Kara had been. Maybe Winn’s words rang true and Lena had nothing to fear from the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara squeaked and averted her eyes the second she stepped into Mon-El’s room. Kara let out a frustrated sigh while starring at the ceiling, wishing she hadn’t seen Siobhan on her hands and knees pleasuring Mon-El. She knew better than to barge into her brother’s room. She knew him well enough not to enter unannounced but she had been so eager to talk to Mon-El all common sense had left her as she charged into his room. 

“Siobhan”, Kara said through gritted teeth. “I would like to speak to my brother, can you please give us a moment?” 

Kara’s eyes were locked on the ceiling as she listened to Siobhan and Mon-El dress. 

“Your Highness”, Kara only saw Siobhan bow from the corner of her eye, choosing to keep her gaze towards the ceiling until she heard the Omega leave. 

The second the door closed, Kara glared at Mon-El. 

Her brother looked at her sheepishly. “Good morning?” 

Kara exhaled, wishing she could erase the memory of the scene she walked into. 

“You really don’t look happy”, Mon-El stated. “I normally lock the door but we were in a hurry”, Mon-El laughed his teeth on full display. 

“Did you know?” Kara barked. 

“That you were going to walk in on us”, Mon-El spoke slowly, obviously confused. 

Kara shook her head. “No, not that. I mean did you know about Lena.” 

Mon-El held his hands up. “I swear I didn’t. If I had known, I would have at least warned you.” 

Kara screwed her eyes shut and gulped. “I can’t believe mother.” 

Mon-El chuckled darkly. “I can.” 

“She just decided to make this life altering decision for me, without consulting me!” Kara voice rose, her head pounding with anger. “She’s too busy trying to mold me into her ideal Alpha that she spends little time putting any consideration to what I want. It’s like she doesn’t care, like I’m not good enough for her.” 

“Hey”, Mon-El got out of bed to wrap his arms around her. “You are more than good enough Kara. I’m sorry mother did this to you. It’s not fair to you.” 

“I don’t know what to do”, and she didn’t because a part of her was fascinated with the Omega and another part of her wished she wasn’t in this position. 

“There’s nothing you can do”, he told her truthfully. “Mother won’t change her mind.”

“I know. She’s made that very clear.” 

“Have you bed her yet?” 

“No.”

Mon-El pulled away abruptly and Kara could see how clouded his eyes were with worry. “Kara you must”, he insisted. 

Kara moved away from him, feeling a burning behind her throat. “I can’t Mon-El. I won’t. Not the way mother wants.” 

“You know how mother is, if you act out, who knows what she might do?” Mon-el reasoned, his voice laced with concern. 

She knew he was right. Her mother wouldn’t take no for an answer and eventually she would do something drastic to get Kara’s attention. For now, she had been lenient but Kara suspected that was mostly because her mother was waiting for her to embrace her Alpha. 

“I know you, sis”, Mon-El continued. “And I know you already care for Lena because you are an amazing and wonderful individual. So I am telling you, if you care for Lena she must be your Omega slave in every possible way.” 

\--

Lena’s eyes roamed the research paper with fascination. 

“I honestly never thought in my wildest dream I would be sitting next to Lena Luthor while we read a research paper on photonucleic effect”, Winn laughed to himself. 

“And I never thought I would be learning about radioactivity at the molecular level”, Lena said while her eyes soaked in more of the words. “I am unfamiliar with these symbols”, Lena pointed at the paper. 

“It’s Kryptonian. I had it translated.” Winn clarified. “All of this research comes from Krypton.” 

“Krypton?” Lena asked. 

Winn opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when the door opened. 

Lena looked up and instantly could tell something was wrong with Kara. The normally bubbly Alpha was quiet and a somber look was attached to her face, looking unnatural on a Princess that usually burst with light. Lena straightened her back when she noticed the change in Kara. 

“Is everything in order Winn?” The Alpha asked Winn. Her voice formal. 

Lena sensed the change in Winn as well. The Omega became tensed and nervous the moment the Princess walked into the room, a complete opposite to the warm way Kara and Winn greeted each other a few hours back. 

“Yes, Your Highness. I fashioned several outfits for Lena and they were sent to your room a few minutes ago”, Winn told her while trying not squirm under her presence. 

“Very well”, Kara said. “Lena, we must get going.” The Princess told Lena without even acknowledging the Omega with her eyes and it came as a surprise to Lena when she felt a sense of emptiness and hurt by the action. 

She looked to Winn for guidance, any hint as to why the Alpha’s behavior suddenly changed, but when he offered no answers, Lena exited the room with Kara. The walk back to Kara’s room was tense and Lena wondered what might have happened in the past two hours to have Kara acting so coldly and the moment they crossed the threshold into Kara’s room, Lena didn’t shy away from questioning the Alpha. 

“Kara, may I ask what’s the matter?” 

Kara’s posture became even more rigid. 

“Did something happen?” 

Kara’s eyes turned to her and Lena saw the struggle in them. “There’s something I must ask of you and it pains me having to ask it.” 

Lena kept her posture straight and her face unreadable even as her insides shook with uneasiness. She nodded, afraid her voice might betray her. 

“I promised I would keep you safe”, Kara said while softening her eyes. “But in order for me to keep you safe, I must ask you to act like an Omega.” 

Lena absorbed the words, blinking several times while her mind registered them. “Act like an Omega? Am I not an Omega?” 

Kara twirled her hands, gulping loudly at Lena’s questions. “Of course you are, it’s just – “, she exhaled slowly. “In Daxam, Omegas aren’t normally so empowering.” 

“I really don’t understand”, Lena felt her defenses going up. 

Kara adjusted her glasses, worried lines appearing on her forehead. “If my mother or the people of Daxam think I am showing you special privileges, if they think I am not being the Alpha I should be, I don’t know what they might do to you.” 

The Omega could hear the fear in the Alpha’s voice. She could sense the anxiety in Kara. Lena knew the Princess was warning her, keeping her safe as she promised. 

“I need to act like an Omega”, Lena repeated the words to herself. 

Lena’s mind flashed to gala’s she attended back home. She remembered Omegas who married rich Alphas and willingly accepted the submissive role. The way they only spoke when addressed and always stood behind their Alpha, never in front, never side-by-side, they were never their equals, and it burned Lena’s insides. It appalled her how they easily accepted so little while she valued independence and resilience. And now Kara was asking her to be exactly like those Omegas, the one’s she detested. 

The difference however, would be that Lena would be doing it for her safety. 

“I understand”, she found the words leaving her mouth before her mind had caught up. 

“Only in public”, Kara’s words jumped at Lena. “You are expected to be by my side most of the time, but behind closed doors we can be Kara and Lena”, Kara’s mouth twitched as she forced a smile. 

Lena gave Kara a terse nod. 

\--

Lena kept her word. 

They were in the throne room and Lena stood behind Kara with her hands clasped in front of her and if anyone looked her way, Lena made sure to cast her gaze down and make herself small. 

They had been in the throne room for hours, listening to the council and other political stuff Lena wasn’t very concerned with, her feet and back ache, but Lena never visibly showed any signs of discomfort. She didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. 

Every now and then, Lena would see Kara shift in her throne, her neck would move ever so slightly as if she wanted to look back, wanted to see how Lena was fairing, but each time Lena would see Kara catch herself, stop herself before she showed any clues of her true nature. 

“Your Majesty, next we have Alex Danvers. She recently – “, the council man stopped when Rhea raised her hand. 

“I know who she is, escort her in.” 

Lena couldn’t help but notice the way Kara’s attention perked, her full attention on the door, and Lena also couldn’t help but notice the proud smile emerging on the Alpha’s face. 

The doors burst open and a woman marched into the room, wearing the same body armor Lena saw Winn show Kara. Alex stopped a few feet from the royal family and placed her fist on top of her chest before bowing down, remaining in that position. 

“Alex Danvers of Daxam. Do you swear to protect and honor the royal family of Daxam?” The Queen’s voice boomed inside the throne room. 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“Are you ready and willing to lay your life to defend Daxam?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“Alex, I knew your father. He was a great man. A hero. He gave his life for Daxam. He would be very proud of you”, Rhea said. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

“Rise.” 

Alex slowly rose, her posture straight and her gaze unyielding. Lena studied the stoic face and was highly impressed by the guard’s ability to hide her nerves, only a slight twitch in the corner of her eyelid gave it away and that was only because Lena was looking closely. 

“I’ve heard great things about you Alex Danvers. Your instructors spoke very highly of you. They say you finished the program with high marks and excelled well above your peers.” 

“I assure you Your Majesty, I was only able to achieve such a feat because of their guidance”, Alex responded.

The Queen hummed, a quietness settling over the room. “Alex Danvers, I am appointing you the rank of First Charge and the sole protector of the Royal Highness of Daxam”, the Queen said, eliciting a reaction from Alex. 

The guard stood there speechless, her eyes glimmering with happiness and disbelief. While Alex searched her mind for the right words, the Queen stood and descended the short steps, stopping in front of Alex. Lena instantly snapped her gaze down but watched the scene unfold under her eyelashes. 

“I know Kara will be safe in your hands”, Rhea told her. Lena was only able to see the back of the Queen’s head but Alex face said everything. 

“I will protect her with my life”, Alex assured the Queen. 

The Queen squeezed the guard’s shoulders before announcing to the room that court was dismissed. 

One by one, each member left the room, leaving only Kara, Alex, and Lena in the throne room and a beat later, Lena felt a gentle finger under her chin, nudging it upwards. Lena eyes rose and was met with remorseful blue eyes. 

“It’s okay, Alex is a friend. We can be Lena and Kara around her.” Kara smiled softly, a reassuring light in her eyes. 

Lena nodded. “Okay.” 

Kara’s eyes searched Lena’s for something, for what, Lena wasn’t too sure but something in her compelled her to soften her own gaze, convey as much understanding as possible with just a stare. That must have been it, Kara must have been making sure Lena was okay because the Princess face relaxed a short moment later. 

Letting out a content sigh, Kara turned to Alex. 

Alex face beamed. “Can you believe it?” 

“Yes I can.” Kara responded while crossing the distance between them. 

Lena shifted on her spot, feeling like she was intruding on a tender moment between the two friends. 

“I always knew you would be by my side through it all. In one form or another”, Kara told Alex. 

“There is no where else I rather be”, Alex voice held so much love and devotion, Lena thought no one would ever question how far Alex would go to protect the Princess. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the two friends as they embraced. 

\--

“Are guards not allowed to talk?” Lena asked Alex after spending a considerable amount of time with the guard in complete silence. 

A few minutes ago, Kara announced she had something very important to do and needed a moment to herself, leaving Alex to stand watch over Lena. However, ever since Kara left, Alex hadn’t moved a single inch and hadn’t uttered a single word, making Lena feel a bit awkward. 

“Isn’t it a bit silly to be in the same room without speaking?” Lena said but Alex made no move to acknowledge her. “I’m sure the Princess wouldn’t appreciate me dying of boredom, now would she?” 

Alex’s head turned towards Lena, a frown forming on her forehead. “Dying of boredom?” 

Lena smiled triumphantly, glad to be filling the silence with words. “It’s a figure of speech back on my home planet.” 

“That’s an interesting saying”, Alex mused. 

“So you made First Charge, I can only assume that’s a high honor in Daxam?” Lena asked, hoping to coax Alex into a conversation. 

“It’s the highest honor the Queen can bestow on a guard”, Alex said as she further straightened her back, her chin rising with honor. 

Lena smiled softly at the guard. “Well then I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you”, Alex said. “It’s unreal”, she continued, her voice giving way to her disbelief. “I never imagined this happening.”

“Tell me, what does it mean to be First Charged?” Lena asked. 

“It means I am the highest ranking member of the royal guard. There’s only a few that are First Charge but that’s not really the biggest honor”, Alex explained. 

“What is the biggest honor?” 

“I am sole protector of the Highness”, Alex answered and Lena detected a quiver in her voice. 

“And that frightens you?” Lena narrowed her eyes in concentration. 

Alex slowly shook her head. “Kara is my oldest and dearest friend. I would have protected her regardless of duty but being assigned sole protector, it comes with more responsibilities than just being the Princess bodyguard.” 

“Oh?”, Lena said invested in the conversation.

“It means that when Kara ascends to the throne I will be in charge of the royal army”, Alex paused. “It’s a huge weight to carry.” 

Lena eyed Alex. Over the years, being a Luthor and running a company helped Lena develop a good judge of character. That particular trait had helped Lena weave out people with bad intention from her life. It was a skill which often came in handy during her college years when she was meeting new people and making potential friends, it became even more beneficial when she ran L-Corp. That’s why Lena spends most of her nights berating herself for overlooking Maxwell when all of her instincts told her to get rid of the man from her company. 

And it was those instincts which told Lena, Alex was someone more than capable of carrying the entire world on her shoulders. 

“Something tells me you are up to the challenge.” 

Lena could tell Alex was caught off guard by her comment and the Omega watched as a look of gratefulness slowly materialized on Alex’s face and less than a second later, Alex nodded at her with gratitude which Lena returned wholeheartedly. 

“I can’t wait to tell Maggie”, Alex told her. 

“Is she a fellow guard?”

“No”, Alex shook her head before a small smile formed on her face. “She’s my mate.” 

Lena couldn’t help but match Alex small smile. The Omega could clearly see the love Alex held for her mate. “I bet she’s going to be thrilled by the news.” 

Alex’s reaction to her words wasn’t what Lena was expecting. The small smile all but disappeared and replaced with worried lines. 

“Yeah”, Alex said unconvincingly. 

“You don’t sound too sure”, Lena stated. 

Alex sighed. “It’s a sore subject for us.” 

“Is she afraid of you getting hurt?” Lena asked.

“No, I mean yes. Of course she worries. But it’s not that. You see we both come from a long line of royal guards. It’s in our blood. But she won’t ever be able to become one”, Alex explained with a sad trace to her words. 

“Oh, why not?” 

“She’s an Omega”, Alex told her as if that explained everything. 

Lena stared at the guard with bewildered eyes, not seeing why being an Omega would be such a huge deal. “I don’t see the problem.” 

Alex let out a long deep sigh. “The Queen, she doesn’t allow Omegas into the royal guard.” 

Lena’s blood boiled at the injustice. Growing up, she was told by many she could never rise to the Luthor name, that she would never be able to run a company because Alphas wouldn’t take her serious but Lena rose above people’s expectations. But back on Earth, there were equal rights which allowed anyone the opportunities to showcase their abilities but it appeared Daxam didn’t give Omegas those same opportunities. 

“That’s discrimination”, Lena said. “Has nobody ever opposed this rule?” 

Alex looked at her confused. “The Queen forbids it. Nobody can oppose the Queen’s word”, Alex said with certainty. 

“Of course not”, Lena muttered under her breath, followed by a stretched silence. “The body armor looks great”, Lena told her wanting to shift the conversation away from what Lena could tell was a tender topic for Alex. 

“Thanks”, Alex looked down at her armor. “I’m a bit confused by what this is?” She touched her jacket. 

Lena chuckled. “It’s called a leather jacket.” 

Alex crunched her face in confusion. “What’s the purpose of a leather jacket? What sort of protection or advantage does it have during battle?” Alex asked while touching the material. 

“Unless Winn made adjustments to it, there’s no advantage or protection, just fashion. It’s what bad ass chicks wear.” Lena echoed Winn’s earlier statement. 

“What’s a bad ass chick?” 

“I think it’s safe to say I’m looking at one”, Lena eyed Alex. 

The corner of Alex’s lip turned upward forming into a grin as she went back to examining her jacket. 

\--

Normally, Kara always felt drained after hours of court and other royal duties but today there was a skip to her step. All day she couldn’t stop thinking of Lena and often found her mind wandering to the Omega during court. She felt terrible for having Lena stand for hours and play a submissive Omega. That’s why Kara spent most of her time thinking of a way to make it up to Lena. 

Hearing a knock, Kara practically ran to the door and saw a grinning Alex standing next to a bemused Lena. 

Kara had only been away from Lena for a few minutes but she felt the need to soak in the Omega, to save a mental picture of Lena in her memory. 

“Your Highness”, Alex bowed. “I will be outside the door if you need anything”, Alex smirked at Kara, making Kara blush and duck her head because she knew her best friend could see the looks she was giving Lena. 

“I’m really sorry about today”, Kara apologized the moment Alex shut the door. “I know court isn’t much fun and you having to stand next to me for hours, I feel terrible and – “, Kara was cut off by a finger placed on her mouth. 

“As cute as you look when you ramble”, Lena gave her a sly grin and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. “You have nothing to apologize for, we both agreed to this.” 

Kara’s chest swelled. “I want to make it up to you.”

Kara guided Lena to the balcony, her heart hammering inside her chest, nervous of Lena’s reaction. 

“Kara”, Lena gasped when she saw a table set up with an extravagant meal. 

“I remember you said you loved the view and it’s a lot more amazing at night”, Kara told her, watching every single reaction from Lena. She couldn’t get enough of the Omega. 

“It’s wonderful”, Lena breathe out. “You are – “, Lena bite her lip not letting the next word escape her mouth but the prospect of what came next had Kara’s heart beating happily. 

“What’s this?” Lena pointed at the small box. 

“That’s the best part”, Kara pushed the box and a spray escaped the top holes. Within seconds, small fireflies flew over to the table. “They are my favorite. They live above that hilltop”, Kara pointed and stared at Lena, noticing the way her hair blew perfectly behind her. 

Kara watched as Lena’s face got closer to the fireflies with a look of wonderment. “They are amazing.” 

“They make for great lighting too”, Kara told her and when she noticed Lena about to sit down, Kara rushed over to her side to hold out her chair. 

Lena’s eyes immediately crinkled with glee. “Thank you”, the Omega said while sitting down. 

“I hope you are hungry”, Kara practically ran to her side of the table. “I wasn’t sure what you liked but I had the servants cook up my favorite dish.” 

Kara played with her utensils and nervously watched Lena take a bite, the Omega closed her eyes which was followed by a low moan. 

“This is amazing”, Lena told her and took another bite. 

Kara relaxed in her chair, happy that Lena was enjoying the food. “How are you liking your new wardrobe?” 

“It’s wonderful. Winn is really good at his job.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. He takes great pride in his work.” 

“Well be sure to tell him he has a great eye for women clothing”, Lena joked, making Kara smile in the process. 

“Speaking of Winn, he told me you are an engineer and a programmer”, Kara eyebrows lowered in confusion. “I am not really sure what that means but he assured me it meant you are really smart.” 

“He flatters me. He’s the smart one.” 

“Did you use these skills back on your home planet?” 

Kara knew it was the wrong thing to ask the moment the words escaped her lips. Lena’s chest rose and fell to let a long sigh and Kara regretted opening her mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked”, Kara said quickly wanting to fix her mistake, her eyes falling to her food not barring to see the pain in Lena’s eyes. 

However, when she saw Lena’s outstretched hand on the table, Kara slowly looked up from her food and was met with compassionate green eyes. 

“It’s okay Kara”, Lena spoke her name making Kara’s stomach flip. 

Kara slowly nodded. 

“I ran a company”, Lena told her while playing with her food. 

“What sort of company?” Kara asked, eager to learn more about the Omega. 

“It provided services and goods to other companies and sometimes the government. It ranged from bio-engineering, pharmaceuticals, and technology.”

“Wow, you must have been someone important”, Kara said the shock evident in her voice. 

“Don’t sound too shocked”, Lena snickered. 

And Kara was shocked. She wasn’t unfamiliar with interstellar slave trading. She made it a goal to learn as much as possible about slave trading, hoping to one day bring an end to it in Daxam. In most of her readings, only people with little ties or of low importance were taken because nobody would put any effort into finding them. 

“I was under the impression slaves”, Kara paused, afraid of how Lena might react to the term but when she was met with nothing but soft features and a nod for her to continue, Kara finished the rest of her thought. “I was under the impression slaves were low ranking individuals.” 

“High or low ranking, nobody deserves this”, Lena said while looking at Kara under her eyelashes. 

“Oh of course not”, Kara almost dropped her cup in the process of making sure Lena knew she didn’t stand for slavery. “I just don’t understand how you found yourself on Maaldoria.” 

Lena snorted. “It’s because I’m pure.”

Kara’s heart leaped to her throat. The thought of Lena never being touched, never being knotted, it made all her nerve ends burn with delight. 

Lena looked at her peculiarly. “I thought surely you would know.” 

Kara shook her head, choosing not to speak.

“So are we going to talk about it?” 

Kara gulped, feeling her ears heat up at the thought of talking about Lena’s purity. “Lena, it’s none of my business of the Alphas you’ve been with or haven’t been with.” 

Lena’s face screwed in confusion. “That’s not what I meant.” 

Kara felt the heat spread from her ears to her cheeks, embarrassment written all over. “Oh, sorry.” 

“I am here for a reason”, Lena told her. “Your mother and Daxam, they think we are going to...”, her voice trailed off. 

Kara wasn’t really following at first, but Lena’s facial gestures made Kara reach to the conclusion fairly quickly. “Oh that”, Kara chewed the inside of her cheek. Lena brought up a great question. Certain things are expected from them and Kara could only diverge her mother for so long. And the people from Daxam are another different problem to consider. 

“I want to show you something”, Kara stood up, after she noticed Lena had cleared her plate and wanting to change the subject. 

Kara led her to the edge of the balcony, mirroring their morning stance. 

“The garden of ether”, Kara pointed to a large area straight ahead. 

The intake of breath from her right told Kara that Lena loved the view. 

“Isn’t it marvelous?” 

“Yes”, Lena breathed out. 

They stood there in silence, Kara content with being able to stare openly at Lena while the Omega was entranced with the magnificent view. Kara had stood out here a thousand times but tonight, Kara thought the view was extra spectacular. 

“Tonight”, Lena suddenly turned towards Kara, catching the Princess staring at her. “It was lovely, thank you.” 

Her heart thundered loudly, vocal about how amazing it felt to make Lena happy. 

Kara and Lena didn’t stay out there for much longer, after a few moments in which each woman enjoyed being around each other without uttering a word, they headed inside. 

Once inside her room, Kara stood uncomfortably by the balcony door. Her foot moved back and forth in front of her, not knowing how to breach the subject of her spending the night with Lena, in her room. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Uum”, Kara said finding the movement of her foot oddly fascinating all of a sudden. “I have to sleep here”, she told Lena and quickly added, “every night.” 

When Lena remained quiet, Kara forced herself to sneak a glance. She saw Lena looking at the bed and Kara’s stomach dropped at what might be going through Lena’s head. 

“We won’t sleep in the same bed”, Kara said swiftly. “I will take the couch. It’s just”, Kara paused. “My mother she can be – “, Kara stopped, feeling a knot in her throat. “She has certain expectations of me. “

A knowing look washed over Lena. “I understand.” 

“You do?” Kara asked, trying not to sound too surprised. 

“Yes”, Lena said softly. “I know all about mothers and their expectations”, the Omega said with a far off look on her face. “Really, I don’t mean to impose”, Lena moved away from the bed. 

“No, please. I want you to take the bed.” 

“I know I say this a lot but thank you”, Lena’s small smile made Kara’s heart expand even further. 

“You’re Welcome. Good night Lena.” 

“Good night Kara.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! I appreciate every single one of your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

On those rare occasions Alex was allowed off duty, the guard considered herself very lucky to be able to come home and be greeted by the most caring and understanding mate anyone could ask for. She felt even more blessed to be able to wake up in the arms of the most gorgeous Omega she had ever set eyes on. 

Maggie was the type to always give and never ask for anything in return. Most importantly, Maggie always supported and encouraged Alex. That’s why when Alex strapped her armor around her body this morning, she felt this weight on her shoulders that had nothing to do with the heavy equipment wrapped around her body and it had everything to do with the knowledge that Maggie wasn’t following her dream.

The guard wanted to change it, wanted to do more for Maggie and then suddenly a thought entered her mind, a thought which only grew as Alex ate the last remains of her breakfast. 

“That was wonderful, thank you.” She told Maggie. 

Maggie smiled at her, dimples on full display, and Alex’s heart stuttered. No matter how many times her mate looked at her like that, it always affected Alex the same way. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was thinking of making your favorite meal tonight but then I remembered you’ll be on watch so I thought I would shop around for new furniture since we agreed we needed a new living room set”, Maggie told her while she picked up the empty plates. 

Alex jumped out of her chair. “Let me help you with that”, she offered but Maggie put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. 

“I got it Danvers, just relax”, Maggie urged. 

Alex complied half-heartily, a sadness in her expression as she watched Maggie move around the dinning area. She watched as cleaned off the table and continued talking about buying new furniture and the more Alex watched, the more she didn’t like what she saw. 

“I want to train you”, she blurted out without a second thought because Maggie deserved more than this, deserved more than being a domestic mate. 

Maggie laughed. “What are you going on about?” 

“I mean it”, Alex said with so much conviction. “I want to train you.” 

Maggie set the plates down, a skeptical look on her face. “Are you serious?”

“Very”, Alex said eagerly. 

“Alex”, Maggie warned. “You know you can’t.”

Alex pursed her lips. “Okay, so technically it’s against the rules.” 

“It’s against the law Alex”, Maggie said gently, her eyes becoming so incredible soft before adding, “you can’t risk it.” 

Alex remained quiet and after the table was spotless, the Omega walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen with Alex not far behind. 

The brunet set the dishes down, a far off look on her face as she absentmindedly went through her morning routine. 

Alex leaned against the kitchen door frame, as she studied Maggie’s features and wanted nothing more than to bring life and excitement into those big brown eyes. “I want you to be prepared”, Alex told her.

Maggie slowly turned towards her with confused eyes. “Prepare me for what exactly?” 

“For the day you’ll get to wear this”, Alex pointed at the coat of arms on her suit. 

Maggie closed her eyes and Alex swore she saw them gloss over with tears before closing, but the next second, Maggie was looking at her without a trace of unshed tears. 

“Things won’t ever change Alex.” 

Alex stepped forward. “Kara – “, she began but Maggie held up her hand, stopping whatever words Alex was about to say. 

“Kara won’t be crowned for years to come, by then, I will be much older Alex. We want to have a family some day, I can’t just leave that behind. I have accepted that this won’t ever happen for me”, Maggie told her, her voice sounding so accepting of the fact, but Alex wouldn’t have any of it. 

Alex shook her head. “You aren’t just some breeder Maggie. Our future children won’t just be your responsibility; they will be mine as well. You aren’t in this alone, I will be with you every step of the way. 

Maggie’s body sagged against the kitchen counter, her eyes unbelievable bright. Alex crossed the distance, wanting nothing separating her from Maggie. She wrapped her arms around the Omega and pressed her nose against Maggie’s neck, inhaling a scent she had years ago memorized. “You are my equal Maggie. You are my mate. Please, allow me to train you.” 

Alex felt Maggie smile against her skin and she reluctantly pulled away from Maggie, wanting to see the smile with her own eyes.

“Okay”, Maggie whispered while biting her lip from delight. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked excitedly. 

Maggie’s face lit up. “Yeah.” 

Alex leaned down to capture the Omega’s lips with her own, pouring all the love she felt for the shorter girl into that one kiss out of many to follow. 

\--

For several days now, the once normally quiet armory room had been filled with chatter and laughter, making several guards turn their heads whenever they walked passed the room during their normal patrol. 

The armory room was known as a place where an odd Omega muttered equations under his breath. An Omega who had no one to share his ideas or stories with but all of that changed the day Kara walked into the room with Lena in tow. 

Winn’s laughter erupted from deep within the pit of his stomach as he retold a story he recently remembered. “I was surprised they didn’t expel me after that.” 

Lena wiped tears of laughter out of the corner of her eyes. “Let me get this straight, you hacked into the school computer main frame in order to retreat a girl’s phone number and accidently crashed their server?” 

Winn shrugged. “What can I say? She was hot.” 

Lena laughter slowly died down. “You could have just asked for her number instead of going through all the trouble.” 

“And risk being humiliated in front of people”, Winn said mortified. “I think I made the right choice.” After a short paused, Winn pointed at Lena. “What about you? You must have dozens of crazy college stories.” 

“Sorry to disappoint but I was a model student”, Lena told him. 

“Oh c’mon, what sort of Luthor are you? I use to read all about your brother’s crazy shenanigans.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “And did you ever read anything about me?” 

Winn shook his head. “No.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Fine”, Winn threw his hands up. “Be a poor sport.” 

Winn focused his attention back on the task at hand with a smile firmly locked on his face. It wasn’t after a moment of silence that Winn noticed a lightness in his chest and he instantly knew, it was because of Lena. Although Winn wished she would have been spared from this life, he also couldn’t help but be relieved that she was here with him. 

“What’s that?” Lena pointed to a far off wall. 

Winn turned towards the back of the room. “It’s a transmatter portal”, Winn stated and felt a sting at the memory attached to the device. 

He watched with fear as Lena attention was drawn to the device. Winn always made sure to keep the transmatter portal hidden, for several reason he wished not to remember. 

“A portal?” Lena said with awe. 

Winn could see all the thoughts running through Lena’s mind because it was the same thoughts that went through his mind the first time he set eyes on the portal. 

“Woah, I know what you are thinking and don’t”, Winn warned, stepping closer. “They monitor everything. All the equipment I use. It won’t be possible”, Winn said with a tremble in his voice. 

He suspected Lena had caught the slight tremor, by the way she was looking at him, and he further suspected the smart Omega knew the reason behind it. 

“You’ve tried to escape before”, Lena said, confirming Winn’s suspicions. 

Winn gaze dropped, gulping at the memory. “Yes. I was caught and I- I was tortured and humiliated, the only reason the Queen spared my life was because she said I was worth more alive 

“Winn”, Lena whispered his name. “I’m sorry.” 

Winn looked over his shoulder, terrified at being overheard. “I thought I could get it to work, I thought I could make it back home”, he let his voice trail off. He thought back to his life on Earth, to the friends he left behind. To a world that kept on spinning even after he left and his gaze dropped even farther, not wanting Lena to see the agony on his face. 

“During my junior year in Harvard”, Lena’s soft voice brought Winn out of his dark thoughts. “In one of my bioengineer courses, I had a real asshole professor, Dr. Styles. He used to overload us with exams and projects and failed more than fifty percent of his students. So for one of the assigned projects”, Lena smirked at the memory and Winn felt himself being drawn into Lena’s story. “I created a 3D printer that would attach to your neurons and read your brain waves. It would produce any part of your anatomy which your mind felt was inadequate”, she smirked wickedly and Winn felt himself intrigued. “When I strapped the device on Dr. Style, to my surprise and the entire classrooms surprise, the 3D printer began to create a large penis.”

Winn felt the memory of him being tortured, the memory of his first days in Daxam, be pushed to the back of his mind as it made room for the story being told by Lena. 

“It’s not a crazy story”, Lena continued with a twinkle in her eye. “But it’s still worth telling.” 

The once cold and silent armory room was once again wrapped with a warm laughter. The room which once felt like a prison cell now felt like a safe haven, a place Winn could come to when his days were particularly hard and days where missing his old life became too much. 

And the reason behind the change, stood a few inches from him. 

“I would never wish this on anyone”, Winn told Lena, making her laughter die in her throat. “But I’m glad you are with me. It makes things less, hard.” 

Winn worried how his words might be taken by Lena but when she smiled at him, Winn felt the hammering behind his rib cage quiet down, and an emotion which could only be described as gratitude erupt from the depths of his chest. 

“I am glad you are with me too.” 

\--

Mon-El and Kara stood by the side-lines as their mother busied herself with directing and shouting instructions at the servants but despite being on edge for the upcoming celebration, a bright smile never disappeared from the Queen’s face.

“I don’t think mother is ever this happy, like ever”, Mon-El told Kara. 

“Can you blame her? Defeating Krypton was a huge win for Daxam”, Kara said. 

“You mean it was a huge win for mother”, Mon-El corrected. 

And it was a huge win for her mother. After Daxam defeated Krypton, Daxam became a force to be reckoned with and mother’s reputation rose to great heights. She became feared and admired throughout the galaxy. Rulers far and wide came to Daxam offering richest for the Queen’s protection and assistance. It brought great prosperity to the royal family but to Kara’s dismay, none of those richest went to benefit the people of Daxam, not unless you were part of the elite families.

Kara nudged Mon-El when she saw her mother’s attention be drawn to the pair. The Queen waved them over and the siblings were quick to comply. 

“My darling children, what do you think of the decorations?” She asked them when they were within ear shot. 

“They look lovely mother”, Mon-El said. 

The Queen let out a content sigh, twirling around with a satisfied look on her face. “All the plans are coming along smoothly and we should be anticipating our guest’s next week.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the mention of their guest’s. Other than Daxam, there was one other planet which benefited from the victory over Krypton and that was the planet Rann. 

Rann had suffered from severe radiation because of an atomic war that broke out among their leaders, leaving the planet almost inhabitable and Alpha’s infertile. The leaders searched for a solution and Krypton was the only planet with the means to eradicate the affects of the radiation but for reasons unknown to Kara, the planet choose not to help Rann. That led to a man named Sam Willis to create an alliance with the Queen and when Daxam decided to bring down Krypton, Rann pledged their allegiance to Daxam and supplied their army in exchange for the solution. After the war was won, Sam Willis was named ruler of Rann. 

Kara wasn’t a fan of Sam or his daughter Leslie. 

“Mon-El”, the Queen spoke, “you’ll be in charged of organizing the entertainment for our guests and make sure the servants are on schedule for the big night.” 

“Yes mother”, he said before leaving Kara and Rhea alone. 

“I will be forming a dinner between you and Leslie upon her arrival. It’s always in your best interest to familiarize yourself with your allies as well as creating and maintaining good relations with them”, her mother advised. 

“Of course mother”, Kara nodded, hating the fact she had to be in the same room as Leslie.

The Queen looked over Kara’s shoulder before her gaze came to rest on the Princess. “And where is your slave?” 

“She’s with Winn mother. He’s making her a dress for the upcoming celebration”, she lied. 

The Queen’s eyes narrowed and Kara squirmed under the gaze. 

“The whore, she doesn’t wear any of your marks”, the Queen whispered harshly. 

Kara’s throat bobbed. “None that you can see mother.”

The Queen’s eyes moved onto the servants, as they moved around the palace quad arranging all the decorations. “I have a feeling if I investigate any further, I will find no marks on the whore.” 

Kara’s temple pulsed from holding back a growl. 

“Why do you continue to disobey me?” The Queen hissed. “It’s been two weeks darling, I gave you plenty of time to come to your senses, to see reason.” 

“My relations with Lena have no bearing on my position as an heir”, Kara shot back. “I don’t understand why bedding Lena is so important, how does that defy what type of leader I will be?” Kara said, letting out an irritated breath through her nose.

“Because you let your sentiments get the better of you”, Rhea told her. “You are strong, bright, but you are also very foolish.” 

Kara felt her face hardened as her insides collapsed upon themselves over her mother’s words. 

“When you are in a position of power there will always be those wanting to take it from you and they will exploit any weakness they can find. You are kind darling, far too kind, and some day someone will use that kindness and turn it against you. You have this silly notion that we should all be treated as equals. We aren’t equals to anyone. We are of royal blood and we are Alphas. We stand our ground and bend for no one, especially not an Omega whore.” 

Kara’s neck tensed at the word, the derogatory term her mother chooses to use when talking about Lena. 

“So you want me to be cruel?” Kara barked.

“I want you to be an Alpha. I want you to show me you are willing to dominate, take, and have without any remorse.” 

Kara closed her eyes at her mother’s words, opening them up with a long sigh. And there it was, the same look her mother always gave her whenever they had their little talks. The look of complete and utter disappointment. It felt like a sharp piercing in her heart every time Kara saw it. 

“I expect you to be the Alpha Daxam needs.” The Queen barked before pushing pass Kara, leaving a wounded Princess in her wake.

\--

Kara knew it was only a matter of minutes before the bright sky dimmed and darkness settled upon the city of Daxam. The Princess would often come out here to watch the sunset, each sunset captivating the Alpha’s attention, but today, Kara’s attention was on the conversation she had with her mother a few hours ago. 

“Kara?” 

Kara spun around and saw Lena standing by the balcony door with the most tender look Kara had ever seen. A part of Kara ached to take comfort in the Omegas arms and she had to hold herself back from reaching for Lena when the Omega came to stand next to her. 

“You’ve been out here for quite some time”, Lena said. 

“I like to watch the sunset”, Kara simply answered. 

“Do you always watch it with a brooding look?” Lena lightly teased and Kara felt her lips barely move at the playful words. 

“Not most nights”, Kara answered truthfully. 

“Want to talk about it?” Lena asked but Kara hesitated.

But then she saw the warmth in Lena’s eyes and the Princess felt her resolve melt away. Just being around Lena, the comforting scent the Omega carried, it always made Kara feel safe. 

“In Daxam, children born to the Queen and King are chosen to succession by their strength. A strong Alpha would mean a dominant leader, at least that’s how Daxam sees it. That’s how my mother became Queen over her brother and that’s how I will become Queen over Mon-El. However – “, Kara breathed out, the heaviness of the words getting stuck in her throat. 

And then she felt Lena’s slender hands cover her own, the Omegas thumb gently began to caress the back of Kara’s hand and the heaviness became a little less heavy. 

“I am not the Alpha mother would have picked”, Kara said the words, feeling her mouth become thick. 

The light strokes on her hand stopped and before Kara could miss Lena’s feather touches, the Omega slipped her hand into Kara’s and gave it a strong squeeze. 

“Lex, my brother, was always mother’s favorite”, Lena silk voice floated into the night. “He brought honor and respect to the Luthor name and I”, Lena paused. “I was just the Omega daughter. Mother wanted me to grow up and marry someone rich with a powerful last name because that’s how she was raised. But I knew I was more than just a privileged Omega. So I went against my mother’s wishes and pursued an education and you know what? I ended up running the family business after I graduated.” 

Kara hung to every word and couldn’t stop looking at the way Lena’s mouth moved. The Princess thought she could stand out here for hours listening to every single story Lena had to share and never get tired of hearing the enchanting voice of the powerful woman standing next to her. 

“I didn’t fall to anyone’s expectations”, Lena told her slowly, her words touching something within Kara. “You are more than just an Alpha. You are your own person so do what’s best for you.” 

Kara starred at Lena with wonderment. “You are truly amazing.” 

Lena ducked her head at the compliment. 

“And deserve so much more than this”, Kara spoke, pained by the fact that an incredible individual such as Lena was reduced to a slave in Daxam. 

“So do you”, Lena said. 

No more words were spoken as both women turned to watch as the red sun slowly descended behind tall hills, illuminating the sky in a red glow for one last time before it was shrouded in darkness. Kara leaned against the edge of her bedroom balcony, soaking in every second of the transformation from day to night as she shifted her hand and intertwined her fingers with Lena’s.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments! I am really happy to see people are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks everyone!

Kara and Alex circled each other with sweat on their brow, a competitive shine in their eyes. Alex grinned, making Kara narrow her eyes in concentration. They continued to dance around each other until Kara saw an opening and swung her right hand. The princess huffed when Alex blocked the move and followed it with a jab to the side. The blonde staggered backwards, her hand coming down to her side, rubbing the wounded area while groaning in annoyance. 

The edge of her best friend’s mouth tugged upwards, the same way it always did when she bested the blonde. Thinking with retaliation, Kara back handed Alex and let out a harsh breath when Alex ducked to avoid the hit. 

“So you are attracted to her?” Alex asked while raising her leg to deliver a hard kick. 

Kara side-stepped the oncoming kick and followed it with an elbow strike which was easily blocked by Alex. 

“It’s more than an attraction”, Kara answered, jumping backwards. Alex’s knee barely missing her midsection. 

Realizing too late that the kick was only a distraction, Kara lost her footing when Alex swept her feet. She fell backwards, hard. Groaning at the impact, Kara rolled her eyes at a smirking Alex. 

“You have feelings for her”, Alex stated while offering Kara a hand. 

Kara nodded. “She’s different Alex.” 

Alex raised her hands, fist ready to restart Kara’s training. “Are you sure that’s not your dick talking?” 

“Of course not”, Kara said crossly. “She’s smart Alex, like super smart. And she’s funny. And tough”, she raised her own fisted hands. “She’s not like any Omega I’ve ever met.” 

Alex chuckled. “You mean the one’s more than willing to lay on their bellies for you”, she expertly blocked all the swings from Kara. 

Kara twirled, her elbow connecting Alex’s cheek. “Oh, sorry.” 

Alex briefly touched her cheek and gestured for Kara to continue. “So what’s the problem?” The guard asked. 

“Oh I don’t know maybe the fact that she was taken against her will and brought to a foreign planet to be my slave”, Kara said while launching at Alex with kicks and punches. “How can I tell her about my feelings? She’s a prisoner here and probably wants nothing more than to go home.” 

“First of all, the whole slave thing, not your fault”, Alex said while trying to regain control of the fight. “Besides, who’s to say she doesn’t feel the same?” Alex asked a little breathless, Kara’s momentum was causing the guard to push backwards. 

The blonde tried to keep her mind on her training but her mind seemed to focus only on a particular thing these days, or more like one particular person. It’s been several weeks since her birthday and the more time she spent with the Omega, the more things she found to obsess over. Like the way the edges of Lena’s mouth stretch wonderfully to reveal pearly white teeth and make way for beautiful crinkles around sparkling green eyes. Or the way her laugh resonated, full and loud, without any apology or reservation. It was the most delightful melody Kara had ever heard. 

A dreamy far off look emerged on Kara’s face, like it often did when she thought of Lena, and failed to notice Alex raising her hands, awaiting the swing Kara was throwing. Alex took a hold of Kara’s arm and used her own momentum to send her flying forward, making the Princess land hard on her stomach, knocking the wind out of Kara. 

Kara grunted in pain while pushing herself up. 

“There’s no doubt you are strong”, Alex told her. “But you need to hone your skills. Keep your moves tight and always anticipate your opponents next move.” 

Kara nodded at Alex words, slouching a little from the pain and all the weight of her feelings for Lena. 

“Look”, Alex said while placing a comforting hand on her arm. “I have seen Omegas throw themselves at you left and right and not once did you ever give one a second look. Lena is the first person I have ever seen you have any feelings for. Don’t let this opportunity pass you by. Sure the situation isn’t ideal but maybe you guys can create something good out of a bad situation.” 

Kara smiled gently, her best friend’s words easing some of the turmoil inside her heart and mind. “Thanks Alex.” 

“Now c’mon”, Alex patted her arm. “Let’s get you ready for that dinner tonight”, Alex told her while they walked out of the sparring room. 

“Don’t remind me”, Kara groaned. “The last thing I want to do is be around Leslie Willis. I really don’t like her or her father.”

“Yeah”, Alex agreed. “But they make for great allies.” 

“You sound like my mother.” 

“Well, your mother is right.” 

“I know, trust me, I know.” A long winded sigh was heard from Kara. 

“Look at the bright side”, Alex said and continued when Kara looked at her hopefully, “they will be gone after the celebration.” 

Kara bit her lip, thinking of the upcoming celebration. 

“What’s that look?” Alex bumped her shoulder against Kara’s. 

“I want to ask Lena to go with me to the celebration”, Kara said.

Alex looked at her questioningly. “Isn’t she suppose to go with you?”

“Well yeah, but I want to ask her out properly”, Kara said, imagining Lena by her side. 

Alex smiled at her with a knowing look. “You have it bad.” 

Kara sighed. “I know.” 

\--

Lena sat quietly next to the princess, as Kara and Leslie somehow managed to come up with an hour worth of conversation when it was obvious neither Alpha wanted to be in the same company as the other. 

Before dinner, Kara had told Lena she wasn’t very fond of Leslie and after spending an hour with the woman, Lena could see why Kara was weary of the guest. There was something about Leslie that didn’t sit well with Lena. Maybe it was because of the way the woman smiled, as if she was conspiring or trying to uncover everyone’s hiding secrets. 

The sound of a cup slamming a little too forcefully on the counter caught Lena’s attention, pulling the Omega out of her mind. Leslie grip was still firmly on the cup, as her finger played around the edges. 

“It’s always a pleasure visiting Daxam. You sure know how to treat guests”, Leslie said while taking hold of the Omega next to her and pulling her onto her lap. “Your family always provides the best entertainment”, Leslie pressed her nose against the Omega’s throat, inhaling her smell.

Lena’s skin began to itch when Leslie released a dominant musk meant to entice Omegas, but to Lena, the scent smelled wrong. It was unpleasant and intruding, making Lena want to cover her nose. 

However, the smell seemed to be having the opposite affect on the Omega draped over Leslie’s lap. The once composed Omega was reduced to ragged breaths and heavy hooded eyes. A quiet moan thickened the air and Lena looked away when Leslie licked a path up the Omega’s neck. 

“I am glad you are enjoying your stay. After all, your planet fought along side us, it’s the least we can do”, Kara said with an uneven tone. 

But Leslie hardly acknowledged Kara. Her mouth and attention firmly latched on the Omega’s throat. And her scent only seemed to get stronger, making Lena shift uncomfortably in her seat. From the corner of her eye, Lena saw Kara give her a worried glance before Kara’s own Alpha scent began to mix with Leslie’s.  
At the smell of another Alpha, Leslie unlatched from the Omega and narrowed her eyes at Kara. 

The Alpha’s eyed themselves across the table, a silent battle transpiring, but Lena paid it no attention, instead her attention was drawn to Kara’s smell. The sweet musky Alpha scent. 

If Lena was more aware of herself, she would have noticed the way her chest rose and fell, her lungs working overtime as they tried to breath in as much of Kara as possible. She would have noticed the way her body unconsciously moved closer to Kara, wanting to feel the Alpha’s skin against her own. Images of Kara nestled between her legs played on a loop in her mind and Lena had to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together in order to relieve the throb around her heat. 

The only reason she hadn’t thrown herself at Kara was because she was too busy glaring at the other Omega. Lena almost hissed when she saw the Omega focus her dilated eyes on Kara, eyeing her hungrily. 

The Omega looked disoriented as she unsuccessfully tried to untangle herself from Leslie in order to get to Kara. A flash of envy flickered in Leslie’s eyes before her scent began to dull. The difference in the air was instant and Lena had to shake her head a few times in order to clear all the thoughts of being on her knees for Kara. 

Blinking away the fog, Lena was surprised to find her body half-way off the chair. Slowly lowering herself back down, Lena hoped it had gone unnoticed by the princess. 

\--

Kara cursed herself for stooping to Leslie’s level when she knew better than to be provoked. Everything had been going well until Leslie decided to mask the room with her scent, making Kara’s Alpha rattle at the smell of another Alpha. 

But what really pushed her over the edge was seeing Lena squirm next to her. Her nostril flared when she thought maybe Lena found Leslie’s scent enticing. Before she knew what she was doing, Kara own scent wafted into the room. A challenge to any Alpha in the room. 

Not to be outmatched, Leslie pushed her own dominant smell. This led to a silent battle, neither woman wanting to relent to the other. But when the Omega in Leslie’s lap began to fight against her hold, Leslie reluctantly submitted to Kara and retracted her challenge. 

Releasing an overly dramatic exhale, Leslie’s jaw loosened as she allowed a grin to emerge on her face. “If you want her”, Leslie tightened her grip on the Omega currently on her lap, “you could have just asked. There was no need for the display of power.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Kara said. 

Leslie chuckled. “Of course not, you have your own. And who is that ravishing Omega next to you?” Leslie asked, as if she hadn’t noticed Lena before. 

“She was a gift”, Kara told Leslie. 

“Oh that’s right”, Leslie leaned back in her chair with a calculated look. “I believe a happy belated birthday is in order”, she smiled, looking unnatural on her face. 

Kara forced her own smile. “Thank you Leslie.” 

“It’s a shame I wasn’t invited”, Leslie sneered while running her hand up and down the Omega’s thigh. 

“Your father said you were away at Sedenach”, Kara responded. “It was bad timing.”

Leslie’s eyes traced Lena and everything in her bones told Kara to shield and protect Lena. 

“What’s the slaves name?” 

“Her name is Lena”, Kara said with a hint of possessiveness. 

“Off”, Leslie slapped the Omegas thigh and the woman was quick to obey, falling back into her seat in a hurry. Leslie leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. “She’s gorgeous Kara”, Leslie said while openly ogling Lena. “And I bet her pussy is nice and tight.” 

Kara felt a burning in her throat, she wanted to growl and pin Leslie down, make the woman submit and apologize to Lena for being so vulgar and disrespectful. Her hands fisted in her lap and only the reminder that her priority was to keep Lena safe, kept Kara from jumping across and pinning Leslie into a near by wall. 

Leslie laughed at her own words, her eyes dancing with danger and elation. “I say you have yourself a winner Kara. Your mother sure knows how to pick them”, Leslie told her while her eyes remained on Lena, studying the Omega with her eyes. “May I take a closer look?” 

Kara’s neck strained. The last thing she wanted was Leslie any closer to Lena but refusing the Alpha could send the wrong message. Her mother’s words replayed in her head and Kara hated that she was even taking her mother’s advice. Eyeing the door, Kara reminder herself that Alex was only a few feet away if needed. 

“Of course”, Kara said hoping her words sounded confident. She couldn’t give away anything. Not around Leslie. 

A sly grin appeared on Leslie’s face before the Alpha stood and walked over to Lena. 

“Stand up sweetheart”, Leslie said.

Lena looked to Kara for permission, playing the submissive Omega to perfection. 

“Go ahead”, Kara told Lena and her chest tightened when she saw a scared Lena rise from her chair with unsteady hands. 

Leslie was close, far too close to Lena for Kara’s liking. There was a sharp edge to Leslie’s look as her eyes soaked in Lena. And then the Alpha leaned closer and Kara almost jumped out of her chair when Lena flinched. Her senses were on alert, ready to fight off Leslie if she tried to harm Lena. 

Seconds twinkled by and Leslie had yet to pull back. An impatient feeling began to clatter at her fingertips, her hands clenched and unclenched, her body telling her to defend Lena. So when Leslie leaned forward and inhaled Lena’s scent, whispering words Kara could not hear, her instincts had Kara pushing her chair backwards, the legs scrapping against the floor, startling Lena and making Leslie slowly pull backwards. The princess stood protectively behind Lena, a fire in her eyes, and the blonde noticed a look in Leslie’s eyes, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“She’s absolutely lovely Kara.” 

“It was a pleasure catching up Leslie but I am afraid I will be turning in for the night.”

“Of course Your Highness, I hope you have an eventful night”, she told Kara with a grin, looking like she had just discovered the secret of the century. 

And then there was a boiling feeling in her stomach telling Kara something wasn’t right. 

==

“I am so sorry I let it get that far”, were the first words out of Kara’s mouth the second they stepped into her room. 

“She smelled me”, Lena blurted out. 

Kara’s face was startled, not expecting Lena’s words. “I know”, the Princes said looking guilty. “I never should have let her near you, I don’t know what I was thinking, except maybe that I could stay in control of the situation and protect – “, the Alpha’s rant was cut short when Lena placed her hands on Kara’s bicep. 

“You don’t understand, she caught my scent. Just my scent.” Lena ran her hand through her locks. “She knows Kara. She knows we aren’t having sex.” 

A look of alarm flashed on Kara’s face. “Are you sure?”

“She made this comment after she smelled me”, Lena explained, remembering the way Leslie looked at her. “This isn’t good, is it?” Lena asked nervously. 

Kara shook her head. “Daxam takes pride in assertive Alpha’s and us not having sex, they will see that as a sign of weakness on my part. I don’t trust Leslie won’t say anything.” 

Kara sat down with a contemplative look on her face, as if riffling through her mind on what their next move should be. Lena looked over to the bed when a thought occurred to her. 

“Well, we could sleep together.” 

She saw the lock of shock and intrigue on the princess face and felt her own pulse speed up at the idea. 

“S-sleep together?” Kara stuttered, letting out a nervous chuckled while adjusting her glasses. 

As adorable as Lena found a nervous Kara, she knew she needed to clarify before the Alpha’s mind jumped to conclusions but Lena had a suspicion the blonde was already conjuring up all sorts of things in her mind by the way a blush rose from her neck. 

“As in sleep in the same bed Kara”, Lena smirked. 

“Oh”, Kara spluttered, “right, of course.” 

“It would help with the scent.” Lena tried not to smile at Kara’s saucer eyes but it was a losing battle, the princess was simply too adorable. “If that’s okay with you?” Lena asked with a teasing smile and was met with a very eager yes.

“Should we?” Kara cleared her throat while gesturing at the bed. 

“I am tired”, Lena admitted. “Are you?” 

Kara nodded so vigorously that Lena was afraid her head might fall of it’s hinge. 

“Alright, well let’s get ready for bed”, Lena said with an amused expression. 

After getting ready for bed, Lena was the first to crawl under the covers, an electric jitter running through her body at the prospect of tonight. She thought back to her time on Daxam and smiled when she remembered how welcoming and wonderful Kara had been. It took a few days to trust the Alpha but over time, Lena came to realize she had nothing to fear from the blonde. 

Hearing the bathroom door opening, Lena turned towards Kara and watched with amusement as the nervous princess set her glasses on the nightstand with unsteady hands. Kara gave her a shy smile before settling under the covers. 

They both laid there, unmoving and a bit stiff until Lena turned to her side to face Kara. 

“We should cuddle”, she stated bluntly. 

Kara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish on land. “Cuddle?” 

“You should hold me Kara”, Lena clarified. “I need your scent all over me.” 

Kara’s eyes were unbelievingly large. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense”, she nodded enthusiastically. 

Lena boldly reached for Kara’s arms and tugged it over her own body as she turned to the other side, to be the little spoon. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, her breath near Lena’s neck. 

Lena shut her eyes at the feeling. “Perfect”, she said with a remarkably steady voice. 

Lena wasn’t blind. Since she first set her sights on the princess, Lena was captivated by the Alpha’s beauty. At first, Lena argued it was only a physical attraction, nothing more, but the more she was around Kara, the more Lena was able to see the beauty inside the blonde. 

And when that happened, Lena couldn’t stop seeing. 

Seeing the way Kara’s eyes twinkled whenever Lena told her a story. Seeing the way Kara loved and adored her friends and family, and honestly wanted to make Daxam a better place. She couldn’t stop seeing the way the princess hair shinned in the morning when the sun hit her just right. 

And then there was other things she couldn’t stop noticing, like the way her body responded to Kara. Lena had always been so preoccupied with running a company, excelling in school, she never had time to date or be with an Alpha. 

Her body never responded to any advances, but one look from Kara and she felt like her entire body was on fire. 

She often thought of how Kara’s soft hands would feel against her skin. Just how gentle or rough the princess would touch her. 

And maybe it was her hormones speaking earlier when she suggested sleeping together, but Lena be damned if it wasn’t a good idea and as those strong arms tightened their grip around her midsection, Lena eyes shot to the ceiling, pleading with herself to keep it together. 

==

A low throaty moan escaped parted lips as Kara became aware of the strain in her shorts. A hot pleasure vibrated from her groin and Kara instinctively sought out the warmth behind her excitement. 

Placing her hands on soft hips, she slowly moved the tip of her fingers on the warm skin she found. Nuzzling her face into silk hair, Kara pushed her front into roundness making her balls tighten even further. Inhaling the sweet honey scent, the Alpha’s hips began to move at their own accord, each upwards movement sending a delicious spark of arousal from the tip of her dick and down her shaft. 

Another low groan pulsed in her throat as she felt her shorts become stained with pre-cum, causing the fabric to easily and delightfully glide against her erect cock. Everything around her disappeared, drowned out by the need and want to keep moving her hips, her mind chanting at her to knot. 

“Kara?” 

Eyes fluttered open and the first thing Kara noticed was how impossibly close she was to Lena and when she looked down at their bodies, Kara eyes widen in panic and hastily rolled out of bed. 

“Lena, I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have – “, Kara choked on her words as a dishevel Lena turned towards her. “I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful.” 

Lena’s wide eyes slowly moved downwards and her eyebrows rose to her hairline at what she saw. Kara followed her line of vision and instantly felt her face go hot when her erection was obvious through her shorts. 

Kara placed her hands over her dick and closed her eyes, feeling like she was going to die from embarrassment. However, when she got the guts to finally look back at Lena, she was surprised to see a darker shade of green staring at her. 

“I am just going to”, Kara pointed at the bathroom. 

Lena gave her a sly grin and Kara swore she felt her dick twitch. 

“By all means”, Lena gestured towards the bathroom. 

Kara had never exited a room so quickly.

==

A mirthful laugh burst from Lucy’s mouth as her hand came down to smack the table, making the cups and plate jump at the impact. 

“It’s not funny”, Kara fumed. 

“That’s rich”, Lucy continued to laugh. “So your pecker woke up alert and excited?” 

“Don’t call it that”, Kara glared at her friend. 

“Humping your way into her heart”, Lucy winked, tears of laughter escaping the corner of eyes. 

“I completely violated her”, Kara grumbled while throwing her face into her hands. 

James lovingly patted her shoulder. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself.” 

“Yeah Kara don’t be so hard”, a new wave of laughter emitted from Lucy. 

“Luce”, James scolded. 

“Kara”, Lucy’s laughter died down. “I am only teasing. Besides, it sounds like she liked it.” 

This caught Kara’s attention and she lifted her face. “Really?” 

Lucy nodded. “You mentioned she gave you a look, well Your Highness, time to open those virgin eyes of yours because that’s what an aroused Omega looks like.” 

Kara’s body perked at the news. “Oh.”

“There’s nothing like an Omega turned on, am I right?” Lucy said, a glimmer in her eyes. 

Kara opened her mouth to reply keenly with a yes until she saw James drop his gaze, a look of hurt on his face and thought better of it. Kara looked at Lucy and saw her friend was oblivious to her mate’s emotions. 

“Look at miss uptight over there”, Lucy nodded towards Alex. 

Alex stood watch a few feet away and was able to clearly hear her friend and discreetly flipped her off, causing Lucy to laugh. 

“Want me to help you remove that stick from your ass?” Lucy yelled out, getting a large smile from Alex and another vulgar gesture. 

But Kara paid little attention to her friend’s banter, instead her mind was still going over this morning and Lucy’s words. 

“Where’s your Omega now?” Lucy asked. 

Kara blinked awake. “She’s with Winn. I know she likes spending time with him. They get to geek out about science stuff, you should see the cute wrinkle that form between her eyes whenever she concentrates really hard”, Kara gushed and stopped when she saw Lucy and James smirking at her. 

“You are so whipped”, Lucy smiled at her. 

James shook his head. “What Lucy meant to say was you’re smitten?” 

“Nope.” Lucy shot back. 

Kara groaned and placed her forehead on the table with defeat. 

==

It was hard not to notice the looks Winn kept on sending her. After trying to decipher the formula in front of her without success, Lena finally turned to the Omega with an arched eyebrow. 

“Do you mind telling me why you keep on giving me weird looks?” 

A small smirk formed on his lips. “Nothing.” 

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Winn”, she spoke his name in warning. 

“You smell like her”, he said. 

And like that, Lena remembered cuddling with Kara, her defined arms holding her tight. 

“Did something happen?” Winn asked with curiosity shinning in his eyes. 

“No”, Lena quickly shook her head. 

But the blush rising up her neck said otherwise. The room feeling hot all of sudden. The events of this morning pushed to the forefront and Lena bit her lower lip at the memory. 

She remembered waking up to a pulsing ache between her legs. An arousal pooling in her stomach, hot and heavy. The pulse around her heat intensified when Lena became aware of Kara’s hard dick pressed against her ass. 

Then the princess began to move. 

Kara’s dick delectably grinded into her ass, slow and precise, causing a burning need to get on her hands and knees and present herself to Kara. Wanting the Alpha to take her, fill her up with her cock and stretch her to the fullest. It must have been only seconds that the Princess dick tortuously dragged upwards, making Lena coat her thighs with arousal. It must have been only a split second that Lena contemplated pushing her ass backwards, meeting every upward movement with her own. 

It must have been only seconds, but to Lena it felt like an eternity of bliss. She knew however, she knew she had to do something before all rhyme and reason left her and she ended up straddling the Alpha and pressing her wet center onto Kara’s bulge. Grinding into it until she released with a moan and a ‘oh fuck.’ 

That’s why Lena had whispered the blondes name, hoping to snap the Princess from whatever trance she was in. 

“It doesn’t look or smell like nothing happened”, Winn told her, his eyes scanning her body. 

“Well”, Lena bit her bottom lip. Lena told Winn everything that was said last night and what happened this morning, the Omegas eyes grew with each sentence. 

“Wow”, he whispered. 

“I know she must have been mortified”, Lena told him and he agreed. “But I can’t help but feel utterly – “, her voice faltered. 

“Frustrated?” 

“Yes”, she said defeat. “I mean it’s hard not to notice how strong, powerful, and gorgeous she is. How could I not want her?” 

“Oh trust me I’ve noticed”, he chuckled and held his hands up in surrender when Lena lips twitched and her eyes flashed dangerously. “Hey, I am just agreeing with you. But you are probably right, knowing Kara she probably thought she sexually harassed you.” 

“I’ve never done this before Winn”, Lena said desperately. “I’ve never dated. I’ve never been with an Alpha. What do I do?” 

Winn shrugged. “Make a move”, he said like it was the most logical and simplest thing Lena would ever do. 

Lena stood there dumbfound. The Omega graduated years ahead of time. She understood quantum mechanics. She had a double major in bioengineering and business, yet the concept of ‘making a move’ stumped her. 

“How?” 

Winn smiled at her sweetly. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He winked at her before going back to inputting some numbers into the machine, leaving Lena to mull over her feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

The pods engine rumbled beneath her feet, as Lena looked out the window, and watched as other pods sped past them, each set on their own destination. It was a fascinating sight, seeing dozens of pods moving around the air, each moving swiftly and without a care. Lena tilted her head when she saw a pod closely following them, it didn’t come as a surprise when she saw Alex in the pod. 

Turning her eyes to Kara, Lena caught sight of a royal guard inside the pod next to Kara’s side. 

“And I thought my security team was excessive”, Lena poked fun. 

“It’s Alex”, Kara sighed. “She can be a bit overprotective.” 

Lena chuckled. “A bit? I think we have the entire royal guard army surrounding us.” 

Kara grinned at Lena’s words. “Now who’s being excessive?” 

“Where are we going exactly?” 

“It’s a surprise”, Kara answered with a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Keeping secrets are we?” Lena smiled. 

“Only the good kind”, Kara answered with a light chuckle. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them and Lena leaned against her seat, a content and light feeling settling in the center of her chest. It’s a feeling Lena hadn’t felt since family dinner nights, before her father died, before her mother pushed her away. There was something about being around Kara that made Lena feel like all the weight of her emotions were somehow lifted off her shoulders. It happened whenever Kara smiled at her or when she fiddled with her glasses nervously. 

Just the presence of the Alpha made all of her worries dissipate. 

“We are here”, came Kara’s soft voice. 

A soft hum was heard as the engine of the pod came to a halt. Frantically looking around, Lena was a bit confused by their choice of scenery. 

“I don’t understand”, Lena said when she found them merely hovering over the city. 

“You will”, Kara told her. 

And suddenly a thundering sound erupted outside their pod and Lena’s eyes widen at the multitude of colors splashing in the sky, only inches from them. Leaning closer, she watched in fascination as she realized they were in the middle of a storm of fireworks. Looking up, it appeared as if dozens of rainbows were falling from the sky. 

“Every year, Daxam spends an entire night being showered with fireworks. Celebrating our victory over Krypton. Sometimes, people bring their pods up here to have the full experience”, the Alpha paused. “I thought you might enjoy it.” 

“I love it”, Lena assured the princess. 

Kara’s face brightened and it reminded Lena of the sun. Turning her gaze to the ray of lights, Lena watched in captivation as bright lights sprinkled down the pod. Moments later, she noticed other pods hovering near them, each enjoying the night of fireworks. 

“Lena”, Kara’s voice reached her ears and the Omega felt her heart halt. There was something in the princess voice. The way she said her name, as if saying it for the first time and Lena brazed herself as she turned her head towards Kara. 

“There’s something I want to ask you”, the princess continued, twirling her hands nervously on her lap. “I know you have to come to the celebration with me, well I mean- “, she chuckled nervously, “you don’t have to cause I would never force you do anything you don’t want”, then her face scrunched up in concentration, “but it would probably be a good idea that you did, mother can be very unpredictable about these things”, and as if remembering herself, the blonde paused and shook her head, a shy look creeping up her face. 

And Lena felt her chest tightened in the most wonderful way. 

“Wh-what I’m trying to say is”, Kara fiddled with her glasses and Lena’s shoulders felt lighter. “Would you be my date to the celebration?”

Lena’s breath hitched, the excitement and shock of the moment too much for the Omega to process, so she sat there with her eyes rapidly blinking and her mouth slightly open. 

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. Just please forget I even mentioned anything – “, Kara said completely misreading Lena’s actions. 

“I would love to”, Lena quickly blurted out, not wanting the Alpha to think otherwise. 

In that moment, Lena decided Kara’s smile had nothing on the sun. The warmth from Kara’s smile sent a flame into her heart, igniting emotions she didn’t even know existed, until this very moment. 

“Really?” Her eyes shone with delight. 

“Yes, really”, Lena responded, subconsciously biting her lower lip.

A habit she had developed as a child whenever she was happy or excited and when Kara’s eyes dropped to her lips, Lena’s heart hammered inside her chest all the way up to her throat. 

The hammering became a loud thump in her ears when she noticed their faces inching closer and somewhere in her jumbled mind, Lena heard Winn’s voice about making a move. 

“Lena”, Kara spoke her name the way Lena’s been craving to hear it, breathless and full of want. “I am going to kiss you.” 

The thumping in her ears became a loud drumming in her head and Lena welcomed it, a beautiful reminder that this moment was real and powerful. 

“No”, Lena slowly shook her head, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Closing the gap, Lena’s lips met Kara’s, and all these wonderful colors burst behind close lids. A tingle moved around her lips as Kara’s soft and perfect lips pressed into hers. 

Lena’s mouth began to move with Kara’s in a beautiful dance neither had ever experienced yet their mouth moved in perfect synch with one another. The Omega wasn’t sure who exactly deepened the kiss but she somehow found herself desperately kissing the Alpha as her hands clung to the princess clothing. 

And when they finally pulled away with ragged breaths, their foreheads touching, the brunet knew she wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life. 

Wanting to see Kara, Lena slowly opened her eyes and saw the princess eyes still closed, savoring the moment with a goofy grin on her face and a pink color on her cheeks; Lena thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

“Wow”, Kara whispered with her eyes still closed. 

Smiling, Lena leaned forward again, wanting to be stuck in the moment with Kara, on this night and every other night forward. 

==

“And we kissed!” Kara yelled with a wide smile on her face after retelling the events of last night to her two friends. 

“I’m happy for you”, Alex sat across from her, a look of happiness written all over her face. 

“So your dick didn’t get wet?” Lucy shook her head. 

“Luce”, Kara whined. “It was a beautiful moment with a perfect kiss. I couldn’t have asked for more.” 

“It’s her rut induced mind talking”, Alex shot Lucy a glare. 

Kara scrunched her face. “Why are you here during your rut?” 

“How are you here?” Alex countered, knowing fully well how strong the urge was to mount during a rut. 

Lucy shrugged, her foot tapping impatiently against the floor. “And miss the play by play, I’ll be fine.” 

Kara studied her friend. There was beads of sweat on her forehead and she looked restless. “You don’t look fine.”

“You better not be sitting next to me with a hard on”, Alex said, her tone bordering between warning and annoyance. 

“It’s not like you’ve never sported one”, Lucy grinned. 

“In the privacy of my own room with my mate, like you should be doing”, Alex said her tone taking on full annoyance. 

“I have been”, Lucy said barely above a whisper with a pensive look. 

“Is everything okay Lucy?” Kara tilted her head with concern. 

“Yeah”, Lucy perked up. “Everything is fine.” But her tone wasn’t very convincing, it even had Alex looking at her skeptically. 

“Are things good between you and James?” Alex asked, shooting Kara a look. 

“Things are great with James”, Lucy answered. “It’s just – “, she got a far off look and Kara thought Lucy looked worse than she did a few minutes ago. “I should really go, this rut isn’t going to fix itself”, Lucy winked at them. “Besides, I think I am starting to attract some of the Omegas.” 

Kara glanced around the courtyard and saw some of the servants eyeing them, a couple of them looking a bit dazed. 

“I’ll see you guys at the celebration”, Lucy waved as she took her leave. 

Kara watched her retreating form. “What do you think is going on?” 

Alex shrugged and crossed her arms. “Beats me”, she replied. “But you know Luce, her ego won’t let her accept any sort of help. Hopefully whatever it is, James will help her through it.” 

Kara nodded and watched as Lucy’s figure disappeared.

==

Alex spent most of her life training night and day, pushing her body to the limit and then pushing a little bit more. She was drilled for hours both physically and mentally by her instructors. She always made sure to excel in everything she did, all so she could be accepted into the royal guard army. 

So she could fight for her home. 

So she could protect Kara. 

Alex knew all the sacrifices she would have to make. All the late nights. The physical endurance. She expected it all. 

However, what she wasn’t expecting was for all her training to be utilized in order to track down Kara and her Omega. Not because they were in danger, no. If they had been in danger, at least then Alex could say all her hard work was being put to good use. 

No. Alex had to keep on tracking Kara and Lena because they kept on sneaking off to random places around the palace in order to make out. 

Sure, Alex was happy for her best friend. Beyond ecstatic. But all the disappearing acts were putting a lot of strain on her team and a lot of heat on her. And after the sixteenth time they snuck away, and yes Alex counted, the guard pulled the princess to the side and told her to cut it out with the disappearing act. 

Of course Kara had been all blush and spluttering words, explaining to Alex that she wanted privacy to be with Lena. And as much as Alex didn’t want to be around the two while they let out all their pent up frustrations, it was her job to keep the blonde safe. 

So Alex told the princess that protecting her was her concern, her priority, and if she ever wanted to partake in intimate activities with Lena, Alex had to be at least outside the room or a few dozen feet away. 

And that’s how Alex found herself standing watch outside a spare room. 

Having to listen to Kara tell Lena that they needed to leave yet failing miserable at actually going through with her words and if there was moans and groans behind the closed door, Alex choose to ignore them, for her own sanity. 

==

Kara wasn’t exactly sure in which room they where in, all she knew was that her bedroom was in the other side of the palace and that was too far, too long of a walk, and she needed to be touching and kissing Lena right now. 

Pressing the Omega into a nearby wall, Kara continued to gently move her lips against Lena’s, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. 

“We need to go”, Kara said before attaching her lips to Lena’s swollen ones. 

“I know”, the brunet said between kisses but instead of pulling back she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. 

Kara smiled against wet lips, a warm tingle was felt in her chest at the loving affection. She felt Lena’s hand move to the back of her head and gently caress her scalp before adding pressure, deepening the kiss. The princess was taken by surprise as Lena’s mouth became more demanding, more forceful and placed her hands on Lena’s hip to steady herself. 

Being with Lena, these moments they got to share behind closed doors, it was everything and so much more. Ever since they shared their first kiss, it’s been nothing but lingering stares, touches, and kisses. So much kissing. 

Kara couldn’t get enough. 

A groan rumbled in her chest when the brunet began to nibble her lower lip, forcing Kara’s mouth to part. A strangled moan was heard from Kara when a warm tongue pushed passed her lips. 

The Alpha inhaled in surprise. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. And a shot of arousal traveled straight to her groin. The way Lena’s tongue moved, the way it glided with her own was exciting all parts of Kara. 

Feeling a stir in her pants, Kara began to fidget, trying to hide the beginning of an erection. Fearing that it might scare Lena way, Kara put some distance between the lower half of their bodies. 

But then the room thickened with Lena’s scent. Her honey smell. And the princess began to feel lightheaded, the intoxicating smell making her brain a fuzzy mess. Inhaling deeply, Kara’s body reacted to the call, the excitement she was trying to hide, the hardening of her cock she was trying to control, was fully erect and painfully pressing against her pants. 

Lena’s hands began to move and Kara barely registered them on her lower back or the way those hands reconnected their bodies but she did notice her body pressing into Lena’s small frame. 

All parts of her were pressing into Lena. 

“Kara!!” 

Alex’s shout and the banging on the door had both women jumping away from each other. 

“You can’t be late to dinner.” 

Her best friend reminded her of the important dinner she had to attend with her mother and the Willis. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Lena couldn’t attend. Only the rulers and their heirs could join. 

Kara glared at the door, cursing her best friend for her bad timing. Turning back to Lena, Kara gulped at the sight. Lena was leaning against the wall, her breaths harsh and her eyes fully blown. 

Kara wanted to continue where they left off but the responsible side of her told her she needed to put an end to it. Crossing the short distance, Kara leaned her forehead against Lena’s and grinned when she felt Lena’s hot ragged breaths against her face. Sweetly caressing Lena’s face, Kara let out a long breath. 

“I want to stay but I need to go”, she told the Omega. 

Sighing dramatically, Lena matched Kara’s grin with her own. “Fine but – “, the brunet’s grin turned into a sexy smirk and Kara gulped, “hurry back to me.” She whispered against the blonde’s lips before playfully licking them making Kara’s entire body heat up at the action. 

The Alpha could only furiously nod, her words leaving her the second Lena’s tongue made contact with her lips. 

==

“Soldiers all around us were dying. Your mother and I were standing side by side while we watched as hundreds maybe even thousands of Kryptonians were charging towards us. I thought we were done for it”, Sam paused to take a swig from his glass, some of the wine missing his mouth and dripping down his chin. “But then your mother took the gun from a soldier next to her”, he continued while wiping the liquid that spilled down his chin with the end of his sleeve. 

Kara eyed his behavior, finding his actions distasteful. 

“And charged the Kryptonian army. I had never seen anything like it. It spurred the rest of the ballsacs on our side and we all charged, following your mother’s lead.” 

Kara glanced at her mother and saw a smug smile on her face. 

“It was that moment, I knew I had pledged my allegiance to the rightful Queen”, Sam said earning him a smile and nod from the Queen. 

Kara pursed her lips, trying to not glare at the man. It was obvious he was merely sucking up to her mother. 

“Your mother is a thing of legends”, he addressed Kara. “You have some big shoes to fill.”

“I could never live up to my mother’s legacy. I only wish to honor her and do well by Daxam”, she told him smiling lovingly at her mother. 

“Speaking like a true heir”, he raised his cup at her. “Maybe you can give this one a few pointers”, he said while patting Leslie harshly on her back. 

Leslie shot him a glare, pushing her back into his hand but that didn’t stop Sam from continuing to pat her roughly and he only let up when the Queen turned her attention to Leslie. 

“Are you enjoying your stay Leslie?” Rhea asked. 

“It’s lovely Your Majesty”, Leslie answered, her posture and voice changing when addressing the Queen. 

“I hope you enjoyed the entertainment we provided”, Rhea said. 

“The Omega is very skilled Your Majesty. However, I’ve been craving something different as of late”, Leslie said and eyed Kara, making the Princess tense at the look.

“Oh?” The Queen arched her brow. 

Kara felt her mouth clench. 

“I am sure Kara would be more than willing to show me everything Daxam has to offer”, Leslie smirked, the type of smirk which made Kara’s blood boil. 

“Of course she can!” Sam exclaimed. “I bet she has all the Omegas chasing her dick”, he smirked, clapping his hands while turning his attention to Rhea. 

“She sure does”, the Queen responded. 

“So who’s the lucky one you’ll be taking to the celebration?” Sam asked while stabbing his food and bringing a large chunk into his mouth, chewing loudly and openly. 

Kara tried not to cringe. 

“My slave”, Kara reframed from using Lena’s name since royals weren’t normally so formal with their slaves. 

Sam laughed, his spit and food splashing all over the table. “Well I’ll be damned, she must be a hot piece of ass”, he said. 

“Oh she is father”, Leslie replied. 

Kara flinched at the response and saw the way Leslie raised her chin triumphantly. 

“She must be a firecracker in bed”, Sam said while continuing to stuff his face with everything within reach. 

Leslie snorted at the words, making everyone around the table turn their attention to her. 

“What’s wrong with you, girl?” Sam asked.

Leslie silently eyed Kara but the princess didn’t give anything away. She knew it was all a game to Leslie. Other than catching Lena’s scent, Leslie didn’t have any other concreate evidence and Kara wasn’t about to make it easy on her. 

“Nothing”, Leslie eventually answered. 

The Queen cleared her throat cutting the tension. Rhea’s eyes jumped between both women. Kara knew her mother could see and sense the strain, probably figured out there was more going on than either heir was willing to unveil. 

“I would love nothing more than to continue exchanging war stories but alas, duty calls. I have a few things to attend to before the night ends”, Rhea said standing up with her glass in hand and everyone followed suit. 

“Of course Your Majesty”, Sam said while wiping his hands on his shirt. “Dinner was wonderful, wasn’t it Leslie?” 

“Yes it was delicious, thank you Your Majesty.”

They both bowed before exiting, Leslie sneering at Kara before leaving. 

Once the doors closed, Kara remained standing. Her mothers anger clouding the room. Making it hard for the princess to breath, to act without feeling like any movement she made might set her mother off. 

“Kara..”, the Queen’s voice was steady, far too steady and Kara knew it was the calm before the storm. 

“Mother, please let me explain”, she tried to push through the Queen’s furry but her mother was having none of it. 

“How much does she know?” Again, her mother voice was too stable, making Kara dread the upcoming roar. 

“She smelled Lena”, Kara flinched when her mother slammed the glass on the table, breaking it into pieces. 

“I will not let this planet become a mockery over some stupid whore”, her mother shouted, making Kara jump. “If word get outs – “. 

“It won’t”, Kara words were hard, understanding the gravity of the situation. 

“It better not”, Rhea warned. “Our family has maintained the crown because we are strong and dominant, Daxam will not accept any less”, her mother set her eyes on Kara, pouring the fire behind them into Kara. “You are the heir, start acting like it”, the Queen spat. 

“I will handle it mother”, her voice was determined, unwavering as she swore to deal with Leslie. 

“You better darling or else I will deal with it”, her mothers promise sent a shiver down her spine and she gulped as her mother left the room, her Alpha scent potent, leaving a trail as she walked out of the dinning room. 

==

Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest, drawing patterns on the blonde’s stomach, silently cursing the thin material covering the Alpha’s skin. 

She felt Kara relax under her touch, her worries slowly disappearing under Lena’s gentle touches and soothing presence. 

The moment the Alpha walked into the room, Lena could sense the tension, could see the worried lines on the blonde’s forehead. All those were telltales that dinner didn’t go well, didn’t go the way Kara expected it. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you”, Kara whispered against her hair, gently caressing the long locks. 

Lena moved her hand to Kara’s exposed arm because she needed to feel the Alpha, needed to feel the hot skin under her fingers, especially when her emotions ran away from her. 

She was in a foreign planet, without any rights, and the only thing, the only one keeping her safe laid next to her and she needed the comfort, needed to feel Kara under her touch. 

“I know”, she replied while continuing her strokes on the princess arm. 

“Do you?” Kara shifted causing Lena to lift her head. 

She gazed into the Alpha’s eyes. “Do you remember when we first met? When you brought me into your room”, Lena watched Kara give her a short nod. “Remember what you said to me?” 

“Yes”, Kara whispered. 

“I knew it then”, and she did. A part of Lena always knew Kara would honor her words. It was the only thing which kept her from falling apart, kept her from drowning. 

Not being able to hold back any longer, Lena leaned down and brushed her lips against Kara’s. It was barely there at first, a soft breeze between their mouths, but wanting more, needing more, Lena pressed forward and felt a sharp arousal when a moan reached her ears. 

Swallowing Kara’s moan, the Omega knew what the princess excitement meant. Wanting to feel it for herself, wanting to feel the thickness around her hand, Lena moved her hand to Kara’s center and gently cupped the princess, making the Alpha buck her hips. 

Smiling into the princess mouth, the brunet rubbed her hand around the blonde’s erection, loving how it grew under her touch. Hearing a low whine when she removed her hand, Lena chuckled before covering Kara’s body with her own. 

The tone figure beneath her didn’t seem to mind, not if the sounds she was making was anything to go by. Letting her entire body fall onto Kara, allowing her frame to mold into the Alpha’s, Lena moaned at the bulge she felt in the princess pants. 

“Lena”, Kara said while breaking the kiss but Lena silenced her, resuming their kiss, because she knew that tone, knew the Alpha was going to apologize and retreat. 

The Alpha had been nothing but respectful and gentle since they became more intimate, and as much as Lena appreciated the chivalry, it was outright frustrating. 

Lena pressed her hips down and whatever argument Kara had at the tip of her tongue was replaced with a loud moan.

Lena rubbed against the impressive bulge, her panties damping from the friction, her wetness sipping through swollen pink lips. 

She kept on moving, grinding their clothed sex against each other, creating the most heated movement with her hips. Lena’s body was on fire, sensing every movement the blonde made and when tentative hands were placed on her hips, it didn’t go unnoticed by Lena. 

And when those tentative hands became a bit bolder and light touches grazed her skin under her shirt, Lena shivered. Her lips suddenly began to move, honing in on other parts of the princess, wanting to kiss other parts of Kara. 

She trailed wet kisses on Kara’s neck, her lower movement never halting, each upward movement causing a new, more intense heat in her lower belly. 

The hot soft skin under her lips was addicting, her mouth couldn’t stop kissing, or licking. The Alpha tasted like Lena’s favorite shot, sweet and strong. Trailing her tongue upwards, Lena stopped by the blonde’s ear, breathing in Kara’s Alpha scent, before flickering her tongue against the earlobe causing the hold on her hips to tighten, to become more forceful, and it spurred something within the brunet. 

Reconnecting their mouths, it was more demanding, all teeth and mouth, bruising their lips but neither cared. She was very aware of the hands on her hips, roughly caressing her bare skin but it wasn’t enough for Lena, she wanted Kara on her, all over her. 

Reaching behind her, the Omega took a hold of the blonde’s hands and moved it to her ass, applying pressure, letting Kara know exactly what she wanted while simultaneous grinding harder against the princess cock. 

“Oh Rao”, the blonde moaned out and squeezed Lena’s ass.

“Fuck”, she breathed out when the Alpha began to guide her movement, making their sex press harder against each other, their movement becoming faster, and Lena’s clit hitting Kara’s hard dick in just the right angle. 

“I like feeling how excited you get for me”, the Omega said, her voice thick with arousal. 

Kara’s hips jerked, making Lena jump along with her. A hoarse cry erupted from her throat and Lena abandoned Kara’s mouth, choosing to rather brace herself against the bed, letting the Alpha control everything. 

The sway of their hips becoming more erratic and less coordinated. The caress on her ass became rougher and the bulge against her pussy grew, became harder, and Lena’s inner walls clenched at the thought of the Alpha’s size.

“Shit Kara”, she moaned when the pressure in her belly began to build, a burning ache ready to explode. 

She thought of Kara’s dick pushing against her opening, stretching her with every push, until all of her was deep inside of her. 

“Oh my god”, she groaned before clinging on to Kara, her hips moving without abandonment as a white hot feeling washed over her body. Her clit throbbed, her walls pulsed, wishing there was something big, long, and hard to wrap around. 

Collapsing forward, her chest heaved uncontrollably from the amazing orgasm she just had. 

“Did you just – “, Kara never finished the sentence, her lips instead kissing the exposed skin. 

Lena hide her face in the crock of Kara’s neck. 

“Yes”, came her muffled response. 

Lena felt Kara pull back and was met with a look of fascination and excitement. 

“Wow”, the Alpha grinned. 

Lena let out a content sigh. “I’ve never done that before”, she ducked her head, her voice so small and shy. 

“You’ve never?” Kara asked, her hands moving away from her ass and coming to caress her face. 

“I have”, Lena corrected. “Just not with anyone else. I’ve never had help.” 

Kara grinned again. “Well, I am glad I could be helpful.” 

“That was amazing”, Lena told her while trying to stifle a yawn. 

“I couldn’t agree more”, the princess kissed her nose before Lena laid her head on her chest, yawning again. 

Her body feeling like jelly after the intense orgasm. 

The princess chuckled. “Sounds like someone is worn out.” 

Lena nodded against her chest. The room became silent, her mind began to drift, Kara’s touches making her eyes begin to close slowly. 

But then the Alpha shifted slightly underneath her and Lena bit her lip, her clit sensitive. But the shift alerted the Omega to the hard dick still pressing into her. 

“You are still”, her words trailed off as she lifted her face. 

It was Kara’s turn to duck her head, her face red. “It will go away”, the Alpha said with a pained expression. 

“I want to help you”, Lena said, her words coming out a whisper. 

She watched with fascination as the princess blue eyes became dark, her gulp making her throat move forcefully. “You don’t have to”, the blonde said. 

“I want to”, came her response but the fatigue was evident in her voice and she knew Kara heard it. 

“Some other time”, the Alpha smiled at her and made Lena lay her head back onto her chest. “Get some rest”, was the last words Lena heard as she drifted into a deep sleep, with a satisfied smile coated on her delicate features.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been too long. At least to me it feels like it's been forever. Originally I was going to split this chapter into two since it felt like it was too long but decided to just upload it as one. I hope you guys like it.

The normally cheerful and energetic blonde was acting uncharacteristically quiet and pensive as she sat inside her room, glaring at the bathroom door, feeling as if the sound of the shower running was somehow testing her. She absentmindedly drummed her fingers against the wooden table while her leg bounced off the floor. Her grip on the arm chair was firm, the only thing keeping her grounded, even as her body urged her to take action. 

The thought of Lena in the shower, being so exposed and vulnerable, was making Kara anxious. Every cell in her body told her to protect the Omega, to stand guard by the bathroom door and make sure nobody dared to enter. 

And it was that same anxious feeling which had her body going rigid, her jaw locking, her nose twitching, and a loud growl bouncing off the bedroom walls when the smell of another Alpha hit her nose.

The rational side of her knew it was only a palace guard making their rounds. She knew they weren’t a threat, they weren’t trying to challenge her, but her Alpha wanted them far away, wanted them to know who Lena belonged to. 

This feeling only seemed to get worse the longer Lena stayed in the shower. The longer she stayed in there, the longer they were separated, and the greater chance there was of someone seeing her naked form. 

It was all becoming too much for Kara and on top of everything else, there was also the hard on she had been sporting since the morning. 

The blonde did her best to hide it, to ignore it, even took cared of it during her morning shower, but one whiff of Lena and her dick was jumping in her pants. 

Images of Lena on all fours, presenting her glistering pussy, kept on assaulting her mind, making her feel more protective of the brunet. 

The Alpha eyed the bathroom door, her fingers working overtime against the table and her foot practically drilling a hole on the floor. A part of her told her it was normal to feel this way, that it was just her keeping her promise to Lena, to always protect her, but another part of her, the sensible part of her mind told her something was amiss. 

Kara normally didn’t react this way. 

Something wasn’t right. 

A sensation of pins and needles moved around her head, pushing her, urging her to mark Lena, to claim the Omega. A burning feeling demanding Kara to mask Lena with her scent, to cover every inch of the brunet with her Alpha scent. 

Her right hand, the one which had been too busy leaving nail prints on the wooden table, suddenly stopped, and balled into a fist as thoughts of proving herself, showing other Alphas how strong and dominant she was, swirled inside her head, crashing against one another. 

Then everything came to a stop. Her mind became blank. Her body stopped moving. The only real emotion on her face was her eyes widening in realization.

She was going into rut. 

 

==

Mon-El silently watched Kara pace around his room. A few minutes ago, she had barged into his room spluttering words and trying to connect sentences, not making much sense, however, Mon-El could sense the problem, he could see the symptoms all over his sister. 

She was going into rut. 

For a second, he wondered why Kara wasn’t running to Alex, her best friend, but then again, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that she decided to come to him. When they were younger, Kara would often come to his room whenever she was scared or worried. 

He smiled to himself when he remembered a ten-year-old Kara padding into his room, her glasses far too big for her face. 

He remembered her small arms wrapping around his waist, burying her face into his chest whenever their mother was too harsh on her, too firm, and far too tough on a little girl. 

And he would hold her tight, tell her how amazing she was because that’s what she needed to hear, and truthfully, it was what Mon-El knew to be true. Even at that tender age, Mon-El knew Kara was someone special, someone worthy of being the heir of Daxam. 

And even though she wasn’t a little girl anymore, Mon-El would always be her big brother. He would protect her, give her all the confidence she deserved, and all the advice she needed. 

He quietly observed his sister, noticing the tautness and the worried lines that didn’t seem to disappear. He knew Kara had been dreading going into rut. He could see the fear in her eyes.

“This couldn’t have come at a worse time”, she said biting her lower lip nervously. “The celebration is tonight. I have to deal with Leslie and then there’s mother”, Kara voice trailed off, her eyes shutting in frustration. “I don’t know how to deal with this.” 

Stepping closer to his sister, Mon-El put a stop to her movement. “Hey”, he said softly, “You can handle anything. I know you can.” 

“But I don’t know to handle this”, she wavered her hands around herself. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“It’s only the first stage. You’ll be fine tonight, maybe a little restless and a bit possessive but you’ll still be yourself”, he coached her. “It will take a few more days for you to fully hit your rut.”

“And then?” She asked confused. 

He chuckled softly. “Do I need to have the sex talk with you?”

She playfully rolled her eyes. “I know what comes next”, she said with a pink shade on her cheeks. “I meant, what if Lena doesn’t want that with me?” 

He smiled warmly at her. “She will.” 

“What if I hurt her?” 

He shook his head, his warm smile never fading. “You won’t. You care about Lena way too much to ever allow yourself to hurt her.” 

“I don’t want to lose control.” She whispered, a sting in her voice. 

He sighed because he knew her words held some truth. He knows what its like when you’re in rut, the need to dominate and knot an Omega. “Do you care for Lena?

“More than anything”, she replied and he could hear the honesty in her words. 

“Then that’s what matters”, he told her. “Those feelings will guide you Kara.” 

Kara sighed, beats of sweat forming on her forehead. 

“Should I tell her?” Her worried eyes looked up at him, a hint of hope in those blue eyes, hope that he would have all the answers she seeks.

“What do you think is right?” He asked because he knew his sister, knew her heart was in the right place and always made the best decisions, not for herself, but for others. 

She was quiet, a small pause as she searched her feelings. “I should tell her.” 

He gave her a short encouraging nod. “Then that’s the right thing to do.” 

“Thanks, Mon-El”, she pushed her glasses up and for a split second Mon-El saw that ten-year-old Kara looking up at him. 

Pulling her against his chest, Mon-El held her, happy he was still able to help his sister, against any troubles she might encounter. 

==

An alarm look sat firmly on Lena’s face ever since she emerged from her morning shower. After coming out of the bathroom and noticing Kara’s absences, the Omegas mind began to jump to conclusions. It was unlike the princess to leave without saying a word. 

That’s why, when the bedroom door creaked opened, Lena jumped at the sound and when Kara slowly peaked her head inside, Lena let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m sorry I just left”, Kara said with a sheepish look but didn’t make any efforts to enter the room. “Can I come in?” she asked, making Lena look at her questioningly. 

“It’s your bedroom”, Lena said amusingly. 

“Oh”, Kara cutely frowned and Lena couldn’t stop her face from reacting, a smirk forming. “That’s right.” 

Once the blonde stepped into the room, Lena saw how cautious the Alpha seemed to be. Her eyes never meeting Lena’s, her body stiff, and her presences lacked any sort of warmth. 

“What’s going on?” 

Then the Alpha’s eyes were upon her.

There was a storm of emotions in the blonde’s eyes. 

Her mouth opened but no words came out. 

“What is it?” Lena asked tenderly. 

“There’s something you should know”, Kara wrapped her arms around herself.

“Is something wrong?” Lena gently probed. 

“Uhm I - “, the princess paused, looking very nervous. “I am – “, she began but whatever came next seemed to get stuck in her throat.

The brunet wanted to get closer but she had a feeling that wasn’t exactly what Kara needed right now. The Alpha needed space. She needed some room to breath and work through her emotions. 

“Kara”, Lena whispered, “whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

“I am going into rut”, Kara said in one breath. 

Lena stood still, not expecting that revelation. 

She couldn’t really say she was surprised. It was bound to happen. It was the exact reason she was purchased and brought to Daxam. 

“You aren’t saying anything”, Kara said with a pain expression. 

“Is that why you aren’t coming near me?” 

Lena really wasn’t sure why that was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Maybe because it was painful to have the Alpha so far away or maybe because she was feeling rejected by Kara, like Lena wasn’t worthy enough to be near the Alpha while she was going into rut. 

The question seemed to also startle Kara. 

“I wasn’t really sure you wanted me near you, right now.” 

“Why not?” The Omega asked, completely confused by their current situation. 

Kara hung her head, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. “I am not myself.” 

“How so?” 

She saw the way Kara’s hands balled into a fist. 

“I want to – “, Kara tried to say but was unable to finish the sentence. 

However, something clicked inside Lena. 

She might have never been intimate with an Alpha but she wasn’t naïve, she knew the type of feelings, the type of thoughts that went through an Alpha during their rut. 

Kara will want to mate soon. 

She will want to claim. 

A light switch went off in the brunet’s head and before she could talk herself out of it, before she lost her nerve, Lena took a step towards Kara. 

The Alpha’s head snapped upwards, with a predatory look, and Lena felt her body flush.

Not to be deterred, Lena kept on inching forward, loving how Kara’s eyes watched her every movement. She could see the struggle happening inside the blonde and it made Lena’s insides swell with pride, knowing Kara was so strong, so in control of her Alpha. 

Crossing the short distance, Lena made sure to invade the Alpha’s personal space, her eyes fallings to Kara’s neck, fascinated by the way her tendons vibrated. 

The Alpha was wired. 

Making eye contact with Kara, Lena brought her fingers to Kara’s shirt button, teasingly playing with the material, all the while enjoying feeling Kara’s heat through the fabric.

“I know you don’t want to scare me but has it ever crossed your mind that I like knowing you are a strong Alpha”, Lena spoke, keeping her voice low and sultry. 

The blue in Kara’s eyes darkened, an endless black ocean that Lena wouldn’t mind getting lost in. 

“The way your scent makes everyone take notice”, Lena made a show of breathing in the Alpha’s scent and found her mouth watering at the smell. Kara always smelled sweet and strong, but today, it was heavier, Lena could practically taste it. 

Letting go of the shirt button, Lena pulled at the fabric, causing Kara to move, unable to do anything but follow Lena. The Omega walked backward, the Alpha walking with her, the princess steps a bit uncoordinated, her eyes solely focused on Lena, and the brunets Omega basked at the ability to hold a strong Alphas attention. 

“You smell so strong”, Lena licked her lips while the blonde straightened her shoulders, standing taller, wanting to look enticing to Lena. “And I am yours”, she told her and saw Kara’s eyes glow. 

Saw the way Kara’s eyes flashed with want, her pupils completely blown, and Lena knew, this was what Kara needed, and she was more than happy to give it to her. 

And when Lena’s back hit the table, her hands reached behind her, trying to lift herself onto the table, unsuccessfully. The princess noticed her struggle and Lena heard herself yelp in delight when Kara’s hands took a hold of her waist and lifted her onto the table, effortlessly. 

The second her bottom landed on the table, a pool of wetness coated her panties. Her center pulsed with need as she opened her legs, inviting Kara to settle between them. 

Kara easily, and eagerly, stepped between her heat. 

Without looking down, Lena knew Kara was hard, she could feel the shape of the blonde’s dick pressed against her clothed pussy. Pulling Kara closer by her shirt, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, her heels pressing into Kara’s back, bringing their centers closer together. 

Kara closed her eyes at the contact. 

“I’m yours Kara”, Lena whispered. “Only yours.” She brushed her lips against Kara’s. “Alphas look at me and know I belong to you”, Kara’s hips jerked at the words, making Lena moan softly, fueling the sexual energy around them. “They see me in the hallway and smell me all over you”, Lena rubbed her cheek against Kara’s, her mouth hovering over the Alpha’s ear, “they know they can’t touch me because you would punish them, make them submit.” 

“Lena”, Kara whined, her eyes closed, lost in the feeling of her body’s need. 

“And I love being yours”, Lena said it before she realized it, before she put any thought to it. 

Kara’s eyes snapped open at the admission. It wasn’t a declaration of love, it was Lena saying she liked belonging to Kara, but love was involved. It was out there and the Omega didn’t find herself regretting her words. 

“And I want everyone to see I belong to you”, she said licking the shell of Kara’s ear, loving how the blonde shuttered. She smirked, before leaning back, bracing herself with her hands. Her eyes poured into Kara’s before breaking eye contact. Slowly, torturously slow, she exposed her throat to Kara and heard, no felt, the inhale from the Alpha. 

“Lena?”

“I am not talking about a bite”, she was quick to clarify, wanting to stop her mind from going there, but she could already feel her heart rattling at the idea of Kara biting her, it both excited and frightened Lena. “But there’s other ways to mark me”, she said trying to ignore the clattering behind her ribcage. 

The words were barely out before Kara was leaning over her, her dick pressing further into Lena’s glistering center, sending a shock of arousal through every nerve. It was delicious, having Kara body covering hers, but their new position prevented Lena from seeing Kara. She could feel the blonde’s breath warming her skin, just hovering above her pulse point, and it took all her willpower not to beg.  
The anticipation was killing Lena and when the Omega shifted her head, wanting to see what was causing the blonde to hesitate, she was met with a threatening growl. 

Lena stilled, her body responding to the sound, making the room hot, and her head lean backwards, exposing more of her throat. 

Seconds dwindled down, her eyes locked on the ceiling, her neck stretched to the limit, making the blood in her veins jolt with every swallow. A new stream of wetness coated her inner lips, her clit swelling, begging to be touched. She squirmed, her hips thrusting upwards, hoping to entice the Alpha and when Kara’s mouth finally touched her throat, Lena sighed loudly. 

The Alpha’s needy mouth latched onto her skin, pulling it into her mouth, sucking on a sensitive spot causing Lena to arch off the table. The brunet was a horny mess, her hips working Kara’s groin, searching for a relief, while an enthusiastic mouth sent a delicious feeling all throughout her body. Lena’s legs wrapped tighter, never wanting to let Kara go, not wanting the Alpha to pull away. 

Lena let herself fall backwards, choosing to run her hands through blonde locks and flushed when the Alpha sucked harder, her tongue feeling so smooth against her skin. 

The Omega breathed in, her lungs screaming for oxygen, it was then when Lena realized her pheromones were swirling around the room, making the Alpha on top of her snarl and growl at the smell. 

But Kara’s mouth and tongue never stopped working, never stopped caressing her skin, marking her throat. 

The needy sound she made, surprised Lena. But she couldn’t stop the moans, not when she imaged the hickey that would appear on her neck. Knowing every Omega at the celebration would see it, it made the brunets head swim with glee, as Kara’s mouth continued to suck and lap at her throat. 

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that position; Kara between her legs, her hips jerking into Lena’s center, the Omegas legs wrapped tightly around Kara’s waist, while the Alpha’s mouth worked Lena’s neck, but once Kara retreated, Lena was left in a daze. 

Her eyes couldn’t focus. Her mind was reeling. And her body was riding the high of having Kara on top of her. In a trance, Lena felt herself being pulled into a sitting position. The blonde nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent while rubbing gentle circles on her back. 

Blinking once, twice, Lena giddily smiled at the princess. Kara had a dopey smile when her eyes drifted to Lena’s neck, her fingers coming up to lightly trace the spot. Lena wished she could see it, but she also didn’t want to move and end the little bubble of happiness they were experiencing. 

But then she remembered the full size mirror that was adjacent to the table and Lena searched for it, her eyes catching sight of their reflection. Angling her neck, the Omega saw the large hickey Kara left and she felt herself brim with ecstasy. 

“Mine”, Kara growled. 

“Yours.” 

==

Kara had an arm curled possessively around Lena, needing to hold her close, wanting to keep her near, while her eyes feasted on the gorgeous sight before her. Lena was wearing a navy blue dress that hugged every curve and dip perfectly and Kara’s eyes traced every delicious inch of Lena. 

Her infatuation with Lena’s dress hadn’t gone unnoticed by the Omega, not if the smirks and winks by Lena were any indication. It just made her want to hold Lena tighter and for a brief moment, Kara feared hurting the brunet, but when the Omega smiled reassuringly at her, the princess felt safe to hold a bit tighter, be a little firmer. 

Kara’s ears picked up hundreds of muffled noises beyond the palace walls, as well as the distant sound of music. The smell of so many Alphas penetrated the foyer through the cracks of the door and the thought of any of them harming Lena, was enough to cause Kara’s teeth to clatter against each other. 

However, her attention was drawn elsewhere when she heard giggles behind her. Kara sneaked a glance over her shoulder and smiled warmly when she saw Mon-El and Eve laughing among themselves. Eve was a sweet girl, the blonde had always struck Kara as a caring and honest person, and it warmed the princess heart seeing her brother take a liking to the Omega. 

“Did you hear Lord Marcus and his wife made it tonight?” Her mother’s voice reached her ear, making Kara turn her gaze back to the front. 

The blonde listened to her mother gush over all the guests in attendance while throwing Kara a look over her shoulder, a smile that wrinkled around the eyes, a shine Kara never thought would be directed at her. It almost seemed like her mother thought she had done something right for a change. 

The Alpha eyed her mother oddly because even though, her mother’s large ego wasn’t anything new, the looks she was giving Kara, that was certainly was out of the ordinary. 

The voices outside came to a stop and Kara readied herself, taking a hold of Lena’s hand, she raised it between them, while trumpets bombarded the palace walls. 

“Stay close, okay”, Kara whispered when she sensed Lena’s uneasiness. 

All Lena could do was nod. 

The doors gently opened, revealing a path, on either side guests and Daxamites stood, awaiting the grand entrance of the royal family. The Queen and King led the way while Kara followed closed behind with Lena, keeping in step with her parents. 

The night air was warm, the sky was clear, and the atmosphere was vibrating with merriment. Crossing the threshold, stepping onto the red carpet laid out for them, hundreds of people bowed to them as they made their way to the stadium. The walk was long, full of blaring trumpets and prying looks, but eventually they made it to the stadium, and the Queen was quick to address everyone below. 

“Thank you, everyone, for joining my family and I, in order to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Daxam and Rann’s win over Krypton, bringing peace and safety to the galaxy”, Rhea told the crowd but Kara’s mind wasn’t on her mother’s speech, instead it was on Lena. 

Lena’s hair was drawn up into a graceful bun and the hickey on her neck stood out against the brunet’s creamy pale skin. A smile formed on Kara’s lips, seeing the mark, it did wonderful things to Kara, it tempered the Alpha inside of her that wanted to claim Lena. 

Kara blinked out of her trance when the neck she was so intently looking at suddenly moved and the owner of that beautiful neck smirked at her, making the princess insides melt. 

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” The brunet asked with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“I much rather be paying attention to you”, Kara smiled because it felt so amazing to be able to be here with Lena, to have someone to share everything with. 

The Omegas eyes lit up at the compliment before a soft look crossed her face. “So tell me, why was Daxam and Krypton at war?” Lena asked, with a curios look. 

Kara shot her mother and the crowd a quick look and noticed everyone was entertained by the Queen’s speech. 

“Krypton was a planet full of scientist and explorers”, the blonde said, reciting everything her mother had told her and the words she had read in books, “they had little regard for the natural order of things.” Kara paused, clapping at something her mother said, before continuing. “Kryptonians were always pushing the boundaries when it came to science. They always wanted to be far more advanced than any planet but it came with a price. In order to fuel their planet, fuel their machines, Krypton began to take the energy of Rao, our sun and god.” 

Kara paused, taking a moment to steady her voice, the anger of what Krypton committed was starting to break through her words, and she didn’t want to alarm Lena. 

“And that’s why Daxam went to war?” 

Kara nodded. “Krypton had a massive army, no planet dared stand up against them but my mother couldn’t stand by and allow them to drain our sun”, the princess smiled proudly knowing her mother did the right thing, “our army was large but Krypton’s army was larger. Rann had their own reasons for wanting to join the war against Krypton. They were the only two planets willing to put an end to Krypton.” 

“Were there any survivors?” Lena asked, honestly intrigued by the events that led to the war. 

“All of them died”, Kara answered with a slight frown, still not fully understanding why not a single Kryptonian survived but before she could voice her thoughts to Lena, the boom of claps and cheers jerked Kara from her thoughts. 

==

 

The next hour or so had been mostly a blur to Lena, being expertly maneuvered from one person to another by Kara, it had left Lena a bit dazed. The Omega had to dance a fine line between guest and slave but all her teachings growing up, Lillian drilling proper Omega etiquettes into Lena, had really paid off tonight. Whenever the conversation shifted to Lena, she would make sure to behave in a manner expected of an Omega and slave. 

In some form, it was oddly liberating not being the center of attention. Lena was used to being hounded by corporate stooges whenever she attended events for L-Corp, so it was fascinating being able to observe and not participate. The brunet silently watched as dozens of Alphas approached Kara, each wanting to impress the princess and cement their standing with Daxam. 

As was the case with the current man Kara was speaking with. Lena had been listening to them speak, his name was Seymour and he was the son of a Lord from a planet named Exson. Observing the man, Lena could easily make the connection between him and every guy she had known at boarding school. He had the same douche hair cut with an arrogant smile to match. He reeked of privileged. 

A few feet away, Lena saw Alex circling them, with a few other guards surrounding them as well. The brunet made eye contact with the guard and held back a laugh when Alex rolled her eyes at Seymour’s presence. 

“Your Highness, I speak on behalf of my family and can’t thank Daxam enough for all the aid it has provided. Our army is at your disposal if the need ever arises”, he told Kara. 

“Thank you”, Kara smiled kindly. “Let’s just hope it never comes to that.” 

“Of course”, he replied. “My father has always had a great relationship with your mother and I hope to continue such a great relationship in the far future”, he said and Lena knew Seymour was trying to secure his place once Kara ascends the throne. 

“Your father has been loyal to my mother and I know you will continue to be loyal to me”, Kara said while raising her glass, letting Seymour bump his glass against hers. Lena watched as the man’s shoulders slumped in relief after taking a sip from his glass and Lena wondered how much pressure his father must have put on him to make a good impression on Kara. 

Lena’s brow raised slightly when Seymour turned to her, his eyes traveling to her neck before smirking. “And who is your lovely guest?” 

“This is my slave”, Kara answered, her voice thick and heavy as if the words were a struggle to get out. 

“A slave?” Seymour asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. 

Lena’s knew Kara heard the confusion in his voice because moments later, the Alpha was quick to defend her decision. “If you had a slave like her, would you leave her out of your sight?” Kara said, a tad smugly, but Lena knew it was all for show. 

She knew this because seconds later, a delicate hand came to rest at the small of her back, fingers drawing soothing circles, trying to ease any discomfort. A small reminder of Kara’s caring and thoughtful nature. 

Seymour laughed loudly. “You got me there Your Highness. Tell me slave, how are you enjoying the party?” 

“It’s amazing, a true testament of the Queen’s fortune. I am just pleased to be able to be near my owner”, Lena answered, making sure not to make eye contact and keep her voice small. 

“And how has your stay in Daxam been?” The man eyes racked her body but when Lena tilted her neck, revealing more of Kara’s mark, Seymour was frighteningly reminded of who she belonged to. 

Seymour pulled at his collar nervously but then looked relieved when the blonde neither growled or snarled at him, but if the increase pressure on her back was any indication, the princess was having a hard time controlling not snapping at Seymour. 

“It has been lovely and my master has made it quite pleasurable”, she answered, putting emphasizes on the last word. 

Seymour gave Kara an impressed smile before Kara cleared her throat. 

“It’s been a pleasure catching up Seymour but the night is still young with plenty of drinks to go around, who wants to stand around talking royal matters all day?” Kara said and Lena saw the disappointment in Seymour’s face. 

“Of course, Your Highness. I won’t keep you much longer”, he said with remorse before bowing. “Next time you visit Exson, I will introduce you to my sister, Darcy. She’s about to turn twenty and go into heat.” 

The brunet tried not to frown at the man’s words. 

“Of course”, Kara gave him a curt nod. 

Seymour bowed one last time before merging into the crowd. 

“Was he just whoring off his sister?” Lena whispered. 

Kara sighed, looking unsurprised. “He wouldn’t be the first.” 

“I don’t think I like the sound of that”, the brunet tried for a teasing tone but the seriousness behind the words shown through. 

“Don’t worry”, Kara eyes landed on her. “I only want you.” 

And Lena melted into a puddle of pure happiness. She gazed into Kara’s eyes, taking in the sight of the princess in her military uniform, wearing her families coat of arms proudly. She looked so appetizing. So gorgeous. So Alpha. 

“C’mon”, Kara pulled her towards a nearby table, full of drinks and food. 

In the corner of her eye, Lena saw Alex signaling the other guards to follow as Kara moved them far away from the crowd. A few Omegas looked their way as they walked pass them, all of them sending Kara a flirtatious smile while some of them sent Lena dirty looks. It was hard not to notice the other Omegas eyes drifting to her neck and their eyes turning green with envy and it was even harder not to smile haughtily. 

And through it all, Kara was completely oblivious. 

“I’ve been craving some chocolate pecan pie”, the princess was practically jogging towards the table, making Lena giggle. 

“You guys have pies on Daxam?” Lena asked while eyeing the table full of pies and other assortments of desserts. 

“What planet doesn’t have pies?” Kara responded with a mouth full of pie. 

Lena chuckle at the princess childish behavior. 

“I knew I would find you here”, Lena heard a female’s voice behind them and was greeted by a short brunet with an amusing expression. 

“Maggie”, Kara blurted out while half-hugging the woman, not letting go of her plate of pie. “Alex, come over here”, she waved over the guard. 

The previously stiff guard, suddenly perked up at the appearance of Maggie and practically ran towards them. 

She halted besides Maggie, a goofy grin on her face. “Hey”, she breathed out with bright eyes. 

“Hey yourself”, Maggie smiled, dimples and all, before kissing Alex softly. 

“She gets all soft and gooey around Maggie”, Kara told her, while smiling lovingly at the couple. 

“Hey watch it princess”, Alex playfully warned. 

Kara’s smile only seemed to get larger. 

Lena’s heart warmed seeing Kara act so free around her friends. 

“Where’s Lucy and James?” The princess asked while taking another bite from her pie.

“I’m not sure”, Maggie replied. “I haven’t been able to find them.” 

A loud groan was heard from Alex before she touched her comm. “On my way”, she spoke into it. “I have to check in with the rest of the security teams. I will have Stone and Brown take over while I am gone, you’ll be okay?” 

Both Kara and Maggie nodded, although Lena had a strong feeling the question was directed at the short brunet but Kara was too busy buried in her pie to take notice. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible”, Alex told them before leaving. 

A short moment after the guard left, Maggie turned to her with a bright smile. “So you must be the woman Kara can’t stop talking about?” Maggie said, winking at a flustered Kara. 

Lena gave Kara a sly smile and looked on amusingly as a red face Kara tried to balance the plate on her hand while pushing her glasses up her nose, her cheeks puffed out while trying to chew the large chunk of pie rapidly without success. It was endearing seeing the strong Alpha so flabbergasted. 

“You talk about me a lot?” Lena asked her and laughed lightly when Kara gave her a lopsided grin. 

“I’m Maggie Sawyer”, the other Omega introduced herself. 

“I’m Lena Luthor.”

“Where did you say Lucy and James were?” Kara asked while swallowing harshly. 

“It’s like words go in one ear and out the other when she’s around food”, Maggie said while flicking her thumb towards Kara. “I haven’t seen them”, the short brunet smiled warmly at Kara. 

“Oh!”, Kara set her plate down, looking and acting very excited. “I see James, I am going to say hi and bring him over”, she flashed Lena a toothy smile. “I’ll be right back; will you be okay with Maggie?” 

Lena nodded. “Of course.” 

However, Kara didn’t leave. She looked longingly at her friend, as if her body was torn between staying and wanting to greet her friend. 

“Don’t worry. She’s in good hands.” Maggie assured her and that seemed to get Kara moving. 

The two silently watched the princess leave, Lena watched as she approached a somber looking man and the Omega thought that Kara’s friend looked like he was losing the world. 

“She’s going into rut”, Maggie voiced, snapping Lena away from the scene in front of her. 

“How did you know?” Asked a bewildered Lena. 

“I can smell her”, Maggie said, matter-of-fact.

Lena thought she should feel bothered by Maggie’s words, maybe feel a little threatened an Omega was smelling Kara, yet, Lena was unaffected by Maggie’s words. Maybe it had something to do with the mating bite on Maggie’s neck, or maybe it had something to do with the gentle scent coming from Maggie, it was light and tender. 

“I wasn’t able to tell, not until she told me.” Lena admitted, sounding a bit ashamed of the fact. 

Maggie placed a comforting hand on her arm. “It took me a while to be able to tell the difference when it came to Alex. You guys will get there.” 

Lena smiled gratefully but felt her smile falter when she saw a bruise on Maggie’s arm. She averted her gaze quickly but it was too late, Maggie caught her starring. 

“It’s not what you think”, the short brunet quickly said, retreating her arm. She unconsciously rubbed the spot, looking around nervously. 

“It’s okay”, Lena said quietly, “you don’t have to tell me anything.” 

Maggie shook her head, leaning closer to Lena. “It’s just – “, she paused and looked around. “Alex has been training me how to fight”, she confided in her. 

“That’s great”, Lena said with relief, not being able to imagine Alex hurting Maggie in any form. “My brother taught me a few moves growing up. He said it was in case an Alpha got too handsy”, she laughed lightly, feeling an ache in her chest at the thought of her brother. “I always meant to get a personal trainer but never got around to it.” 

Seeing the puzzled look on Maggie’s face reminded Lena of the strict rules Daxam had on Omegas. She felt a burning guilt at the back of her throat. There had been so many things Lena took for granted, things Maggie only dreamt of having. 

“You were allowed to fight on your planet?” Maggie said with astonishment. 

Lena nodded with a soft look on her face. “We were and so much more.” 

Maggie watched her, reading her face, soaking in the words, then Maggie turned her gaze onto the crowd, a contemplative expression on her face. “I’m not like the rest”, Maggie told her. “Like Alex, Lucy, and James. I didn’t grow up in an elite family. I was raised out there”, Maggie pointed outside the palace. “It’s different out there”, Maggie let out a heavy sigh. “We dream of a world like yours.” 

Before Lena could respond, an invasive smell hit her nose. 

==

Every step she took, the more painful it became to be physically away from Lena, but she willed herself to keep moving forward, wanting to reach her friend fast. There was a dark shadow on James face and Kara had a feeling it had something to do with how Lucy’s been acting lately. 

James attention seemed to be elsewhere when Kara approached him. 

“Hey James”, she greeted him. 

“Hey Kara”, he greeted back but the Beta wouldn’t turn towards her, his voice low and strained. 

“Where’s Lucy?” 

James swallowed and pointed forward. 

Kara followed his line of vision and saw Lucy talking animatedly while the Omegas around her ate up every word coming out of her mouth. 

“She’s still in rut”, James informed her, sad lines edging his eyes. 

Kara frowned, watching Lucy interact with the Omegas. A redhead Omega laughed at something Lucy said and ran her hand down Lucy’s arm, making her friend stand tall with pride. 

“But she’s been in rut for over a week”, Kara said, a bit confused by the news. Alphas ruts normally lasted three days, with the help of a bed partner, and only when Alphas choose to tackle a rut on their own, did ruts last longer. “I don’t understand, are you guys not – “, Kara let her voice trail, never finishing her question. 

“We are”, James answered, his face looking even more pained. “But it’s not enough. I am not enough.” 

He sounded so defeated, so lost. 

“That’s not true”, Kara told him, not a trace of doubt in her voice. “Lucy loves you. She chose you James”, she eyed his mate bite. 

He briefly touched it and a faint smile emerged on his lips before it disappeared. “Lucy chose me, but her Alpha”, he paused, watching Lucy interacting with the Omegas, a look of realization flashing in his eyes. “Her Alpha needs more.”

With a heavy heart, Kara remained quiet. It wasn’t very common for an Alpha and a Beta to mate, for this particular reason. Beta’s didn’t experience ruts or heats and when an Alpha went through rut, their Alpha’s craved an Omega. 

Kara opened her mouth to tell James words of comfort when someone yelling her name caught her attention. A frantic looking Maggie jogged towards her and immediately Kara became alert. Scanning the room, Kara growled when she saw Leslie touching Lena. 

Not giving James or Maggie a second thought, Kara pushed through the crowd, her anger radiating all around her, making other Alphas squirm and Omegas whine. 

Leslie must have sensed it, the strong pheromones Kara was emitting, because before she came into eye sight, Leslie was already searching for her presences. The blood in her veins burned when Leslie made eye contact with her and smiled wickedly before pulling Lena against her body. 

A snarl ripped through the air, making those unfortunate people close to her, scatter away in fear as she approached Leslie. She gently moved Lena away from Leslie and was mildly surprised the other gave her up without a struggle. 

Kara stood between the two, shielding Lena as her body shook with anger. “What do you want Leslie?” 

The woman peeked over Kara’s shoulders, a suggestive smile on her face. Kara’s mouth twitched and she willed herself not to move, not to react when Leslie took a step closer, challenging Kara with her stare. 

“You can’t fool me”, she told her slowly. “That mark she wears”, Leslie grinned, “it’s all an act. How do you think Daxam would react knowing their princess, the heir to the throne, doesn’t have the balls to fuck her Omega whore?” 

Kara’s mouth tensed in anger, puff of air flowing through her nose. 

“Do you honestly think they would follow you? When they find out you can’t even exert your power on a weak Omega. They will turn against you. They won’t trust you to protect them.” Leslie told her, her eyes pouring into Kara. 

Her anger. Her jealousy. The hunger for power. It was all reflected in her eyes. 

“But they don’t need to know”, Leslie whispered, the deadly look on her face not wavering. “I won’t utter a single word as long as you let me fuck your whore.” 

Kara’s shoulders pulled back at the words, a tension running up and down her back. Stepping closer to Leslie, Kara’s statue allowed her a slight advantage, as she inched her face as close as possible to Leslie, making the other Alpha slightly on edge.

“Tell me Leslie”, Kara uttered in a low deadly voice. “How would Rann react when Daxam stops providing supplies?”, Kara inwardly smiled at the confused look on Leslie’s face. “From my understanding, Rann receives seventy percent of their supplies from Daxam, that would mean little to no food for your people, and your access to weapons, would be limited.” 

Kara imagined her eyes probably twinkled when she saw the reality of the situation dawn on Leslie. 

“The only reason your planet hasn’t whittle away is because of an old war shared between our planets but war stories won’t protect you with me”, Kara told Leslie, making sure to pump out more and more of her scent with each word, making sweat run down Leslie’s forehead, “and as far as I’m concern, Rann is nothing but dead weight to Daxam.” 

Leslie leaned back at her words, her face falling only slightly. 

“One day I will ascend to the throne and I can cut off Rann like that”, Kara snapped her fingers, making Leslie flinch at the action. “And if that is not enough to help you understand the gravity of the situation”, she poured her gaze into Leslie, pumping enough dominate pheromones to make anyone submit before her, “if I ever see you touch Lena again, if I ever see you anywhere near Lena without me being present, I will cause you irreversible pain, is that understood?” 

Kara saw the struggle written all over Leslie’s face. Submission wasn’t instantaneous, Leslie’s Alpha wasn’t going to stand down without a fight. But it was all futile for Leslie’s pheromones weren’t strong enough, they barely punctured Kara’s scent. A grin formed on Kara’s face when she saw Leslie struggling to stop her head from inching to the side and the blonde knew she just needed a little push, strengthening her scent, the grin on Kara’s inched further up her face when Leslie finally submitted to her. 

Leslie’s neck on full display, her eyes darting to the sky. “Understood, Your Highness”, Leslie said while curtsying and walking away in a hurry. 

Waiting for Leslie to be out of sight, Kara turned to Lena with a worried expression. “Did she hurt you?” 

Lena shook her head and Kara inched forward but stopped when she smelled Leslie’s scent on Lena. The other Alpha must have purposely scent marked Lena and Kara’s Alpha howled at the smell. Dragging Lena away from the party and into the palace garden, she didn’t stop until they were deep inside, trees and bushes obscuring their view. 

“Kara, what are we doing here?” 

But instead of answering, Kara pressed Lena into a nearby tree and collided their mouths, her hands touching and gripping Lena’s body, wanting to erase any trace of Leslie. 

Kara kissed Lena forcefully, teeth scrapping against each other. Her touches were rough, taking possession of various parts of the Omegas body. It wasn’t until she heard a whimper from Lena did Kara stop, breathing out before realizing how she had been acting. Stepping away with a guilty look, Kara scolded herself. “I’m sorry, I was being too rough”, she started to say before backing away. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Lena smiled sweetly at her while pulling her back in by her shirt. “You weren’t being too rough. I was enjoying myself.”

Kara smiled before gently kissing her. 

“Thank you”, Lena whispered against her lips. “For coming to my rescue.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” Kara said, standing tall, wanting the Omega to see she was a strong Alpha. 

“I know, if you hadn’t showed up”, Lena voice trailed off and Kara felt her heart drop. 

She remembered Maggie’s urgent calls and seeing Leslie touching Lena. She balled her hand into a fist, angry that she wasn’t there to stop it from happening. “She touched you”, Kara said through gritted teeth. 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Lena asked while searching her eyes. 

“It shouldn’t have gotten that far”, she said with an edge. 

Her arm was shaking, her nails digging into her fresh, but when Lena’s soft hands touched her own, she felt herself relax at the sensation. Gently, the Omega detangled her fisted hand and Kara allowed it, not being able to do anything else but surrender to the moment. There was something about Lena’s touch that always immobilized her. 

“But you got to me on time”, Lena reminded her while taking her hand into hers, slowly running her fingers up and down Kara’s palm, making the Alpha release a slow breath. 

But she was still wound up tight from her confrontation with Leslie. She needed something, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on and whatever that something was, it seemed Lena knew exactly what it was. 

“You stopped her and had her running like a scared pup”, Lena grinned and Kara inhaled at the look. “My strong Alpha”, the Omegas tone dropped, sounding sultry and rich. 

Suddenly the air around them was filled with Lena’s scent. Kara felt herself grow, a need unlike anything she had ever felt. The sound of Lena’s voice stirred something within Kara, the ache to touch and possess. And when Lena opened up her stance, the Alpha growled quietly, her instincts telling her to fill the Omega with her dick, to rut into tight heat. 

But the touch on her hand was far too distracting, no matter what her body told her to do, Lena’s touch was all she could concentrate on, and when the Omega began to guide Kara’s hand down, the Alpha’s brow knotted in confusion before her face broke out in surprise when her hand grazed Lena’s bare leg. 

“The way you stood up for me”, Lena’s voice sounded sweeter to Kara, “it turned me on so much”, Lena paused while inching Kara’s hands upwards. 

“Do you know what happens when I get turned on?” 

Kara wanted to answer but words failed her at the moment. Only a strangled sound came out. 

Lena smiled mischievously as her free hand came to the helm of her dress, hiking her dress and uncovering more of her beautiful legs. 

“My underwear is soaked”, the Omega purred. 

Kara groaned wondering how slick Lena must be.

“I want you to feel how soaked I am.”

The hammering inside her chest became a pounding behind her ears as her finger was inched further upwards, the anticipation was making her body antsy, and her fingers began to draw impatient circles around the spot where their hands landed. 

The blonde could feel the heat from Lena’s center, she was only centimeters from where she craved to touch, but she wouldn’t cross the gap, not until Lena consented.

Much to Kara’s delight, the brunet didn’t falter in her journey, and Kara’s dick thickened at the prospect, feeling her fingers burn as they skimmed Lena’s leg. She never thought anything could feel so soft, so inviting, and a gasp echoed into the night when her fingers touched Lena’s soaked panties. Her mouth hanged open. The Omega was completely drenched. 

Then Lena’s hand was gone. Kara saw the utter trust in the brunet’s eyes. No longer being guided, Kara explored, running gentle and small circles around the material, mesmerized at the way Lena’s chest heaved. 

But she wanted more, she wanted to run her fingers against soaked lips. 

“Lena?” Kara asked, her fingers teasing the edge of her panties. 

“Yes”, Lena moaned. 

Kara wasted little time in moving the underwear to the side and touching Lena’s bare pussy. The blonde’s mouth widened at the sensation. Her fingers coated in Lena’s juices. 

“Oh Rao, you are so wet”, she uttered breathlessly. 

“It’s all for you”, Lena said between pants as Kara’s fingers explored. 

“Can I?” Kara finished by tugging at the brunet’s panties. 

Lena nodded desperately and Kara hastily pulled Lena’s panties down to her knees before lifting the brunets leg, loving the way the Omegas eyes darkened. She then dragged the rest of the slim material down Lena’s leg and slipped it into her uniform pocket. 

“Kara”, Lena moaned out while moving her hips downwards, wanting contact. 

“You’re so beautiful Lena”, Kara said while taking in Lena’s flushed face. 

“Kara, please”, the Omega begged, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. 

Kara traced the brunets opening, wanting to slip her finger inside, but waited until she saw approval in Lena’s eyes and the second she did, Kara easily slipped a finger into Lena, drawing a sound from the brunet.

“Another”, the Omega said frantically. 

The Omega was so tight, it felt almost impossible to insert one finger, let alone two but Kara wasn’t about to deny Lena anything. Bringing her middle finger to the opening, Kara slowly wriggled, letting Lena adjust to another finger being inside of her before pushing in. Patiently waiting for Lena, she only pushed forward when Lena nodded and felt the brunet opening up for her. Kara placed her forehead against Lena’s when both her fingers were engulfed in heat. 

“You feel so amazing”, Kara said while reaching forward to capture her lips. 

Opening her stance, Lena pushed down on Kara’s fingers, her inner walls pulling her fingers even deeper, as she grinded against her hand. “Move, please”, the Omega begged and the blonde retracted her fingers before pushing them back in. 

Lena braced herself against the trunk of the tree, her head thrown backwards with her mouth opened, her hips grounding into Kara’s hand as the princess fingers worked themselves in and out. 

It was better than anything Kara could have imaged, and oh, she had imaged. 

The sight before her was intoxicating, Lena’s long locks draped all over her chest, her tongue peeking out between her lips and the adultery sounds coming from her. It was Lena in the throes of passion and it was making certain parts of Kara beg for attention. 

Kara felt Lena’s juices dripping down her hand. The idea of tasting the Omegas essences made her mouth water. She began to notice how easily her fingers slide in and out and by the way Lena’s hips searched for more, Kara knew Lena needed something to push her over.

Remembering something Lucy told her years ago, the princess curled her fingers and when Lena screamed out her name, Kara silently thanked Lucy before grinning like an idiot. 

“Shit that’s so good”, Lena told her.

And Kara followed it by stroking the hood of Lena’s walls, her actions bringing out even louder sounds from Lena. 

Dropping her eyes to her hand, Kara wished Lena’s dress wasn’t obscuring her vision. She wanted to see her fingers buried deep inside the Omega. She wanted to see her glistering hand. She wanted to see Lena’s pussy. 

“Don’t stop”, Lena gasped, clinging on to anything within reach as her body rose to new heights. 

Kara hissed when Lena’s nails dug into her shoulder blade, before feeling her fingers being grasped tightly by warm walls. Lena moved erratically, riding out her orgasm with a loud cry of Kara’s name. 

The princess whimpered, wondering how her cock would feel engulfed in a warm pussy. Not wanting to miss one single vibration, Kara continued to stroke Lena’s inner walls until the Omega slummed back against the tree, a sedated look on her face. 

“That was”, Lena smirked, “amazing.” She breathed out. 

The princess sighed, a content feeling on her chest. Kara gently retracted her fingers, getting a small wince from Lena. “Sorry”, Kara cringed at hurting Lena. 

“It’s fine, just a little sensitive.” 

Kara was very aware of the wet coating on her digits. Wanting to taste Lena, Kara brought her fingers to her mouth and lapped her fingers before sucking on them, moaning at the taste. It was delicious, sweet and purely Lena. 

The fingers were barely out of her mouth before Lena was pulling her into a crashing kiss. 

“You taste amazing”, Kara told her, wishing she could taste it from the source. 

“I want to taste you”, Lena said timidly and Kara felt her dick twitch, reminding her of how uncomfortable she felt being constricted. 

“T-taste me?” The Alpha stuttered because the insinuation behind the words were too much for Kara to grasp. 

“Uh huh”, Lena nodded while beginning to work on Kara’s belt. “Is that okay?” 

Kara nodded, feeling lightheaded as finger tips grazed her clothed dick. The Omega made quick work of her belt and zipper. Lena tugged her pants down, freeing her cock from it’s restraints. Kara sighed when her dick sprung free, jumping to her abs excitedly. 

“Whoa”, Lena said amazed at Kara’s size. 

Her Alpha sang at the Omegas reaction. 

“You are so hard”, Lena told her with wide eyes. 

“It’s what you do to me. One look from you and I get so hard”, Kara said a little embarrassed by the fact, like she was some out of control pup. 

“Oh really?” Lena arched her eyebrow sexily. 

It should be illegal for anyone to be so hot. Then Kara was gasping, bending forward when Lena’s hand wrapped around her aching cock, and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head when the Omega began to stroke. 

“Oh Rao”, she whispered. Never had she been touched so intimately. She knew nothing would be able to compare to this, no matter how much she touched herself, it will never come close to feeling as amazing as Lena’s hand. 

Kara was ruined for the rest of her life. 

“Lena”, said sounding winded. Every leisure stroke was getting her closer, her excitement evident at the tip of dick, her arousal dripping down her shaft, causing Lena’s hand to move smoothly. 

“Faster, please”, the princess begged, already on edge ever since she entered Lena’s tight heat. 

“You are so thick”, Lena said, her voice laced with arousal and Kara thought the brunet had never sounded sexier. “I can barely wrap my hands around it.” 

Kara never thought she would be the type of Alpha to like having their ego stroked and maybe it was her rut or maybe it was because Lena was saying these things but knowing she was more than adequate in the lower region, it caused her to inwardly smug. 

And when the strokes on her dick speed up, Kara knew it wasn’t long until she came. “I-I’m close”, she warned because even though the idea of blowing her load all over Lena’s hand almost caused her to burst, she wasn’t sure how Lena would react. 

However, seconds after admitting the inevitable, she heard ruffling of fabric and when she looked down, she saw Lena on her knees, her mouth inches from her dick. She was looking up at Kara as her mouth inched forward. The Alpha held her breath and when Lena’s lips parted, taking in a few inches, Kara groaned loudly. 

It was so hot. So wet. The Omega was sucking her tip greedily. It was too much for Kara, her balls tightened, her body went stiff as a wave of pure bliss moved around her body before bursting from her dick. 

Hot liquid erupted and Lena swallowed all of it. The sight was enough to make Kara hard again, a never ending stream of load flowing through her shaft. 

“Ah, Lena, keep sucking baby”, she told the Omega while feeling like she would never stop shooting her load. 

Once she felt there was nothing left to give, the Alpha slumped forward, her cock vibrating from the amazing orgasm she just had. Her hips bucked when Lena let her dick go with a pop. Kara watched with hooded eyes as Lena swirled her tongue, lapping up whatever residue was left over. 

A goofy smile must have been plastered on her face because when Lena stood up, she took one look at her and chuckled with delight. “Did someone enjoy themselves?” 

“You were amazing”, Kara told her while lazily stroking Lena’s hair. “That was”, Kara paused, still catching her breath, “no words.” 

Lena ducked her head, a shy look rising up her cheeks. “Thanks, I’ve never done that before.” 

“You could have fooled me”, Kara said, lifting Lena’s chin. “Believe me, it was beyond amazing.” 

Lena smiled at the praise. 

Kara pulled her pants back up, tucking her soft dick back into her briefs. 

“I’m a mess”, she heard Lena say while looking at herself. 

Kara starred at a dishevel Lena, her hair was a bit messy and her dress was out of sorts, but to Kara, the brunet looked gorgeous. “Let me help you”, she offered and straightened Lena’s hair while readjusting her dress. 

She was in the middle of patting down Lena’s dress when she felt an Alpha nearby, it made her hairs stand on end, and a snarl vibrate in her throat. She sensed the other Alpha stop right outside the garden at the warning sound. 

“It’s just Alex”, she registered Lena’s words but her body wasn’t paying attention. 

It wanted to fight whoever was out there. She needed to protect Lena. She wasn’t going to allow anyone else touch the Omega. 

“Hey”, Lena’s voice was softer, maybe a bit cautious, “look at me.” 

But Kara was starring straight ahead, trying to see through all the trees and bushes. Trying to figure out the height and weight of the Alpha just a few feet away. 

“Kara”, the Omega spoke her name so attractively, the Alpha had to turn to her. “Alex is your friend, she’s your bodyguard. She’s just coming to check up on you. She’s not a threat”, Lena reminded her. “I am yours, remember?” Lena angled her neck, showing Kara the love mark. 

The tension around her spine relaxed and her jumbled mind cleared. 

“How about we head back?” Lena suggested and lead her out of the garden.

The walk was quiet, a content silence settling between the two as their bodies still hummed from the high they had previously reached. But the bubble of paradise was burst when they stepped out of the garden and saw Alex waiting for them with the Queen next to her. 

Alex cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably next to the Queen. 

Rhea’s eyes danced between Kara and Lena, only coming to a stop in order to make way for a gratified glow. “Alex”, the Queen said, a delighted smile forming on her face, “take the slave to Kara’s room.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty”, Alex sprung to action but looked to Kara for confirmation before taking Lena.

After a short nod from Kara, Alex gently lead Lena away. Lena gave Kara a longing glance over her shoulder before disappearing in the swarm of people. The princess followed the figures until she could no longer tell them apart from the rest of the crowd, with a dread she turned towards her mother, and was astounded to find a wine glass being handed to her by the Queen. 

“Enjoying your night, darling?” The Queen asked with a smirk while gesturing towards the direction Kara emerged. 

Kara cleared her throat and felt her face heat up. A delighted laugh was heard from her mother before she raised her glass at her daughter, taking a generous sip from the glass. 

“Did you take care of the situation with Leslie?” The Queen asked, but her tone never shifted, there was a lightness to the Queen’s features, a mirth in her eyes, even as she brought up a topic that only days ago had her screaming at Kara. 

“Yes mother, she won’t be a problem any longer.” 

There was a soft hum, before she changed the subject. “Everyone has been raving about you darling”, she said with a proud smile. “You’ve made quite the impression today.” 

“I’m glad to hear that”, Kara answered, with little enthusiasm. 

“I saw the mark”, the Queen smirked before she reached forward tapping the pocket where Lena’s underwear was peeking out. “Well done, darling.” 

It was meant as a compliment, words to make Kara feel elated, but instead it left her with a gut twisting pain and a dismay taste in her mouth. “Thank you, mother”, she said the words through gritted teeth, hating that her mother was only proud because she was acting like an ideal Alpha. 

An Alpha in rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you guys want Kara and Lena to finally get it on and trust me so do I. Just hang in there guys, it's coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena’s dark shiny locks were sprawled all over the light colored pillow, the green eye beauty had her head thrown back as throaty moans escaped her parted lips. 

The Omega clung on to the strong body that was creating the most erotic sensations on her body. The Alpha had woken up rowdy, attacking Lena with bites and hot touches, not leaving one inch of the brunet’s body untouched. 

Lena could only hold on while Kara devoured her neck with open mouth kisses and her hands worked her body, gripping anything she could get a hold off. 

Considering the type of night Lena had, the brunet was surprised she was responding so enthusiastically to Kara’s morning activities. All night, Lena had tossed and turned, the warm temperature not allowing the Omega to rest. Eventually, the brunet had kicked the sheets off her body, not being able to handle the heat any longer, but the lack of layers did little to cool Lena. A thin sweat had covered her body when fatigue finally claimed her, sometime in the late hours, and she had woken four hours later to a very active Alpha. 

Lena should have been irritated. She should have scolded Kara for stirring her from the little sleep she had been able to claim but the eager kisses being peppered all over her neck and the wetness between her legs kept Lena from being truly angered. 

In fact, she was basking in the attention. 

Having the Alpha on top, worshipping her body was exactly what Lena needed. Having the blonde near her, it was somehow chasing away the unwelcomed heat.

“You smell so good this morning”, Kara breathed out against her neck, sucking a sensitive spot right below her jaw. 

All Lena could do was nod. Her voice disappearing at the sound of Kara’s husky voice. 

“You feel so good. You always feel so good, I can’t stop touching you”, Kara moaned out, her hands sneaking under her shirt. 

Then soft hands were palming her breast and Lena balled the blonde’s shirt in her hands, the sensation too much, too overwhelming. 

“Can I see you?” Kara asked while already gripping the bottom of her sleep shirt. 

“Yes”, Lena answered and tried her best not too sound too eager but she knew she failed miserably. 

Lifting the shirt over her head, Kara pulled away and her eyes feasted on Lena’s bare chest. She had never been this exposed to anyone and the Omega fought the instinct to cover up, to shield herself from hungry eyes but when she saw the way Kara was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, Lena relaxed and allowed the Alpha to appreciate her body. 

A fire erupted in Kara’s eyes before the bedroom walls vibrated from a loud roar and Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head when the blonde’s tongue flicked her nipple. 

Kara swirled her tongue around Lena’s stiff nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently. A shot of arousal traveled straight to her center. Lena lifted her head and watched with glazed eyes as the Alpha feasted on her breast.

But what really had her hypnotized was the way the Alpha was slowly grinding onto the mattress. There was something so erotic about seeing the way Kara’s hips moved, the way they rose and fell, practically making love to the soft mattress. 

Knowing Kara was much closer to her rut now than she was two days ago, Lena gently tugged the blonde’s hair, wanting to get her attention, wanting to tell her she could find release with Lena’s mouth but the only response she got from the Alpha was a growl and two strong hands holding her down by the waist. 

The control, the roughness, Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. 

A small whimper made it pass her lips when Kara removed her mouth from her sore breast and started ghosting her lips against the Omega’s stomach, her breath leaving goose bumps all over pale skin. 

But when that mouth neared the waistband of her pants, Lena felt her heart quicken. There weren’t any words exchanged, no permission asked, because Lena was sure Kara could smell her arousal, could sense how much the Omega needed Kara. 

Her pants were brought down to her ankles. Kara pressed her nose against the wet patch and Lena felt more of her juices seep through her wet lips and onto her panties. Having the Alpha near her heat, it was making her head swim. 

The Alpha moved a few inches upwards and swirled her tongue on Lena’s navel, making her stomach contract and her body squirm uncontrollably. The blonde’s tongue left a wet trail as it moved downwards and Lena felt slender fingers begin to remove her underwear, inch by inch, while a skilled tongue continued its path, never straying, and Lena’s heart hammered in her chest. 

Kara’s tongue was only centimeters from where Lena needed her the most and the Omega could practically feel a long wet tongue lapping her essences and bringing her to orgasm but before Kara could reach her core there was a loud banging on the front door. 

The princess jumped up and Lena groaned in frustration. She could kill whoever was interrupting their moment. Lena almost begged the Alpha to return when the blonde got off the bed with a snarl and words being muttered under her breath. Kara threw the sheets on top of Lena before stomping forward and opening the door with such ferocity she almost snapped the door off it’s hinges. 

“What?!” Kara shouted. 

From her spot on the bed, Lena could see a startled Alex eyeing Kara cautiously before looking over the blonde’s shoulder and smirking when she saw Lena’s half naked body covered. Kara growled when she noticed Alex peeking into the room. The guard cowered before the princess. 

“Sorry to interrupt Your Highness but your mother is asking for your presences. It’s an emergency”, Alex hurriedly explained. 

Lena saw Kara let out a breath before her shoulders relaxed. “I’ll be out in a few.” 

The door closed behind Kara and the Alpha walked over to Lena, grabbing her shirt off the floor in the process. Handing the shirt to the brunet with a small smile, Kara sat next to her, her hands caressing her exposed legs. 

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Lena asked while pulling her shirt down. 

“I feel so restless. So agitated and I can’t concentrate when all I can do is stare”, she admitted, twirling her hands nervously. 

Lena chuckled at the confession. “I know, I’ve noticed.” 

It’s been two days since the celebration and Lena had noticed that on more than one occasion, Kara’s concentration had shifted elsewhere during their conversations. The open stares at Lena’s chest, the heavy breathing, and the flush cheeks, well it was easy for Lena to guess where the blonde’s mind was going. 

She knew the Alpha wanted to take her, to rut into her and knot her but they had yet to discuss it, the two not being able to broach the subject. 

“I can’t help it”, Kara groaned, utterly frustrated. “I don’t want you to feel sexually objectified but you are so beautiful and so sexy and my thoughts are filled with – “, she stopped, gulping. 

Lena placed her hand over Kara causing the Alpha to make eye contact. 

“You have never made me feel like a sex object. When you look at me, I feel wanted and needed. That’s a new feeling for me. Growing up, I was always second to Lex and my father died when I was very young and my mother, she always looked at me with disappointment. Lex was the only one that ever held affection in his eyes when he looked at me. I mean, that was, until I met you.” 

Lena watched the princess face swell with happiness. 

“I like you looking at me like I am everything you could possible need”, Lena bared her heart, hoping she wasn’t overstepping her boundaries. 

“Oh Lena”, Kara smiled at her, the princess eyes slightly watery. “You are more than enough, more than I could have possible imagined.” 

It was Lena’s turn to swell with happiness. 

==

There was a skull crushing pounding behind Kara’s ear that seemed to emerge out of nowhere. It wasn’t there before, not when she was around Lena, but now that she found herself away from the Omega, the throbbing was all Kara could feel. The headache was interfering with her ability to concentrate, her vision was slightly obscured, and it took a lot out of Kara to continue walking down the hallway without the aid of her best friend.

In the corner of her eyes she saw Alex eyeing her worriedly as they marched towards the communication room. 

She felt a pang of guilt for snapping at her best friend and opened her mouth to apologize. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” 

Alex shrugged, smiling slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I get just as bad during my rut. Besides, it looked like I interrupted a fun morning so I understand why you were upset”, she smirked, winking at her, making Kara chuckle. 

“Do you know why my mother wants me at the communication room?” The blonde asked, suddenly concerned the closer they got to the room. 

Alex sighed. “It’s best you hear it for yourself.” The guard said while pushing the door to the room open. 

Kara frowned at her best friend’s words before stepping inside. There were plenty of guards moving around the room, each in front of a machine, talking quickly and urgently, while they relayed message after message to the Queen. 

“Your Majesty, Exson has fallen”, one of the guards called out to the Queen. 

Kara’s snapped towards the voice, mulling the words in her head. “What do you mean Exson has fallen?” 

The moment her brother realized she was in the room, he stormed over, taking her to the side and Kara vaguely saw her mother give her a hard stare before she continued to pace around the room, her hands on her hips and a fury look on her face. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked her brother. 

Mon-El sighed, a terrified expression on his face. “We’ve been getting messages from all over the galaxy.” 

“Messages about what?” 

“Invaders”, Mon-El clarified. “Planets around the galaxy are being invaded. We received a call from Raann not too long ago. They are barely holding off the intruders.” 

“What? But their army is massive. Almost as large as ours.” 

“They aren’t the only ones. Maaldoria also sent a distress signal. We aren’t sure if it’s the same invaders but it sounded like it”, he explained, staring longingly at their mother. 

“Mon-El”, Kara said with alarm, a thought entering her mind. “All these planets are aligned with Daxam. Their armies…”, Kara’s sentence trailed off. 

“Are no longer at our disposal?” Mon-El finished. 

“That’s a big coincidence”, Kara said feeling more alarmed and wishing the thumping behind her ears could disappear for just a moment. 

Suddenly a loud voice was heard through one of the communication stations and both siblings rushed over to their parent’s side. 

“Identify yourself”, one of the guards spoke into the communication unit. 

A hologram appeared in front of the royal family. An older man came into view with a desperate look and a desperate voice to match. “This is Titus from Braal. We seek refugee. Invaders have destroyed our planet. There’s only a few of us remaining on our ship.”

Behind the man, Kara could see women and children quivering with fear and her Alpha rattled in it’s cage, wanting to protect the women and children, to use her Alpha role to bring salvation to those less fortunate. 

The Queen snorted. “Send them away”, she waved them off. 

“Wait!” Kara said a little too forcefully. “Mother we can’t just send them away.” 

Her mother gave her an unamused side glance. “Braal never did anything for Daxam darling, I am just returning the favor.” She sneered. 

“They were a peaceful planet”, Kara argued. 

“And look where that mindset got them”, she pointed at the hologram. “If they had been smart like the rest of us, they would have had an army to hold the invaders back instead their entire planet was destroyed.”

“Just because they never pledged their allegiance to Daxam doesn’t mean we should just turn our backs on them”, Kara argued with her mother, every cell in her body wanting to stand up to the more dominant Alpha. 

Rhea starred at Kara in disbelief, before shaking her head and turning away from her. “Bring up the force shield, don’t allow anyone in or out. We are on lockdown”, she ordered. 

“No!” She shouted and unwillingly released her Alpha pheromones, making the guard working the communication center stop from putting up the force shield. 

She could feel the burning from her mother’s stare and it would have made her squirm if it wasn’t for the pain around her skull. It was intensifying, becoming a heavy drumming. Screwing her eyes shut at the discomfort, Kara breathed out, hoping to alleviate some of the sting. 

Her ears barely picked up her mother yelling at the guard to put up the force shield. The voice muffled by the pain pulsing around her head. But then the smell hit her. The entire room was coated in the Queen’s dominant pheromones causing everyone around Kara to whimper, hunch, and bare their necks. The Queen’s scent was stronger than Kara ever remember it being. It was suffocating. It was impossible for Kara to breath in without wanting to fall to her knees and bend to the Queen’s will but the blonde held her ground. 

“Stop!” Kara’s voice roared and through her blurry vision saw her father and guards inch their necks to the side even further, responding to her call. 

Kara was bombarded with the Queen’s familiar scent and she staggered on her spot. Too many times, the princess had fallen victim to it’s effects, but today, the smell wasn’t making her whimper and bare her throat, instead, Kara pushed forward, challenging her mother. 

The Queen snarled, clearly displeased with Kara’s insubordination.

“Bring the force shield up, now!” Her shout rung in Kara’s ears. 

Her mother’s Alpha was becoming too much for the princess. She could feel her knees giving out, her head moving to the side, and before she knew it, she was submitting to her mother. 

Rhea crossed the distance, hovering over her, before she leaned down and took a sniff. She growled in frustration and the blonde knew her mother was aware she hadn’t knotted Lena yet. 

“Everyone leave!”

Guards pushed each other aside, each stumbling on their way out, trying to get as far away as possible from the Queen, while her brother and father gave her a longing look before leaving the room. 

“You are still in rut”, her voice was full of venom and anger. “I thought we had moved pass this. I thought you had learned. I thought you were taking what you needed!”

Kara flinched, never seeing her mother so angry. 

“I have been patient”, her mother told her while rubbing her face, fatigue clearly written all over her face. “I have stood back and allowed you to come into your own but if I don’t see a change soon, then you will leave me no choice but to force it upon you. So I suggest you fuck the whore sooner rather than later”, she threatened and a low growl resonated behind her wind pipe. 

“And don’t disobey me ever again or there will be consequences, I will not allow anyone, especially my daughter, make a fool out of me”, she spat before turning back to the communication center. “The galaxy is under attack and we might be next, I need you alert, so knot the whore and start behaving like an heir because if anything happens to me, you need to be prepared to take the throne.” She was deadly serious but there was also a disquiet to her voice, a weary sound behind each sentence, and the princess wondered if her ascension weighed heavily on her mother. 

The thought of what might come next, her rut, the invaders, it caused a tightening around her throat and for her heart to beat rapidly behind it’s enclosure. 

Was she prepared for what’s next? 

==

James stared at his mug with a painful look in his eyes and a knit around his brow. He couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking of the restless nights Lucy had to endure after the celebration. He could still hear her whimpers. The memory of her thrashing all over the bed in pain haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He had felt so helpless, so useless. 

Two nights came and went, Lucy growling, pacing, mostly balling sheets, as her knot painfully pressed against her pants, all the while James stared, unable to give his mate the thing she needed the most. 

A sigh of relief had escaped his lips late last night when she had finally calmed down. James had woken up early this morning, wanting to make breakfast for his mate. 

He was setting Lucy’s plate down when a chipper brunet walked into the dinning room. James smiled at her, happy to see her more alert, no longer lost to her lust. 

“Hey honey”, she greeted him with a kiss to the cheek. Her eyes lit up at the amount of food on the table. “You did all of this”, she said in awe while sitting down.

He moved around the table and sat across from Lucy. “I thought you would be hungry.”

“I'm starving”, she said while pouring herself a drink. “Thank you for all of this.” 

James nodded, eyeing Lucy with confusion. 

“My father got in contact with me this morning”, she said while stuffing her face with food. “He said there’s something big going on at the palace and wants me to go as soon as possible”, she continued, as if the last two nights hadn’t occurred. 

As if James didn’t have to sit by and watch his mate toss and turn in pain. 

“Are we really not going to talk about it?” James confronted Lucy. 

His question certainly got her attention. A look of acknowledgement crossed her face before she sat her fork down. “There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“Really? Because you just spent the last two days in our bedroom trying to work through your rut that should have ended eight days ago”, he said wishing that wasn’t the truth. Wishing he wasn’t saying those words. 

“James”, she softened her voice. “I'm okay”, she smiled at him. “See”, she pointed at herself, “I'm fine.” 

He shook his head, screwing his eyes shut at her ability to ignore a problem. “What’s going to happen next time you hit your rut?” 

“I’ll get through it”, she answered, as if that would solve everything. 

“I can’t just stand by and watch you be in pain”, he told her, his voice breaking. He remembered seeing the desperation in her eyes. Seeing the way her body fought against it’s natural instincts. “Maybe next time you should – “, he was cut off by Lucy. 

“No”, she shook her head while pushing her chair backwards. “I won’t listen to this.” 

“Luce”, he pleaded with her, standing to be next to her. “You need more than what I can give you.” 

There were tears in her eyes and it caught James off guard, because Lucy never cried, she didn’t carry her feelings on her sleeve. She buried them. She ignored them. 

“Do you honestly believe you aren’t enough?” 

James sighed, a painful contraction around his heart. A tightening all over his chest. “I think you need an Omega.” He said it. The thing that had been swirling around his head. The thing he didn’t want to face. He knew it was true even though he denied himself the truth for far too long. 

“I need you”, she countered. 

“That’s not how it looked like at the celebration”, he said and regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He wasn’t the type to seek vengeance. He wasn’t the type to say things out of spit. No matter how painful it had been to see Lucy around those Omegas. 

“Is this what that’s about?” Lucy said indignantly. “That didn’t mean anything James. I wasn’t trying to knot any of them. I would never betray you.” 

“That’s not what I meant”, James stopped her train of thought before it got too far. “I just meant your Alpha is naturally drawn to Omegas during your rut.”

Lucy waved her hands back and forth. “I am not going to do what I think you are implying.” 

“If you knot an Omega during your rut, it will help you”, James got the words out even though each syllable cut him. He couldn’t imagine Lucy with anyone else. The idea of his mate being intimate with anyone else was twisting his insides but he couldn’t be selfish, he couldn’t deprive Lucy of her nature. 

He cast a glance at Lucy and felt his stomach drop at the devastated look she wore. Her tears were streaming down freely now and she did nothing to stop them. James had rarely seen Lucy truly cry and it was a sight that both pained him and also made him appreciate her beauty even more. 

Without a single word, Lucy shook her head and left their place, the door quietly closing. 

==

Lena stared at the rays of sun that crept into the armory room, basking an otherwise dull room with a red glow. The sight of a red sun was something that took her a few months to get used to back when she was at Slaver’s Moon but eventually, over time, the red grow became as familiar as mornings back on Earth. However, Lena wasn’t staring at the rays because she appreciated its beauty, no, Lena was glaring at the light creeping into the room because of the heat it brought with it. 

The room was far too hot; it was making her feel uncomfortable. She wondered why the palace didn’t have internal cooling before Winn’s voice snapped her back to the present. 

“I wish I could have been there to see it”, Winn said, recalling the events of the celebration. 

“She had it coming”, Lena said, thinking of Leslie. 

Winn waved off her comment. “I meant the hickey”, he smiled cheekily. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Really Winn, that’s all you took from the story.”

He shrugged. “Sue me.” 

Lena smiled warmly before a smile broke out on her face. “It was pretty amazing.” 

Winn laughed, a full and happy one. “So have you two?” He made a gesture with his fingers. 

Lena bit her bottom lip. “No, not yet.” 

“Yet?” Winn eyebrows shot up. “Way to go Lena.” 

“I want to”, she said with enthusiasm. “She’s going into rut and I want to –.” 

“Let her knot you”, Winn finished her sentence. 

Lena nodded eagerly. “Except”, she paused thinking of how the two had been dancing around the subject, neither having the courage to approach the topic. “We haven’t discussed it.” 

Winn snorted. “What is there to discuss? You guys are together, might as well just do it”, he rationalized. 

“She hasn’t asked me”, Lena told him, a little saddened by the fact. 

Lena had seen how much her rut was affecting Kara. She could see the fire in those blue eyes, and the brunet waited, waited for the blonde to ask her to help her through her rut. But she never did. 

Instead of being next to her, helping her, Kara had sent her away for every possible reason. Just like today. 

“Trust me she wants to”, Winn said without a doubt. 

Lena sighed at his words, fanning herself with her blouse. The room just kept on getting hotter and hotter. “You can’t know that.” 

“Have you not seen the way she looks at you?” Winn shook his head in disbelief. “She practically fucks you with her eyes.” 

“Winn”, Lena chastised, taking a nearby paper and fanning herself. 

“Are you okay?”

“I think I might be coming down with something”, Lena told him. “It’s really hot in here.” She said while wiping sweat off her forehead. 

Winn looked down at his computer. “Actually, it’s seventy degrees in here”, he spoke slowly, his eyes narrowing. “Lena”, his tone changed, bordering on worry. “Are you going into heat?” 

Her head jerked up. “What? Of course not.” 

Winn stepped closer. “I think you are”, he said and put his hand over her forehead. “You are burning up.” 

“I-I’ve never gone into heat”, Lena confessed, feeling her heart speed up. She eyed the door cautiously, thinking of all the Alpha guards outside. Winn followed her line of vision. His own face scrunching with concern. “How much time do I have?” 

Winn’s worried eyes connected with hers. “Not long. Heats hit a lot faster than ruts.” 

“Winn?” She gulped, a sweat breaking out all around her body, making her clothes cling to her body. 

“I need to get you out of here”, he said, helping her to her feet and walking to the door. “Your scent is stronger but not enough yet to alert other Alphas but we need to move”, he urged and they were walking out of the armory room. 

Once outside, Lena’s mouth went dry when she saw all the guards looking at her questioningly. 

“Umm”, Winn looked between all off them, “the Highness asked me to escort her slave back to her bedroom”, he said with a nervous chuckle. “I think she wants to”, he trailed off, whistling for effect, “you know.” He winked at them and Lena wished he would just start moving. 

The guards gave each other a look and some of them starred far too much at Lena but eventually they nodded and let them pass through. 

“Right, thanks”, Winn said while walking quickly away from them. “C’mon before your heat truly hits because I don’t do well with Alphas and pointy sticks”, he chuckled before adding, “well unless I’m in my heat”, he finished laughing at his own words. 

Lena glared at him. 

“Sorry”, he grimed. “I’ll take you to Kara’s room.”

==

Several guards laid on the floor, each panting and nursing fresh bruises. Alex felt a pang of guilt, knowing it was her doing that had them in so much pain, but her priority was Kara and the blonde really needed to channel her anger. 

After witnessing the showdown between Kara and the Queen, Alex suggested a training session. It would hone Kara’s skill while giving her an outlet to let out her frustrations. But the guard wasn’t anticipating so much aggression from the blonde. 

Kara swiftly moved through the Alphas, knocking and kicking each one down for the dozen time and at the sound of bones smacking the mat, Alex felt it was time to bring it to an end. 

“Alright, let’s call it”, she said and watched with amusement as guards practically ran out of the room. 

Turning her attention back to her best friend, Alex could see Kara was still wired, ready for a fight. It appeared as if the argument that Kara had with her mother still had a hold on her but Alex suspected, the reason behind Kara’s agitation had more to do with her upcoming rut than anything that transpired in the communication room. 

Crossing her arms, Alex walked towards Kara with a serious stare. “Your rut is about to hit soon.” 

“What gave it away?” Kara said drily. 

“Have you talked to Lena?” 

Kara shook her head and began to walk out of the training room. “Not yet.”

“What’s stopping you?” 

“I don’t know”, Kara let out a breath. “How do you bring up a subject like that? Oh hey, I am about to hit my rut and would want to knot you soon, is that okay?” 

Alex chuckled. “Well, that’s certainly not subtle. But Lena isn’t naïve Kara. She knows what’s coming and is probably thinking about it herself. You guys are together now, what makes you think she won’t want to?” 

“It’s not that I think she won’t want to, I mean I can smell she wants to”, the blonde professed while a blush crept up her neck, “I am just afraid of her seeing me like that.” 

Alex remained quiet, allowing her best friend to make sense of the thoughts in her mind. 

“What if I am too rough? What if I am too busy trying to knot her that I don’t take her pleasure into consideration?” The blonde shut her eyes, truly pained. 

Alex remembered her first rut. Remembered the urge to knot into an Omega, to nail into a tight channel without any regard to them, her mind solely on her own pleasure, over time it got better, but in the beginning, she was anything but gentle. 

There was a moment of silence while Kara mulled over her fears and Alex searched for the right words to comfort Kara but before the guard could get a word out, a smell slammed into her.

Freezing on the spot, Alex turned towards Kara and saw blue eyes go completely black and before Alex could get a hold of the blonde, Kara was already running towards the smell. 

Alex called after her, her own feet racing after the Alpha. 

There was an Omega in heat inside the palace. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled out but the rut crazed princess was lost to her lust and didn't listen to Alex’s cries.

Alex sped up her steps but Kara was too far ahead. She raced after the blonde, pushing herself to go faster, to not stop, and her steps only faltered for a second when she realized the smell was coming from Kara’s bedroom, which meant, Lena was in heat. 

Turning the corner, the guard could see other Alphas battling each other to get into the room, none of them able to reach the door knob before they were thrown back by another. 

“Bring Betas and mated Alphas to the princess bedroom, now!”, she yelled into her earpiece, afraid of what might happen if she didn’t get the situation under control. 

Her lungs were burning but Alex didn’t let up, not when Lena’s well-being was at stake, not when Kara was about to crash into a room filled with Lena’s heat smell. She wasn’t about to let her best friend’s fears come true. 

Kara reached the group of Alpha’s first, her growls and pheromones making all of them stop and kneel on the floor, barring their throat to the more dominant Alpha. Alex was hit with the smell but forced herself not to crumble. She needed to reach Kara before she stepped into the room. 

“Kara, stop!” 

Her feet skittered to a halt. She breathed heavily while she eyed the unmoving princess. Kara’s hand was hovering over the door knob, an erection pushing against her pants, and the veins around her neck pulsing. 

“You can’t go in there”, she told her while taking a step closer but stopped when Kara snarled. She put her hands up in surrender. “Remember what you said to me? About not having a discussing with Lena about being together”, her eyes moved from Kara’s face to the hand slowly moving towards the door knob. “If you don’t want to hurt Lena, then don’t go into that room. Please – “, Alex said while reaching into her pocket. 

Her best friend turned to her, her neck stiff and her eyes blown wide, her shade of bright blue all but gone and replaced with a dark need. “Alex”, she said while holding her breath, “get me out of here.” 

Alex nodded then looked at her apologetically. “Sorry.” 

Kara gave her a questioning look before Alex injected her with a sedative. The Alpha slummed into her arms and Alex let out a breath, relieved to hear several footsteps behind her, alerting her to the Betas and mated Alphas coming to help. 

==

It’s been ten hours since Alex locked Kara in a spare bedroom. Six of those ten hours, Kara had laid quietly but four hours ago, the Alpha had stirred from her slumber, and the banging and growling hadn’t stopped since, causing Alex to be on edge. 

She hated knowing she was putting her friend through this. She hated to be the one to lock up the blonde but Alex swore to protect Kara. She wasn’t just doing this as her bodyguard, she was doing it as her best friend. 

For as long as Alex could remember, Kara feared this day. The princess wasn’t like most Alphas and by impression alone, it would be easy to mistake Kara as an Omega but beneath all the softness was a strong and unyielding heir. 

Alex knew the day Kara hit her rut she would have a hard time accepting it and even harder time mating but then Lena had come into the picture. Alex remembered the immense relief she had felt upon the arrival of the Omega. She had witnessed their first meeting, the night of Kara’s birthday party, and knew the moment her best friend laid eyes on Lena, she had fallen hard. 

And when the two adorable oblivious dorks finally confessed their feelings, Alex felt a weight lifted off her chest knowing Kara would have someone she cared for, help her through her rut. It was everything she could have asked for her best friend. 

Yet here she stood, outside one of the spare rooms, jumping every time Kara slammed into the door, wanting to break it down so she could get to Lena. The guard feared at this point in her rut, the princess would knot any Omega in sight. 

A loud growl was heard from inside and Alex eyed the door, hoping it would able to take all the abuse from the Alpha. After she had sedated Kara, the Betas and mated Alphas had gathered all the unmated Alphas and send them away. Now, several Betas stood outside Kara’s room, masking Lena’s heat as best as they could. 

Alex wanted to check in on Lena but she also didn’t want to leave Kara. Her best friend trusted her to keep Lena safe and that was exactly what Alex was going to do because if there was a small chance Kara escaped, Alex would be the only one able to bring down the rut crazed Alpha. 

Sensing a strong Alpha nearby, Alex pulled her shoulders back and raised her chin, knowing the Queen was close, and tried not to react when the smell of an Omega trailed up her nose. 

Seconds later, the Queen turned the corner with her own guards next to her and Alex tried not to glare at Siobhan as she walked smugly next to the Queen. Alex could smell the enticing pheromones Siobhan was releasing and tried not flinch when a loud bang was heard from the crackling door. But this time there wasn’t a pause, just an insistent pounding and she feared the door might give out under the intensity. 

When Rhea stood before Alex, the guard curtsy but didn’t move an inch from her position. “Your Majesty, how can I help you?”

The Queen eyed Alex. “I came to see my daughter.” 

“Of course Your Majesty”, she said but remained still when Siobhan moved along with the Queen, “but I don’t think it’s wise to have an Omega in the room.” 

“My daughter is in rut and what kind of mother would I be if I let her suffer. Siobhan is here to aid my daughter”, Rhea explained, signaling to the Omega to follow, but Alex stood her ground. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t let Siobhan into the room”, she said and gulped, thinking of the backlash from the Queen. 

The Queen narrowed her eyes. “Kara most likely asked you to lock her in that room and I know she probably asked you to keep anyone away”, the Queen eyed the door when the pounding became more forceful. “But I wont have my heir in a rut crazed mind state if an army happens to invade Daxam. I need her alert and ready to fight for Daxam.” 

“I understand, Your Majesty”, she said, searching for every brave bone in her body. “And you may see her but Siobhan stays out here.” She said and locked her eyes with the Omega and tried not to snarl at the arrogant smile on Siobhan face. 

The Queen’s eyes flashed with a look often being directed at Kara and Alex knew the Queen must be furious with her decision. 

“I order you to move”, Rhea said through clench teeth. 

Alex shook her head and let out a breath. “Your Majesty, I know I'm stepping out of line but I beg of you, don’t do this. Kara won’t be able to control herself and come tomorrow morning, she will hate herself. You asked me to protect your daughter, this is me protecting her.” 

The Queen stared at her long and hard, and for a split second, Alex swore she could see a softening in those stony eyes, but before she could examine any further, the moment was gone and the Queen’s eyes were cold and deadly. 

“I want my daughter better in three day’s time, otherwise I'm coming back with force and you can kiss your title goodbye”, she spat. 

Alex nodded, her throat contracting “Understood, Your Majesty.” 

The Queen turned on her heels and marched away. Siobhan remained, a sneer on her face and her mouth ready to argue but one shout of her name from the Queen, and the Omega was off and running, glaring at Alex over her shoulder. 

Alex let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and took joy in hearing the consistent pounding on the door because it meant Kara was still safe behind closed doors. 

==

“How is she?” 

Lena heard the voices, she could make out two people in Kara’s room, but the words weren’t making much sense, nothing was registering other than the pain rippling through her body. 

She was covered in sweat. Curled up on the bed. The scent of Kara lingered, the only thing keeping her from falling into insanity. 

“Not well”, it sounded like Winn but she wasn’t too sure. 

Her muscles ached and her bones felt too heavy, weighing her down to the bed. It was all too much and all Lena wanted was Kara. She wanted her to take away the pain. She wanted the Alpha’s strong arms. 

“Kara isn’t fairing any better”, the other person said and at the sound of her Alpha’s name, Lena whined. 

She thought of the blonde’s defined arms holding her down while she moved on top of her, pounding into her, filling her up so good. 

“Maybe we should take her to Kara”, Winn recommended and Lena wanted to agree, she wanted to form words but instead a strangled sound came out of her mouth. 

“No”, the other voice said firmly. 

Cracking an eye open, Lena saw Maggie standing next to Winn, a worried expression on her face. 

“Alex was adamant about Lena staying here”, the brunet said. 

Lena closed her eyes again because the pain was too much. It took too much energy to maintain any action or movement for far too long. Feeling the bed dip, Lena didn’t even move to see who it was but she had a feeling it was Winn. A calming scent invading her lungs, Lena recognized it as that of her friend. 

“She’s suffering”, he said and placed a cold cloth on her forehead. 

“We’ve all been through it”, Maggie added with a heaviness. 

“Yes”, Winn acknowledge, “and if I had someone I love to spend it with, I would.” 

“Alex said Kara is afraid of hurting Lena”, Maggie said and Lena’s ears perked. “We can’t make this decision for them and you know they aren’t in the right mind state.” 

Winn sighed. “I know Lena and she would want to be with Kara.” 

The pain was unbearable making her curl further into herself, wanting to block out the agony but there was a voice in the back of her mind pushing itself to the forefront. A loud voice that was telling her to get up, to open her eyes, and tell the other Omegas she wanted to be with Kara. 

To fight for her Alpha. 

Another wave of pain coursed through her but Lena used that momentum as a motivation to snap her eyes open, to try and speak, and make her way to Kara. 

“Winn”, her voice cracked. Her mouth dry and sore. 

“Sshh”, her friend caressed her hair. “Save your energy.” 

“I want Kara”, she pushed through chattering teeth. 

Winn eyes softened and he turned to Maggie. Lena saw the brunet’s eyes softened as well. 

“Please, take me to her. I need her”, she said and pushed herself up. 

But Maggie looked unconvinced. 

“If you were in heat, would you want to be away from Alex?”

This seemed to put a crack in the brunet’s resolve. 

After a long pause, in which Lena tried not to shake from every pulse of pain, Maggie nodded, accepting the inevitable .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! I know, I know, maybe not quite what you were expecting BUT next chapter guys, lots of beautiful smut! I can't wait! Until next time guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena’s eyelids felt heavy. She could barely keep them open as she walked down the hallway. 

There was a fire inside of her, a burning seeping into her bones, reaching her muscles, and igniting her skin. The agony was enough for her knees to buckled beneath her and for a split second Lena feared falling face first onto the hardwood floor but before she could even blink, Winn swooped in and held her up with his arms. 

“I got you”, he told her.

Maggie gave them a brief stare over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the forefront. The short brunet was leading the way while Betas flanked them, pumping out pheromones to mask Lena’s scent. 

Wincing when a sharp pain shot from her spine to her neck, Lena appreciated the gentle way Winn rubbed her shoulders, his touch easing some of the discomfort. 

Lena gazed up at Winn, her eyes wrinkling with a look of gratitude and adoration. Winn was holding her tight, guiding her steps, and whispering soothing words, all the while sending calming pheromones. Lena couldn’t help but wonder what she did to be worthy of his friendship. 

The group rounded the corner and Lena felt her heart thud behind her ribcage when Alex came into view. The guard was glancing at the bedroom door, a puzzled expression on her face, before she caught sight of them in the corner of her eye. Alex face went from baffled to maddening in a matter of seconds. 

Alex being angry that they were there should have concerned Lena but her attention was elsewhere. Her chest began to rise and fall, rapidly. The smell of Kara’s rut wafted into her nose and she held back a moan, it was the most delicious scent to ever fill her lungs and Lena found herself fighting against Winn’s hold. 

“Not yet Lena. Please don’t give her a reason to say no”, he whispered in her ear and it somehow brought her back. 

A gentle reminder that she needed to convince Alex and rushing the door and pushing her way in, wouldn’t help her case. 

“Maggie”, Alex hissed and stalked towards them. “Lena shouldn’t be here. Do you have any idea the type of trouble her heat can cause? There’s dozens of Alpha guards around the palace. Betas can only do so much to mask her scent.” 

Maggie stepped forward, her eyes soft and understanding. “I know, that’s why I wouldn’t have brought her here if I didn’t think it was important.” 

Maggie looked over at her and Alex’s eyes snapped towards her. There was worry, maybe even some sympathy, but mostly Alex was angered. 

“Alex”, Lena whispered, her throat dry. “I want to see Kara.” 

Alex sighed, before hanging her head. “I can’t allow that Lena”, she spoke and looked back up, the anger in her eyes gone, replaced with concern. 

“I know what Kara told you”, she gulped and tried not to stagger. Kara’s smell was making it very hard to string words together, let alone argue her point. “And I know you would do anything to protect Kara but you and I both know your decision to keep us apart is hurting her more than it’s helping”, Lena tried to reason despite the cold fever taking over her body. “Kara would never hurt me and you know that. I trust her and so should you.” 

But the guard didn’t move, her eyes full of hesitation. 

“She needs me Alex”, Lena gritted out. “And I need her.” 

Maggie stepped forward, placing a hand on Alex’s arm. “Alex, listen to Lena. We both know Kara can be too noble for her own good. They need each other.” 

There was a long pause in which Alex turned her gaze towards the door. “The banging on the door stopped”, Alex whispered but Lena caught it and frowned at the words before Alex looked over at her. “I have never seen Kara look at anyone the way she looks at you. I know she wants to be with you but Kara, well, she’s Kara and she overthinks things and she would rather suffer than to harm you. I swore to protect Kara, not just as her guard but as her best friend”, she paused and Lena held her breath, “that’s why I think you need to be in there with her”, she finished with a shine in her eye. 

Lena sighed at Alex words and her insides brimmed when the guard stepped away from the door. 

“Thank you”, Lena said. 

Alex gave her a nod. “I’m sorry, I thought”, she sighed, “I shouldn’t have kept you guys apart.”

Lena smiled at the guard. “I understand”, and she did, she knew Alex was doing what she thought was best. 

Shooting the guard one last smile, Lena stepped forward, pausing by the door, inhaling deeply before wrapping her hand around the door knob. 

==

The large spare room was cast in shadows; the only source of light was from a single lamp in the far corner. The air was thick with dominant pheromones, a rut frenzy Alpha paced back and forth along an invisible line, her eyes dark and her lip curled in a snarl with her need evident between her legs. 

She was rock hard. Painfully hard. 

The only thoughts her mind could conjure were those of creamy legs, spread open, a wet center begging to be filled with her dick and knot. But it wasn’t just any pussy she wanted, it was Lena’s. 

It was Lena’s scent she wanted draped over her. 

It was Lena’s name she wanted passing through her lips. 

It was Lena’s body she wanted to feel underneath her, thrashing and squirming. 

Kara clenched and unclenched her hands, barely feeling the soreness around her knuckles from hours of banging against the door because her mind had been going insane with thoughts of soft skin and silk raven hair. 

Growling at the thought of being kept away from Lena, her steps became more forceful, her movement became more urgent, and her scent became more smothering. A fretting thought of charging the door crossed her mind before voices reached her ear. Halting her steps, she angled her ear towards the door, her nose twitching as she tried to catch the scent of the people beyond the door. 

Alex’s scent was there, along with two other. Two Omegas. One didn’t smell as sweet as the other, which meant the Omega was mated, her Alpha cast out the smell immediately, not even looking at it as an option. The second smell, that one was sweeter but not exactly what her Alpha craved. 

Kara grunted, not pleased with any of the scents, however, before she could resume her ploy of knocking down the door, her nose picked up a fourth smell. It was being masked, very well in fact, but the blonde caught it. It was brief. Barely there. 

And she knew, Lena was here. 

Knowing Lena was only a few feet away, sent a warm calm through her veins. It quieted the growling that had been rumbling deep within her chest. It relaxed strain muscles, while simultaneously, hardening a certain organ. 

Hearing the door knob turn, the princess blinked in surprise and stood shock still as the door opened and a small figure entered the room. Kara’s breath hitched when she realized the figure was none other than Lena. She thought she was dreaming and that thought alone was the only thing keeping her from charging the Omega. 

But then the brunet turned, their eyes locking immediately. 

And all the worlds aligned in that moment. 

She watched Lena inhale her scent, green eyes glazing over. 

And she found her own eyelids getting heavy as she greedily filled her lungs with the Omega’s honey smell. 

Suddenly, Kara found her face inches from Lena’s, her body flushed against Lena’s front, trapping the Omega against the door frame. The brunet yelped in surprise, shocked at the abrupt change in proximity. 

The Alpha was all teeth and snarl, her body telling her to knot, to take, to claim the Omega and make her submit, but the other part of her, the part which cared and wanted nothing more than to protect Lena, kept the instincts at bay. 

Kara pored her eyes onto Lena’s, their foreheads touching, their breaths mingling and it was taking so much effort from Kara’s side to reel it in, to not cross the distance and take what she desperately wanted. 

“Please”, Lena whispered against her lips, her eyes so soft. 

Letting out a puff, Kara fought against her instincts to dominant the Omega. “I might not be gentle”, she gulped, her throat thick. 

A dark need flashed in green eyes, a shade Kara had seen glimpses of but never at this capacity. 

“I know”, Lena’s eyes danced with excitement. “I want you. I want this”, she groped Kara’s cock. 

Kara groaned, shutting her eyes at the feeling. 

“And I want it now”, the brunet said, her voice low and demanding. 

It snapped something inside of Kara, her face hardened and she growled loudly against Lena’s face, her Alpha not fond of being ordered around. 

She smiled when she caught the way Lena’s eyes widen in delight. 

She took the Omega’s bottom lip between her teeth before capturing her mouth in a needy kiss, swallowing the Omega’s moan. “If you want it then you need to earn it”, she said as she pulled her mouth away. 

Waiting until Lena locked eyes with her, Kara gave her a knowing look before casting her gaze down, starring straight at the erection straining against her pants. Bringing her gaze back up, she smirked when the Omega readily, and willingly, got on her knees.

Shaky hands unzipped her pants, letting them fall and pool around her feet. Her cock sprung free, jumping to her abs. She starred down at glazy eyes before she threw her head back when the Omega began to suck her hungrily, moaning with every slurp. 

“Oh fuck”, she found herself saying. The words sounding fitting for the delicious feeling shooting up and down her shaft. “Take more in”, she said, not being able to chase away the feeling of wanting to bury her cock. 

And Lena did, take more in. Her cheeks expanded, her throat relaxed, and she slowly fit more of Kara’s length into her wet mouth. The suction didn’t stop, as plump lips massaged hardness. 

Threading her fingers through silk hair, Kara put pressure onto the back of Lena’s head, urging her to take more in and swallow her whole. And Rao, did the Omega deliver. Forcing her eyes open, the Alpha starred down and watched as her cock disappeared into Lena’s mouth, inch by inch. 

There were a few inches left as Lena choked around her length, stopping as her dick became too much. But it didn’t deter the brunet. Instead, she breathed through her nose and continued to swallow until her nose eventually hit pubic bone. 

Kara groaned, loudly. She opened her mouth to speak when she felt Lena’s tongue flattened against the underside of her member and all Kara could do was moan, long and loud, words forgotten. 

She stayed still and felt warm hands start toying with her balls. Kara bit her lip at the feeling, the way Lena gently yet firmly caressed her balls. She was all moans and grunts and all she could process was sucking, licking, and fondling. 

“Look at me”, she told Lena, finally finding her voice. 

Green eyes fluttered open and they were dark and full of need. Lena’s mouth was stuffed with eight inches and there were tears in the corner of her eyes, it was one of the most erotic sights Kara had ever seen. Thrusting her hips forward, her dick hit the back of Lena’s throat and she felt her balls tighten before she was shooting her load down the Omega. 

Lena’s throat jumped as she wonderfully swallowed everything Kara was giving her. Kara towered over Lena with her mouth open as her orgasm crashed through her in one wave of pleasure. Emptying herself down Lena’s throat, she loosened her hold on Lena’s hair, allowing the woman to let the cock slip out of her mouth. 

Lena slowly stood up, a wry smirk on her lips as her perfect eyebrow arched upwards, looking so sexy. It sent a shot of arousal straight to Kara’s cock, causing her limp dick to harden again. 

Grabbing a handful of Lena’s perfect round ass, the Alpha lifted the woman off the floor, and felt slender legs wrap around her waist. The Omega was biting her bottom lip as her warm hands touched Kara’s biceps. Lena’s touch left a hot trail up and down Kara’s arm, squeezing and appreciating them. 

Kara pressed her nose in the crock of Lena’s neck, groaning when Lena began to grind her cloth-covered sex against her throbbing erection. The Alpha should have been focusing, should have been watching where she was going, but the feel of Lena’s body pressed against hers, the smell of heat invading all her senses, it made it hard for Kara to focus on anything but the beautiful creature in her arms. 

That’s why it didn’t come as much as a surprise when her knees unexpectedly hit the edge of the bed and send them propelling forward, the Alpha barely catching Lena in time in order to set her down gently. 

Bracing herself with her hands, Kara bend down and forward and let her mouth hover over Lena’s ear, smiling when Lena visible shook underneath her. 

“Are you wet for me?”, she whispered, before sucking Lena’s earlobe. 

The Omega moaned underneath her, her head nodding at the question. “Yes, god yes.” 

“Show me.” 

Planting her feet on the floor, Kara lifted her shirt over her head and smiled when she smelled the desire rolling off the Omega. 

Lena propped herself on her elbows, her hungry eyes devouring every inch of Kara before resting them on the erection between the Alpha’s leg. Kara smiled when she saw where the Omega’s eyes landed. 

But then the brunet was shifting. 

Sitting upright, Lena’s lips curled upwards, a glint in her eyes as her hands came to rest on the helm of her shirt, toying with the material. 

Kara snarled, not pleased with the Omega teasing her. 

Lena chuckled playfully before lifting her shirt over her head, revealing soft creamy skin and a lace black bra. Kara’s eyes were instantly drawn to the full round breast that were practically spilling out of their confinement. She moaned at the sight, her own sound reminding her of the throb on the tip of her dick, begging for release. 

Lena reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. Kara forgot to breath for a second, as her brain short circuit at the sight. Sighing, the Alpha wrapped her hand around her cock, the ache becoming unbearable. 

She began to jerk herself off, slowly. Because she didn’t want to cum again before being inside Lena. 

Then Lena was on her back, lifting her butt into the air, before pushing her pants down her legs and kicking them off her feet. Supporting her weight on her elbows, Lena licked her lips when she noticed Kara pleasuring herself, before those same lips turned upwards, a devious smile gracing soft features. 

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Lena parted her legs, opening wide and giving Kara a tantalizing view of her dripping center. Moaning at the sight, Kara’s strokes quickened, her eyes tracing every glistering inch of Lena’s cunt. 

Hearing a whimper coming from the bed, she saw Lena panting, her eyes begging Kara to fill her, to give her everything they both wanted. Placing her knees on the bed, Kara brought her cock to Lena’s pussy and rubbed her tip all over wet lips. 

“Yes, fuck, I want your dick”, Lena squirmed, scooting her center closer. 

Not being able to resist any longer, her Alpha chanting at her to take, to rut, knot, until they both came, she aligned her dick to Lena’s opening, leaned forward, and pushed. 

“Oh Rao”, she moaned. 

Her tip was blissfully inside Lena’s warmth, and Rao, it felt amazing. Involuntarily bucking her hips, she felt her length stretch tight walls, grinning when Lena let out a deep moan. 

The need to sheath, to rut into Lena was overpowering, but Kara kept it at bay. She didn’t want to hurt the Omega. But when she heard pleads from Lena, her Alpha told her Lena wanted it. She was designed to take her dick, her cunt would stretch, and if Kara wanted to bury herself to the brink then Lena would take it with a moan and a ‘yes please.’ 

Placing her hands on Lena’s waist, she gripped the flesh and jolted her hips forward, her dick easily sliding further into Lena, walls delightfully tightening around her length.   
Kara ran her hands up Lena’s torso, squeezing full round tits before settling them on Lena’s wrists, effectively pinning the Omega down before slamming her hips down, burying her length, deep and hard.

A loud groan burst from her throat, her head falling back at the amazing feeling of tight heat surrounding her throbbing dick, the pulsing walls sending a pleasurable vibration down her shaft and into her balls. 

“So tight”, she moaned before pulling out, her breaths coming out hot and heavy at the feeling of smooth walls stroking her hard member. 

Resting her tip right at the edge of Lena’s opening, she pitched her hips forwards and felt fluttering walls stroking her just right. She groaned loudly as she set a vigorous pace. 

“Fuck me Kara, fuck me harder”, Lena said desperately. 

Kara’s hips picked up speed, their activities causing the headboard to thud against the wall and the bed to creak beneath them, as the sound of flesh slapping against each other was heard inside the room. 

“Harder, please”, Lena begged. 

Tightening her grip on small wrists, Kara began to plow into Lena with wild abandonment, moaning openly each time she bottomed out. 

Looking down at where their pelvis met, a spark of arousal trickled up and down her spine at the sight of her cock disappearing into swollen lips. 

“You are so big”, Lena moaned, earning her a sharp thrust. 

Kara insides burst with pride before smiling smugly. 

“Fuck, feels so good, so full”, Lena whimpered, her tits bouncing with each thrust. 

“Oh”, Kara gasped, feeling her knot forming. 

It was expanding, pushing against Lena’s hole. Kara felt Lena stiffen beneath her. She stilled her actions, blue eyes met green, and Kara saw her entire life in the depth of green eyes. 

A warmth spread to the center of her chest. A warmth that felt like home and something else, something Kara had yet to voice. Words at the tip of her tongue. But instead of declaring her feelings, the blonde bit her tongue. 

“Knot me”, Lena said with certainty, no doubt in her eyes. “Please.” 

Pushing her dick impossibly deeper, Kara felt her knot pushing against a small hole before Lena’s legs wrap around her waist. Lena’s movement caused her hips to halt and warning growl to rumble from her throat. 

Lena eyes widen in alarm and stopped her legs from locking together, instead they stayed suspend above Kara’s small waist. 

Allowing some of her weight to rest on the Omega, Kara closed her eyes at the lovely sensation of their breast touching, their nipples brushing against each other, sending a new wave of arousal that spread from her fingertips and toes and settled between her groin. 

“Spread your legs for me”, Kara commanded, seeing Lena’s eyes darken at her tone. 

The brunet untangled her legs, opening wide. 

“Wider”, Kara growled. 

Lena nodded, spreading her legs wider, stretching herself to the limit. 

Seeing smooth legs on either side, Kara pushed in deeper, her knot stretching Lena, the small ring opening and closing, pulsing as the Alpha’s knot pushed against boundaries, wanting to be enclosed in warmth. 

“I need your knot”, Lena begged. “It hurts, my heat, fuck – just knot me”, the Omega whimpered exposing her throat to the Alpha, submitting to her and it stirred something primal inside of Kara. 

Her eyes focused on Lena’s creamy neck. Her mouth watered. Her gums ached. She didn’t even realize she was panting until her own sound reached her ears. 

Lena arched her neck, exposing more of her enticing skin. There was a tingle behind her throat, something urging her to bite down, to claim the Omega. To sink her teeth into warm fresh, mark Lena so everyone would know the Omega belonged to her. 

Grazing her teeth along a pulsing vein, her insides bloomed with warmth at the idea of her bite on smooth skin. 

“Bite me”, Lena’s sultry voice reached her ears. 

It was full of need, each word dripping with want. 

Somewhere in her rut filled mind, Kara knew it was a bad idea. It was something they should discuss first, something that should be discussed when she’s not inside the Omega and Lena wasn’t in her heat. 

But none of that seemed to matter at the moment. Not when Lena smelled so wonderful and her pussy felt so amazing around her. Not when she was willingly submitting to the Alpha. 

“Mine”, she whispered against milky skin before sinking her teeth into flesh. 

Kara tasted cooper in her mouth, her Alpha roaring happily that she finally claimed the Omega, with her dick buried deep inside and her knot pushing into a tight opening. 

Her Alpha’s excitement doubled when a pain radiated from her neck, Lena’s canines piercing her throat. The intense pain caused her hips to thrust sharply, her knot entering with a pop. 

“Yes, yes, yes”, Lena retreated her teeth to vocalize her orgasm. “Fuck, yes.” 

“Lena, you are so tight. I am going to fill you up”, Kara’s seed erupted inside the Omega. Filling the brunets belly with her cum. 

Lena’s muscle wrapped tightly around Kara’s knot, trapping all of the Alpha’s hot release inside of her, not one drop being allowed to seep from smooth thighs. 

“Keeping fucking me, don’t stop”, Lena’s muscles vibrated, feeling amazing against her knot. 

And Kara did continue to fuck Lena, her thrusts short and sharp. She couldn’t ram into Lena’s pussy like she wanted to, her knot locked inside the Omega prevented her from doing so, but she worked with the little leeway she was given. 

One thrust, two thrust, and one last sharp thrust and Lena’s back arched. Lena’s mouth opened in a silent cry when another orgasm washed through her and Kara moaned at the way Lena’s cunt milked her for everything she had. 

Collapsing on top of a spent and sweaty Omega, Kara hummed against sticky skin before her eyes fluttered closed. Sedated and locked inside her Omega, the Alpha fell into a deep slumber, content in gentle arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Mornings in the Luthor household were never anything special. When she was younger, Lena often imagined the entire family gathered around the table, having breakfast together, but her father and mother were always too busy to spend any time with her and Lex. In those early years, Lena only had her brother to keep her company. However, as they got older, Lex became more concerned with his studies than spending morning with Lena, so mornings turned into Lena having breakfast by herself, surrounded by the help. 

This routine continued well into college. She was so determined to prove everyone wrong that she never slowed down. Always waking up with her laptop by her side, looking through her homework as she prepared for class. Unfortunately, this habit followed her after she graduated. 

Taking calls and riffling through emails while grabbing a bagel and coffee on her way to L-Corp, was what Lena called mornings. She used to think it was enough. But now that she knew what she had been missing, Lena couldn’t understand why she thought that was living, when in fact, this, being in Kara’s arms, was living. 

Lena closed her eyes, as feather light kisses were pressed against her skin. Her eyes fluttered open, a tangle of blonde mess was the first thing she saw and Lena smiled. Kara was peppering her chest with kisses and her fingers danced across Lena’s stomach. 

“Hey”, Lena whispered, shifting Kara’s attention away from her chest. 

“Hey”, Kara replied, looking up at her with bright eyes. She placed her chin on Lena’s chest. 

Lena stretched her arms and legs against tangled sheets. She smiled when she felt those wonderful aches. Aches caused by their late night activities. Lena inhaled at the thought and was bombarded with their combined pheromones. The air was filled with it, their scents danced together. 

She was still in heat, it wasn’t as intense as last night but it was still present and she knew Kara was still in rut, she could smell it. 

The thought of Kara’s knot caused a burning need between her legs. Kara must have smelled her arousal because blue eyes darkened instantly. Before Lena could get a word out, Kara’s mouth was back on her chest, her kisses more determined. 

“Wait”, Lena found herself saying even though her body screamed at her to remain quiet. But she needed to talk about the events from last night before they dove into another round of love making. “We should talk.” 

Kara locked eyes with her and nodded. However, no words came out of Lena, not when Kara was laying next to her, naked, and looking so beautiful. She just wanted to appreciate. Just for a moment.

She moved her fingers through Kara’s locks, loving the way the blonde closed her eyes, a content expression on her face, and Lena imagined waking up every morning like this, just like this. “I could get used to this.” 

Kara’s smile got impossibly bigger. “Me too.” 

Lena brushed some of Kara’s hair behind her shoulder and unintentionally revealed the mating bite behind those locks. Lena’s eyes were focused solely on the bite mark and if she wasn’t so enthralled by the mark, she would have noticed the way Kara stiffened or the way her eyes clouded with worry. 

Moments later, she moved her hand to her own bite mark and gently traced it with her finger. It felt right. The bite. It felt like it should have always been there. However, her facial expression wasn’t translating those feelings too well, because the next thing she knew, Kara was spluttering out words at a rapid pace. 

“I know we didn’t talk about it and we should have, it’s mostly my fault we didn’t, I mean Alex told me to be honest about my feelings and I know my mom”, Kara paused, a grim look appearing on her face, “let’s not talk about her”, she paused again, taking a big breath. “I want you to know I don’t regret it but it’s okay, if you do, I mean, I’ll understand”, Kara finished but the pained look in her eyes told Lena the Alpha would break if she rejected their mating bond. 

“I don’t regret it.” She didn’t. It was everything Lena could have hoped for. 

Kara looked shocked. “You don’t?” 

Lena shook her head. “No. You said you should have been honest with your feelings, well so should I. I never thought I would get this with anyone, the idea of a mate, it never seemed possible but now – “, Lena stopped, her emotions too overwhelming, tears of joy threatening to escape. “I am so happy to have you as my mate.” 

Kara smiled and it reminded Lena of the sun rising, ushering in a new day, a new beginning, and a new adventure. 

She could see her entire life in those blue eyes and Lena knew it would be a full and happy one. “I love you Kara”, the words left her lips before they ever processed in her mind. 

Lena heart hummed joyfully when Kara’s face beamed, her happiness seeping through every winkle. 

“I love you too.” 

Their lips met in a deep and meaningful caress as they poured everything they felt for one another into one singular kiss. Lena was the first to pull away, a happy sigh escaping her lips. She softly caressed Kara’s cheek with her fingers and her heart leaped with joy when Kara leaned into her touch. Kara took Lena’s hand into her own and placed a small kiss on Lena’s palm but the beautiful moment they were sharing suddenly shifted. Lena instantly felt the mood change when Kara’s eyes landed on her wrist. 

“I hurt you”, the blonde whispered, words coming out broken and full of pain. 

Lena shook her head and placed her finger under Kara’s chin. She lifted the blonde’s face, their eyes making contact. “It wasn’t anything I didn’t enjoy”, which was the honest truth because Lena loved every second of them being together last night. 

“Really?” Kara’s voice was so small, it broke Lena. 

Lena nodded but all she saw was fear and confusion in Kara’s eyes. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Kara’s gaze drifted away from Lena and the brunet found herself missing staring into crystal blue eyes. 

“I’ve always pride myself on being in control of my Alpha. The thought of going into rut and being so lost to it, it scared me. For years, it was just a fleeting emotion. It was there but it was something I knew I didn’t have to deal with for years to come but then I turned twenty. I knew my rut wasn’t far behind but I figured I would just lock myself in my room and ride it out but then -”, Kara let out a deep sigh, her gaze coming back to rest on Lena. 

Kara’s lips curled upwards. “You came into my life. This beautiful and sexy woman and I wanted to be with you, in every possible way”, she sighed again. “And that scared me. What if – what if I hurt you? What if I scared you and lost you forever?” 

Lena frowned. “How could you possibly hurt me? Or scare me for that matter?”

Kara gulped, looking down. “I heard what ruts do to Alphas. All they care about is exerting themselves.” 

“But you said it yourself, you aren’t like most Alphas. I know you weren’t trying to purposely hurt me.” Lena knew this to be true. Kara was kind and giving, all she wanted was to protect everyone she loved and make this planet a better place. 

Kara sighed, looking so guilty. “But I was still too rough, too busy trying to –.”

“Knot me?” Lena finished, a smile on her face, letting Kara know she wasn’t bothered by the fact. 

Kara blushed at the question before nodding. “You must think so badly of me.” 

“I don’t”, Lena said with conviction. 

Kara looked at her skeptically. “How could you not? Have you seen your wrists?” 

Lena glanced at the bruises on her wrist, purple wounds. “It will heal”, she said softly, because they would. “Like I said, it wasn’t anything I didn’t enjoy”, she grinned but Kara’s brows still creased with worry. “Correct me if I’m wrong but I was always under the impression, you had never been with an Omega?”

Kara groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Was I that obvious? Was I that bad?” 

“No, not at all”, Lena quickly said, “you were amazing.” 

Kara dropped her hands, eyed Lena, and searched her face before a smug grin appeared on her face. 

“Try not to look so smug”, Lena chuckled. 

“I can’t help it, the most beautiful woman just told me I’m good in bed”, Kara beamed, the smug grin still in place. 

Lena rolled her eyes playfully. “As I was saying until your ego got in the way”, she poked Kara on her side, making the Alpha squirm and smile. “You aren’t the type to jump from one bed to another. So wanting to be with me during your rut is perfectly normal.” 

Kara’s eyes shone with love as her chest rose and fell heavily, as if everything she had been holding inside was finally released and she could finally accept the truth. 

“You know, we are a lot alike”, Lena said, her tone shifting. 

“Oh?” 

Lena sighed, a part of her not wanting to indulge but the open look on Kara’s face, it pulled something out from within Lena. “My last name, it comes with certain expectations”, she saw this look in Kara’s eyes and Lena knew the Alpha could sympathize, after all, she was the heir to Daxam. “Luthor’s are strong and dominant. They are Alphas”, she said with bitterness. “So imagine how surprised my parents were when I was born, an Omega.” 

“Naturally, everyone thought I wouldn’t live up to the Luthor name”, Lena’s shoulders sagged, the weight of the Luthor name still too heavy to carry. “It made me feel so inferior”, she said sadly. Recalling all those times Lex was praised over her. All those times her mother treated her as nothing but an Omega to be married off. 

“So I spent all my life trying to prove them wrong at the expense of myself”, she paused, realizing how much she had given up in her pursuit to prove herself. “I never even allowed myself to look another Alpha because I always felt it would make me less than – “, she breathed out. “But I was wrong. Being an Omega doesn’t make me weak. I came to realize that when I met you”, Lena said and felt her stomach flutter at seeing Kara smile, “that’s why I had no trouble submitting to you”, she angled her neck, showing off her mating bite to the Alpha. She closed her eyes when Kara pressed her nose against her bite, nuzzling her neck. 

“You are so amazing”, Kara breathed in her scent before she pulled away, locking her eyes with Lena’s. “And you are so much more than an Omega Lena, you are this bright and capable woman. You are my equal.” 

Lena melted at the words. She crashed her mouth onto Kara’s, moaning into the kiss. Realizing only a thin sheet separated their naked bodies, she thought back to last night’s activities, the way their naked forms moved against one another, it made her dull ache become a throbbing one. 

“I want to feel you inside of me again”, she said breaking away from the heated kiss. 

Kara’s eyes darkened with lust. “I want to be inside of you too, so much, but -”, she paused, biting her lower lip. 

“But?” Lena asked, intrigued. 

“I want to taste you first”, Kara grinned before removing the thin sheet off their bodies. 

Lena gasped when cool air hit her body. She automatically parted her legs in order to allow Kara to settle between them. Lena moaned when she felt her center pressing against Kara’s abs, leaving a trail of wetness all over the blonde’s skin. 

Without a second thought, Kara enclosed her mouth around Lena’s stiff nipple. The Omega moaned as Kara sucked a little harder, taking more of Lena’s breast into her mouth, while her other hand was busy rolling and pinching Lena’s other nipple. The brunette tossed her head back and forth, not being able to sustain the wave of pleasure rippling through her body. 

“Oh Kara”, Lena’s center moved against Kara’s abs. She was searching for relief, any sort of stimulation. “Please”, she begged and gently pressed down on Kara’s head. 

Kara released her nipple with a pop before descending downwards, leaving hot and wet kisses on Lena’s torso. Lena peered down and felt her walls contract when Kara settled her head between her legs. The blonde threw Lena’s left leg over her shoulder before pressing her nose up against wet folds and inhaling deeply. 

“You smell so good”, Kara moaned, licking her lips. 

Lena was expecting Kara to dive right in, to press her wet tongue against her equally wet lips, but instead, the princess mouth began to place open mouth kisses along her inner thigh, much to Lena’s dislike. 

Lena threw her head back in frustration. “Kara”, she spoke her name with warning, her tone not hiding her annoyance. 

The only response she got was a chuckle and more hot wet kisses against her bare skin. 

“Don’t tease”, Lena barked. 

Lena shimmered down the mattress wanting to get her dripping pussy closer to Kara’s mouth but to her disgruntle, the Alpha pulled away with another chuckle. 

“Dammit Kara”, Lena hissed, squirming with impatience. 

She looked down at a grinning Kara and for a split second, Lena thought about taking hold of those perfect blonde locks and forcing Kara’s mouth onto her needy cunt but she had to admit, she liked the Alpha being in control, no matter how frustrating it might be. 

It was the type of Alpha and Omega behavior they had been slowly embracing and now truly accepting it. It was fitting. It felt natural. 

And before Lena could snap at Kara again, the Omega’s head fell backwards and she moaned into a pillow when Kara’s tongue met her folds in one long lick. 

“Rao Lena, you taste so fucking good”, the Alpha moaned into her folds before diving back in. 

Lena kept on moaning into the pillow as Kara’s wet tongue moved against her most sensitive parts. Her tongue was so wet. So smooth. It was unlike anything Lena had ever experienced. Wanting to feel that hot tongue all over her cunt, Lena spread her legs wider and the Alpha was more than happy to swirl and lap up everything Lena had to offer. 

Bringing her hands down, Lena fingers flowed through long locks. She wanted to be touching Kara like that, while she did those amazing things with her tongue. And the princess wasn’t disappointing. Every lick. Suck. It made the heat low in her belly, spread all through her. 

Yet she felt like something was missing. A certain part of her was swelling and begging for attention. As if sensing her dilemma, Kara buried her face into Lena’s cunt. The brunet rolled her eyes back at the way the Alpha’s nose hit her clit so nicely. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, Lena grounded her hips down. This was exactly what she needed. 

“Oh god yes”, she held Kara’s hair firmly. Not allowing the blonde to move. 

She began to grind without shame. Each upward movement caused her clit to brush against Kara’s nose, creating the best friction. Then Kara buried her tongue into her opening and Lena was swimming in pure adultery goodness. 

Lena rode Kara’s face without abandonment. Practically suffocating the Alpha. She wanted that sweet release. She was right on the edge. Her orgasm within reach. Kara flatted her tongue against her clit and Lena saw stars. 

Her hands fell on either side of Kara’s face. Holding her in place. Wanting full control as she glided her clit up and down. Her moans filled the room. It only took a few movements of her hips and she was throwing her head back, vocalizing her orgasm loudly and proudly. 

Her body sagged as Kara crawled up her body. She smiled widely while opening her eyes. “Fuck that was something else”, she said and couldn’t help but notice Kara’s glistering lips. 

Lena reached upwards and pressed her lips against Kara’s, tasting herself. She moaned into the kiss. The smell of her own arousal causing a new gush of wetness to trail down her thighs. 

The Alpha’s dick touched Lena’s pussy. The cock slid up and down her swollen lips. 

Kara shut her eyes at the contact. “Fuck Lena, I’m going inside”, she said while taking hold of her length. 

“Wait”, Lena pressed her palm against Kara’s chest. 

The Alpha’s eyes widen while pulling away and settling on her knees. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena shook her head. “Nothing.” Her eyes landed on the hard member. She bit her lower lip. “I want to try a new position.” 

Kara’s eyes shined with delight. “Okay”, she nodded enthusiastically. 

Lena wrapped her hands around the length. She wanted to feel how hard Kara was for her. “You are so thick for me.” 

“Shit Lena”, Kara hips bucked into Lena’s hands.

Kara’s pulsing cock was so hot against her skin. She loved the way it grew under her touch. Reluctantly, she let go. Earning her a whine from the Alpha. 

She gave Kara one last glance before she turned around. Placing her hands and knees on the mattress, Lena presented for her Alpha. 

Her Alpha. Lena’s heart hammered at the thought. 

Kara was her Alpha. And her Alpha was going to take her so nice and good from behind. Just the way Lena had been fantasizing for days. 

There was a sharp intake behind her and Lena’s pussy twitched. 

The mattress dipped and she heard shuffling behind her. A warmth pressed behind her and Lena held back a moan when the tip of Kara’s dick eased its way inside. It was stretching her superbly, her walls were expanding and this time, she did moan, when Kara was buried balls deep. 

“You are so warm.” The Alpha groaned while pulling out. Seconds later, her hips jolted forward. “So tight.” 

The brunet’s walls expanded further, trying to accommodate the Alpha’s size. 

Kara’s hips pitched, a sharp edge to her thrust. 

Allowing her weight to fall on her elbows, Lena curved her back and lifted her ass. Wanting to give Kara better access. 

“You look so hot.” The Alpha buried herself deeper. 

Lena screamed while dropping her head. She felt so full. Kara’s dick was hitting her so deep. It was almost too much, yet not enough. This new angle, it was a different feeling and damn it if Lena didn’t love it. She just wished she could see her Alpha mounted behind her. “Fuck me baby.”

And if Lena thought she felt full before, it was nothing compared to when Kara began to truly give it to her. Every time the Alpha went balls deep, Lena screamed, practically feeling the dick at the back of her throat. It felt like it was reaching the deepest parts of her. 

“So big”, she said because she wanted Kara to know how much she appreciated her size. How well it stretched her. How amazing it felt buried inside her. 

The grip on her waist tighten. It would most likely leave marks. Just the idea of Kara’s love marks had Lena walls pulsing. 

The Alpha was guiding their movement expertly; pulling Lena back each time she bottomed out. It was powerful, fulfilling, and everything her Omega had been craving. Each hard thrust send her propelling forward, her tits swaying from the impact and  
Lena made sure to connect her ass as close to Kara’s pelvis as possible. 

“You take my dick so good”, Kara grunted, pulling at Lena’s hips with force. 

Lena knew Kara was still in her rut and the normally timid woman would never say such explicit things but the words were like music to Lena’s ears. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy hearing them. 

Everything felt so fucking good. 

The large member was pounding into her tight channel. Her walls were contracting at every thrust. She whimpered every time Kara’s cock left her heat. Lena could feel the way her pussy was milking the hard cock, trying to keep the dick from leaving. She wanted it nestled deep inside.

Not being able to hold her weight any longer, Lena dropped her elbows. Her chest flat against the mattress as Kara pushed down. She was nailing her hard and fast. It was exactly what Lena wanted. 

“So warm”, the Alpha moaned, her voice deep with desire. “You are so tight around me”, she groaned, pushing all the way in. “So fucking tight.” 

The Omega answered by moaning into the sheets and crawling at them. It was too much. Her senses were on overload. But then the Alpha wrapped her fingers along her locks and tugged. 

“Ah, Kara”, Lena head jerked backwards, bracing herself on her hands. 

The Alpha tugged once again, causing her back to arch perfectly. Allowing the Alpha to pound into her pussy so well, her ass cheeks jumping with every thrust. 

The brunet was brimming, loving how the Alpha was letting go. She was allowing herself to give in to her desires. To give in to her nature. Her Alpha was giving her exactly what she needed. 

“Yes Kara, don’t fucking stop. Feels so good”, she panted. “Come inside of me”, she practically begged. She needed to feel the Alpha empty inside of her. There was this burning, this primal need to feel her belly swell with Kara’s load. 

For a split second, she imagined her belly swollen with a pup but as soon as those thoughts entered her mind, she chased them away. She wasn’t opposed to the idea but right now wasn’t the time, not when she was in heat and Kara was in her rut. 

“I will”, Kara grunted. 

Lena moaned at the words, matching Kara’s thrusts. 

“Mine”, Kara groaned. 

For years, Lena tried to avoid those words. She didn’t want to belong to anyone. She wanted to be her own person. Yet right now, she was more than willing to be called ‘mine’ by Kara. The sweet and loving Alpha. The woman who had kept her safe. In this moment and every other moment, Lena would be more than willing to give herself to Kara. Because she wasn’t just some Omega to Kara, she was her equal. 

“Yours.” She tilted her neck, giving the blonde a perfect view of her mating bite. 

Lena cried out at the powerful thrust. The Alpha’s length was buried to the brink before it pulled back and buried itself fully again. 

“Oh Lena”, Kara slumped forward. “My knot, ah, it’s forming.”

Lena’s walls clenched at the word. 

“Knot me, make me come”, Lena took hold of the sheets. 

“So tight, so tight”, she heard Kara’s uneven voice as she pushed deeper. 

Lena felt the knot expanding inside of her. Her insides were being stretched so amazingly good. Lena didn’t know anything but this feeling. Everything else disappeared and all she knew was the pulsing inside her cunt. 

Her grip on the sheets tightened, her knuckles turning white as she waited for Kara to push the knot all the way in. The Alpha inched forward and Lena’s walls gripped the member tightly, earning her a loud groan from Kara. 

This only spurred the Alpha and with a bit of force, the knot popped inside, locking them together. Lena’s walls began to flutter as her orgasm hit her. 

She cried out her orgasm. 

“Lena, Lena”, the blonde chanted as her hips bucked, ever so slightly. 

Her insides warmed with Kara’s sperm. The white spurts painted her insides. Each drop was being milked by her greedy cunt. She wanted it all. She wanted all of it swimming inside of her. 

Every nerve end was being hit with wave after wave of pleasure. It was so intense, she fell forward, a sedated smirk forming on her face when her head hit the mattress. 

Kara followed close behind, her body only slightly draped over Lena’s. “I’m going to move us”, she murmured next to Lena’s ear. 

The Omega nodded weakly. 

Kara shifted to the side, snaking her hand around Lena’s waist and pulling her along. They settled onto the mattress, Kara pressed firmly against her back. Lena snuggled into the warm embrace and smiled when she felt soft kisses on her shoulder blade.

She wiggled slightly and felt the knot deep inside of her. She sighed out happily, loving how they were locked together. 

“Sleep?”

Kara chuckled against her skin. “I keep on wearing you out.” 

Lena snorted softly. “I am not even going to deny it.” 

The Alpha laughed lightly, molding their bodies closer together. “I love you.” 

“I love you more”, Lena whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it feels like forever. Sorry for making you guys suffer for so long. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> Also, thank you for all the encouraging comments. I really appreciate it.

Once the news of the invaders broke out it’s been a whirlwind of madness inside the palace and all Alex could do was watch wistfully as soldiers walked back and forth down the corridors, preparing and training for the upcoming threat. 

Even though she was one of the highest ranking members of the royal guard, Alex felt more like a bystander than a solider these pass three days. A part of her felt she should have been kept in the loop but she knew at the moment she wasn’t in the Queen’s good graces. So every now and then, Alex caught a word or two spoken among the guards as they walked pass her. 

But she didn’t need to overhear what they were saying in order to figure out what all the commotion meant. It was all pointing towards one thing, Daxam was going to war. 

The need to defend Daxam had been drilled into her since she was a little girl so knowing war was upon them had Alex itching to do more. It’s what her father would have wanted. So as she stood guard outside the spare room, Alex couldn’t help but fidget with built up energy as she thought about fending off the invaders. 

However, as much as Alex wanted to be out there contributing to the impending invasion, she knew her place was by Kara’s side. Above everything else, Alex was Kara’s guard first and a solider second. 

Yet the desire to do more never left her and the only thing that brought her comfort was knowing Kara’s rut had mostly ended. It was just a matter of time before the two women emerged from the spare room. 

Alex was snapped out of her thoughts when the scent of a strong Alpha slammed into her. In the distance, the Queen’s figure appeared and Alex quickly straightened her shoulders and watched as the Queen walked straight towards her, halting only a few feet away. 

Curtsying, Alex felt her stomach twist at the presences of the Queen. Rhea’s threat to take her rank away if Kara didn’t bed an Omega was still flesh in her mind and she tried her best to remain perfectly still while her heart beat rapidly against her chest. 

The Queen’s stony eyes moved back and forth between the door and Alex with an unreadable expression. Alex on her part, tried really hard not to outwardly show how much the Queen’s presences was unnerving her but every time the Queen’s eyes landed on her, Alex gulped and adjusted her stance. 

At the sound of moans and groans, Alex once again shifted on the spot. Just a few minutes ago, Alex had cringed and cursed every time she heard the sounds of Kara and Lena’s love making but at this very moment, she welcomed the noises for it was proof she had fulfilled her duty. 

At a particular loud moan, the Queen rose her chin and narrowed her eyes causing Alex’s stomach to drop but then a slight tug in the corner of the Queen’s mouth let Alex know the Queen was pleased. 

“Well done”, the Queen spoke. 

Alex cleared her throat. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

A loud bang followed by a moan was heard and the Queen smirked. “Once my daughter is no longer preoccupied, let her know I need to see her immediately.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty”, Alex nodded and held her breath as the Queen stared her down before taking one last glance at the door and walked away. 

Once the Queen was out of sight, Alex let out the breath she was holding and rolled her eyes when she heard Lena scream out Kara’s name. 

“I thought Maggie and I were bad”, she mumbled to herself before she smirked, thinking of how much she and Lucy were going to tease a blushing Kara. 

==

The lighting in the spare room was dim, neither woman caring enough to part the drapes in order to let in sunlight. The bedroom smelled like sex and Kara inhaled richly, not being able to get enough of Lena’s scent.

The Omega sat on Kara’s lap with her legs wrapped tightly around Kara’s slim waist and her arms snaked around a long neck. The Alpha braced herself on the mattress with one arm while her other arm was wrapped securely around Lena, bringing their bodies closer together. 

For three days, the two women had spent hours exploring each others bodies and finding new ways to bring each other pleasure. Kara especially loved it when their exploration led them to trying new positions and her favorite, by far, was having Lena on top. That’s why when Kara had woken up to Lena’s wet mouth around her dick, the Alpha hadn’t hesitated to bring Lena onto her lap and sink her pussy onto a wet cock. 

Wanting to see round breast bounce in front of her eyes, Kara delivered a power thrust and hungrily soaked in the way Lena’s tits jumped. Spending years denying her Alpha, it felt so liberating to finally be able to indulge. And Rao, had she been indulging. 

She had spent the last few nights buried deep within the Omega, not being able to get enough of Lena’s tight heat and today was no different. Thrusting her hips upward, Kara buried her dick to the brim before latching onto a stiff nipple. Sucking hungrily, the Alpha stayed buried and groaned when silky walls massaged her aching shaft. 

Wanting to get a better view of the gorgeous Omega, Kara pulled away from Lena’s chest and placed her palms on the mattress. A thin sweat covered Lena’s naked body and Kara’s eyes traced every inch from her chest down to where their pelvis met and back up to meet Lena’s eyes. 

“You look so hot like this”, she said while jolting her hips, her mouth parting when Lena bounced on her cock. 

Lena shot her a smirk and Kara swore the room get even hotter. 

“Do you like seeing me on top?”

“Fuck yeah”, she exhaled. “The way you move”, she followed it with a sharp thrust. “It’s so damn sexy.” 

The Omega threw her head back and Kara’s eyes honed in on the inviting neck. Pushing herself up, Kara trailed her tongue up Lena’s neck before sucking on a sensitive spot beneath Lena’s jaw. A husky moan worked its way up Lena’s throat and the Alpha hummed when she felt the vibrations of the moan against her tongue. 

Satisfied with the mark she left on Lena, Kara began to lap the area while placing her hands on the mattress. Using the bed as leverage, Kara jolted her hips up in short bursts, over and over again. 

“Ah, Kara”, Lena moaned. 

The breathless way Lena said her name spurred Kara and her jolts became harsher, more erratic but before the Alpha lost herself in her mission to reach release, she felt Lena’s hands putting pressure on her shoulders and it brought her actions to a stop. Not pleased with the interruption, Kara let out a warning growl but Lena ignored it, instead choosing to put more pressure on the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Lay down”, Lena purred.

The Alpha complied quickly and settled on her back. The Omega leaned down, her hair cascading down her face and looking every bit like a predator. It did things to Kara and she felt her Alpha bare her belly to the breathtaking Omega on top of her. 

“I’m going to ride you hard and fast.”

“Oh Rao”, Kara moaned and placed her hands on Lena’s thighs. 

Leaning upwards, Lena began to sway her hips back and forth, hard and fast just like she promised. The Alpha stared up in wonder, not the least bothered by the Omega taking charge. The confidence the Omega embodied, it was one of the many reason why Kara loved her. 

Tethering on keeping her eyes open in order to see the beauty in front of her or closing them and losing herself to the pleasure, Kara’s choice was decided for her when Lena’s sways became more urgent. 

Closing her eyes, Kara wasn’t able to register anything else but the amazing heat around her dick. A heat that felt like it got tighter every single time her dick pushed its way inside. Kara felt so lucky. To have such a tight pussy to call her own. 

A loud moan pushed pass her lips, normally Kara would be embarrassed by the sounds she was making, but right now everything felt so fucking good that humiliation was the farthest thing from her mind. Another embarrassing moan burst from her throat when Lena began to jump on her cock with vigor. 

The Omega’s muscles glided smoothly up and down her dick and Kara swore Lena’s wet walls wrapped themselves even tighter every time she came back down. It had the Alpha seeing stars behind closed eyes and all she could hear was their combined moans and the wet slap from where they connected. 

Not wanting to miss the sight, Kara forced her eyes open and groaned at the vision of perfect breast jumping up and down. Reaching upwards, Kara took hold of both breasts and squeezed them lightly. Lena grinned with a mischievous glint in her eye and Kara insides bubbled with anticipation. The brunette took a hold of Kara’s left hand and brought it up to her mouth. 

She watched as Lena played with her fingers, making her squirm with excitement as she tried to figure out what the Omega had in store. As if sensing Kara’s thoughts, Lena purposely took her time toying with the princess fingers and when a low whine was heard coming from the Alpha, Lena finally took pity on her and brought Kara’s index finger to her mouth and sucked hungrily. 

Kara’s eyes widen as she watched her finger disappear into a wet mouth. The Alpha’s mouth suddenly went dry when she imagined that same mouth taking her dick. 

Memories of their first time pushed its way to the forefront and the blonde groaned when she remembered how Lena’s tongue lapped her shaft, how her mouth sucked and took everything Kara had to offer. 

The Omega let go of her finger with one last lap. Dammit if Lena didn’t know how to rile her up. Looking down at her cock buried in heat, she watched as Lena’s center grinded against her pelvis, Lena’s hips working her dick so fucking good. 

“You ride my dick so good”, Kara voiced her thoughts. 

Her eyes were glued to their joined hips while she thought how Lena was keeping true to her word. The Omega was riding her hard and fast. The Alpha grunted when she saw Lena’s juices coating her balls. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your size?” Lena husked.

“Only a few dozens times”, she smirked and watched as Lena lifted her hips and slammed down. “Fuck. Do that again.” 

Lena smiled mischievously. “Do you like seeing your Omega take charge?” 

“Yes, fuck yes baby”, Kara nodded. 

“Doesn’t your Alpha want to nail into me?” A smirk played on the Omega’s lips. 

Kara barred her teeth because yes, her Alpha wanted the control back. She wanted to flip Lena over and pound her into the mattress.

“Yes”, Kara gritted out, reeling her Alpha back. 

“Then why don’t you show your Omega who she belongs to?” Lena batted her eyes, looking every bit like an Omega enticing an Alpha. 

Kara’s Alpha heard the challenge and reacted immediately. She flipped Lena over, earning a yelp from the Omega. Not missing a beat, Kara jolted her hips forward in one powerful thrust. 

“Is this – ah - what you wanted?” Kara said out of breath while ramming into Lena’s pussy. 

“Yes”, Lena practically screamed with her legs hanging in the air. “Give me your knot. Show me I belong to you.”

She felt her tip swelling and she moaned long and low. It was a new sensation, the forming of her knot. It always felt amazing being inside Lena but when her knot formed, it was like a white blinding pleasure touching every inch of her cock. 

She pushed her knot an inch or so into Lena. “Come on baby, take my knot. Let me show you who you belong to”, Kara bucked forward and Lena’s hands shot to Kara’s ass, gripping each cheek fiercely and pushing her deeper in. 

“Shit Kara!” Lena’s yell bounced off the walls when Kara’s knot slip passed a tight ring. 

The Alpha watched in fascination as Lena face contorted with pleasure. The grip on her ass tightened, her Omega keeping her deep inside and she felt her hot liquid erupt from her tip and into Lena, as her own orgasm washed over her. This was Kara’s favorite part, not just the pleasure that came along with knotting Lena but the ability to reach this wonderful height together and fall into it with love in their hearts. It wasn’t just sex; it was so much more than that. 

It was love and devotion. 

Placing lazy kisses on Lena’s shoulder, Kara smiled against skin before pressing her ear against Lena’s chest and listening as her heart slowed. She could feel her own coming down to a steady rhythm. 

“I never thought it would feel like this”, Kara whispered against cooling skin. 

“Like what?” Lena breathed out, her chest still heaving. 

Kara planted her chin on Lena’s chest. “Like home.”

Lena’s face swelled with delight and Kara felt her own insides swelled in response. 

“I know the feeling”, Lena told her with a glint in her eye. 

==

It’s been three days since her rut ended and Lucy felt the throb starting to form behind her eyelids. She closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen again. Not so soon. It was like a never ending cycle of pain.

Lucy flinched at an onslaught of pain and James words echoed in her head but she refused to accept that an Omega could give her something that James wasn’t already giving her. 

It must be something else. Maybe some sort of imbalance in her hormones. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

She snapped her eyes open at her father’s voice. He was looking at her confused with a hint of anger in his eyes. 

“Nothing”, she gritted. 

But she could already feel her thoughts focusing on knotting. 

“It doesn’t look like nothing”, he whispered harshly, briefly glancing at the Queen who stood a few feet away, talking with a guard. “It’s your rut isn’t it?” He asked but it sounded like he already knew the answer. 

Lucy closed her eyes again, a sharp pain developing inside her skull. She thought back to her last rut, which only ended three days ago and couldn’t help but groan at the possibility of going through so much pain again. 

“I’m fine”, she locked her jaw while glaring at her father. 

“It’s because you mated that Beta”, he whispered harshly. 

He glanced back again, seeing if the Queen was noticing their conversation. It angered Lucy, knowing how much other’s opinions mattered to her father. Her family was part of the elite, which meant they were supposed to be model families. So when she mated a Beta, her father had been furious. She was an Alpha and Alphas didn’t mate Betas. 

It had caused their long standing status to come under questioning and for years, Lucy and her father didn’t speak. It wasn’t until Lucy became a strategic consultant to the royal family that she saw her father again. 

Her father had been a consultant for the Queen since she was a little girl and she had followed in his footstep. 

“James has nothing to do with this”, Lucy spat. 

“Dammit Lucy, this is why you mate an Omega”, he stepped closer, his voice dropping in volume but the harshness behind his words never left. “I saw you at the celebration. I know you were in rut and that was over a week ago. And now you are going into rut again?” He shook his head. “He can’t give you what an Omega can.” 

Her veins burned at his words. “James is more than enough.”

“You should have mated an Omega like you were supposed to but instead you brought shame to this family. Now get your act together before the Queen notices”, he barked before walking away, leaving her to deal with the emerging aches that came with neglecting her rut. 

Lucy huffed heavily, wincing at the onslaught of pain before walking towards the Queen and her father. 

“The invaders are closing in fast”, the Queen told them.

“Allies?” Lucy’s father asked. 

“They are all dead”, Rhea announced, her voice sounding more irritated than saddened. 

“How big is the army?” 

“Twice the size of ours.” The Queen said while looking at the monitor, seeing all the flight jets, being followed by a single spaceship. 

Lucy gulped, trying to follow the flow of the conversation but the pounding in her head was making it very difficult to register anything other than the tightening in her pants. She shifted, trying her best to hide her slight erection. Her father however, noticed and shot her a disapproving look. The Queen on the other hand was far too busy with the invasion than to notice Lucy’s dilemma. 

“How can anyone in this galaxy have such a massive army without us knowing?” 

Lucy braced herself against a nearby table while her father’s question registered in her mind. She shook the fog away from her head and thought back to her teachings. 

“That’s because the flight jets aren’t being piloted by anyone”, she pushed the words through her lips and tried her best to keep her tone from quivering. “Scan for body heat”, she addressed one of the soldiers. 

The room was silent, as the solider pressed several keys on the monitor. In the corner of her eye, Lucy saw her father giving her a hard glare while the Queen looked intently at the screen in front of her. 

“The only life form on our radar is being traced to that single ship”, the soldier brought up a picture on the screen. 

Several flight jets surrounded a spaceship. 

“How many?” Lucy’s father asked. 

“Three people in the spaceship”, the soldier responded. 

The Queen snorted at the information. “They are powering all the flight jets from one single source.” 

Her father chuckled darkly. “That means all we have to do is take out the spaceship and it will disable the flight jets”, he said while giving Lucy an approving glance. “But getting through all the flight jets will be difficult. We will lose a lot of soldiers.” 

“But can it be done?” The Queen asked. 

“It will take all of our forces”, he explained. “But yes it can be done. We have to send a ship along with a cruiser and several flight jets. A ship won’t have the fire power to take down a spaceship that size but a cruiser will. We will need the ship to clear a path in order for the cruiser to get close enough to nuke the spaceship.” 

Lucy’s mind perked at the strategy. “The ship needs one minutes to repower after every blast, in the mean time the flight jets will take major hits.” 

“The main objective will be to get the cruiser close enough to the spaceship and destroy it. The flight jets are not our main concern”, he told Lucy and she felt her stomach turn. 

“Would it keep them from reaching Daxam?”, the Queen spoke slowly. 

“Yes, Your Majesty”, her father spoke confidently. “The reason why they haven’t used light speed is because they are using all their power to pilot the flight jets.” 

The Queen eyed Lucy’s father before nodding. “Get every single soldier ready for combat. We are attacking them before they attack us. I will not lose my kingdom to anyone”, she said sternly. 

“It will get done, Your Majesty”, her father responded. 

And all Lucy could do was hold back a shutter as another wave of pain slammed into her. She knew what this meant. She knew the Queen wasn’t concerned with all the men and women she was going to send to their death. All the Queen cared about was her kingdom and preserving her palace and richest. This mission was suicide and many weren’t going to make it back home. 

Rhea turned towards Lucy with a look of gratitude. “Well done Lane.”

And Lucy heard her father inhale with pride. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty”, she responded and felt a new type of agony course through her. 

But this anguish had nothing to do with her rut and everything to do with the guilt of being involved in the planning of sending thousands of Daxamites to their death. Not being able to bear the shame, Lucy curtsy and excused herself before she made a fool out of herself in front of the Queen and her father. 

Stumbling into the hallway, Lucy tried to focus her vision on the pathway in front of her but everything was starting to spin, and she could hear voices in the distant. Then a smell hit her, a sweet smell which had her hardening within seconds. 

She rushed towards the smell and almost collided with Winn and Maggie. 

“Whoa”, Maggie said shocked. “Easy their Lane.” 

Lucy growled, startling Maggie. 

“Is she okay?” Winn asked before the smell of rut hit him. 

Lucy saw the second he realized she was in rut and before he could utter a word, Lucy was pressing Winn against a nearby wall and molding her body against his. She pressed her nose against his neck, inhaling the sweet aroma. 

Lucy could hear someone yelling her name but it sounded so far that she paid it no mind. The only thing she could focus on was the enticing Omega in front of her but there was this persistent thought pushing its way to the forefront of her mind. This was wrong it said. It was wrong of her to be asserting herself on Winn. 

A loud voice inside her mind screamed at her to back away. To put some distance between herself and Winn. And before she lost herself to her rut again, Lucy backed away and felt a strong arm wrap around her throat before spots clouded her vision and then there was darkness. 

==

“What happened here?” 

Alex stared down at an unconscious Lucy. 

“She attacked me”, Winn pointed at Lucy, his voice an octave higher than normal. 

Alex’s eyebrows rose in surprise before turning to Maggie for an explanation. 

“She’s in rut”, Maggie told her. “It must have been really bad because she barely recognized us.” 

“And how did she end up on the floor?” Alex tilted her head while looking at a sleeping Lucy. 

Maggie grinned widely. “I used the choke hold you taught me.” 

The situation wasn’t ideal but Alex couldn’t help but smile with pride. “You did?” 

Maggie nodded happily. 

“Hello!” Winn loud voice broke their celebration. “Can we please go back to the part where she attacked me?” 

Alex frowned, not understanding why Lucy would be affected by Winn. Lucy was a mated Alpha; she shouldn’t respond to other unmated Omega’s so strongly. “I should get James”, Alex nodded to herself. “C’mon, help me take her to Kara’s bedroom”, she looked over at Winn. 

“No way, what if she wakes up?” He shook his head furiously. 

Alex turned to Maggie and the short brunette bend down to help Alex get Lucy off the floor. Alex tucked her hands under Lucy’s arms while Maggie held her up by her legs. 

“What do you think is wrong with her?” Maggie asked through huffs. 

“I’m not sure, but hopefully James has a clue”, Alex said while walking backwards, every now and then looking over her shoulder to make sure the path was clear. “It can’t be good if she’s being affected by Winn’s smell.” 

“Hey!” Winn said with a wounded expression. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “That’s not what I meant”, she stopped in front of Kara’s bedroom door before eyeing Winn and nodding towards the door. 

Winn hurried forward and opened the door. Alex and Maggie stepped in with Lucy and settled her on the couch. 

Alex took a big breath, trying to regain control of her breathing. “I meant, she shouldn’t be affected by an unmated Omega.” 

Alex stared down at Lucy’s sleeping form and could see the perspiration emerging on her forehead, followed by a wince. She was worried, something didn’t feel right. Sighing loudly, Alex also thought of Kara and the urge to return to her post nagged the back of her mind. 

“Hey, I’ll get James. You go back to Kara”, Maggie told her, stepping closer to Alex and smothering her with pheromones. 

The guard inhaled sharply allowing Maggie’s calm pheromones to ease some of her discomfort. Just being around her mate made Alex feel so much lighter. Bringing her closer, Alex pressed a quick kiss on her lips. 

“Get me if there’s any more trouble”, Alex felt her Alpha pushing forward, screaming at her to stay and defend her Omega but Alex knew Maggie was more than capable of taking care of herself. 

Lucy laying unconscious on the couch was proof of it and it made Alex so proud, even if it was at the expense of her friend. She made a mental note to apologize to Lucy later. 

“I will”, Maggie replied. 

Pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek, Alex left and made her way back to her post. 

==

Lena stirred awake to soft touches on her arm and slowly opened her eyes when she felt a gentle caress against her cheek. Smiling at the smell of her Alpha, Lena fully opened her eyes and was met with crystal blue eyes. 

“I love waking up next to you.”

“Me too”, Kara whispered but instead of seeing bright and shinny eyes, Lena saw Kara’s eyes shadowed with worry. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked with alarm. 

Lena saw the way Kara’s gaze fell to her neck and gulped. 

“Kara?” Lena questioned again. 

The Alpha sighed heavily and traced the mating bite. “I promised to always protect you.” 

Lena frowned not liking the sad tone accompanying those words. 

“I need to send you away.”

Lena pushed herself off the mattress, panic jumping to her chest. “What do you mean?” 

Lena eyes were wild as she scanned the Alpha’s features for answers. The brunette could see the pain in the Alpha’s eyes and Lena knew it was excruciating for Kara to be saying those words. 

Kara sat up, taking a hold of Lena’s hands. “I don’t know what my mother might do once she finds out we are mated. I can’t have you in harms way so I need you far away from the palace until I can sort things out with my mother. 

Lena shook her head, her vision blurring at the thought of being away from Kara. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

Kara pulled her forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to leave you either but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.” 

Lena let out a shaky breath. “What if you can’t sort things out with your mother?”

She hated herself for asking because she wasn’t sure she was prepared for the answer. Reality was finally settling in and Lena had to face the repercussion that accompanied her decision to mate with Kara. Lena wasn’t sure she was prepared to face them.

“It won’t come to that”, Kara said sternly. 

“But what if –.” 

Kara silenced Lena with a hush. “Please don’t worry, everything will work out. I promise.” 

But Lena couldn’t help but worry. She knew how the Queen would react. She would be furious that Kara took a slave as her mate. Lena wasn’t familiar with royal customs in Daxam but she knew royals never mated below their status and in the eye of the Queen, Lena was considered unworthy. 

“Where would I go?”

“With Alex, I trust her.” 

“When will I leave?” Lena’s voice broke slightly. 

Kara sighed deeply. “Now.” 

Feeling her heart speed up at the acknowledge that she would soon have to part from Kara, Lena closed the gap between their mouths and poured all the love she held for the princess into one single kiss. Lena breathed in the kiss and for a few seconds they remained still, their mouths unmoving, never parting, as they just relished the softness of the other. Breaking apart, Lena exhaled slowly and felt a few stray tears stream down her cheeks. 

“I wish there was another way”, the Alpha said. Her words etched with sorrow and pain. 

Lena cupped her face. “I trust you and I know you are doing what you think is best.” 

“I promised to protect you and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

The Omega’s body hummed at the protectiveness and devotion coming from the Alpha. 

“Make love to me”, Lena whispered. “Please.”

She knew she sounded desperate but Lena didn’t care. She could bear her soul to her Alpha and feel accepted and loved. She didn’t know how long they would be apart and if this was her last chance to feel Kara’s skin against her own, Lena wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity. 

Kara leaned forward and brushed her lips against Lena’s. It was barely there, the force behind the kiss, but it was enough to send a shock through Lena’s body. The kiss was slow and delicate, it wasn’t anything like the kisses they shared during their rut and heat. Those were all teeth but right now it was about connecting in the most loving ways. 

Lena’s fingers flowed easily through blonde locks before her hand landed on the back of the Alpha’s head. Adding pressure, Lena guided Kara downwards onto the mattress. Opening her legs, Lena allowed Kara to settle between them, all the while their mouths never disconnected. 

She could get lost in these kisses, spend hours kissing Kara like this. There was no urgency. No desperation. There was no need to fulfill desires. Their rut and heat was quelled and Lena could finally just enjoy this moment without her mind being assaulted with thoughts of knots and pups. 

She felt Kara’s fingers glide down her shoulder and onto her side. The subtle touches were exactly what she needed right now. Her own fingers aching to touch, Lena ran her hands up and down Kara’s back. 

A new pool of wetness seeped through her swollen lips at feeling of the Alpha’s muscles flexing under her touch. The thought of tone muscles had Lena caressing every inch of Kara’s body that was within reach.

The blonde’s lips moved away from hers and planted a short kiss on her nose, making Lena open her eyes and when she did, all she saw was eyes full of love. The Alpha ran her fingers up and down Lena’s exposed arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. The Omega sighed at the treatment, loving how delicately Kara was treating her. 

“I’m so lucky to have you”, Kara said. The words sounding so heavy and full of certainty. 

Lena felt her chest contract and her stomach flip as her emotions threatened to overtake her. Hearing those words, Lena finally felt at peace in the world. Moaning lowly at the feel of Kara’s cock brushing against her opening, Lena felt her chest expand at all the love she felt inside. 

Then the tip of Kara’s member pushed pass swollen lips and Lena gasped. It was a wonderful stretch, a welcoming stretch that Lena wished would ache just a little but she had asked for slow and gentle and that was exactly what Kara was giving her. 

However, Lena could see the tension alongside the Alpha’s neck. Veins pulsed around a strain neckline and Lena imagined Kara was showing a lot of restrain as her dick pushed into Lena slowly, far too slow but it was the right pressure, it was what Lena needed at the moment. It was empowering to know that an Alpha as strong as Kara was willingly controlling her nature in order to fulfill a request from Lena. 

And seeing the fire in the blonde’s eyes only served to make Lena feel more empowered. Kara smiled tenderly at her before moving a few stray hairs away from her face and Lena watched the emotions play out on the Alpha’s face as her hard dick slowly sunk in.

A mixture of love and desire shone in Kara’s eyes and Lena didn’t want to look away. She wanted to witness every second of it but the feeling of being full was too much and eventually she broke eye contact, even if it was only for a brief second. 

Then the feeling of a finger tracing her face made her reopen her eyes and Lena silently watched as Kara traced her features, memorizing every edge and wrinkle. Even as her dick buried itself further, Kara didn’t venture away from her exploration. Kara caressed her entire face before coming to a stop on her chin. 

Once fully sheath, Kara began to move but there was no earnestness behind her thrusts. The movement of her hips was short and slow as they gazed into each others eyes. Lena remained silent as she watched Kara move on top of her. The friction of their centers was barely there but it was stirring a heat, low in Lena’s belly. 

The rhythm of their hips wasn’t enough to send either one of them over the edge. The princess seemed to realize this because eventually she began to roll her hips every time she bottom out and Lena moaned when Kara’s pelvis brushed against her clit. 

Looking at one another their breaths began to pick up but their movement remained steady. Locking her legs around Kara’s waist, her clit was hit just right and Lena inhaled sharply at the feeling. 

The Alpha’s eyes began to glister as she cupped Lena’s cheeks. “You make me so happy”, she said with tears forming in her eyes. 

Lena’s heart fluttered with love. Just thinking that there was a possibility she would never see Kara again made this that much special. 

Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, it was unlike any other. It was slow, spreading from her center to her tips with a languish pace but once it hit every corner of her body, it sent her into a powerful wave of bliss. It was met with a hot seed bursting inside of her. 

Coming down from her high, Lena wiped away Kara’s tears before placing a kiss on each eye. The taste of salt hit her tongue and Lena let out a shaky breath. She should be basking in her after glow but instead her body began to shake from sobs that suddenly overcame her. 

“Don’t cry, please don’t cry”, Kara begged her. 

But there was no stopping the tears. 

“We will reunite, I promise”, the blonde continued while hastily wiping all the tears that streamed down Lena’s face. 

Lena chocked back a sob, nodding at Kara’s words as fresh tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she clung to the Alpha with desperation. Not being able to hold back any longer, she let out a new wave of sobs. Her chest jumped from the efforts, each breath harder to inhale than the last. 

Eventually soothing pheromones invaded Lena’s senses and she felt her body become at ease, being draped in her Alphas scent was enough to quell the heart break she was currently experiencing. Her eyelids felt heavy and Lena allowed herself to rest with the scent of Kara in her lungs and with love in her heart. 

Lena was truly complete in the arms of her Alpha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for all the love and support. I appreciate every comment and kudos.

The newly mated couple stood in the middle of the room, wrapped in each other’s arms while the early morning light slowly crept into the guest room, casting the mating couple in a slight glow. 

Kara’s nose was buried in the crock of Lena’s neck, inhaling happily. Traces of Kara’s musky Alpha scent clung to Lena’s sweet aroma and the blonde smiled into warm skin. Rubbing her nose against the bite mark, she purred at the reminder of their mating bond. 

The moment would be perfect, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was about to send Lena away. A part of Kara wished she hadn’t been so reckless and thought things through but whenever she sees the bite mark on Lena’s neck, she can’t seem to find it in herself to regret it. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever”, she confessed. 

“Me too.” 

“Lena, we should – “, but her throat suddenly became thick with emotions and was unable to finish the sentence. 

Lena sighed. “I know.” 

However, Kara made no move to let Lena go. Not when she could feel Lena’s heart vibrate against her own. Kara held on for a few seconds longer, just to feel it thump soothingly against her chest but ultimately, she let go because she wouldn’t be selfish with her mate. As much as it pained her, sending Lena away was the best decision for the Omega. 

“Hey”, she said softly while pulling away. “I’m going to get Alex”, she told Lena before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Mustering all the courage she possessed, Kara walked away from Lena and towards Alex. Hovering her hand over the door knob, Kara took a deep breath before opening the door. 

“Well well”, Alex said with a smirk and whatever teasing comment she was about to make was forgotten when she saw the somber expression on Kara’s face. “Normally Alphas look happy after spending their rut with an Omega.”

Not bothering to respond, Kara waved Alex into the room. The guard entered with a frown on her face, confusion written all over her face. Closing the door behind her, Kara quickly made her way back to Lena’s side, not bearing to be apart from her mate. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked the couple.

Again, Kara didn’t bother to answer, not when Alex was zooning in on Lena and taking a big whiff of her scent. Even though Kara knew Alex was only recognizing the change in Lena’s scent, her Alpha still responded to another Alpha smelling her mate. 

A small growl puffed through her lips and Alex’s eyes widen. However, it had nothing to do with the threatening growl and more to do with what she smelled. 

“Why does Lena smell different?” Alex asked while pointing a shaky finger at Lena. 

Moving her locks to the side, Kara showed her best friend the bite on her neck. She gulped with worry when she heard Alex exhale loudly and saw Alex shut her eyes tightly. 

“Alex, I love her.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a calming breath before opening her eyes. “I know you do and I’m happy for you, both of you, really I am, but did you think this through?” 

Kara cast her eyes down in shame because she didn’t. She had acted rashly and put Lena in danger. “No, I didn’t.” 

Alex ran her hands through her short locks. “Do you have any idea how the Queen’s going to react?” Her tone was high and full of alarm. 

“I do”, Kara said calmly, gripping Lena’s hands. “That’s why I need to ask something of you.”

Alex locked eyes with her and saw the seriousness in Kara’s face. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to be in even bigger trouble with the Queen?” 

Kara frowned at the question. “What do you mean?” 

Alex shook her head. “I’ll fill you in later. What do you need me to do?” 

The question caused a heavy pain to press down on her chest. “I need you to take Lena somewhere safe, away from the palace.” 

Kara saw the hesitation in Alex’s face. The way her eyes drifted to the side.

“Alex, please”, Lena spoke for the fist time.

A heavy and long sigh flowed through Alex’s parted lips. “The situation with the invaders has been escalating”, she paused, as if not certain to continue. “I think we might be going to war; do you really think sending Lena away is the best idea?” 

Lena gripped her hand tighter at the news of the invaders. Kara weighed her options in her head. “My mother is a real and immediate threat to Lena”, she said coming to a decision. “This is her best chance.” 

“Rao”, Alex whispered while placing her hands on her hips. “I knew becoming your guard wasn’t going to be a walk in the park”, she said before straightening her back and looking Kara straight in the eyes. “I’ll do it.” 

Kara smiled widely, feeling this immense love for Alex. Stepping forward, she wrapped her best friend in a tight huge and a warmth spread through her body when Alex returned it with the same earnest. 

“I knew I could count on you.”

She felt Alex smile against her cheek.

“Did you really ever doubt me?” 

“Never.”

==

The trio’s steps were hurried and their moves were calculating as they expertly maneuvered through the palace hallways. Fortunately for them, they only encountered a few servants and all of them were too preoccupied with their task to pay any attention to them. 

Lena kept her head down, her eyes trained to the back of Alex’s boots and her focus solely on Kara’s firm grip. The longer they spent walking, the wilder her heart beat behind her rib cage. Eventually they made it to Kara’s bedroom and she let out a sigh of relief when she walked inside. 

“Lena!” 

Winn’s enthusiastic voice made Lena’s face shine with happiness and when her eyes landed on Winn, her insides fluttered when she saw the same shine on Winn’s face. 

Winn ran towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug, the power behind the hug sent them both backwards in a fit of laughter. 

“I was so worried”, he whispered against her ear before pulling away. “But I knew the princess was taking good care of you”, he winked and she felt her face heat up. “Is she as big as I think she is?” He smirked and she laughed at his question, pushing his shoulder playfully. 

It felt good to be around her friend again. 

“Guys, what’s going on?” 

Kara voice cut through their moment and both she and Winn turned towards the princess. The blonde Alpha was stepping closer to her friends and from her view point, Lena could see an unconscious Lucy on the couch. 

“There was a bit of an altercation”, Alex explained. 

“Why is Lucy unconscious?” Kara asked and everyone’s eyes turned to Maggie when she raised her hand. 

“That’s my fault”, Maggie said sheepishly. 

Lena saw Kara’s surprised expression and she was certain her face looked just as shocked. 

“She got a little frisky with Winn”, Alex told Kara while kneeling down next to Lucy and James. 

Lena quietly observed the group and when she felt eyes on her, Lena saw Maggie eyeing her with curiosity and she knew the other Omega could smell the difference in her scent. She was so concerned with Maggie that she didn’t even notice Winn sniffing her until his nose was practically on her face. 

“You smell different”, he stated before his eyes went comically wide. “Well, that escalated quickly.” 

Lena blushed at his words and felt her face heat up even further when all eyes landed on her, but luckily for her, Alex took some of the attention away when she addressed James. 

“James, how is she?” 

“She’s heating up; I need to take her home”, he said.

“What’s wrong with her?” Kara asked. 

“She’s uh – “, he hesitated. “She’s going through some trouble with her rut.” 

Lena took a few steps forward and studied Lucy. Sweat was running down her forehead, her body was twitching, and well, the evidence of her rut was apparent through her pants. It was obvious she was struggling through her rut and by the look on James face, Lucy had a feeling that he was blaming himself for her predicament. 

“James, I hate to ask this of you, considering what’s going on with Lucy”, Alex sighed while gripping her friends hand. “But I need you to help me get Lena out of the palace. The guards will be able to smell Kara on Lena and they could alert the Queen of Lena’s whereabouts so I need you to mask Lena’s scent.” 

James looked up and over at Lena. “Yeah, of course. Anything for Kara.” 

Alex stood up and placed her hand on James shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Lena then watched Alex pull Kara and Maggie to the side. The three spoke among themselves, their voices too low for Lena to overhear, so instead she focused her attention on James and Lucy. She took several steps forward, stopping short of invading James and Lucy’s personal space. 

Lena knew James was a Beta and since Lucy was an Alpha, Lena knew where the problem laid. Their pheromones weren’t compatible. She had seen this issue on Earth which is why Lena had sought out a solution. 

In the beginning, a lot of companies saw no market since there weren’t enough mated Alphas and Betas or Omegas and Betas but they still represented a percentage of the population. 

And after meeting a couple that loved each other but suffered when he went through rut and she, being a Beta, didn’t get a heat, Lena couldn’t continue to ignore the problem. After months of tests, L-Corp eventually announced a pill which helped imitate pheromones. Upon it’s announcement, it was requested by thousands of couples and it was celebrated for the influence it played with society acceptance and progression. The pill eventually paved the way for two Omegas to mate and for two Alphas to mate. 

“James”, Lena took another step forward and waited until his eyes landed on her. “How long has this been going on?” 

James frowned at first, remaining still and quiet but when he saw no judgment in her eyes, he finally spoke. “Two ruts now, but it’s been bad for a while now. It started with her ruts lasting longer but then nothing would help. Her body wouldn’t react to mine”, he said sadly, gently caressing Lucy’s face. 

“I can help”, she told him. 

He looked at her confused. 

“Back where I’m from, there was a pill that helped mated couples like you and Lucy.”

She saw hope arise on his face. “Did you bring some with you?” 

“Well, no”, she said slowly and saw his face fall. “But I know how to make it.”

He looked surprised and intrigued. “How do you know that?” 

She gave him a lopsided smile. “I was the one that created it.” 

A smile slowly formed on his lips. “I can see why Kara loves you. You are something else Lena.” 

She smiled warmly at the compliment. “It might take a few hours or a day, it depends on the technology but I will give Winn the formula to start creating some”, she told him. 

“Thank you, I can’t – just thank you”, he smiled wide, turning his attention back to Lucy. 

“Of course”, she said and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “Just look after her.”

He nodded with renewed hope. “I will.” 

Lena walked away from them, feeling happy she was able to help them. Coming to stand next to Winn, she saw him nod towards James and Lucy. 

“It’s because he’s a Beta, isn’t it?” 

Lena nodded. “Winn, do you remember the pill L-Corp created?” 

He chuckled. “Of course I do, it was front page news.” 

“Do you think you can recreate it if I give you the formula?” 

His head snapped backwards with a fake wounded look on his face. “Who do you think you are talking to?” 

She smiled at him before asking for his tablet, the one she knew he carried around everywhere. Reaching behind him, Winn picked up his tablet and handed it to Lena. It only took a few minutes to write down everything he needed. Handing it back to him, he eyed it silently before a smile burst on his face. 

“Piece of cake, I’ll go get started on it”, he said before his face turned somber. “You’re leaving, aren’t you?” 

“Only for a little while”, Lena said and hoped that was the truth. 

“Be careful out there, I would miss my best friend if something happened.” 

Lena’s inhaled at the sudden burst of warmth in her chest. Growing up, Lena didn’t have much or any friends, so being called a best friend, it was something she never thought she would have. “I’ll be back, I promise.” 

He gave her one last smile before James walked up to them. 

“Winn, can you please stay with Lucy until I come back?” 

“Of course”, Winn answered, going to stand next to an unconscious Lucy. 

Seconds later, Alex walked up to them with a coat on hand. “Put this on”, she instructed and Lena took the offered garment. “Keep the hood up and your head down”, she elaborated.

“Let me help”, Kara said and held out the coat. 

Once the coat was on, Lena turned around to face her mate. “I don’t want this to be a goodbye”, Lena’s lip quivered. 

“It isn’t”, the blonde cupped Lena’s face. “It’s not a goodbye”, she inched her face closer. “With everything I have and with everything I am, I love you. I will not let anyone or anything keep us apart. I promise.”

And in the next moment, all Lena knew was Kara’s lips. The passion behind it, the way the Alpha clung to her, it was everything Lena could need at this very moment. The room faded into the background and all she could focus on was the tingling on her lips when Kara’s mouth eventually left hers. 

“I love you”, Lena whispered and felt the trace of several tears on her cheek. 

It was only now that she realized she had been crying. Kara wiped a few tears with her thumb and smiled sadly,

Maggie tentatively walked up to them. “Don’t worry Kara, we will take good care of Lena.”

Lena quickly wiped the rest of her tears and when her eye caught those of the short brunette, her anguish became quiet. Maggie smiled at her and Lena knew her words rang true. 

Looking around the room, she soaked in every face. All them exude kindness. She trusted these people. She wasn’t sure she deserved these wonderful people but she was grateful to have them. 

“Thank you so much, all of you.” 

“You’re our family and we look out after our own”, Maggie told her, pulling her into a friendly embrace. 

Kara smiled gratefully at Maggie and Alex beamed with warmth at her mate’s words. By the expression on everyone’s face, Lena could see they all agreed with Maggie and it felt like those nights she spent around the living room with Lex and her father, playing chess. It felt like family. 

“Is everyone ready?” Alex asked. 

The group of friends all nodded. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand one last time before approaching the group by the door. Alex opened the door and peeked outside before waving everyone out of the room. Lena shared one last smile with Kara before crossing the doorway and walking into the hallway. 

Miraculously there were only a few guards and any guard they came across only acknowledged Alex and paid little attention to the rest but that didn’t stop her heart from leaping whenever a guard walked passed them. 

Of course Lena knew the reason they showed no interest in her was because of James. In the distance Lena could see a door and noticed everyone’s steps fastening and she had to jog in order to keep up. Alex pushed the door open and they walked into a hallway with several sliding doors lined against the wall. 

Alex paused and turned to James. “Thank you James, we will take it from here. Go back to Lucy, take care of her for us.”

“Will do”, James nodded before walking away. 

The trio continued to walk once James left and came to a stop next to a sliding door in the far right. Alex pressed her hand on the scanner and door slid open, revealing a platform with a pod stationed on the end of it. Walking onto the platform, Lena glanced up at the afternoon sky and felt knots begin to form in her stomach. 

“We are taking your pod?” Maggie asked Alex. 

“It’s the only way you’ll get into the slums undetected. I have free access to all areas of Daxam so they won’t pull you over but if they do”, she paused and a flash of worry moved across her features, “make sure they don’t smell Lena.” 

Maggie nodded. 

“I will meet you tonight”, Alex said while stepping closer to Maggie. “You can do this”, she said while placing her hands on Maggie’s shoulders. “I know you can.” 

Maggie nodded with confidence. “See you tonight Danvers.” 

Alex smiled proudly at Maggie before turning to Lena. “I will tell Kara you made it out safely.” 

“Thank you”, she couldn’t say it enough. She owed everyone so much. 

Following Maggie into the pod, Lena settled into the passenger seat and looked below as Alex stepped back and the pod lifted off the ground. Maggie piloted the pod away from the palace and Lena felt her heart drop as the palace became smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing. 

==

James held Lucy close to his body and felt his worries increase from the amount of heat radiating from the Alpha, her fever was spiking. He hoped Winn would be able to finish the pill quickly, otherwise Lucy would have to endure a night full of pain. Just the thought of having to sit by and watch her twist in pain caused his chest to tighten. 

After saying his farewells to Winn outside the armory room, James made his way to his pod, wanting nothing more than to get Lucy home. He wasn’t paying anyone much attention, his attention and focus mainly on his mate but when he heard someone clear their throat, James paused, recognizing the smell of the Alpha. 

“Where are you taking my daughter?” Lucy’s father asked a few feet away.

James shifted Lucy’s weight. “I’m taking her home”, he said while staring him straight on. 

Lucy’s father snorted at the comment, glaring at James. “My daughter is in pain and there’s nothing you can do to help her.” 

James remained quiet, the Alpha’s words reigniting his fears and insecurities. 

The Alpha took a step forward and eyed Lucy, causing James to hold her closer. “My daughter choosing you as her mate was a mistake”, he spat, taking another step forward. “You were a mistake. It’s unnatural for an Alpha to be with a Beta.” 

James had no words. While he didn’t think mating with Lucy was a mistake, there was something to be said about what she was going through. He doesn’t like to see her suffer. 

“I will be taking my daughter and fixing this mistake once and for all”, he told James and signaled two guards over. 

Lucy’s father pointed at Lucy and the guards began to circle James. James kissed Lucy on the cheek before settling her down on the floor. He stood in front of his mate, protecting her from harm. 

Cracking his neck to the side, he signaled the guards forward. “Come and get me.” 

Reasonably, he knew he was outnumbered and under trained but he wasn’t going to let them take his mate, not without a fight. The first hit took the guard by surprise, but they were trained and fast, and they came at him at full force. James took each hit that came his way and tried to stay upright. Their pheromones were hitting him all at once, he might not submit as fast or as willingly as Omegas, but he still felt the power behind it. 

The hits continued to come but he stood his ground, getting a few more punches and kicks in before an object hit him in the back of the head and as his vision blacked out, he knew Lucy’s father was behind the blow. 

==

The royal throne room was packed with high ranking guards, each pushing against each other to get closer to the Queen’s throne but unlike the others, Alex stood back and waited for the arrival of the Queen. 

Although Alex wasn’t thrilled with being summoned by the Queen, especially when she was eager to get back to Kara, she was curious for the reason behind it. Crossing her arms, Alex watched as more royal guards filtered into the room. There was a lot of chatter but Alex wasn’t listening to any of it. 

Suddenly, the back doors to the throne room burst open and the Queen, followed by the King, entered the room. The room became silent and Alex, as well as the rest of the guards, fisted their hands and placed them over their chest before kneeling to the Queen, and once the Queen sat down, everyone rose. 

“I called you all here because you are the best our royal army has to offer and today I’m asking you to lead your fellow guards against an oncoming threat. These invaders brought down our allies and now they are coming for Daxam”, she announced and a few guards began to talk among themselves. 

“If they think we are just going to bare our bellies to them, they have another thing coming. It’s time for us to rise to the occasion. We are the most powerful planet in the galaxy and they dare threatened us!” The Queen’s shout echoed down the throne room. “Daxam has the largest and most powerful army with the fiercest group of royal guards this galaxy has ever seen!”

The guards shouted in agreement, each nodding enthusiastically.

“We are going to take this fight to them. Tonight you are going to band together as one and fight for our friends, fight for our pups, and fight for our Omegas!” 

Alex felt the roars of the guards hit every inch of her body, igniting a part of her that had always been there. That part of her that woke up every day, early in the mornings with sore muscles and dragged herself to training. That part of her that wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps. 

“Fight for Daxam!” The Queen shouted and all the guards lifted their fist in the air. 

More roars erupted and Alex felt her steps leading her further into the crowd. 

“In the name of Rao!” The Queen rose from her throne and her voice sounded louder, more deafening even in a room full of guards cheering. 

Guards began to chant and Alex’s felt her pulse quicken and she joined the group. 

“In the name of Rao!” She shouted. 

This was what she pledged her life for. This was her father believed in. This was what her father lost his life protecting and preserving. She was willing to fight for it. To fight for her future Queen and best friend, more importantly fight for a better future for Maggie. 

==

Lucy thrashed back and forth on the bed. Everything was too overwhelming, she wanted James but he was no where to be seen. Lucy didn’t know where she was, all she knew was the pain and the overwhelming ache between her legs. 

She was in rut again. A shuttering pain ripped through her and her dick throbbed between her legs. She tried to speak but no words came out, just grunts of pain. 

She vaguely remembered attacking Winn before there was darkness but she did remember her meeting with the Queen and her father. Soon the order was going to go out to thousands of guards, many who would not come back. She had to stop it. 

She had to warn Kara. Even if it would cause her everything, Lucy wasn’t about to just allow brave soldiers die for a greedy Queen. Trying to get up, Lucy fell backwards on the bed, her body not being able to hold itself up. The pain was too much. 

She writhed as her cock became impossible harder and she tried to hold on to her sanity, tried to hold on to her resolve to warn Kara but thoughts of knotting and mounting kept on assaulting her mind. 

In the far distance, she heard the door open. She forced her eyes open and saw her father enter. Lucy frowned, not understanding why her father was here. 

“F-father?” She stuttered, her mouth dry and her lips chapped. 

“It’s okay, you won’t have to suffer for much longer”, he said. “I will make this right. For you and our family”, he told her and then left the room. 

Lucy shut her eyes again at the onslaught of pain, her clothes felt uncomfortable and she wanted James near her, his presences always soothed her pain. 

Mere seconds later after her father left, the door opened once again and Lucy’s eyes snapped open at the smell of an Omega. Covering her nose, Lucy shut her eyes closed, trying to not see, smell, or think of the Omega in the room but it was no use, she could already feel her body responding. Her dick jumped in her pants, pushing against its boundaries. 

She whimpered at the sensation, desperately wanting to stuff her hand down her pants and find any sort of relief but knew it would be futile. The only thing to rid her of the pain was currently walking over to sit on the bed. 

A soft hand began to caress her dick over her pants and she dropped the hand over her nose in order to let out a shuttering moan. The Omegas pheromones hit her like a tidal wave, their scent smelling sweeter and sweeter with every inhale. Her resolve was thinning. All rhyme and reason was leaving her. It was just muddle thoughts of fucking and knotting. 

The aches that once felt like a permanent torture were quickly dissipating and when she heard the Omega stand, Lucy opened her eyes and groaned when the Omega slowly peeled off their clothes. 

In a trance, Lucy watched as the Omega crawled onto the bed and draped their naked body over her clothed one. They began to rub themselves on her bulge and Lucy’s Alpha roared. There was no thinking after that. Just pure animalistic needs. 

Lucy flipped the Omega over on their hands and knees. Pulling her pants down, she freed her cock and quickly entered tightness. 

Her entire body sagged, feeling instant relief. She began to move, not thinking of James or the consequences of her actions. She could only concentrate on the sweet release and the thought of finally being able to knot an Omega. 

==

The ride had been silent. Lena was lost in her thoughts and Maggie kept to herself, busy piloting the pod. Lena suspected the short brunette was mostly staying quiet for her sake. Giving her the space to sort through her emotions. 

It wasn’t until flashing lights caught her eye that Lena finally spoke. 

“What’s that?” 

The pod’s engine hummed and Lena felt them slow down. 

“That”, Maggie sighed. “Is how we get into the slums.” 

“The slums?” Lena asked her forehead creasing. 

“It’s where I was born and raised. My dad lives there. The royal family hardly pays any attention to this side of Daxam, so it’s the safest place for you”, Maggie told her while pulling up behind another pod. 

There were several stations with guards monitoring the flow of traffic. From her spot, Lena could see some pods being pulled over while other’s where allowed to cross without any delays. It reminded Lena of the borderlines back home. 

“Are we going to be checked?” Lena asked. 

“Most likely no”, Maggie said, as they inched closer to the cross line. “This pod is registered to Alex, a royal guard, so it shouldn’t be an issue. They normally check pods that originate from the slums. They really don’t like them crossing to this side of Daxam.” 

“Why?” Lena asked and saw they were the next pod to cross the line. 

“People from the slums, aren’t big supporters of the Queen”, Maggie told her and their pod came up next. 

Lena saw a red light scan the side of the pod. She held her breath, not really knowing what to expect from the situation but seconds later, Maggie was signaled to move forward. Lena slummed in her seat as they crossed the line. 

They were silent again as Maggie maneuvered the pod. In the distance, Lena could see an opening and wasn’t surprised when Maggie piloted the pod towards that direction. Hovering above an empty spot, the pod began to descend and with a slight shutter, the pod landed safely. 

“We are here”, Maggie announced while the cover of the pod whooshed open. 

Maggie jumped out of the pod and Lena followed suit. Maggie smiled at her while gesturing to follow and Lena did, fully trusting the Omega. Maggie was a few steps ahead while Lena hung back, observing her surroundings. The longer they kept on walking, the more densely populated it became. People sat and slept in the streets, streets which were mostly made of dirt. The houses were barely standing, some of them missing walls or roofs. 

They were living in poverty. A huge contrast to how the regions near the palace were living. At least from what Lena had seen from the balcony of the palace. 

Lena then noticed Maggie jogging towards a man standing outside a house, a house that was fairing better than most. Maggie crashed into the man with a hug. 

“Dad”, Maggie said and hugged him tighter. 

A bright and warm smile erupted on the man’s face. “Maggie”, he whispered, closing his eyes, savoring having his daughter in his arms. “Is this your friend?” He asked when he opened his eyes and saw Lena observing their reunion. 

Lena smiled shyly while stepping closer. 

“Yes”, Maggie told him. 

“Please come in”, he told them, ushering them in. 

Lena walked into the small room and instantly felt this warmth and comfort in the small space. “Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Sawyer.”

“Mr. Sawyer?” He smiled. “She has manners, I like her.” He addressed Maggie while walking to the kitchen to grab two cups. 

“She’s the princess mate”, Maggie smiled while her father filled the cups with water. 

Lena’s eyes bulged and Maggie’s face instantly softened with reassurance. 

“Don’t worry, we can trust him.” 

Maggie’s father instantly froze. “The princess’s mate”, he said in awe. “You mean, she’s the – “, he paused, setting the cups down while sitting down with a dumbfound expression. 

“The future Queen of Daxam”, Maggie finished for him.

Once the words registered in Lena’s mind, the implications hit her hard and she sought out a chair in order to sit down. 

Stumbling towards a chair, Lena flopped on it with a thousand thoughts running through her head. With everything going on, she hadn’t really put much thought into what her role meant now that she was mated to Kara. 

“Is she okay?” She heard Maggie’s father whisper. 

“I think she just came to the realization”, Maggie’s tone was light and amusing. 

Lena looked at them with eyes full of awareness and nodded slowly, agreeing with Maggie’s words. 

“It’s an honor, uhm – “, Maggie’s father looked at her to finish the sentence. 

“Lena Luthor”, she told him.

“It’s an honor Lena Luthor”, he smiled warmly at her while offering her the cup of water, which she took greedily. “The princess mate is always welcomed here.” 

A buzzing sound filtered the room and Maggie’s father stood up with a tired expression. “Duty calls”, he said. “Please make yourself at home”, he told Lena. “Maggie, I will see you when you I get back home”, he kissed the top of her head. “It’s good to see you”, he smiled loving at her. 

“It’s always good to see you, dad”, Maggie told him. 

He smiled one last time and left through the front door. Lena turned back to Maggie and saw a sad expression on her face. 

“Your father is very sweet”, Lena told her while sipping from her cup. 

“He really is”, Maggie agreed and held the cup in her hand but made no move to drink it. 

“You mentioned earlier, about the slums not being big supporters of the Queen. Why did your father react the way he did when you told him about me?” 

“The Queen could care less about the slums. It’s mostly forgotten to the royal family. People here, they get by on their own. While the elites live lavishly because of the Queen. She doesn’t pay any mind to the slums but Kara”, Maggie smiled, the type of smile that one reserves for an act of compassion. “She sends food, clothing, and money to those in need. It’s very little, so her mother won’t become aware of it, but its everything to the people living here.” 

Lena’s insides beamed at the information. Her mate was truly one of a kind. 

“People don’t support the Queen but Kara on the other hand has full support and respect from them. A lot of them dream of the day Kara will ascend to the throne”, Maggie spoke while eyeing the door her father disappeared behind. 

There was this look in Maggie’s eyes which made Lena think Maggie was one of those people just counting the days until Kara became Queen. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Alex meet?” 

Maggie eyes shifted to her. “My dad, he used to be a royal guard but got hurt and wasn’t able to finish his term so the Queen didn’t feel entitled to continue paying him. My dad and mom had to move to the slums. My dad, he was never part of the elite family so he had nothing to fall back on. His dad was a royal guard before him, so being sheltered by the palace was all he knew.” 

“Alex’s father, Jeremiah, he was part of the elite family and also a royal guard. They were best friends, always looking out for each other. I was born here and shortly after my mom -”, Maggie paused, taking a gulp from her cup. “She uh, she uh”, Maggie swallowed, the pain of losing her mother evident on her face. 

Lena reached across, taking Maggie’s hand into her own. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.” Maggie didn’t have to explain and Lena wouldn’t push. 

Maggie sighed with gratitude before continuing. “My dad, he wanted a better life for me than this”, Maggie waved around the house. “So he asked Jeremiah to allow a union between me and his daughter, Alex.” 

“It was an arranged marriage?” Lena clarified. 

Maggie nodded. “I would get Alex last name and be part of the elite family.” 

“Was it love at first sight?” Lena asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Maggie chuckled. “Not exactly. I was upset with my dad for making a decision without consulting me. I didn’t want anything to do with the union but Alex”, Maggie stared ahead, lost in her memories. “She was so sweet and understanding and soft, so soft. She was unlike any Alpha I had ever met”, Maggie smiled with love in her eyes. “How could I not fall in love with her?” 

Lena smiled herself. “I know the feeling”, she whispered and Maggie’s eyes landed on her, full of understanding. 

“Our Alphas, big softies”, Maggie laughed. 

“They sure are”, Lena smiled to herself, thinking of Kara. 

“Lena”, Maggie said causing Lena to look at her. “Kara will fix this. She will make everything right.” 

Lena took a big breath, her chest expanding. “I know”, she nodded, feeling the truth deep in her gut. 

Kara would come back for her, she knew her mate wouldn’t disappoint. 

==

It’s been hours since the Queen announced the war against the invaders and in those hours, Alex was debriefed and given a list of names that would be under her command. 

Currently she was standing next to a flight jet while trying to contact Maggie through her communicator but it kept on saying Maggie’s communicator had no signal. Alex sighed in both relief and frustration. 

There was no signal in the slums, so that meant Maggie had crossed the line safely but it also meant there was no way of Alex getting in contact with her. She was minutes away from leaving and flying into war. She wanted to hear and see Maggie before she left but it was no use. 

Shutting off her communicator, Alex shoved it into her pocket and walked towards her designated flight jet. She was handed a helmet and she ascended the short stairs up to the flight jet. 

Settling into the seat, the cover shut close while Alex dug through her jacket. Her hand searched for something in particular and when she finally felt the material in her hand, she pulled it out. 

It was a picture of Maggie. She was smiling, staring straight at Alex. She placed the picture on her dashboard and sighed in contentment, tracing Maggie’s dimple smile with her eyes. 

A static noise reached her ears and Alex looked up from the picture to see the force field at the entrance of the runway shimmer away. Alex sat up straight and started the engine. 

Looking to her right and left, she signaled to her fellow First Charge. She was one out of twenty First Charge, which meant she was in charge of her own platoon. She will lead them into war and prayed to Rao she could bring them all back. 

Lifting off the floor, thousands of engines rumbled. Glancing one last time at the picture of Maggie, Alex’s breathed in deeply before opening her channel to every member in her platoon. 

“Alright soldiers”, Alex said while placing her hands on the handle. “Let’s show these invaders what Daxam firepower taste like”, she told them and heard several eager replies. “For Rao. For Daxam.” 

For Maggie, she said in her head while she flew the flight jet out of the runway and into the sky. 

==

Lucy woke up with a start. The first thing she noticed was the strange room and the next thing that caught her attention was the lack of clothes she had under the thin sheet. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she was shocked when someone shifted next to her. 

Looking to her left, Lucy’s breath caught in her throat when a naked Omega turned to their side, still fully asleep. The events from a few hours ago came crashing down on Lucy and she stumbled out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Emptying all the contents in her stomach, a cold sweat washed through her. After clearing her stomach, she slumped on the hard floor, not being able to stop the tears from emerging. 

A loud sob echoed in the bathroom as Lucy pulled her knees to her chin. Burying her head in the space between her knees, Lucy thought of James. After sharing his insecurities with Lucy and after Lucy reassured him he was enough, she went and did this. This was going to devastate him. 

The worst part was that Lucy felt her rut satiated. Her heart and mind might tell her that James was enough but her body, it told a different story. Standing up, Lucy washed out her mouth and when she caught sight of her reflection, she almost felt like throwing up again. 

Turning on the shower, Lucy immediately stepped under cold water. She felt the drops fall on her face, as she tried to wash away the shame and tears. She stood under the shower head until she was certain the smell of the Omega had washed away. 

Walking back out to the bedroom, Lucy was thankful that the Omega had left. Rapidly she got dressed, the thought of warning Kara still flesh on her mind but in the midst of lacing up her shoes, the door to the bedroom opened and her father walked in. Landing her gaze on him, Lucy’s heart went cold. 

Her father stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiled at the unmade bed. “Well, you look better.” 

Lucy marched towards him. “How could you?!”

“It needed to be done. You were in pain and that Beta boy wasn’t going to help you.” 

“You know how much he means to me and you went and did this!” She shook her head, her fist shaking in anger. 

“You need an Omega. A submissive Omega. Your Alpha realizes that, why can’t you?”

Lucy glared at him. “All I need is James and you and your backwards mentality isn’t going to stand in the way of that.” Lucy walked around him, not wanting to be near him. 

“He won’t forgive you”, her father chuckled. “He will hate you.” 

Lucy stomach turned at the words. She knew there was a strong possibility that was true and despised her father for doing what he did. “Stay away from me and James. I want nothing to do with you or your last name”, she said and walked out of the room. 

She needed to stop this war. If she was able to do one good thing today, it was that. 

==

The sun was setting and for once, the princess wasn’t out on the balcony watching it disappear. Instead, she was in her room with a heavy burden weighing down on her shoulders. It’s been hours since Lena left and although Alex had yet to come back with any news, the princess knew Lena was okay, she felt it in her gut. 

It had been such a beautiful day and in a perfect world, Kara would be standing in front of millions of Daxamites, announcing Lena as her mate but in reality, her mate was miles away and Kara wasn’t even sure if she would ever be able to publicly acknowledge Lena as her mate. Not if her mother had any say in it.

The thought of her mother caused her throat to burn. Knowing her mother was the reason she had to send her mate away caused a hard knot to form in her throat. A knot full of anger and resentment, a knot that if Kara was being honest with herself, had always been there. 

It was there whenever her mother looked at her with disappointment. It was there whenever her mother made sly comments about not being Alpha enough. It was there whenever she swallowed down her anger. It was a lump that was permanently lodged into her throat. 

She had spent years trying to please her mother, trying to be the perfect princess and Alpha, all for a mother that never once showed her an ounce of acceptance. Having to send Lena away for an ungrateful mother, it caused her throat to burn in anger.

Seeing the sun disappear, Kara knew that was enough time for Lena to have made it to safety, and it was time for her to confront her mother. However, before she could even make a move to her bedroom door, it opened with a jarring intensity. 

Kara swiftly faced her guest and was shocked to see a panting Lucy in her room. 

“Lucy? What are you doing here?” Kara stepped closer to her friend. “I thought you went home with James.” 

At the mention of her mate, Lucy’s eyes almost watered. Kara opened her mouth to voice her concerns when Lucy beat her to the punch. 

“I- “, she bit her lip and looked down with a look between shame and worry. “I came to tell you something.’

“What is it?” Kara studied her friend. 

Lucy’s hair was damp and she smelled like the rose fragrance she used for her hair but underneath it all, there was a distinct Omega smell that Kara was sure was behind the expression she saw earlier. 

“Lucy, did you – “, but her question was stopped by the look Lucy gave her. 

“I can’t Kara, not now”, she pleaded and the princess dropped the subject. “And that’s not what I came here to talk about. It’s about your mother.” 

Kara frowned at the revelation, choosing to remain quiet. Lucy then began to speak, explaining everything. The war tactic, the Queen’s role in everything. By the end of it, the fire in her throat jumped to the back of her mouth and Kara could no longer go another day with this painful lump. 

“Thank you for telling me Lucy”, she said calmly and saw a bit of relief fade from her friend’s eyes. 

She wagered this information was weighing heavily on Lucy’s conscious. 

“Rest”, Kara told her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be back.” 

“Save them Kara.” 

“I will.” 

After leaving her bedroom, Kara made her way to the throne room, knowing that’s where she would find her mother. Her steps were hard and quick as she walked with a determine face and eyes full of resolve. 

Opening the double doors to the throne room, Kara was met with the sight of her family. They were huddled in the middle of the room and when the doors shut behind her, Mon-El was the first to catch sight of her. He looked happy to see her but it quickly vanished when he saw the expression on her face but she paid him no mind, not when she was dead set on confronting her mother. 

Continuing on her mission, Kara quickly walked towards her mother and noticed there were only a few Alphas guarding the throne room. Normally the room was lined up with guards, and the blonde knew the rest of the guards were half-way across the galaxy ready to face the invaders. 

The thought of all those guards flying to meet their death made her veins burn in anger. Her steps echoed in the mostly vacant room and in the corner of her eye, Kara could see Mon-El fidget with worry. 

The sound of her loud steps caught the attention of her mother and the moment the Queen set her sight on her, she burst into a smile. 

“Darling, I’m so glad you could finally join us. I hope the slave was to your satisfaction”, the Queen grinned. “There’s a lot we need to discuss”, she continued not noticing the anger radiating off the blonde. 

Coming to a halt mere feet from her family, Kara saw her father and brother tense. 

“While you were preoccupied with the whore”, her mother continued to speak, oblivious to her families’ turmoil. “Daxam has waged war against the invader. The last report we had indicated – “, the Queen abruptly stopped talking. 

The Queen’s jaw locked and the edges around her eyes hardened as she sniffed the air. Rhea took a step towards her daughter and the blonde knew her mother could smell the mating bond. 

And when a shaky hand pushed her long locks behind her shoulder, Kara did little to stop her mother from seeing the truth. A long silent second settled inside the throne room before it was broken by a loud snarl.

The air instantly felt suffocating, the Queen’s pheromones covering every inch of the room. 

“How can you be so stupid?! You were supposed to fuck the whore not mate her”, her mother screamed and her scent began to choke all those around her. 

But Kara pushed pass the smell. “I love her.” 

The Queen scoffed at the confession. “That’s her pussy you love darling, not her heart. Do you have any idea what position this puts us in?” 

Kara gritted her teeth at the question because of course, her mother would care more about what the rest of the galaxy thought, over what her daughter felt. “It doesn’t have to be this way mother.” 

The Queen shook her head in disbelief and she began to pace. Her steps were hard, each stomp emphasizing her rage. “We are of royal blood. I can’t have a whore mated to my heir.” 

The smell was becoming too much, the Queen’s scent was making Kara light headed and while the rest of the room had their eyes to the floor in submission, the blonde ignored the call and continued to stare her mother straight on. 

“She’s my mate mother. The future mother of my pups, your grandchildren”, Kara reached out to the Queen, her heart pleading for her mother to understand, for her mother to let her be happy. 

The Queen’s pacing stopped immediately. There was a burning rage in her eyes, a lightning storm full of wrath. “I will not have some slave give birth to my grandchildren”, she said through clench teeth, taking deliberate steps towards Kara. “You’ve really done it this time.”

Kara sighed at her mother’s behavior. 

“I’m going to put an end to this mating bond before it’s too late”, the Queen said already directing her attention to a guard. 

But before her mother could send the order, Kara spoke. “I thought, for one split second, I thought that maybe, just maybe, you would put my happiness over your pride”, she said in a quiet voice, her vision threatening to blur but she held it back. “You won’t be able to find her”, she breathed, hardening her emotions. “She’s gone, so you can’t hurt her.”

The Queen’s nose flared at the news and the next thing Kara knew, a slap resonated in the room and there was a sting on her cheek. The Alpha’s face turned slightly to the left from the impact. She fisted her hand at the slap and snapped her face back towards her mother. 

“You are such a disappointment”, the Queen spat. 

The truth clung to each syllable and Kara wasn’t prepared for the sting that pierced her heart. Everything seemed to slow down, her mother’s words hung in the air and although she saw a small hint of remorse in her face, Kara knew those words were a long time coming. 

She was never the heir her mother wished her to be. 

“Dakkum Ur”, she spoke the words with determination but there was also an underlining sadness to them. 

There was a split second of shock on the Queen’s face before her eyebrows dipped in anger. “You dare challenge me for some whore!”

The Alpha shook her head. “No mother, not for her. For our people.”

“What are you talking about?” Her mother had the audacity to act confused. 

“You are unbelievable”, Kara’s tone became heavy and hard. “I knew you had always been ambitious and self-serving but this – “, Kara shook her head while looking down, not being able to face her mother. “To put other’s lives in danger in order to preserve your own glory.” 

When no words came from her mother, the princess looked back up and saw the confusion on both her father and brother’s face. “Hasn’t she told you father? That she’s sending thousands of our people to their death.”

Her father stepped towards the Queen. “Rhea”, he spoke softly. 

“Mother?” Mon-El questioned, his eyes clouded with worry. 

The Queen’s face twitched. “I’m doing what needs to be done”, she spoke directly to Kara, not bothering to address Mon-El or her husband. “I’m doing what a Queen is supposed to do. What would you have me do? Let the invaders reach Daxam and possible lose everything.”

“So your decision is to send all of them to their death, for what? For Daxam? Or for you?” 

The Queen snorted. “It’s part of being a ruler. It’s a part of going to war. It’s something you need to accept if you ever think of ruling Daxam.” 

“Not like this”, her fist shook next to her. “I wouldn’t put my people’s life on the line without any form of survival. You are sending them on a suicidal mission and you know it”, Kara stepped closer to her mother, their faces inches apart. In doing so, the Queen’s scent hit her nose but Kara didn’t falter with her resolve, not even when her body was telling her to submit to the more powerful Alpha. 

“It’s been done. Within hours, our soldiers will reach the spaceship and annihilate it. Those that survive –.” 

“They won’t survive!” Kara screamed out of desperation. “Don’t you get it. Your plan is flawed. Few of them will make it back, maybe even none.” 

She said, trying to reason with her mother. Trying to get her to see the bigger picture but by the look on her face, Kara quickly came to the conclusion that her mother knew all of this. 

“Order them to come back”, she told her mother. 

The Queen snorted. “No.”

Sighing in defeat, Kara poured her eyes onto the Queen’s and with her chin raised high, Kara challenged her mother. “I, Kara of Daxam, the Highness and heir to the throne, challenge the Queen of Daxam for the throne, in the presences of the King of Daxam”, Kara eyes landed on her father and waited for his acknowledgement. 

Her father looked at her with an expression between proudness and concern. She knew her father was apprehensive to give his consent, considering the fact that if Kara lost, she would be executed for treason but he believed in her, that’s something the blonde could see written all over his face. Seconds ticked by and eventually, he nodded with confidence. Acknowledging her challenge. 

“Daxam is going into war and you pull a stunt like this”, the Queen spoke through tight lips. “Think about Daxam.” 

“I am thinking of Daxam”, Kara responded. “I won’t allow this to happen.” There was a small pause while they eyed one another, the Queen’s scent burning her lungs but Kara never once winced. “May the faith of my people lay in the faith of my life.” 

There was doubt in the Queen’s eyes but Kara knew, her mother wouldn’t back down from the challenge. Custom wouldn’t allow it, but mostly, her own ego wouldn’t allow her own daughter to challenge her and not accept it. 

“Before the gods.” The Queen accepted the challenge. 

“Before the gods.” 

And for the first time in years, Kara no longer felt a lump in her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was all over the place but it's nearing the end, so I had to touch base with everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and continuing support. You are all awesome!

Maggie held a shaky hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and watering. “Danvers”, Maggie whispered. 

Moments ago, Lena and Maggie had rushed out of the house and silently watched as thousands of flight jets flew over them. Lena’s mind flashed to earlier this morning and what Alex had said about the possibility of Daxam going to war. 

She gulped at the memory and stretched out her arm, intertwining her hand with Maggie’s. She tried to sooth some of the Omega’s pain by engulfing her with a comforting scent but it was useless, there was no way she could quell Maggie’s pain. 

The night seemed to suddenly become too quiet, everyone reeling from what they’ve seen but the silence didn’t last long and quickly murmurs began to overrun the streets as people gathered. A lot of them looked distraught and it dawned on Lena, many of these people’s children, siblings, parents, and loved one’s were probably in those flight jets. 

“Maggie”, a rough voice was heard a few feet away. 

Lena caught sight of Maggie’s father and watched as Maggie reached out for her dad while never letting go of Lena’s hand. Maggie wrapped her free arm around her dad’s torso and clung to him with everything she had. Lena wanted to look away, give them some privacy but the way they clung to one another, it was such a beautiful sight, Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

“Dad”, Maggie whispered and her father’s hold on her became more desperate. “Alex”, she let out with a sob. 

“Maggie listen to me”, her father urged her arm away. Locking eyes with his daughter, his entire face relaxed. “Alex is a tough soldier. She’s Jeremiah’s daughter. She will make it back, I know it.” 

Lena did look away this time, not being able to bear the sight knowing the only reason Maggie wasn’t able to be with Alex was because of her. Guilt build in the pit of her stomach and slowly rose. 

“We need to get inside”, he warned in urgency. 

He guided them back inside. Maggie quickly sat down, her eyes were red and puffy and Lena cast her eyes down from guilt. 

“The royal guard will be here soon”, Maggie’s father spoke while casting a short glance at the door. 

“Shit”, Maggie cursed while wiping her tears. “I completely forgot.” 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked with alarm. 

“Whenever Daxam is at war, the Queen rounds up all available healthy Alpha’s in order to guard the palace, in case the war spills onto our planet”, Maggie exclaimed. 

“That’s ridiculous, they aren’t trained”, Lena said with a boiling anger at the injustice but that anger quickly morphed into alarm when the smell of Alphas invaded her nose. 

They were close. 

Maggie rose from her chair when the scent got stronger. “Dad give me your jacket”, she said hurriedly. “Put this on”, she told Lena. “There’s no where to hide you”, Maggie said while helping her with the jacket. 

Lena gave the house a once over and knew that was true. It was a small open space, no larger than most garages. 

“Sit by the back”, Maggie instructed. 

Lena rushed to the back, sitting with her face away from the door. A guard entered a few seconds later, not even bothering to knock. 

“State your name?” The guard asked Maggie’s father. 

“Oscar Sawyer.”

Lena slightly turned her head and saw the guard inputting Maggie’s father’s name into his tablet. 

“It says here you use to be an active royal guard but you were dismissed because of an injury”, the guard stated, eyeing Maggie and then Lena. 

Lena quickly looked away and cast her eyes down. 

“That’s correct.”

“And the two Omegas in the room, who are they?” 

Lena stiffened and tried to calm down in order not to attract any attention to herself. 

“My daughter, Maggie Sawyer and her friend, Amy Taylor”, Oscar lied but there was no trace of uncertainty in his voice. 

However, instead of hearing any form of reply from the guard, Lena heard footsteps slowly approaching. 

“Your daughter’s friends, she looks familiar”, the guard said, his steps nearing. “And she smells like – “, but whatever word followed next was interrupted by a second guard walking into the house. 

“Did you get the intel soldier?” 

“Yes sir, Oscar Sawyer former royal guard. He was dismissed after an injury.”

“So what are you still doing here? You know very well he will be of no use to the Queen.”

“Well sir, that Omega, she -.”

“There are other houses to visit Third Charge, so I suggest you continue collecting your intel.”

“Yes sir”, the guard quickly exited the house. 

Lena kept her head down, not wanting to attract the new guest. It wasn’t until she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder that she finally looked up to a smiling Maggie. 

“It’s okay Lena, he’s a friend.” 

“It’s good to see you Oscar”, the guard extended his hand. “I’m sorry for the hassle.”

“J’onn, thank you”, Oscar took the offered hand, giving the guard a firm shake. “How’s your father?” 

“Retired and doing well, sharing war stories whenever he can, most of them include you”, J’onn said with a warm smile, making Oscar laugh. 

“Your father kept me and Jeremiah on our toes”, Oscar replied. 

“How are you guys holding up?” J’onn asked. 

“As well as we can be”, Oscar replied, looking over at his daughter. 

J’onn face softened, nodding in understanding. 

“Did all the First Charge leave?” Maggie asked with some hesitation, as if a part of her didn’t want to know. 

Lena watched as J’onn sighed, his eyes shifting to the side and after a long pause, he nodded. Maggie swallowed at the answer and it broke a piece of Lena’s heart. 

“I’m sorry Maggie”, J’onn said and there was so much sincerity in his voice and eyes. 

Maggie screw her eyes shut, swallowing once more before speaking. “Thank you J’onn.” 

“Look”, J’onn glance over his shoulder towards the front door. “Things might be changing.” 

“What do you mean?” Oscar asked. 

“The princess she challenged the Queen for the throne”, he said his face beaming with hope. 

“What?” Lena stepped forward at the news, her heart jumping to her throat. 

J’onn gave her a look of surprised, as if not realizing there was a third person in the room. “Wait, you look familiar.”

“What did you say about the princess?” Lena asked, wanting to make sure she heard right. 

“Aren’t you the princess slave?” J’onn asked, ignoring her question. “You do realize the Queen is looking for you”, he continued without waiting for a reply from Lena. 

“That’s why she’s here”, Maggie explained on behalf of Lena. “J’onn, the Queen can’t know she’s here.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but can we please go back to the princess challenging the queen?” Lena’s voice slightly rose, panic taking over. 

“It seems I’m just the bearer of bad news”, J’onn hung his head before looking back up, locking his eyes with Lena’s. “The challenge is going to take place in an hour or so.” 

Lena eyes jumped around the room, taking in the expression of everyone in the room. “What does this mean?” 

Maggie shifted her body towards Lena. “It means if the princess wins she becomes the Queen of Daxam but if she loses, she’s killed for treason.” 

Lena felt her heart drop and it just kept on falling, without anything or anyone to catch it. 

==

“How long ago did they leave?” Kara asked while strapping on the upper garment of her battle suit. 

“Over an hour ago”, Winn replied while handing her the elbow plate armor. 

“How long will it take them to reach the invaders?” She asked while clipping on the armor. 

Winn checked his tablet before answering. “Less than an hour.” 

“How many will survive?” She directed her question at Lucy. 

Lucy inhaled deeply before answering, a look of guilt emerging on her face. “I predict we will lose seventy percent of the flight jets before the cruiser is able to destroy the spaceship.” 

The three fell into a silence as Lucy’s words hung in the air. They all shared a look, showing their fears and worries for all the men and women flying towards danger. 

Kara’s heart constricted sharply, thinking of Alex. Thinking of the possibility that her friend might not make it back. 

“I’m not going to let that happen”, she said with certainty before turning to the full-size mirror and adjusting her battle suit. “I don’t know how you were able to create this battle suit so quickly but thank you.” 

“I uh – actually created it years ago”, he sheepishly admitted, his cheeks taking on a pink shade. 

Kara looked at him in bewilderment, not expecting that revelation. 

“I always hoped that one day this might happen”, he confessed with so much brightness in his eyes. 

An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, thinking of the reason behind Winn creating the suit. She thought of Winn’s status in the palace. He was a slave, imprisoned by her mother and taken from his world. She felt the uneasiness in her stomach spread, guilt touching every space in her body and she cursed herself, for not acting sooner, for allowing her mother to bring so much pain and unfairness to so many. 

Just then the doors to the armory door opened and Mon-El stepped in. 

Kara sighed and straightened her shoulders, preparing herself for whatever speech her brother had in store for her. “Are you here to stop me?” 

Mon-El face was hard and his posture stiff. “That was a stupid decision”, he told her while taking a step closer. 

Kara locked her jaw and mentally prepared herself to hear words of disapproval. They would hurt, she knew, far more than the words from her mother. 

“And I can’t be any prouder”, he said and his face bloomed with pride

“Really?” She asked, her voice small and full of disbelief. 

“Of course”, he closed the gap and took her hands into his. He held them up against his chest. “I’ve always believed in you, always.” And she felt the strength behind his words through his hands.

“Thank you, brother”, she said and swallowed pass the emotions lodged in her throat. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked and Kara glanced at Lucy. 

“Yeah there is”, she told him. “I need you to go with Lucy to the lower cells, the one’s no longer being used and get James.” 

Lucy’s ears perked at the news. Slowly, the worry in Lucy’s eyes disappeared and a shine rose among them, the same brightness she had seen in Winn’s eye moments ago. 

It was hope. 

How many times had she seen it before without realizing it’s significance? She thinks back to all those times when saw it in her friend’s eyes, in the servants, and in some of the guards. Again, Kara cursed herself for not acting sooner. 

“Will do”, he told her before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You can do this.” 

Kara smiled softly, nodding at his words.

Lucy came up to her, a grateful look on her face. “Thank you, Kara.”

“Get James”, Kara instructed but before her friend could get very far, she called out. “Lucy”, she waited to lock eyes with her friend. “Everything will be okay.”

Lucy smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes before trailing behind Mon-El. 

“Winn”, she called out his name and felt him approach. “Keep working on the pill, they are going to need it.” 

“I’m on it”, he said. “Oh and Your Highness, I’ll be rooting for you.” 

Kara smiled in gratitude. “Thank you, not just for your kind words but for everything else. Your friendship, your presences has meant so much to Lena. I can’t thank you enough.” 

Winn’s face flourished with happiness upon hearing Lena’s name. “I should be the one thanking her, she saved me, in more ways than one.” 

Love rose in her chest, thinking of all the ways Lena saved her. “She’s truly one of a kind.” 

Winn smiled brightly before walking over to his station. 

Kara thought of Lena, wishing her mate was by her side. She missed Lena’s strength and the sense of calm she seemed to carry with her. Just her mere presences crystalized everything for Kara, making her so focus and determined. Knowing Lena was safe was the only thing bringing her comfort in an other wise hectic situation. 

There was a soft knock on the door that broke Kara out of her thoughts. A guard entered the room and bowed before speaking. 

“Your Highness, I’m here to escort you to the arena”, he said before stepping to the side and gesturing towards the door. 

Kara walked out of the armory room and into a mostly vacant and quiet hallway. The only people wandering the halls were servants and she was met with stares and whispers. She knew people would question her decision. They would see it as disloyalty. 

That thought alone caused a small doubt to crawl up the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it and focus on the double entry doors that led to the arena but it was no use. The closer she got to the entry way, the more her doubts wedged their way to the forefront. 

Coming to a stop in front of the entrance, she adjusted her battle suit while eyeing the guard next to her. 

“You must think I’m a traitor.”

She wasn’t sure where those words came from. Maybe a part of her felt like a traitor. Going against her mother, the woman who raised her and fought Krypton for the safety of their sun and planet. 

“There’s a lot of words I would use to describe you but traitor isn’t one of them”, he told her. 

“You must be the only one”, she chuckled darkly.

She thought of all the whispers and stares she received. She thought of all the elites who will be witnessing the battle and how they would be cheering for her mother. She thought of the few guards left behind and how they pledged their allegiance to the Queen and not to her, making her a traitor in their eyes. 

“You might be surprised by how many people behind those doors will be cheering for you”, he told her. “You are a beacon of hope Your Highness. You are to me.” 

She eyed him, not fully believing his words, but when she searched his eyes, she saw nothing but honesty and warmth. 

“Those stares and whispers you got back there”, she nodded down the hallway. “They aren’t what you think”, he said, as if sensing her doubts. “There’s talk among the servants and guards about your kindness and values. The Queen tried to keep it under the radar but they hear and see things”, he paused before continuing. “You inspire them, give them hope for better days. Even among those you least expect” 

A bubble of happiness moved up her chest and burst through her face, decorating it with the biggest and brightest smile. She was beyond ecstatic, hearing her traits be recognized and applauded, especially by the people of Daxam. 

“Three years ago”, he continued, twisting his body to fully face her. “My daughter became ill. There aren’t any healers in the slums, mostly people get by with remedies and prayer but none of that was working with my daughter.” He sighed and Kara could clearly see the memory playing out in his mind. 

Her heart went out to him. 

“It got really scary towards the end, I thought I was going to lose my daughter but then the most amazing thing happened. The slums received food, water, and medical supplies. They saved my daughter’s life”, he paused and locked eyes with her. “Those medical supplies came from you”, he told her, his eyes full of appreciation. 

“That’s when I decided to join the royal guards, hoping that in my life time you would ascend to the throne and I would get to serve you. I honor you, I fight for you, and I would die for you, Your Highness.” 

His words. His story. It reached the deepest parts of her heart and bathed it with warm and love. 

“I hope this isn’t out of line but, kick her ass”, he smiled at her. 

She chuckled before asking. “What’s your name soldier?” 

“J’onn J’onzz, Your Highness.” 

“It’s an honor to have you in the royal guards”, she extended her hand. 

J’onn eyed her hand with a smile before bowing. “The honor is all mine.” There was a short pause before he added. “I met your mate, Your Highness.” 

“You saw Lena”, she said eagerly. “How is she?” 

“She’s safe because of you”, he assured her. “She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and is with you, every step of the way.”

Hearing Lena’s words, knowing she was safe and believed in her, whatever doubts might have crept up, were quickly vanished. Feeling a surge of determination, Kara pushed opened the doors and stepped out onto the battle ground. 

Her steps were slow but full of certainty. Hundreds of elites surrounded the arena and she felt the burn behind their stares. They sat high above the battle ground, being called to witness the challenge. She did her best to keep her gaze forward, not wanting to show how uncomfortable their gazes made her. 

But her focus quickly shifted to her mother. The Queen stood in the middle of the battle ground, her face and eyes full of anger and disappointment. Kara had seen her mother angry and disappointed before but the intensity behind it, was unlike anything she had seen before. 

She felt a pang of guilt for doing this. For going against her mother, but another part of her, the louder and stronger part, knew it was the right thing to do. Sadly, Kara had a feeling their path was always going to end this way. 

Halting in front of her mother, Kara hardened her face and clenched her hands. She was eager to start and by the way her mother shook, it was apparent her mother was just as impatient. 

But they waited and eventually the King approached them. Kara sneaked a glance at her father and whimpered at the smell of sadness rolling off of him. She wanted to sooth his sorrow but she fought her instincts, it wasn’t her place, not when he was the King and mated to the Queen. But it didn’t stop her heart from thumping painfully at his look. 

“Her Royal Highness Princess Kara of Daxam is challenging Rhea, the Queen of Daxam, for the crown”, his voice reached all corners of the arena. “They will fight in hand-to-hand combat before witnesses and before Rao.” 

Kara looked to the sky and closed her eyes, a quiet prayer leaving her lips and when she looked back to her mother, she saw the Queen saying her own prayer.

Seconds went by, while they waited for the Queen to finish her words to Rao. Once she was done, the King signaled for them to begin before stepping away. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled lovingly at his daughter. 

In his smile, she saw all the words he wanted to say but couldn’t. His position as an Omega meant he had to show loyalties only to the Queen, his Alpha. 

But his eyes showed it all, his love, his proudness, his worries, it was all crystal clear and she nodded, letting him know she heard it and felt it, all of it. 

His face softened and his smile warmed before he joined the crowd of witnesses. Something pushed down on her chest, a pressure that magnified as she watched him leave and disappear into the sea of elites.

And the pressure on her chest only doubled when she turned her attention back to her mother and saw all the emotions playing out on her face. The hard mask her mother always wore, the one that alluded respect and fear, was completely gone. Instead a tenderness graced the Queen’s face and a trembling sigh escaped Kara’s lips when she saw the glistering in her mother’s eyes. 

“There’s still time to change your mind darling”, Rhea said trying her best to speak without breaking. “It’s not too late, I can pardon this indiscretion and everything will be like it was.” 

The words, her plea, showed how much all of this was tearing up her mother. She didn’t beg, she ordered and expected others to obey. As much as her mother didn’t agree with her values, underneath the disappointment, her mother loved her, that had always been apparent and it broke Kara, it broke everything inside of her knowing it was ending like this. 

“This has to happen, mother.” 

A single tear rolled down the Queen’s cheek. “Don’t do this.” 

“I have to do this.” Her voice quivered. “I can’t continue to let you rule this way. It has to stop and this is the only way.” 

Her mother chest rose and fell heavily before she cast her gaze to the side and slowly wiped away the tear. A beat of a second passed and just like that, all the warmth from her mother’s face disappeared. 

The blow that came next was all power and anger. A sharp pain coursed through Kara’s face and she stumbled, her feet backtracking from the impact. 

“So be it”, her mother spat then followed it with a kick to the mid-section, causing the blonde to double over. “I tried and tried to get you to see reason but your empathy, your damn compassion for others is what got you in this mess”, she lunged forward with a knee to the chin. 

Her skull rattled in pain and she landed hard on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. In the distance she heard cheers, the elites rooting for the Queen. It wasn’t a surprise, it’s exactly what she expected. 

However, she was shocked at the volume of the cheers. She expected the entire arena to vibrate but it wasn’t as loud, as lively as she presumed it would be, and J’onn words came to mind. Maybe he was right, maybe she even inspired members of the elites. 

Standing on her knees, Kara looked up to see the Queen sneering with her chin held high in triumph. “That’s right darling, kneel for your Queen.” 

Her mother’s fist came at her fast and Kara raised her forearm, effectively blocking the punch. All those hours of training, every single one of Alex’s lessons was what Kara was relying on and she silently thanked Alex for pushing her to be better. 

So when the Queen rose her leg off the ground, Kara remembered the techniques Alex taught her and pushed down on her mother’s knee, stopping whatever move she was about to make and when both of her mother’s feet were firmly on the ground, Kara wrapped her hands around the Queen’s ankles and pulled, causing Rhea to fall hard.

Kara rose to her feet but by time she was fully standing, the Queen had rolled out of harms way and put some distance between them. Kara slowly raised her fists while she studied her mother’s foot work. She saw the shift in the Queen’s body and recalled Alex words about anticipating your opponents next move. 

They inched closer, two pairs of fists in the air and when Rhea put her weight on her left foot, Kara knew what was coming. She side-stepped the jab, causing her mother to stumble forward from the momentum. She used the distraction to grasp her mother’s shoulder and lifted her knee in order to deliver a strike but the Queen was fast. Kara suddenly found her mother’s arm wrapped securely around her leg, trapping it between their bodies. 

Using her free arm, Rhea struck Kara’s thigh with her elbow, emitting a loud scream from Kara. The pain seemed to last forever and it was quickly followed by another, when the Queen’s fist connected right above her nose, blurring her vision. The hold on her leg was released and when her foot landed on the ground, her thigh throbbed with pain.

Then her mother’s boot connected with her chest, a swift kick that landed her on the ground, her body practically jumping upon impact. Cheers erupted as she rolled to her side coughing, trying to bring air back to her lungs.  
“You hear their cheers”, her mother yelled over the sound. “Did you honestly think they would follow you?” She finished with a hard kick to Kara’s stomach. 

Kara inhaled sharply and when another kick came her way, the Alpha’s insides felt like they were on fire. 

“I brought this planet to glory. This world has thrived under my leadership, so what makes you think you can do better?” Her mother took a hold of her locks and smashed her face onto the ground. 

The world began to spin and a warm liquid ran down her nose before the taste of iron hit her tongue. The taste of her own blood sent a panic through her and she knew she was in trouble. Her mother was stronger and far more experience. 

She tried to get up but failed miserably, falling flat on her stomach. She coughed onto the ground, watching as blood spilled all over before she felt the Queen’s boot pushing down on her shoulder, forcing her on her back. 

The arena lights hit her eyes and she squinted at the intrusion before her mother’s figure stepped in her line of vision and when she saw the deadly look on the Queen’s face, a shiver made its way up her spine. 

Rhea moved above her, placing her feet on either side of Kara’s body and slowly crouched down with a look of disgust. “It should have been Mon-El, not you”, her mother told her. “He should have been my heir.” 

Kara heard the truth in the words and they hurt more than any punch or kick. 

Her mother gripped the front material of her suit and pulled her up. “I’m going to kill you”, she said and punched her.

Then another hit came. 

The blinding lights began to fade and darkness slowly consumed her. Every hit sent her deeper into unconsciousness and she thought of the thousands of soldiers that might not make it back. She thought of Alex and Maggie and how they might not see each other again. She thought of J’onn, Lucy, and Winn, all those who put so much trust and hope in her. And she thought of how she failed them. 

And then the pain stopped and her mother’s breath was hot and heavy against her ear. “After I kill you, I’m going to hunt down your whore and cut off her head”, the Queen whispered. 

Her Alpha roared, reacting viciously at her mate being threatened. Images of Lena in the hands of her mother caused something primal to emerge. She snapped her eyes open and when she saw a fist coming towards her, with whatever strength she had left, she lifted her own hand and stopped the blow. 

She connected her head with the Queen’s face and followed it with a punch. The Queen fell to the side, holding her face. Kara stood up on shaky legs and spit out blood before advancing on her mother. Noticing the Queen trying to stand up, she unleashed a powerful wave of her dominant scent and watched as her mother fell backwards from the smell. 

“Stay down”, Kara growled. 

It was loud and strong, the type of growl that demanded obedience. 

Kara walked towards the Queen with unsteady steps, unleashing more of her pheromones and beamed when she saw the Queen reacting to it. Standing over a wobbling Queen, Kara roughly took hold of the Queen’s chin and forcefully lifted her face. 

“Don’t you ever threatened my mate”, she pulled her arm fully back, “ever”, before connecting her knuckles with her mother’s nose. 

And she didn’t relent, not even when her knuckles burned and it wasn’t until the Queen’s face was a bloody mess, that she finally stopped. It was impressive, even with her eyes swollen and blood spilling, her mother remained upright. 

“Submit”, Kara said forcefully. 

The Queen chuckled with blood trickling down her nose and chin. 

Kara pressed her nose against the Queen’s and snarled. She invaded the Queen’s space with her scent and smiled when she saw the veins on her mother’s neck jump. 

“Submit!”

The arena became silent upon her outburst and that’s when she sensed it. 

The shift. 

The Queen’s Alpha scent was drowning under hers.

Time seemed to slow down as she watched her mother’s knee slowly lower to the ground and her head tilt to the side, baring her throat and finally submitting. 

Kara breathed out and almost fell over from exhaustion before strong yet tender hands wrapped around her, keeping her upright. She smiled softly when she realized they belonged to her father. 

“You did it”, he said softly and his eyes shone with pride. 

She smiled at him, words escaping her. Her body was threatening to give out but his hold was strong, not allowing her to fall. There were cheers, a small group of elites applauding her win and it gave her the strength to pull away from her father’s embrace and stand on her own feet. 

“Can you walk?” Her father asked with concern. 

“I have to”, she whispered because there were hundreds of elites waiting for her to show weakness and she wasn’t about to give them the pleasure. 

With a slight nod, her father stepped back. She ignored the pain and stood upright, raising her chin and looking out at the crowd. One by one, she watched as elites bared their throats and kneeled for her. 

She was the Queen of Daxam. 

She gulped at the realization and felt a tension rise up her throat but she pushed it down, now wasn’t the time, not when there were soldiers counting on her. 

Not wasting anymore time, she walked out of the arena and straight towards J’onn, who awaited her at the entrance. 

“I need to get to the command center”, she told him. 

Once she was out of sight from the elites, Kara’s steps wavered and she saw J’onn take a step forward but stopped inches from her. His eyes asked for permission and when she nodded, he hooked his arm around her midsection and gave her added strength while they walked to the command center. 

Ignoring the burning pain, she pushed forward and hurried her steps. She needed to warn them before it was too late. 

==

The sounds of cheers and applauds echoed down to the holding cells. Although she didn’t know the outcome of the fight, a part of her knew Kara had come out the winner. Her friend had always been strong; the Queen wouldn’t have been able to defeat the noble Alpha. 

Lucy began to walk faster, trying to find a cell occupied but they were all empty. It was causing her to lose hope, hope of ever finding her mate. A part of her wanted to find her father and beat the information out of him, but she shook away such thoughts, knowing it was her Alpha overreacting to her mate being in trouble. 

Speeding her steps, Lucy sniffed the air and sighed in defeat. Wishing that she could smell her mate. It was out of instincts that she sought out his smell but being a Beta, it wasn’t as strong of a smell if he had been an Omega. 

“I see movement”, Mon-El pointed down the hallway. 

In one of the far cells, James was pacing, visible through the glass cell. 

“I’ll give you guys some privacy”, Mon-El offered before giving her a small smile and turning to walk out of the holding cells. 

Before there had been urgency to her steps but now, she found herself walking slowly. Almost tortuously. She knew, the moment he smelled her, he would be able to tell and it killed her. 

He must have caught sight of her from the corner of his eye because he had stopped pacing and was looking at her with big eyes and a bright smile. He looked so happy to see her and the knife in her gut twisted.

Nearing the holding cell, they looked at each other before she opened the door. The second the barrier between them disappeared, James was rushing her and holding her close. She allowed herself one second, one second of his arms around her before she knew things would change. 

It was five seconds, she counted. Five seconds of being like this with him before he stiffened and stepped back. The bright look on his face was gone and he was looking at her like she had betrayed everything they held dear. 

His eyes were full of hurt and questions.

“My father, he – he”, she paused and shut her eyes tightly at her own inability to provide an explanation. “I – I”, she stopped because how could she tell him she stepped out on their relationship. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, it was comforting but the pain on his face, it was anything but consoling. “Later”, he said. “We will talk about this later.” 

And he kissed her. It was unexpected but it was everything Lucy craved. However, it lacked the warmth she was so accustomed to. 

And before the sting was felt, he was walking away from her. Without a word, without any sort of resolution. 

And it killed her.

==

Space was dark and quiet, stars stretching for miles when suddenly, thousands of flight jets appeared with a loud crackle closely accompanied by a roar as a ship and cruiser joined them. 

Coming out of light speed always left Alex a bit disorientated but she shrugged off the sensation and focused on keeping pace with the other platoons. Glancing at the screen on her dashboard, it showed they were a few miles away from their target. 

“We will be approaching the invaders shortly, I want everyone in formation”, she addressed her platoon. 

“Copy, First Charge.” 

“Roger.”

One by one, each member of her platoon responded to her command as they flew forward and towards the invaders. 

After a solid minute, her small quarters became quiet and all her concentration was solely on the battle ahead, so when a loud beep erupted inside her flight jet, Alex did her best not to jump from the noise. 

The sound was loud and persistent and Alex shut it off with an enthusiastic slap on the controls. A frown emerged on her face as she searched her surroundings. The beep was an alarm, warning them of a nearby ship, but there was nothing and it wasn’t until she caught movement on her right, did she become concern. 

Three unknown ships were coming their direction and several voices bombarded her com, each asking what the course of action should be. 

“Hold your fire”, Alex instructed. “We don’t know if they are friendly or foe.” 

Cutting off her platoon from her com, Alex switched channels to directly speak with all First Charge. “Do we know who they are?” 

“No clue.” 

“They could be scouts for the invaders.” 

Alex chewed her inner cheek in contemplation. “I’m going to make contact. Everyone holds their fire.” 

“Will do First Charge Danvers.”

“Holding on your word.” 

Alex searched all available channels and upon finding a foreign one, Alex locked on. “This is First Charge Danvers, who am I speaking with?” 

“We..”, was the only word Alex caught before there was static. 

“Repeat. We lost connection.” 

“We….looking…..Daxam”, came the broken sentence. 

Alex’s finger hovered above the trigger. “You are speaking with a member of the royal guard of Daxam, state your business”, she paused and when she was met with silence, she asked. “Are you looking for shelter?” 

Except no reply came, only static. Alex stared at the approaching ships, weighing her options. It wasn’t clear whether they were enemies or allies. If she didn’t react quickly, they could start opening fire and cause serious harm but if they were allies, Alex could risk starting an unnecessary confrontation. 

Her finger was inches from the trigger while another finger hovered over her com. All she had to do was push both buttons and destroy the three ships but before she could come to a decision, Alex spotted several objects coming towards them. 

The screen on her dashboard was zooming in on the upcoming figures and she immediately sat up, realizing the invaders were within eye sight. Loosening her grip on the trigger, Alex pressed the com button. “Invaders approaching at three o’clock, are we in formation?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“We got your six.” 

“What about the other ships?” 

Alex eyed the three unknown ships and noticed them changing course. The unknown ships turned towards the invaders and Alex knew they weren’t enemies. 

“Friendly”, Alex said. “Halt on your position”, she ordered and waited for their own ship to pass them. 

According to briefing, the ship will clear the path and only be a couple of dozen flight jets will be left for them to take out while the cruiser took out the spaceship. It should be an easy win for Daxam. Alex waited patiently as their ship moved ahead of them and once it far ahead, Alex piloted her flight jet forward. 

“Advance. Keep formation tight.” 

All platoons began to fly forward, behind the ship and towards the invaders. However, the closer they got to the invader, the more alarming the sight became. The invaders line of defense stretched for miles, with no end in sight. It wasn’t a small army, it was far larger than what was told to Alex and if she was being honest, far larger than their own army. 

“This isn’t right”, Alex muttered to herself. 

She fully took in the sight and realized they were severally outnumbered. Alex gulped, knowing things weren’t going to end well for them. 

They were less than a mile away from the invaders when their ship opened fire, destroying everything in front and clearing a path for the cruiser to advance. This seemed to spur the invaders and on all sides, enemy flight jets advanced on them. 

Alex flew left and right, avoiding all the blasts flying in her direction. Flipping in the air, Alex nearly avoided a blast and cringed when the blast hit a nearby Daxam flight jet. Bringing her flight jet back to position, Alex sped forward, blasting any enemy within sight. 

“We are taking major damage”, one of the First Charge screamed through the com. “What is this?” There was panic and fear in his voice and before Alex could respond, the line went dead, static filling her channel. 

Cursing under her breath, Alex switched channels and concentrated on her platoon. There were shouts and voices over lapping each other, making it very hard for Alex to make any sense of it. 

“Keep flight formation”, she told them but even she knew it would be impossible, considering all the enemies. 

She watched as enemies cut through the formation, leaving them vulnerable and in the process took down several of Daxam flight jets. 

“There’s too many”, one of her platoon members said in a panic. “They said it would only be a few hundreds.” 

“It wasn’t what we expected”, Alex said, trying to keep her voice neutral, even as she saw dozens of Daxam flight jets being blasted down. “But it doesn’t change our mission. Remember your training and stay together, we are going to push through this maze.” 

A small wave of relief washed over Alex when their ship once again fired, destroying several more enemy flight jets and opening a bigger path but the invader’s army was far larger than Daxam’s. 

Alex heard and saw the warning on her dashboard, enemies on her six. Shooting upwards, she spun her flight jet before diving backwards and getting behind the enemy before blasting it down. 

Quickly glancing at her monitor, Alex felt like a knife cut through her as she saw the status of her platoon. They were dropping like flies. Speeding through space, Alex avoided enemies while trying to protect her platoon. 

But it didn’t feel like enough, not when there were too many of them for Alex to stop. Then out of nowhere, fires took down several dozens of enemy flight jets, and Alex was reminded of the three unknown ships. One of the unknown ships pulled up next to her platoon, providing cover. 

Alex let out a sigh of relief when she saw her platoon holding steady, casualty numbers no longer rising. Whoever they were, Alex was eternally grateful for their assistance and protection. 

In the midst of all the chaos, the unknown ships provided a few seconds of calm but Alex was barely able to enjoy it before a deep resonated. It was then followed by a small hologram appearing on her dashboard. It was Kara. 

“This is the Queen of Daxam and I command all soldiers to retreat”, she told them. 

“Queen of Daxam?” Alex whispered and even through the blurry hologram, she saw the blood running down her friend’s nose. 

“Retreat now!” Kara shouted before the hologram message cut out. 

Her mind was still reeling from the message when the sounds of war pulled her back to the present. She led her platoon between two of the friendly ships, wanting enough cover while she tried to make sense of everything. 

“First Charge Danvers, what do we do?” One of her platoon soldiers asked. 

She wasn’t sure how or when Kara became Queen but she knew her best friend and Kara wouldn’t lie. 

“You heard your Queen, retreat”, she uttered the command. 

And in a blink of an eye, the members of her platoon hit light speed and fled from battle. She watched as the last remaining flight jet left and she switched channels, needing to make sure the rest of the First Charge were ordering the same command. 

“She’s not the Queen of Daxam.”

Was the first thing Alex heard. 

“We don’t know that.”

“What in Rao’s name happened over there?” 

That’s when Alex interjected. “I know for a fact she wouldn’t lie so if she’s saying she’s the Queen of Daxam then it’s best you follow her command and if she’s telling us to retreat, it’s for good reason. So tell your platoon to retreat.” 

“I hope you know what your saying”, a less than amused First Charge said but none the less gave the command. 

She heard them all give the command and she let out a sigh of relief. She turned her flight jet around, ready to follow her platoon when four enemy flight jets came at her from all directions and before she could avoid the blasts, she was hit. 

Her flight jet began to spin out of control and no matter how much she tried to regain control, it kept on spinning. It was heating up inside the small space and Alex knew there was a fire and she had maybe seconds before her flight jet exploded. 

Casting her eyes to the picture of Maggie, Alex wished she could have seen her smile in person one last time. 

==

“Are they retreating?” Kara asked while she wiped away the blood with a wet towel. 

Her muscles burned, her bones were broken, but this wasn’t the time to crumble to pain, not when her people needed her.

“They are, Your Majesty.”

“Bring down the force field”, she commanded.

“Wait, Your Majesty. The invaders have entered light speed and have locked in on our signal. They are using it to pilot their flight jets.”

She shut her eyes, internally cursing. All the blood she’s spilled. Going against her mother and sending Lena away, there was no way she was going to lock out her own soldiers. 

“Our soldiers are nearing the force field”, the guard awaited her command. 

“Shut down the force field”, she said slowly, knowing there would be severe consequences to her decision. “And redirect them to the cities”, she ordered, knowing fully well the force field for the cities weren’t equipped to take so much damage. 

The force field was lifted and Kara watched as thousands of flight jets flew into Daxam and her body deflated with relief but that relief quickly morphed into dread, when a large spaceship trailed behind her soldiers. 

She inhaled deeply and felt her heart drop when she saw the invaders enter Daxam.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the amazing comments! I hope you guys like this chapter.

Thousands of flight jets covered the night sky, illumination the heavens with explosions while the roar of their engines turned a quiet night into a nightmare. People in the cities were running rampage, everyone trying to find shelter and survive the sudden war that fell upon their planet. 

Most of the blasts were being directed at the palace causing the walls to rumble and the ground to shake, the force field kept them safe but it was unable to stop the tremors from being felt. The palace defenses were up and ready, blasters shooting down all enemy flight jets. 

Among the chaos the newly crowned Queen walked towards a flight jet with two people trailing behind her, one relying information and other trying to stop her from getting on the jet and joining the fight. 

“Can you jam the signal?” Kara asked Winn while she hurried her steps. 

Winn trailed behind her, trying not to trip while he inputted information in his tablet. “They keep on recoding the signal every several seconds. It’s nothing I can’t crack but it’s going to take a while.” 

“How long will the force field hold?” 

Winn crunched up his face. “They weren’t made to withstand this much force; they won’t last for very long.” 

“J’onn I need you to coordinate rescue teams and get people to safety.”

“Your Majesty, I highly advice against heading into war. We need to get you somewhere safe”, J’onn pleaded with her. 

Stopping in front of a flight jet, Kara saw several soldiers running towards their own flight jets and strapping in before taking off. “I’m their Queen J’onn, I’m not going to let them die for Daxam while I lay in hiding. I need to be out there with them. Helping anyway I can.” 

J’onn smiled proudly. “Of course, Your Majesty.” 

Just then, she saw movement over J’onn shoulders. She inhaled at the sight, watching as Mon-El, Lucy, and James walked towards her. 

“You guys”, she breathed out while engulfing Lucy and James in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay”, she told the Beta.  
She immediately noticed the detachment between her friends. It was jarring, seeing so much hesitation from them and she wished there was more she could do and say, wished they had more time to sort out their feelings. 

“Where are you going?” Mon-El asked. The panic in his voice shifted her attention away from her friends and onto her brother. 

“Fighting for our planet”, Kara told him while placing the helmet over her head. 

“Kara”, he began to argue but stopped when he saw the look on her face and instead offered, “I’ll go with you.” 

“I can’t have you doing that”, she told him. “I want you safe with father, if anything happens to me, you need to be ready to take the throne. Understand?” 

He gave her a defeated nod. 

“All of you, go with J’onn. Keep people safe.” 

Each of them obeyed, Mon-El giving her a longing look before turning around and joining the others. She ascended the stairs and settled into her seat. Firing up her flight jet, Kara strapped on her helmet and sped off, right into the storm of the war. 

==

Lena’s eyebrows dipped, eyeing the force field high above them. She turned to Maggie and saw the same look of confusion on her face. 

“Is this normal procedure?” Lena asked. 

Maggie shook her head. 

Lena searched the streets for any sign of Maggie’s father. He had left with promises of finding out the outcome of the fight between the Queen and Kara. 

Ever since J’onn told them about the challenge, Lena had been a wreck of emotions and the not knowing part, not knowing who won, it was killing her. 

“Girls”, Maggie’s father screamed, trying to be heard over the roars in the sky. 

“Dad”, Maggie smiled brightly, running towards him. “They are back, safe and sound.” 

However, there was no smile on his face, just wrinkles of worry before a loud sound erupted in the sky and Lena watched as a flight jet was blasted out of the sky. 

“We need to take cover”, Oscar shouted over all the screams as people scrambled to safety. 

“What’s going on?” Maggie’s voice was full of concern. 

Oscar’s eyes jumped from her daughter to Lena’s. “It was all a set up, by the former Queen. They were sent to destroy the invaders but they weren’t expected to return.” 

“Alex?” Maggie eyes were searching. 

Oscar cast his eyes down and shook his head. “I don’t know. There’s no word.” 

Lena sighed and placed a comforting hand on Maggie’s shoulder. She really hoped Alex was alive and well but her thoughts quickly shifted when Oscar took a step towards her. She inhaled, waiting for the news. 

“She did it”, his eyes softened. “She beat Rhea. She’s our new Queen.” 

A smile broke out on her face and her heart leaped with joy but her happiness was interrupted by the war taking place high above them. 

“We really need to get to safety”, he told them. 

“Aren’t we protected?” She pointed at the sky. 

Oscar shook her head. “It won’t hold.” 

A loud explosion was heard causing many to covers their ears and jump at the sound. The force field took the hit but even from her spot on the ground, Lena could see how fragile it was. Maggie’s father was right, it wouldn’t hold for very long. 

“Where do we go?” 

Maggie searched around and Lena did the same but the conditions of the slums weren’t ideal. Most houses didn’t have walls or roofs, there really wasn’t any place to take shelter. 

“We need to get to the temple”, Oscar instructed, waving for them to follow him. 

The three started rushing towards the temple but then Lena saw a lot of men, women, and children on the street, without any form of direction. Most were Omegas, the Alphas being taken away to defend the palace and Lena’s heart jumped to her throat.

“Wait”, she stopped. “We need to help everyone else.” Maggie and her father shared a look causing Lena to shoot them a glare. “What is it?” 

Maggie stepped forward. “Lena, you’re the Queen of Daxam. We need to get you somewhere safe. 

Lena sighed in exasperation before shaking her head. “Not at the expense of others. They are scared and if they stay out here, once that force field comes down they will die.” 

Once again, Maggie and her father shared a look but it was different. Instead of hesitation, she saw them smiling brightly. 

“Speaking like a true Queen”, Maggie smiled at her and Lena tried not to hyperventilate at the new role she suddenly found herself in. 

The three rushed around the slums, guiding everyone towards the temple and every time a blast hit the force field, Lena feared it would finally give out under all the tension.

Eventually, the temple was packed to full capacity and there were still a lot of people out on the streets, some unwell and unable to make the trip and others, too scared to follow instructions. 

“We can’t fit anymore”, Maggie said, looking at the sky anxiously. 

Lena looked around the streets and felt a weight on her chest. She couldn’t leave them here, not when a war was taking place above their heads. 

“We need to think of something”, Lena said. 

“Well whatever it is, we need to think of something fast”, Maggie eyes were locked on the force field. 

Another blast was heard and Lena watched in horror as the force field flickered for several second before it stopped working all together. Lena was glued to her spot, unable to believe their only form of protection was no longer working.

Breathing heavily, Lena heard Maggie’s shouts before she saw the enemy flight jet heading her direction. 

“Get down!” 

It all happened in slow motion, Maggie rushing towards her, ready to tackle her and push her out of harms way, while an enemy flight jet fired a blast. Lena thought it would surely hit her and end her life. 

She closed her eyes on reflex and the image of Kara smiling appeared behind closed eyes and Lena wished she could have lived in order to see the amazing ruler Kara was going to become.  
She waited and waited, yet the hit never came. Her eyes snapped open when a loud roar resonated in front of her and Maggie was by her side, both of them staring up at a huge ship, providing shelter for them and firing back at the invaders. 

Lena and Maggie stood there, shell shocked. The ship flew around the slums, before descending a few feet away from the women. 

Once the ship landed, the doors opened with a whoosh and Lena watched intently, not knowing what or who to expect and when Alex stepped out of the ship, Lena smiled widely.

Without a second thought, Maggie rushed towards Alex and the guard met her half-way. Their arms found each other and Lena’s heart swelled at the sight. Lena took a few steps towards the couple, giving them their space but wanting to be near, just in case another invader made an appearance. 

“I was so worried”, Maggie told Alex and Lena could clearly see the tears on the Omegas face. “I thought – I thought”, she gulped, unable to finish the sentence. 

Alex shook her head furiously, cupping Maggie’s face. “I will always make it back to you, always”, she finished it with a passionate kiss to Maggie’s lips. 

They clung to one another, as if they were the only two people in the world and Lena heart clench, selfishly wanting to feel Kara’s lips on hers. The two stayed in their little bubble, breathing against each other and Lena didn’t have the heart to break them up. 

Lena’s eyes remained glued on the couple and it wasn’t until she saw movement by the entrance of the ship, did her sight shift. However, the lighting of the ship made it impossible for Lena to see who was exiting the ship. She tilted her head, squinting a little to get a better view and when the person came into view, her eyes widen and her heart sped up. 

“Lex”, she whispered. 

The words were barely out of her mouth when she felt her feet moving and when her body crashed into his, every single cell in her body hummed in glee. He wrapped his arms around her as she inhaled his scent. It was just as she remembered it; spice with a hint of rum, just like her father. 

Her chest jumped at the smell, a loud and powerful sob erupting from deep within her. She clung to him, as tears flowed easily down her cheeks. Two years, it’s been two years since she was taken, since she last saw Lex, the only person that mattered in her life back on Earth. And being in his arms, it felt like she had finally made it back home. 

Not breaking the embrace, Lena stared up at him with teary eyes. “You came”, she whispered.

“Of course I came”, he wiped away the tears. “I’m your big brother Lena, I would search the ends of the world for you. I’m so happy I found you.” 

There were tears in his eyes and she was taken by surprise, there was only one other time she had seen Lex cry and that was at their father’s funeral. “Two years”, he said with a tremor and she thought of everything he must have gone through, not knowing what happened to her. 

She sighed deeply. “Two years.” 

“I’m sorry to break this up”, Alex spoke behind them. 

The two parted and turned towards the source of the voice. Alex had an apologetic look on her face. 

“We need to get these people out of here, I’m not sure how much longer we have until the invaders return”, she warned. 

“We can get most of these people into the ship”, Lex agreed. 

“There’s more in the temple behind you”, Maggie pointed towards the temple. 

“Good thing we have reinforcement”, Lex looked up and Lena saw two more ships arrive. 

She was beyond happy, knowing they would be able to keep everyone protected. However, before they could start moving people into the ship, two enemy flight jets came flying towards them at full speed. 

Lena tensed, watching as they got near but then something strange began to happen. The flight jets began to lose elevation and fly incoherently. They all silently watched as the flight jets landed on the ground, unmoving. 

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked. 

“They must have disabled the signal. I have to get back to the palace. Kara might need me”, Alex answered but looked torn, between her love for Maggie and her duty to Kara. 

Maggie’s eyes softened, stepping into her space. “Go and please be safe.” 

Lena stepped forward, also torn between staying with Lex and wanting to be with Kara. She stopped momentarily, looking over at her brother. His brow dipped, confused by her actions. “I have to go.”

He nodded slowly before lightly touching her mating bite. “We have a lot of catching up to do”, the corner of his lip turned upwards, his eyes soft and full of understanding. “Please be safe and take care of whoever got a hold of your precious heart”, he told her. 

Her insides flared with so much adoration. She had truly missed him, every aspect of him. She nodded before walking away from him and towards Alex. 

“I’m going with you”, she left no room for argument and Alex opted to nod instead of argue. 

The two jogged towards Alex’s pod and climbed into the small space before lifting off the ground. Once in the air, she turned to Alex wanting to ask something she had been pondering. 

“Alex, how did you end up in my brother’s ship?” 

“I was – uh”, she paused and Lena noticed Alex’s knuckles turning white, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. “I was hit and I couldn’t get it under control. The engine was on fire and it was just a matter of time before it blew up but then your brother, he somehow beamed me onto his ship. I thought I was going to die”, she swallowed. 

Lena studied Alex, saw the distress on her face. She couldn’t even begin to imagine everything she must have gone through. “Thank you, for uh, allowing me to come along”, she said, hoping to provide some sort of distraction for Alex. 

It seemed to work because Alex’s face stretched at the comment. “Well, I couldn’t very well disobey the Queen”, she winked. 

Lena forced a smile, not really knowing how to react. Becoming the Queen wasn’t something she saw coming but right now all that mattered was Kara and the fate of Daxam. 

==

The invaders had only one request, to meet the Queen in person, alone. Kara knew it was risky. She knew she would be vulnerable to an attack but her life wasn’t more important than any other Daxamite. 

If meeting them in person would keep others safe, then Kara would gladly do it. That’s how she found herself walking towards the invaders ship, out in the open where one blast from the invaders would mean her death. 

Nearing the spaceship, Kara slowed down and eventually came to a stop. She eyed the spaceship and waited, several long and torturous seconds went by until the doors opened. 

A woman, an Alpha woman stepped out of the spaceship and made her way to Kara. Kara suppressed a growl threatening to escape, the last thing she needed was to fuel the Alpha’s fire but the smell coming off the woman was enough to make her throat itch and her muscles to twitch. 

As the woman neared, the stronger her smell became and Kara clenched her fist but kept her instincts at bay. A look of irritation crossed the woman’s face and Kara had to reel herself back. 

“I asked to speak to the Queen”, the Alpha barked, unleashing her pheromones on Kara. 

Kara remained still, not the least overwhelmed by the woman’s Alpha scent. “I’m the Queen of Daxam, who are you? 

The woman squinted her eyes and tilted her head. “I’m Astra and you must be Rhea's daughter, Kara”, a smirk appeared on her face. “I didn’t come for you little one. I came for your mother, Rhea.” 

“What do you want with my mother?”

“Revenge for the death of my people and justice for Krypton”, Astra spoke with so much fire and anger in her eyes. 

“You’re from Krypton?” Kara frowned. “My mother brought an end to Krypton for their crimes, why do you believe you deserve any justice?” 

“Your mother is a lair”, Astra spat. “Krypton was a planet of scholars. We wanted to preserve the energy and life of our sun but your mother, she figured out a way to harness its energy in order to develop advance weapons.” 

Kara gulped, a sinking feeling emerging in her stomach because deep down she knew, a part of her had always known her mother had never told her the whole story. 

“I watched when your mother brought her army and took out every single last Kryptonian. Not just the soldiers but the Omegas and pups”, Astra’s face hardened. “So yes, I do believe my people deserve justice.” 

Kara cast her eyes down, the devastating look on Astra’s face too much to handle. 

“If you don’t hand over your mother, all those flight jets you disabled have been strapped with bombs and they will detonate at my command.”

Kara glared at Astra, thinking of the hundreds of enemy flight jets scattered through out Daxam. “My people aren’t to blame for my mother’s mistakes. All those innocent people you killed, they didn’t have to die. Don’t do this.” 

A dark look crossed Astra’s face. “My people didn’t deserve to die. We stood for a great cause and instead of being met with allies, every single planet turned on us. They are nothing but greedy and selfish people who deserved their fate.” 

“Krypton was a planet full of integrity, don’t you want to honor that? Is this the legacy you want to leave behind?” 

“Don’t you dare speak of Krypton, you filthy Daxamite”, Astra barked, stepping forward. 

“Enough, Astra. Enough”, a woman who looked identical to Astra walked towards them. “There’s no need for such words.” 

Kara watched Astra relax at her sister’s presences. Her twin was an Omega, a strong Omega by the smell of it and Kara felt her own Alpha relax from the comforting pheromones. A sense of calm washed over her causing all her muscles to relax at the feeling. 

“Go back to the ship, I will handle this.” 

“Alura”, Astra tried to argue before being cut off. 

“I said I will handle this.” 

Kara watched them with curiosity. It was obvious Astra wasn’t pleased by Alura’s words but none the less, Astra relented. It was an interaction Kara had never seen before, most planets wouldn’t allow an Omega to talk over an Alpha, let alone give them orders. 

Astra glared at Kara one last time before turning around and walking back to her spaceship, making her displeasure apparent with every stomp she took. 

“I apologize for my sister, she can be very passionate about our cause”, Alura watched her sister retreat before turning her gaze back on Kara. 

“Your cause killed thousands maybe even millions of people”, Kara pushed the words through tight lips. 

A sad look emerged on Alura’s face before she cast her gaze down. “I don’t share my sister’s lust for blood”, she sighed and returned her gaze back to Kara. “But I do share her passion for justice.” 

“Leave my people alone, it’s the royal family you have qualms with and it should be us that pay the price.” 

A small smile played on Alura’s lips. “It seems Daxam is in better hands”, she paused, eyeing Kara with a look of admiration. “It’s not the royal family we want. We just want your mother.” 

Her chest tightened at the words. “You want me to hand over my mother.” 

Alura once again eyed her silently, a softness emerging on her face. “I understand this will be difficult for you but – “, she paused and turned towards her spaceship. “I don’t think I will be able to stop my sister and Non from destroying your planet in order to get to Rhea.” She let out a long sigh. “There’s been enough death, wouldn’t you say?” 

Kara gulped, thinking of all those planets that were destroyed. She nodded slowly. “And if I hand her over.” 

“You have my word, we will leave. Peacefully.” 

==

Mon-El lingered outside the medical room, not having the heart to step away. After Kara flew out of the palace, Mon-El went searching for his father and found him in the medical room with mother. 

Not wanting to interrupt, he had watched them through the door window. He watched as his father tried to comfort his mother and saw when his mother retreated from his father’s touches. Mon-El knew it must hurt his father because it hurt him whenever his mother was cold and distant with him. 

Many thought he had a great relationship with his mother but the truth was, Mon-El was mostly ignored. He knew his mother favored him but he wasn’t the heir, so all her attention always went to Kara. Not that he minded. He just wished his mother could have been more loving, not just to him but to Kara, especially to Kara. Maybe then they wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Regardless of the type of relationship he had with his mother, it pained him to see her in such a fragile state. So when his father caught him spying and gestured for him to join them he didn’t hesitate but the entire time his mother had refused to meet his eyes. 

She turned away from them, quiet and reflective, and he silently wondered if she would ever be the same again. Her quiet demeanor angered him though, because it had nothing to do with the strain in their family and everything to do with her status. And it angered him that she cared so little about the well-being of her family. 

Eventually he stepped away, no longer being able to be in the room with her. His father had left shortly after, once the war outside had stopped and went searching for Kara. The thought of Kara being harmed or dead, it twisted his insides in the most painful ways, yet he had lingered. His mind and heart not being able to walk away from his mother. 

That’s when he saw Kara. The relief he had felt upon seeing her, it was like a thousand weights lifted off his chest. However, the closer she got, the less relief he felt. 

There was this look on his sister’s face that had Mon-El glancing towards the medical room with a heavy heart. He inhaled slowly and once Kara stopped in front of him, he let it out in one long breath. 

“They want her, don’t they?” 

When she didn’t answer, he turned to his sister. The devastating look on her face and the tears threatening to escape told him everything. He cast his eyes down, a long heavy sigh escaping his lips. 

“They will leave, if I hand her over. They will leave”, Kara told him and he wondered who she was trying to convince, him or herself. 

Mon-El nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. He gulped, thinking of the decision that was going to be made. That’s when he looked up and saw how much the decision was killing her. 

“I don’t know if I can do this Mon-El, I don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

His eyes softened. “You’ve always been strong. You were strong enough to defeat mother and now you are strong enough to carry the weight of the throne and all the hard decisions that come along with it.” 

She sniffed, her cheeks wet with tears. “What if it’s the wrong decision?” 

He sighed and was surprised when he felt his own cheeks wet with tears. “You are so strong Kara. I know I’ve said this many times before but it’s true. You have always been the strongest, not just physically but emotionally, you’ve always been stronger. I trust you, not just as my sister but as the Queen of Daxam. Whatever you decided, I know it will be what’s best for everyone.” 

Then she was looking at him with big shiny eyes and sometimes he forgot, that even though he had so much hope in her, she too, had hope in him. 

He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. “Whatever happens, I’ll be by your side.” 

“Promise?”

He nodded, no words needed before letting her go and watching her walk into the medical room, to make the hardest decision of her life. 

==

Walking into the medical room, Kara didn’t know what to expect. She knew the fight had taken a toll on her mother but she didn’t know to what degree. When she entered, she was met with silence. Her mother was standing, her back towards the door and her front facing the window. 

The door closed behind Kara, sounding far too loud in the quiet room. Closing the gap, Kara stopped several feet from her mother and waited, not knowing what to say. 

The silence was finally broken when her mother spoke. “I don’t hear the sounds of war.” Her tone was even, no trace of emotions.

“We stopped them.” 

“Yet they haven’t left”, her mother stated, pointing out the window. 

Kara stepped closer, coming to stand behind her mother. Over her mother’s head, Kara could see the invaders spaceship stationed on the runway. 

“Why are they still alive?” And this time there was venom in her mother’s tone. 

Her mother’s smell engulfed the room and a part of Kara expected herself to submit to the smell. Years of submitting to it was still drilled into her, except when the smell hit her nose, it had no impact. 

“You lied to me, you lied to all of us.” 

Rhea turned around and Kara inhaled at the sight. Her mother’s right eye was swollen, with cuts all over her face. She had to look way, unable to see her mother in such a state. 

“What exactly did I lie about?” 

She glanced back up, wanting to see the truth in her mother’s eyes. “Krypton mother, they survived.” Her stare was unreadable. There was no shock. No remorse. Just a blank stare. “Mother?”

Her mother’s stomach jumped, a chuckle slipping passed her lips. “Let me guess, Alura and her even more annoying sister, Astra.” 

“So it’s true”, Kara whispered, her throat constricting at the words. 

“I should have known better; they were always so resourceful.” Rhea mused to herself. 

Kara exhaled in disbelief. “How could you?” 

Rhea snorted. “Before I became ruler, Daxam was known for it’s parties and drinking, our planet was a joke but when I figured out how to use the energy from the sun to create advance weapons, it took our planet to new heights.” 

“At what expense? You are killing our sun. Eventually their will be nothing left. There would be no Daxam.” 

Her mother rolled her eyes. “You are starting to sound like those Kryptionan’s. They tried to stop me. Making accusations they knew nothing about. I will not apologize or feel any remorse for doing what any brave and rightful ruler would do.” 

Kara screwed her eyes shut in anger. Her neck tensed and her back stiffened. “Rulers do what’s best for their people and their planet. They have honor and dignity and protect those that can’t protect themselves.” 

Rhea laughed, loud and long. “We are Alphas darling and Queens. We take and dominate and have other’s bend to our will. If you run this planet with that sort of mentality, they will overthrow you. Show weakness darling and nobody will ever fear you and you will have planets lined up trying to overtake you.” 

“You killed millions of innocent people for your own personal advantage”, Kara’s voice held so much disappointment, her heart practically wept because of it. “And you were willing to let thousands of our soldiers die to preserve your richest and boost your ego. I couldn’t allow that and I won’t allow your mistakes to continue hurting the people of Daxam.” 

Rhea angled her face and raised her chin. A deadly look entering her eyes. “What are you trying to say?” 

She felt the words in the back of her throat but they wouldn’t come out. She loved her mother, despite everything and it was so heartbreaking, to be thinking of handing over her mother to the invaders. 

Her heart couldn’t take it, making it impossible for the words to come out. She then thought back to the conversation with Mon-El, about being strong enough. About doing what’s right for everyone. This decision shouldn’t be based off her own feelings but rather, it should be made with everyone’s safety in mind. 

“I’m turning you over to the invaders. Not only to save my people but for you to pay for your crimes. Your punishment will be decided by Krypton”, she somehow got the words out. 

Each word felt like a stab and when she saw the shattered look on her mother’s face a bile of guilt rose up her throat. She prepared herself, for an onslaught of words. Words full of bite and venom but they never came. Instead her mother remained quiet and Kara watched as her mother quietly studied her before turning away from her and focusing her stare out the window. 

“You are going to turn over your own mother”, she spoke slowly. 

Kara half-expected to hear spite and anger but there was no judgment behind the words. Her vision began to blur and a knot formed in her throat.

“This isn’t easy for me”, her voice quivered, tears starting to fall down her face. 

“No, I can’t imagine that it is”, her mother said while casting her eyes down.

A long and uneasy silence fell upon them before Kara spoke. “I will send for father and Mon-El.” 

“Very well”, Rhea whispered. 

Kara felt her heart break. “Mother -.” 

But her mother raised her hand, stopping whatever words she was about to say. “Please save me your sentiments and allow me to say my farewells to your father and brother.” 

She stared at her mother longingly before retreating out of the room and hoping her father understood her decision. 

==

The night air had chilled significantly and Kara had to suppress not only a shiver but a yawn as well. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Kara woke up in Lena’s arm. It’s been one long day of not only trying to protect Lena but also having to save Daxam from her mother’s crutches and from invaders trying to destroy it. 

Fatigue was starting set in but when they neared the Kryptonian spaceship, all the exhaustion Kara was feeling suddenly disappeared. She glanced over at her mother and thought back to moments ago, when she had to witness her mother saying her farewells. 

There were tears in her father’s and brother’s face and Kara felt horrible for having to put her family through this. She knew Mon-El respected her decision but her father, Kara couldn’t bare to see his devastated face. However, when he looked over at her and their eyes locked, she saw no blame. 

It was comforting knowing she had her families full support and it soothed some of her anxieties as she came to a stop in front of the Kryptonian’s. 

“Alura and Astra, why aren’t I surprise?” Rhea said. 

“Rhea”, Astra smiled wickedly while examining Rhea’s face. “You’ve seen better days.” 

“Courtesy of my daughter.’

Kara gave her mother a side glare but decided not to reply to her mother’s remark. 

Astra laughed heartily. “Sounds like the new Queen of Daxam is off to a great start.” 

“There’s no need for your words Astra”, Alura scolded softly before turning to them. 

Kara’s eyes met Alura’s and a gentle scent swirled around her. A calm settled inside of her and she silently thanked Alura for providing some form of comfort. 

Astra stepped forward and reached for Rhea but Kara stepped in front, blocking the Alpha. 

“Once I hand over my mother, you will leave Daxam and disarm your flight jets”, Kara said while staring down the Alpha. 

Astra’s nostrils flared but she made no move to challenge Kara. “You have my word.” 

“We won’t harm your people, we just want Rhea”, Alura added. 

Her eyes bounced from Astra to Alura and when she saw sincerity in the Omega’s eyes, she slowly nodded before turning to face her mother. She inhaled slowly, a million thoughts danced around her mind. So many things that had been left unsaid.

Her mother closed the gap and gently cupped her face and Kara let out a ragged breath, fresh tears rolling down her face. 

“I once said that your sentiments would be your downfall”, her mother spoke, her own eyes watering. “I was wrong”, she whispered while brushing Kara’s tears away with her thumb. 

Kara’s breath hitched at the words and she closed her eyes, savoring her mother’s touch. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

She let out a strangled sob while clinging to her mother’s hand. Those words, they were everything she ever wanted. Spending years chasing after them, they finally came but it was heartbreaking to be hearing them now. 

Opening her eyes, she whispered. “I love you, mom.”

“I know you do, darling.” 

And with those parting words, Rhea gave her one last small smile before walking pass her and into the hands of her enemies. Kara held her sobs down, while wet tears freely covered her face. She slowly turned and watched as her mother walked towards the spaceship and disappeared inside of it. 

She watched as the door closed and the engine ignited. The beating behind her chest increased with every breath and her tears were full of longing and ache. Then the ship was ascending and quickly took off, disappearing into the night sky. 

Her chest and stomached jumped from her sobs. She hung her head and thought of her family, thought of the responsibility she now held, and she hoped and wondered if she was prepared for it, if she could live up to everyone’s expectations. 

She felt herself drowning in self-doubt when a light wind brought with it a familiar smell and she felt like she could breath again. Hearing rapid footsteps approaching, Kara turned towards the sound and a wide smile broke out on her face. Lena was running towards her and she opened her arms in waiting. 

And the second Lena’s soft and perfect body melted into hers, Kara knew that whatever came her way, she would be able to handle it because she had such an amazing mate next to her. As long as Lena was by her side, she could tackle all of it and so much more.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex knew she should put an end to Maggie’s advances but it was really hard to pry away from the Omega when she was panting against her mouth and moving her center so torturously against her bulge. 

“Maggie”, she tried to put some distance but Maggie’s scent attacked her senses making the normally composed Alpha a puddle of mess as she found her hips moving in time with the Omega’s. 

Eyeing the hallway with concern, her mind might have been a fuzzy mess but she was still alert enough to be cautious. 

“We should stop”, she said weakly. 

Her mind was screaming to end it but her body wasn’t receiving the message and when their eyes met, Alex knew she was a goner. Maggie’s eyes were dark, full of want and need, making Alex gulp at the sight. 

Maggie’s gentle yet strong arms wrapped around her, bringing their bodies closer together. 

“Please”, Maggie’s voice was heavy while she connected their centers. 

The Alpha shut her eyes and felt her dick get even harder. The fabric keeping her tucked was starting to become uncomfortable, making Alex’s fingers itch to unbuckle her belt. 

“I need you Alex”, Maggie pressed her mouth hotly against Alex. 

Alex could feel the desperation in the kiss and when she pulled back, Alex could see it was more than just Maggie’s hormones behind her actions. 

The Omega wanted to feel close to Alex and if Alex was being honest with herself, she needed this too. 

When her jet was spinning out of control, Alex thought she was going to die. The idea of leaving Maggie, of never seeing or touching her again, it pained her more than the thought of dying. 

Not wasting anymore time, Alex unzipped Maggie’s pants before unbuckling her own. They worked as one, Maggie pushing her pants down and stepping out of them while Alex lowered her own, enough to free her cock. 

Glancing down, Alex saw Maggie’s shaved pussy and her dick jumped excitedly. She wasn’t sure how long she admired Maggie’s glistering lips but the Omega wasn’t in a patient mood and instantly wrapped her eager hand around her stiff member. 

Alex bit her lip and groaned when Maggie stroked her with urgency. The Alpha watched as Maggie’s slender hand worked it’s way up and down, her touch addicting and hot, working Alex up in no time. 

Only a few more strokes and Maggie was guiding Alex to her opening while hooking her leg around the Alpha’s waist. Alex felt herself slip into warmth and moaned. 

“I need you”, Maggie repeated and crawled at the front of Alex’s uniform. 

Never to disappoint her mate, Alex buried herself in one go. Maggie bit her lip and threw her head back, a soft thump was heard when her head connected with the wall behind her. Alex’s chest rose and fell, allowing herself a few seconds to enjoy the fluttering of Maggie’s walls before she began to move. 

Her thrusts were short and sharp, Maggie’s chest jumping with every drive. The Omega’s mouth was wide open, moans filling the corridor while she clung to Alex’s shirt uniform. 

“Danvers”, Maggie moaned out while she kept up with Alex’s quickening thrusts. 

Every time Alex slipped inside, tight walls greeted her and she had to concentrate in order not to burst. It was then, when Alex kept on hitting Maggie’s soft spot while trying not to spill her load too fast that she heard noises down the hallway. 

Alex tore her eyes from the mouthwatering sight and glared towards the direction of the voices. She sniffed the air and moaned at Maggie’s smell, it was so rich and sweet but along with it came two more smells, two Alpha’s, and she snarled knowing they belonged to the people making their way down the corridor. 

The thought of someone seeing Maggie so exposed, it made her Alpha growl possessively. The footsteps that echoed down the hallway immediately halted and Alex unleashed a large amount of pheromones, scaring off the two Alpha’s. 

She made sure to stink the entire corridor, ensuring that nobody would want to venture this way. Turning back to Maggie, Alex hadn’t even realized her hips stopped moving but that didn’t stop the Omega. Maggie just continued where Alex left off. 

Alex watched as Maggie brought her center up and down, her pussy lips gliding along her shaft just right. Not wanting to break the moment, Alex stayed still, allowing the brunette to take what she needed. Maggie braced herself on Alex waist and worked her hips forward and backwards with an urgency Alex didn’t even think she could match. 

Honestly, Alex was content with just watching Maggie. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her mouth slightly parted. Her eyes screwed shut in concentration. It was such a beautiful sight. All of it was enough to tighten her balls but she wanted to hold off until Maggie reached her peak. 

But the brunette’s walls were becoming too much, milking her ever time they sucked her in. 

“Shit Maggie, so good. You feel so good”, Alex breathed heavily. 

Maggie held on tighter. “I thought I lost you.”

Alex’s heart dropped at the way Maggie’s voice broke. “I’m here. We are here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Maggie’s breath hitched and she threw her head back with a loud moan as her hips doubled their effort. Alex slumped forward when Maggie’s silky heat pulsed around her and she too tipped over the edge as Maggie rode out her orgasm. 

A wave of pleasure worked its way up her shaft and burst through the tip, unloading everything she had into awaiting heat. It seemed to last forever, as Maggie continued to suck her in over and over again. 

The blinding sensation eventually came to end as the Omega’s movements slowed down. Alex pulled back and cupped Maggie’s face. There were tears streaming down the Omega’s face and a lump formed in the back of Alex’s throat. 

“I’m okay. We are together”, Alex said while bringing Maggie’s hand to her chest. “You feel that”, Maggie nodded, “it’s beating. I’m alive.” 

“I don’t know what I would have done without you”, Maggie whispered through tears. 

“And you never will”, Alex promised. 

She pulled out of Maggie and without saying a word, Alex redressed them. Once fully dressed, Alex pulled Maggie into her arms and held her for dear life. She sighed happily, safe and sound, in Maggie’s arms. 

==

James came outside to watch the crack of dawn, hoping it would provide some sort of distraction but without any sun in sight, James was left to deal with his thoughts and to make sense of his emotions. 

He stared down at the pill in his hand. The pill that was handed to him by Winn. Promises of things getting better, spluttered out of Winn’s mouth as he happily gave him the pill, but James optimism seemed to be missing at the moment. 

Smelling Lucy nearby, James clenched the pill in his hand and turned towards his mate. He tried to smile but the edge of his mouth barely moved. Normally he found comfort in her presences but as she came to stand next to him, it just felt painful. 

It was even more painful when she chose to remain standing instead of sitting next to him. 

“James”, she began but whatever came next seemed to get lost. 

He knew this wasn’t easy for her. 

“Nothing I can say will make this any better. I betrayed you, in the worst possible way. I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you”, Lucy said and he heard the pain behind each syllable. 

James knew her father was behind it all but even before her father intervened, James had noticed her drifting. It wasn’t just her ruts but the way her eyes followed Omegas. It made him feel like he wasn’t enough. 

He sighed before turning to her and when his eyes landed on her, it broke his heart. She was crying. He could count the amount of times he had seen her cry in one hand and it spoke volumes to him. 

He reached out with his hand, inviting her to sit next to him. There was unwillingness on her part and James pleaded with his eyes causing Lucy to eventually relent. 

She sat next to him and James took the time to study her. Her eyes were red and her nose was puffy but she still looked so beautiful. 

“Your rut is gone”, he whispered while brushing away a tear. 

She cast her eyes down in shame and he was reminded of the small object on his palm. James unclenched his hand and stared at it. 

“What’s that?” Lucy eyed the pill. 

James brow dipped while he picked it up with his fingers. “Back on her planet, Lena created this pill to help couples like us”, he explained. “It suppose to imitate pheromones. In our situation, if I take it, I would let out Omega pheromones. It would help, with your ruts.” 

Lucy shook her head. “No. We don’t need it.” 

James placed the pill in his palm. “I think we do.” 

“I know what you’re thinking and you are more than enough”, Lucy scooted closer. 

James closed his eyes at her words and couldn’t help but picture Lucy with the Omega. His heart dropped and he pushed away the images along with the feelings attached to it. “The only reason you aren’t still stuck in your rut is because you were with an Omega.”

More tears streamed down Lucy’s face. “James”, she whispered desperately. 

“I’m not looking for a fight”, he quickly explained. “I want to salvage our relationship.” 

Lucy’s eyes glowed with renewed faith. 

“You say I’m enough and I believe it but there something missing and I think this pill will help us find it”, he said. “I know you Lucy, I know you better than most and I know you never would have done something like that. What your father did, it’s unforgiveable”, he paused, thinking of the man. Thinking of all the things he wanted to do to him. “I’m not saying everything is great between us because they are not but I’m not walking away.” 

Lucy nodded and sniffed. “Even before this, I knew things weren’t going well and they were mostly coming from me but I refused to accept it. I refused to acknowledge it and for that, I’m so sorry. I never should have allowed it to get to the point where my father took advantage.” 

James nodded, knowing how difficult it was for Lucy to ask for help. “I love you Lucy, that hasn’t changed.” 

Lucy smiled, teary eyes shinning. “I love you too.” 

The sound of boots hitting concrete had James turning his head and when his eyes landed on Sam Lane, James hand clench and his blood boiled. He advanced on Sam but Lucy held him back, taking a hold of his arm. 

Sam snickered at the display and let his scent drift towards James but it had no effect on the Beta. “Your Alpha scent wont work on me”, James smiled victoriously. “You aren’t so tough without your men by your side doing all your dirty work.” 

Sam’s smile faltered and turned serious. “I did what any good father would have done.” 

“You went against your daughters wishes and made her suffer. What kind of father does that?” James shook his head, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. 

“I ended her suffering!” He shouted, his entire body shaking before his pleading eyes turned to Lucy. “Surely, you can see that Lucy.” 

“What you did – “, she gritted out before sighing. “I have to live with that for the rest of my life. You put me in a situation that could have cost me everything, all because you think I need to be with an Omega. I’m more than just an Alpha”, she spat. “My heart, my everything wants James and either you accept that or stay out of my life.” 

Her father’s face twisted in anger. “I don’t accept it. Lane’s shouldn’t be with Betas. You are coming home with me and that’s the end of it”, he advanced on Lucy but James stepped between them. 

However, before anyone could take another step, the Queen’s voice reached their ears. 

“Specialist Lane, I’ve been looking for you”, Kara walked up to them and eyed the trio with concern. 

Sam instantly straightened his shoulders. “Your Majesty”, he bowed. “I was just about to make my way to you in order to discuss strategies on locating and bringing an end to the Kryptonians.” 

Kara chuckled unamusingly before speaking. “That won’t be necessary Specialist Lane.” 

Sam looked confused. “I don’t understand.”

“In fact”, Kara continued not acknowledging Sam’s confusion. “I’m relieving you of your duties and putting you under arrest for your crimes against Daxam.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You suggested and were complicit in forming a military strategy that sent hundreds of soldiers to their death”, she finished with fire in her eyes. 

“Your Ma- Majesty”, Sam stuttered. 

“You will be sentenced for your wrongful doing and hopefully your time spent in a cell will help you reevaluate other areas in your life where you committed wrong doings”, Kara finished by looking over at Lucy. 

Sam gulped and when two guards came up behind him, he made no move to stop them from taking him away. 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lucy said. 

“Of course”, she smiled at them. “Are you guys okay?” 

Lucy turned to him and James took a hold of her hand. “We will be.”

==

In the distance, the sun rose slowly, ushering in a new day and for Lena, it felt like a new beginning. Holding on to the balcony rails, Lena quietly observed the rising sun while exhaustion threated to overtake her but her mind wouldn’t rest, not when there was so much that needed to get done. 

For the most part, Daxam was intact, the force fields mostly holding on strong and keeping any damage to a minimal but there were still parts of Daxam that needed to be rebuild and people that needed to be relocated. She thought of the slums and already had projects in mind to improve the living standards. 

“I know that look”, Lex said behind her. 

She turned to him and saw a small smile forming on his face. 

“It’s the same look you get when you start a new project at L-Corp”, he continued. 

She cast her eyes down and smiled at the reminder of L-Corp before turning her attention back on Lex, sighing happily at the sight of him. “I never thought I would see you again.”

He sighed heavily before turning towards the view. “There were plenty of sleepless nights where I would stay up till the early mornings driving myself crazy, not knowing what happened to you or whether I would ever see you again”, he closed his eyes at the declaration. “I wouldn’t let myself rest until I found you.” 

“You never stopped searching”, she whispered. Love and appreciation blooming in her chest. 

He shook his head, eyes softening with love. “Never.” 

“How did you find me?” 

He cast her an uneasy expression before answering. “I knew Roulette was behind it but she had left Earth without a trace. I had a feeling Maxwell knew more than what he was saying. So I paid him a little visit”, he trailed off. 

“Lex”, Lena said in warning. 

“He got what he deserved Lena”, a stern look formed on his face and she knew whatever she said would fall on deaf ears, “but not before selling out Roulette’s whereabouts.” 

Lena mind flashed to Maaldoria and her time there. 

“But it wasn’t as simple as jumping on a ship and searching for you”, he continued and Lena nodded, knowing very well that Earth didn’t possess that sort of technology. “So I hired the most brilliant minds and led the team. I couldn’t stop, not until the ships were built”, he moved closer, taking a hold of her hands. “I’m so happy I found you.” 

Lena’s eyes softened. “I missed you so much.” 

His eyes shifted, looking very concerned. “Did they hurt you?” 

Lena shook her head. “No, I was well kept. I think it was part of the appeal for future buyers.” 

Lex’s eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw tensed. “I read the paper work.” 

“Read?” 

“When I got the ships up and ready, I flew straight to Maaldoria but when I got there, it had been mostly destroyed. I found Roulette’s body in her office”, he told her and a part of Lena felt a bit of sadness for the woman but it was overshadowed by the part that felt the Beta woman deserved her fate. 

“After searching the room, I found the paper work saying you were sold off to the royal family of Daxam. That’s when I searched the universe for Daxam and ran into Alex”, he told her. “The royal crest on the side of the flight jets, I had seen it when I looked through the paper work.”

“Thank you for saving Alex, it means the world to Kara”, she thanked him and saw a mirth appear in his eye. 

“I never thought I would see you with an Alpha, let alone mated to one”, he smiled. 

Lena cast her eyes down shyly, thinking of Kara. “I never thought I would feel this way, honestly.” 

“She must be really special.” 

She smiled brightly, thinking of her Alpha. “She’s so loving and warm, a heart full of compassion. She kept me safe Lex, she kept all of us safe”, she pointed at the city. “She’s extraordinary.” 

“She sounds wonderful and it sounds like you are very much in love”, his eyes shone with happiness. “It looks good on you.” He squeezed her hands. “I really want to get to know Kara.” 

Lena’s heart expanded. “I would love that.” 

Lex eyes shifted downwards before he looked back up, Lena tilted her head with a frown, not understanding the sadness in his eyes. “Does this mean you won’t be returning with me?” 

Lena exhaled at the question before her eyes scanned Daxam. Something pulled at her heart. “When I took over L-Corp, I wanted my company to be a force for good. I wanted to make the world a better place.” 

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips before continuing. “Now I find myself in an unexpected situation in which I’m the Queen of Daxam. Millions of people are going to look to Kara to make Daxam a better world and I want to be a part of that.” 

Lex smiled at her words. “They are in great hands.” 

“I think I can do some good here Lex, I think I can make some positive changes.”

“You will Lena, I know you will”, he reassured her. There was a small pause before he added. “What about L-Corp? It’s your baby Lena, I don’t know anyone else who can run it.” 

Lena thought of her company and all the good it can still do. “I’m not going to abandon L-Corp. I still believe in it and think it has plenty of potential and growth.” She paused, thinking of her company. “It needs someone that shares my vision and can handle the high demands.” The edges of her lips curled upwards. “I know the perfect person to take over as CFO. Her name is Samantha Arias. She lives in Metropolis with her daughter Ruby. Tell her, the job is hers.” 

Lex smiled and gave her a nod at the request. 

A soft knock on the balcony door pulled both of them away from their conversation. An eager Kara bounced behind the door and gave them a short wave when they turned to her. Lena’s face instantly reacted to the sight of her mate, her lips quirking up with excitement. 

She waved her in and Kara walked onto the balcony. 

Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her forward. “Kara, I want you to meet my brother, Lex.” 

Kara beamed at the introduction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I want to thank you for the help you provided my army and for rescuing Alex, I’m forever in your debt”, she finished while extending her hand. 

Lex eyed her hand but instead of shaking it, he bowed. “Your Majesty, I’m forever in your debt for keeping Lena safe and with your permission, I wish to stay and spend time with my sister.” 

Lena smiled at the comment and Kara perked at the news. “Of course, you and your crew are more than welcomed.” 

Lex smiled warmly. “Thank you and speaking of my crew, I should really go check on them”, he finished with a bow and patted Lena’s shoulder lovingly on his way out. 

Once the balcony door closed, Lena couldn’t wait any longer and tugged Kara down, pressing their lips together. Soft lips touched her own and Lena inhaled deeply at the tingle that erupted around her mouth, a hum resonating deep in her throat when Kara pressed their bodies close. 

For a while, their mouths remained still, both afraid of moving and breaking the magical moment but it wasn’t enough for Lena and she began to move desperately. Wanting every inch of her lips to touch Kara’s. 

Eventually they parted and Lena instinctively sought out her Alpha’s scent and inhaled deeply, a calm spreading through her body at the familiar scent. 

“I’m so proud of you”, she whispered along Kara’s ear. 

Her Alpha brought her closer. “I couldn’t have done it without you. You gave me the courage to finally stand up to my mother.” 

“You always had the courage, I just helped you find it”, Lena said. “Daxam is in good hands now.” 

Kara looked away from Lena and got a far off look on her face. “Growing up, I always imagined this day. I thought about all the changes I would make.” 

“What did you imagine?” 

A small smile appeared on Kara’s face. “A world with equal rights and opportunities. A world without fear”, she said wistfully before her mood turned serious. “A world without slavery”, she whispered and looked down. 

Lena frowned, not understanding Kara’s sudden mood change. “What’s wrong?” 

Kara exhaled deeply before her eyes, full of anguish, met Lena’s. “You aren’t a slave anymore. You are free to go.” 

A sharp pain hit Lena. “You want me to go?”

Blue eyes began to water. “Of course not, I want you by my side but your life was taken from you and it would be selfish of me to keep you from it. I want to give you back everything that was stolen from you.” 

A warmth spread through Lena’s body. “That was my life but my new life is with you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

The Alpha’s eyes rose with hope. “Really?” 

“I think you are going to do some amazing things and I want to be a part of it. I want to rule by your side.” 

The glistering in blue orbs all but disappeared, making way for a brightness that could rival the sun. “It would be an honor to have you by my side.”

Lena face couldn’t help but break out into a smile before their lips connected again. Seconds later, Kara pulled away and dropped her head onto Lena’s shoulders. By the way the Alpha’s body sagged, Lena knew her Alpha was exhausted and felt her own body crumbling as well. 

“Let’s go to bed”, Lena mumbled against Kara’s hair and felt the Alpha nod against her shoulders. 

She chuckled softly, gently pushing the Alpha’s body away from hers and guided her towards the bed. Once they reached the mattress, Kara quickly settled on top of it, opening her arms for Lena. Lena crawled onto the bed and pressed her back against Kara.

Feeling Kara’s arms wrap protectively around her stomach made Lena sigh and she closed her eyes at the feeling, finally resting next to her mate. 

==

The day of the coronation arrived and servants spent most of the day preoccupied with hanging up decorations and preparing vast amount of food. Normally servants loathed whenever the royal family held celebrations, the long hours making it unbearable, yet this time around, there was a pep to each one of their steps.

The news of Kara’s crowning excited many and they all went about their duties with a smile on their faces. Smiles that widen when they were told, mere hours before the coronation took place, that they had the day off in order to join in on the celebration. 

Each happily took off their aprons and crowded outside the courtyard, mingling among themselves. Less than an hour later, many turned heads at the guests that filtered into the palace. Servants had become familiar with the members of the elite but there didn’t seem to be a member in sight, instead they were met with a wide range of people from all over Daxam. 

They all huddled together and awaited the entrance of their new Queen and her mate. 

While everyone keenly awaited their grand entrance, Kara and Lena stood by the entrance, content with just holding each other. 

Lena’s arms were wrapped around Kara’s neck while the Alpha’s fingers played with the brunette’s hair. She gently pushed Lena’s hair behind her shoulder and smiled brightly when she saw the mating bite. 

“What’s with the smile?” Lena asked with a smirk. 

Kara smile grew even bigger. “I’m happy.” 

Lena hummed at the response before leaning forward and attaching their lips. Kara inhaled when their mouths met and breathed in the wonderful feeling. She was beyond happy to have Lena by her side. 

She thought of the new chapter they were going to venture into. She thought of all the Daxamites that were looking to her for change and it suddenly became very overwhelming. 

Pulling away from the kiss, the Alpha sighed at the doubts that suddenly and quickly creped up. Lena must have smelled her distress because within seconds, a calming aroma engulfed her space. 

“What’s the matter?” 

Kara sighed before tightening her hold on Lena. “I’m afraid I’m not going to live up to people’s expectations.” 

“You are going to live up to every single one of their expectations”, Lena said while looking up at her with green eyes full of certainty. 

Kara wanted to believe her but there was this nagging feeling. “What if I fail them?”

Lena shook her head. “You won’t fail them.”

“You can’t know that”, Kara responded stubbornly. 

“You didn’t fail me”, Lena said sternly. “When I first arrived I was so scared and alone. I was brought to a planet that was unfair and cruel but you came along and gave me so much hope. You have no idea how much they look up to you. You are a symbol of hope and you are going to do great things for Daxam and even greater things for your people”, Lena smiled, her eyes sparkling with admiration. 

The truth of Lena’s words shone brightly in her eyes and it cast a light on Kara’s darken thoughts. “I can’t wait to do all those things with you by my side”, the Alpha said and felt her doubts disappear. 

Lena’s face rose with a happiness that Kara hoped to create every single day for the rest of their lives and when the trumpets blared on the other side of the door, Kara was more than ready to tackle the next chapter, with Lena next to her. 

“Are you ready?” Lena asked. 

When the doors began to creak open, Kara broke off their embrace with a smile, took a hold of Lena’s hand, and raised it between them, before facing the now fully opened doors. 

Hundreds of eyes were looking at them and only the strength of Lena’s words pushed her to take the first step. The trumpets sounded louder as she crossed the foyer and she felt her own heart match the vibrations of the instruments. 

The thump behind her chest only magnified when she eyed the red carpet that seemed to stretch for miles. Kara saw her father waiting for her on top of the podium and on reflex, she straightened her back and raised her chin before slowly making her way down the red carpet. 

Faces upon faces greeted her along the long path and it warmed her heart when she saw nothing but support in their eyes. The warmth only seemed to blossom when she neared the podium and saw her friend’s proud faces, the proudest among them, belonging to her best friend, Alex. 

Coming to a stop by the stairs, Kara looked up and saw her father and brother waiting for her. She ascended the stairs, along with Lena, and felt her excitement double with every step she took. 

Once they reached the top, Mon-El approached her and kneeled, submitting to the stronger Alpha in the family. She nodded down at him with a smile, accepting his submission. Choosing not to challenge her for the throne. He smiled up at her before standing and walking down the stairs to join the others. 

Mon-El’s departure gave her a clear view of the pedestal upon which the crown sat. She gulped at the sight, imagining all the weight that accompanied the royal item. 

Her eyes stayed glued on the object and it wasn’t until her father stepped into her line of sight that her focus shifted to her father. A warm smile graced his face and he took a step forward before speaking. 

“Under Rao’s light and guidance we stand and welcome the new Queen of Daxam and her mate, the Queen Consort”, his voice resonated all throughout Daxam. “On this day, we bestow the crown upon her head, if she is willing?” 

“I am willing”, she said, readily. 

He smiled at her quick response before turning away from her and making his way to the pedestal, taking hold of the crown. Once the crown was in his possession, Lar Gand gestured for her to step forward. She turned to Lena, their eyes met with matching smiles, and she gave Lena’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

Breaching the gap, she kneeled before the crown and felt her father hover the crown above her head. 

“Do you promise to uphold the crown?

“I do.”

“Do you promise to put your people and Daxam’s needs before your own?” 

“I do.” 

He moved the crown downwards, only slight, not yet placing it on her head. 

“Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao’s gladsome rays. We’re never lost, never afraid for we shrink not under the Sun of Righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none and in the darkest places, he guides us. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love eternal. Rao, protect us, so that we might protect others and we shall rise, a fire in his hearth, burning and free.”

Kara quietly recited the words, gaining strength from it. 

“I, the former King of Daxam, bestow all ruling rights and name my daughter, Her Majesty the Queen of Daxam”, he finished by placing the crown on Kara’s head. 

“Rise”, Lar Gand said, his face stretching with so much happiness. “People of Daxam, I now present to you, the newly crowned Queen of Daxam. May she reign for years to come!”

Her father presented his throat before falling to one knee. Kara inhaled at the gesture before turning to the crowd and watched as one by one they bared their throat and fell to one knee. But when she saw Lena about to kneel an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and she signaled for Lena to stop. 

She pulled Lena next to her. “You are my equal Lena. You stand beside me.”

Lena’s eyes widen with joy while her face stretched with happiness. Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand and guided her to the other side of the podium. Nearing the edge, she heard Lena’s breath hitch. The view was spectacular, millions of people stood in the streets and when they caught sight of them, a loud cheer erupted. 

Kara felt goose bumps erupt on her arm as they all presented their throat and fell to their knees. Standing on top of the hill, overlooking her people, each one of them looking to her for safety and prosperity, Kara vowed to do what was best for them, until she took her last breath. 

==

It’s been hours since the coronation ended but Lena hadn’t even noticed, far too preoccupied with familiarizing herself with their guests. 

Growing up, Lena was used to having to entertain guest, but back on Earth, she was always stuck having to talk with power hungry investors but tonight was a different experience. 

Tonight, Lena found herself taking too much joy in getting to connect with the people of Daxam. It was such a rewarding experience for Lena but the best part of it all was being able to see Kara so carefree. 

In the past, Kara had always been so guarded, afraid to anger or disappoint her mother, but tonight the Alpha sounded and looked so much lighter, the weight of being watched by Rhea, gone. 

Saying their farewells to a young mated couple from the city of Yanu, Lena and Kara began to make their way towards the back area of the courtyard, knowing that’s where their friends awaited them but before they could get very far, a young Beta approached them. 

“Your Majesties”, he bowed. “May I please get a minute of your time.” 

“Of course”, Kara smiled sweetly. 

He smiled warmly at them before walking over to an older woman and guiding her towards them. The woman was an Omega, maybe in her late eighties, with the warmest smile Lena had ever seen. 

The woman reached for Kara’s hand, which the Alpha readily gave, and held it tight while she tried to bow but Kara stopped her movement, kneeling in front of the woman. 

“Please don’t”, Kara shook her head. “It should be I that kneels for you.”

The woman smiled so lovingly, it made Lena’s own cheeks spread. 

The older Omega cupped Kara’s face. “Your Majesty, I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for my family. We’ve never had much and living in the slums, it can take its toll on even the strongest wills. People were dying in the streets. Pups weren’t making it pass their childhood”, the woman exhaled shakily. 

“While your mother refused to give us any aid, you never forgot about us”, the older Omega continued with tears in her eyes. “You give me so much hope, not just for myself but for my grandson”, she said while looking over her shoulder at the young Beta. “I know that in your hands, he will have a better life.” 

The older woman caressed Kara’s face with her fingers, making the Alpha smile brightly. “You have no idea how much happiness your words bring me. Thank you so much for being here and believing in me.” 

The older Omega smiled warmly before placing a short kiss on Kara’s forehead then turned her eyes on Lena. It startled her a bit, not being used to people looking at her like she held all the answers. 

“I was there, in the slums, when you guided us all to safety”, the woman told her and Lena ducked her head shyly. “You acted so courageous. A true leader. A true Queen”, the older Omega told her and Lena felt like everything fell into place.

“Thank you”, she whispered. 

The older Omega let go of Kara’s hand and reached for her grandson. He was there in an instance, helping her in her steps. Lena quietly watched as the grandson led his grandmother to a chair nearby before returning to them. 

By then, Kara was already on her feet, smiling so gently at the older Omega. 

“Thank you for taking the time to meet my grandmother. It’s been a long-life wish of hers to meet you, Your Majesty. She wouldn’t stop talking about this day, of getting to meet you and your mate”, he smiled over at Lena. 

“The pleasure was all ours”, Lena said. 

“Yes, please, if you and your family need any assistance, we would be more than happy to help you”, Kara told him. 

“That’s very gracious of you, Your Majesties”, he said before bowing and making his way back to his grandmother. 

Lena watched him leave and the memory of the warmth and sincerity in the older Omega’s voice caused something to pull at her heart. It was something she had only felt on a few occasion. The day she opened the Luthor Children Hospital or when L-Corp was praised for it’s contribution to the community, that pull was there. 

Lena and Kara stood in silence until Lena turned to Kara and saw a thoughtful look on her mate’s face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

Kara exhaled before turning towards her with a gentle smile. “Yeah. Everything is finally okay.” 

Lena smiled with a nod then tugged on her Alpha’s sleeve. “Come on, let’s go see our friends.” 

Lena led the way and the two finally reached their friends and family. Lena saw Lex and Winn seated next to each other, deep into conversation, most likely exchanging ideas on new inventions, if the glim in Winn’s eye was anything to go by. 

James and Lucy were off by the side, pressed close together. Lena smiled at the couple when they raised their glasses in her direction. 

Eventually they came to a stop and Lena wasn’t the bit surprise when Alex and Maggie stood in front of them. She knew her Alpha would naturally gravitate towards Alex and she smiled as she watched the two friend’s meet half-way with a hug. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you”, Kara said as they pulled away from their embrace. “You are the big sister I never had. You guided me and showed me what real strength was. All those years of your love and support, I owe you so much.” 

The normally composed guard blushed and her eyes began to water. “It was all you”, Alex said while pointing at Kara’s heart. “Seeing you up there. I’m so proud of you.” 

It must have been difficult growing up under Rhea’s thumb so Lena was grateful Kara had someone like Alex, someone so selfless and caring, to help her through all those years. 

Kara’s movement caught Lena’s eye and her eyebrows knit when the Alpha dug into her uniform pocket and brought out a pin. Kara held it up to Alex and Alex looked at it with apprehension. 

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. 

Lena watched the interaction with confusion, not understanding the significance behind the pin. 

“I can’t think of anyone else more qualified and capable than you to lead my army. You’ve earned this Alex and it would be an honor to bestow this title on you”, Kara spoke while stretching out her hand. 

A light bulb went off in Lena’s head and she thought back to first meeting Alex. She remembered how nervous Alex had been when explaining one day she would be the leader of the Daxam army. It seemed like Alex still had some reservations about the title. 

“You deserve this Danvers”, Maggie and Alex shared a look while the short brunette intertwined their hand and that’s all it took, one supportive look from Maggie and Alex was accepting the offer. 

Kara beamed and stepped closer to her best friend. “First Charge Alex Danvers, I give you the rank of Principal and Sole Leader of the Daxam army”, she clipped the pin on Alex uniform. 

Once the pin was clipped on her uniform, Lena saw no hesitation from Alex, just pure purpose and joy. 

Maggie touched the pin with a small smile. “You did it.” 

Lena stepped forward. “I want to thank you, both of you, for everything you did. If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be standing here.” 

“Yes, thank you”, Kara agreed. “Maggie, what you and your father did for Lena, I could never stop repaying you. “

Maggie waved it off. “Think nothing of it.”

“I think a great deal about you Maggie. The bravery and leadership you showed when the invaders arrived, that’s the type of people I want in my army”, Kara told Maggie. 

Maggie’s mouth opened but when no sound came out, she quickly shut it before looking around, trying to find something in the faces of Lena, Kara, and Alex. 

“It would be a pleasure if you joined the royal guard”, Kara clarified her intentions. 

“Are you serious?” Maggie said in disbelief. 

“Alex told me she’s been teaching you fighting techniques and with a little more training, I know you will excel during the trails, so what do you say?”

Maggie’s dimples shone but instead of answering, she looked over at Alex. 

Alex smiled softly, gently taking Maggie’s hands into her own. “You were meant for this. It’s in your blood.” 

“What about pups?” Maggie asked. 

“Remember what I said, you aren’t in it alone. We can have it all Maggie. You have so much potential. You are more than just a house Omega.”

Maggie was all teeth and dimples while turning to Kara. “Yes.”

Everyone smiled and laughed lightly, Maggie’s excitement becoming contagious. 

“How about we celebrate with some drinks?” Kara offered. 

“I never say no to drinks”, Alex replied receiving a groan from Maggie. 

“Danvers, don’t over do it.” 

“I’m off the clock babe”, was Alex response. “Where’s Lucy? I think it’s time for a rematch.” 

Overhearing her name, Lucy looked over at them with a grin and it was James turn to groan. Lena smiled at her friend’s antics but when they walked to the bar, she stayed behind. Lena gave Kara a reassuring smile when she saw the Alpha’s questioning look. 

“I’ll catch up”, she replied and eyed Winn. 

Kara followed her line of vision and nodded with a warm smile before making her way to her friends. Turning to Winn, Lena smiled when she saw the Omega already walking towards her. 

“Your Majesty”, he bowed with a smirk. 

She laughed lightly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to people calling me that.” 

“Queen Lena of Daxam. It has a nice ring to it”, he said with a smile. 

She cast her eyes down at his compliment. 

“How does it feel?” 

Lena inhaled at the question. “It’s overwhelming.” 

He bumped his shoulder with hers. “You guys are going to do great things.” 

He smiled at her, waiting for some sort of reaction but all she could do was eye him quietly. Eventually his face scrunched when he noticed her somber expression. 

“What’s the matter?”

She felt her chest contract, from pain or happiness, she wasn’t too sure and when she opened her mouth to say the words, she found herself unable to say them. Guilt rose up her throat and she scolded herself for being selfish. Just last night Kara was ready to give her up, if it meant her happiness. Lena wasn’t going to be selfish with Winn, no matter how much it hurt. 

“You’re free Winn”, she nearly chocked on the words 

Winn looked even more confused. “What do you mean?” 

“We aren’t slaves anymore. You are free to go”, she told him and watched his face turn serious. “Lex is leaving in a few days. You are more than welcome to join him.” 

Winn looked thoughtful, casting his eyes down and she fidget as the silence between them stretched. 

Eventually he looked up with a smile. “Why would I leave now? Things are just getting interesting.” 

Lena threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. “Wait”, she said and slightly pulled away. “What about your life back on Earth?” 

Winn shrugged. “I honestly didn’t have much of a life back on Earth but here, I have you and everyone else”, he finished with bright eyes. 

Lena laid her head on his chest. “I’m happy you are staying.” 

He placed his chin on the top of her head. “I’m happy I’m staying too.” 

Lena pulled away and smiled up at him before gesturing towards their friends. The two friends made their way to the group and rest of the night of full of laughter and love, each of them taking joy in being around love one’s. 

==

5 Years Later 

The strong pheromones emitting from the large royal bedroom escaped through the cracks and spread through the nearby corridors. One whiff had guards and servants scurrying the opposite direction, nobody daring to come anywhere near the bedroom, afraid to get caught up by the royal couple’s heat and rut cycle. 

Even though they were near the end of their cycle, it didn’t lower the mated couple’s enthusiasm and anyone within ear shot, could hear their grunts and moan, with the faint sound of the bed frame creaking.

Inside the room, Lena laid completely flat against the bed while her head rested comfortably on a pillow, her head turned ever so slight to the left in order to take in much needed breaths, while a very eager Alpha moved at a fast pace behind her. 

Kara was straddling the Omega’s behind, driving into Lena’s stretched and dripping center. The bed below them jumped from their movement and Kara was afraid the foundation beneath them might give out but that didn’t deter her actions. 

In fact, it spurred her on and the sounds her Omega was making was like sweet music to her ears causing her hips to buck with new found energy in order to create more beautiful sounds. 

The increase in tempo caused Lena to start crawling at the sheets and Kara smiled smugly before running her hand up and down the Omega’s back, eventually coming to settle on top of Lena’s firm butt. 

Kara bit her lip while her eyes trailed Lena’s ass. It was so round and every time she disappeared into Lena’s cunt, ass cheeks jumped enthusiastically. She wasn’t sure how long her eyes stayed glued but when Lena pushed back with a whine, Kara knew her Omega needed more. 

She braced herself with one hand, lifted her right leg, and pushed in, only fitting half her length. 

“Oh fuck”, Lena screamed out at the new angle. 

Kara moved Lena’s hair to the side, revealing the mating bite and growled while she buried her dick. A low moan rumbled in her throat as she worked her length and by the way Lena hugged her hard member, Kara knew the Omega was about to come undone but their current position wasn’t working for the Alpha. 

She wanted to see Lena reach release. Watch her as she threw her head back and opened her mouth wide to unleash a loud moan. 

So with whatever little willpower she possessed, Kara drew out of the inviting heat. She watched as her cock reappeared from Lena’s pussy, coated in wetness. She reached down and played with her shaft, wanting to get off with Lena’s wetness all over her but she stopped herself at Lena’s whine. 

She smiled down at Lena before pressing light kisses on Lena’s back, all the way up to her neck. She nibbled at the mating bite before hovering her mouth next to Lena’s ear. 

“I want to see you”, she whispered. 

Lena chuckled and grinned before turning around. Kara eyes instinctively fell on Lena’s chest. 

“You just want to see my breasts”, Lena raised her eye brow. 

The Alpha ducked her head shyly, knowing the Omega had caught her staring. “They are very nice”, Kara whispered before dipping down and taking a nipple in her mouth. 

Lena’s hand comb through her hair and Kara circled the nipple with her tongue. 

“They are pretty distraction, aren’t they?” Lena teasing tone reached her ear. 

Kara smiled against the perked nipple and nodded in agreement before devouring it with her mouth. 

There were plenty of times when Kara found herself hypnotized by the tantalizing flesh. She stopped counting how many times her eyes would drift to Lena’s chest. The low cut dresses and blouses sure didn’t help. 

Releasing the nipple with a loud pop, the Alpha eyed the round mounds, wanting to feel their weight in her palm but before she could reach out, Lena tapped her shoulder. 

Kara gulped at the dark look in Lena’s eye and an excitement ran through her when she saw the mischievous smirk playing on Lena’s lips. 

Lena pushed her breast together. “I want you between them.” 

Kara was temporarily paralyzed by the request and only moved when she felt her dick twitch at what was being offered. Shaking away the cloud of lust, Kara planted her knees on either side of Lena’s torso and position her tip underneath Lena’s breasts, in between the valley. 

She pushed forward, Lena’s wetness still coating her shaft, providing great lubrication as her dick grazed soft skin. Moan after moan escaped her parted lips as her cock disappeared between two round tits. She groaned when Lena pushed them further together, creating such a wonderful friction. 

And when her tip finally poked out, Lena’s tongue was waiting. The Omega’s wet tongue lapped her head with so much hunger, a surge of arousal shot straight to her balls. 

“Fuck”, she blurted out while throwing her head backwards. 

But it wasn’t enough, Kara wanted to feel more of Lena’s mouth. 

So the Alpha kept on pushing upwards until her head was resting blissfully inside Lena’s mouth. Lena closed her lips and moaned before sucking it greedily. 

“Rao Lena, you are so good that baby”, Kara praised. 

The Omega plump lips massaged her shaft while her tongue lapped her tip. It was such a sexy sight, watching her Omega take so much joy in tasting her. The way her face contorted with pleasure and her lips glided up and down the tip, Kara almost felt herself burst at the scene. 

Retracting her dick from Lena’s mouth before she exploded, Kara instead focused on moving up and down, between the Omega’s breast. The blonde Alpha panted heavily, not believing what was happening. She grinned, loving how even after five years, Lena was still surprising her in the bedroom. 

Being nuzzled in Lena’s bosom, Kara hummed at the softness, her hips unable to stop moving. Everything was so soft and with a few more bucks of her hips, the Alpha felt her knot forming. 

“Get inside of me”, Lena commanded while she eyed the growing knot. 

The brunette let her tits fall to the side and Kara pouted at the lost of visual but the prospect of being inside the Omega, had her tip coating Lena’s torso with wetness. 

“That was so hot”, Kara commented before settling herself between Lena’s legs and crashing their mouths together. 

She pushed her tongue into Lena’s mouth before nibbling on her lower lip. 

“Your knot is forming”, the Omega said. Her eyes no longer green, just a dark black of want and need. 

Kara heard the urgency in the words and pushed, bottoming out in one go. Her knot was forming and it was pushing against Lena, it throbbed painfully and Kara wanted to lock with her mate.

“I want you to take it all”, Kara ordered, a primal side emerging. 

Lena smirked before arching her back upwards. “Don’t I always. Aren’t I always a good Omega? And take and keep everything you give me inside of me.”

Kara moaned at the words and pushed her knot further inside. Lena’s core vibrated around it, practically sucking it further in. 

“I never let one drop go to waste”, Lena continued. Her voice raspy and dripping with arousal. “I wouldn’t dare let my Alpha’s cum go to waste.” 

Kara pitched her hips upwards and locked herself within the Omega. She watched as Lena threw her head back, her eyes rolled back and she let out a hoarse cry. Seconds later, Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck and groaned out her release. 

Hot seed burst from her tip and into Lena, it felt like it would never end as blinding pleasure ran up and down her body. And by the way Lena arched and moaned, her orgasm was just as intense, maybe even more so. 

Eventually they both came down from their high and Kara brimmed when she looked down and didn’t see her load trickling down smooth thighs. 

“See not one single drop escaped”, Lena purred. 

Kara smiled down at Lena, not being able to imagine the last five years without her. It’s been quiet the adventure and every day with the beautiful brunette was a blessing. Tucking a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, Kara heart melted at the gentle smile forming on Lena’s face. 

She loved Lena more than she thought she could ever love anyone. Staring into green eyes, Kara saw her future. Saw every single moment. And it was full. And wonderful. It was happiness. 

A gentle sigh escaped her lips and she laid her head on Lena’s chest. Content in the arms of her mate, Kara’s eyes fluttered close and she fell asleep with the sound of Lena’s heartbeat.

==

A warm gentle breeze drifted into the room causing Lena to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, alive and searching. The first thing she noticed was the balcony door open and immediately, she realized Kara was no longer asleep next to her. 

She pushed herself upright and reached for her robe. Once her naked form was covered, Lena swung her legs to the side and her feet made contact with the floor. Her strides were long and within seconds, she had reached the entrance of the balcony. 

Emotions that could only be described as pure joy lodged themselves in her throat. Kara stood next to the rails with their daughter in her arms. The Alpha gently rocked the newborn, being so gentle and careful. 

She was singing a lullaby Lena had heard many times before but each time, it still took Lena’s breath away. The Omega slumped against the door frame, her emotions weighing heavily. 

She placed her hand on her chest, as if it would somehow keep her heart from expanding beyond repair. 

Lena inhaled at the image of her Alpha with their daughter, under the moonlight. 

She thought of everything they had to endure in order to get to this point. She thought of the five years and all the changes they have made. Things hadn’t always been easy. 

There were many against change. A lot of people invested in the business of slavery. Many who couldn’t accept Omega’s as equal and other’s that felt not all Daxamites were created equal. 

But none of that deterred them, in fact it only fueled their desire to bring more changes. 

It started small. Accepting Omega’s into the royal guard program. Providing better living conditions for people that lived in the slums. 

Banishing slavery and cutting all connections with slave trading companies. Most importantly, shutting down production of advance weapons and trying to reverse the harm it caused on the sun. 

While there were many against change, surprisingly, there were more in favor of change. 

The people of Daxam celebrated the royal couple and wellness in Daxam had never been higher. 

Deeming her time by the doorway too long, Lena crossed the distance and instantly felt at home next to her family. 

“My father brought her because she was fussing a lot”, Kara said while smiling down at their daughter. “Maggie must have been knocking for hours to get one of us to wake up. She looked pretty upset. I told her you were to blame for tiring me out”, she chuckled softly. 

Lena let out a bemused laugh thinking of a peeved Maggie. Alex had been right, being a guard was in Maggie’s blood. The Omega impressed many with her skills and was appointed Lena’s sole protector. 

“She missed her mommies”, Lena gently played with her daughter’s hair. 

“Want to hold her?” 

Lena nodded and Kara carefully placed their daughter in her arms. Lena instinctively cradled her close. 

“Mommy missed you”, she whispered. 

“She quieted down when I brought her outside. I think she likes the light and sound of the city”, the Alpha said. 

“I think it’s your company she loves”, she told Kara. 

“It’s your company we love”, her mate replied before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“I love you” she whispered against Kara’s lips as they pulled away. 

Kara pushed her glasses up and smiled shyly before throwing her arm over Lena’s shoulder. “I love you too. I love both of you, more than anything.” 

Lena dropped her head on Kara’s chest and turned towards the city. Right here and now with her daughter in her arms and Kara next to her, Lena had all the pieces for true happiness. When she looked at her family, she was home. 

Her daughter slightly stirred in her arms and her eyes dropped down to the bundle of joy. 

Lena thought about everything they had accomplished and everything they will accomplish and sighed happily. 

They were creating a better world. Creating a world their daughter would be proud to rule. 

And she will rule. 

One day she will take the throne, the first Omega ruler, and she will rule with the same compassion as her mothers, bringing hope to so many. 

She will be Kara and Lena’s living legacy. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it’s been a little over a year since I started this story. The reaction has been amazing. More than I ever could have imagined. I had so much fun writing this story and it’s bittersweet to have it end. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
